O Baile na Mansão Heinstein
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Pandora só queria um Baile de confraternização pra acabar com o tédio.Não precisava uma deusa louca resolver que era "a ocasião" pra matar Athena...FINALMENTE ATUALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

Fic de fichas, é a minha primeira fic de fichas, então me ajudem, por favor Xx, pra sair algo decente! Se desejarem, façam críticas, falando onde eu posso melhorar e caso erre o nome de alguém! E vamos começar logo pra vocês saberem do que se trata!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus cavaleiros e espectros não me pertencem (infelizmente i.i)**

**Eu não tenho lucros com as fics que escrevo, faço-as somente por entretenimento.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Prólogo**

**Quem se habilita?**

Dois anos depois da guerra contra Hades.

Pandora andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Com Hades novamente selado, e Athena com sua bondade trouxera ela e os Espectros de volta a vida (N/A: vale a pena sonhar com isso... Um monte de homem lindo desperdiçado... i.i Bom, têm algumas exceções, mas... u.u), todos estavam em paz e a mansão dos Heinstein havia sido reconstruída, com um enorme jardim, vários quartos ricamente decorados e mobiliados para os ex-espectros. Mas, sem um deus a quem protegerem ou por quem lutassem, mesmo com tantas coisas ao dispor deles, tantas opções de diversão, pareciam entediados. Radamanthis continuava bebendo seu whisky como se tudo estivesse normal, mas ela sabia que não estava. Minos e Aiacos eram um caso à parte, nunca os encontrava na mansão, estavam sempre saindo, mas ninguém tinha a menor idéia de onde iam ou o que faziam. E até que não podia culpá-los de sair a todo o momento, aquela mansão era monótona. Raramente via todos os ex-espectros... A maioria arranjava algo pra passar o tempo em seu quarto mesmo... Não eram lá muito sociáveis...

Não agüentava mais aquela monotonia. Tinha que fazer algo.

Andando pra lá e pra cá e de cá pra lá, teve uma idéia que iluminou sua mente pra fazer aquele lugar sair da monotonia de sempre! Um Baile de Gala, e no qual os espectros teriam que arranjar um par, obrigando-os a serem sociáveis! E convidaria Athena e todos os seus cavaleiros também, como agradecimento!

Saiu de seu quarto e foi andando gritando pra Deus e o mundo que todos os espectros tinham que se reunir em meia hora na sala de estar, e que quem não fosse ia limpar os banheiros por um mês.

Enquanto os espectros não apareciam, Pandora já fazia os planos e orçamento do baile numa velocidade incrível, como quanto ia gastar na decoração, no buffet, nos alfaiates que contrataria para fazer as roupas dos espectros e das acompanhantes (N/A: que chique!), que seriam providenciadas por ela mesma, ou duvidava que aquela festa andasse. Fazia aquilo na sala de estar, na mesa de centro, ajoelhada no enorme e antigo tapete, assim podia vigiar todos os ex-espectros que iam chegando.

Os que haviam chegado olhavam pasmos para Pandora, absorta em seus cálculos intermináveis. Mas mesmo assim, ela sabia exatamente quem faltava naquele ambiente: Papyllon (N/A: sei que o nome é Myu de Borboleta, mas prefiro chamar ele de Papyllon X3). Ele era o mais afastado, que ficava de papo pro ar deitado na grama do jardim.

Atrasado alguns minutos, Papyllon entra e encosta-se a uma parede.

Papyllon: Desculpa meu atraso... – fala e fica em silêncio em seguida, enquanto todos o olham meio torto.

Pandora se levanta e abre um sorriso.

Pandora: Muito bem, meus queridos espectros! – fala animadamente. – Chamei vocês aqui porque essa mansão está muito chata e resolvi dar um baile de gala só pra variar! Eu vou chamar Athena e seus cavaleiros pra essa festa ficar cheia de gente X3 (N/A: Mas um sem número de espectros e suas acompanhantes já não tá bom???!!! O.ô)!!!!!! E eu que vou arranjar pares pra todos vocês!!! E aí de quem não se entender com quem eu designar!!!! – falou, saindo e indo pro seu quarto, continuando com seus cálculos e pegando umas revistas de decoração.

Quando todos vêem que a chefa deles saiu, caem em desespero.

Minos: Ótimo... Se não bastasse a Pandora, vamos ter que agüentar mais sei lá quantas mulheres... ¬¬

Aiacos: Concordo... Vamos ter um ataque cardíaco se forem umas gatas com corpaço!!! X3

Radamanthis: É só elas serem fãs de um whisky que tá bom demais... u.u

Enquanto cada qual falava algo, Papyllon sai do local e vai pra fora sem falar nada. Quando deita na grama, sua expressão fica séria.

Papyllon: Ótimo... Vou ter uma garota no meu pé, me enchendo a paciência... Tudo o que eu precisava... – fala em tom de ironia, passando a observar o céu ficar lentamente alaranjado enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte.

Bom e agora, adivinhem... X3

HORA DE ENVIAR FICHAS!!!!!

É o seguinte, o povo disponível são os espectros (tirando o Papyllon, ele é meuuuuuuu ò.ó) e os dourados, e se alguém quiser, a Pandora, a Athena e os bronzeados, caso não, eu me viro aqui e arranjo uns originais da minha cabeça pra eles :3 !!!!!

É o seguinte a ficha:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Idade (tem que coincidir com a pessoa que escolher, mínimo de 18 anos e o máximo é 5 anos mais velha que o escolhido, à menos que seja uma vampira ou elfa, aí eu não me meto):**

**Local de Nascimento: (pode ser qualquer lugar do mundo e da galáxia)**

**Data de Nascimento:**

**Raça (tipo: Humana, elfa [especifique se é de Harry Potter ou Senhor dos Anéis, caso seja elfa, bruxa, vampira, etc... Até mesmo marciana, porque, na minha fic, Tudo é Possível OO''''):**

**Aparência (detalhada ou eu não consigo fazer um fanart dela com o escolhido):**

**Altura (também tem que coincidir, na dúvida, podem me perguntar que eu falo a altura do espectro/cavaleiro escolhido):**

**Peso: (aí vocês decidem e eu não me meto... u.u)**

**Como conheceu a Pandora (tipo: Era empregada na mansão Eisten, fugiu antes de Hades nascer e depois a Pandora resolveu chamar pra festa, ou como vocês acham que ela ia arranjar pares pros espectros lindos e maravilhosos? U.u):**

**Primeira impressão que tem dele:**

**Primeira impressão que ele tem dela:**

**Cenas quentes/Hentai são permitidas?:**

**Personalidade:**

**Roupa que costuma usar:**

**Roupa que usa no baile (detalhada, por favor, pra eu desenhar [não liguem, é mania de desenhar tudo quanto é original e personagem mesmo e tem que ser um vestido, afinal, é um baile de gala):**

**Espectro ou cavaleiro (por favor, mais de uma opção pra não dar briga):**

**História:**

**Hobby:**

Pra facilitar o entendimento (porque eu sou uma doida que faz uma ficha meio no sense), vai a minha ficha.

**Nome completo: Gabrielle Vesta (yes, vai ser meu primeiro nome mesmo, to sem paciência de olhar meu dicionário de nomes... u.u)**

**Idade: 19**

**Local de Nascimento: França, Paris.**

**Data de Nascimento: 19 DE Setembro**

**Raça: Elfa (senhor dos anéis)**

**Aparência: Cabelos na metade das costas e ondulados ameixa-escuro, olhos meio puxados azul-turquesa, pele branca (com direito a apelido de "Leite Azedo"), corpo bem feito, roto meio triangular, mas queixo redondo, orelhas meio pontudas (se ela é uma elfa, é meio lógico, não? u.u), lábios bem vermelhos e carnudos, nariz pequeno, mas proporcional ao resto do rosto. (quem dera eu realmente fosse assim... T.T Bom, acho que, de parecido, só o nome e eu também sou branquela X3).**

**Altura: 1,72 m**

**Peso: 59 Kg**

**Como conheceu a Pandora: Estava de passagem pela vila próxima à mansão Heinstein, fazendo uma visita ao país durante as férias, e Pandora já estava atrás das moças pra acompanharem os espectros durante o baile e acabaram se trombando, já que as duas estavam olhando cada uma pra um lado, como conseqüência, tornaram-se amigas e Pandora chamou-a para o baile.**

**Primeira impressão que tem dele: Um homem distante, absorto em pensamentos, atormentado pelo passado, sozinho e reservado, mas simpatiza com ele ao vê-lo (tradução: Amor à primeira vista u.u).**

**Primeira impressão que ele tem dela: Uma mulher estranha, que não gosta de ver gente de baixo astral, encantadora só de olhar e uma pessoa otimista, acha-a diferente e tem uma vontade de conhecê-la melhor, mas não admite no começo.**

**Cenas quentes/Hentai são permitidas?: Claroooooo X3**

**Personalidade: Extrovertida, sem medo de ser feliz, disposta a ajudar o mundo, otimista até demais, um tanto quanto misteriosa, que não consegue ficar quieta, contagiando todos com seu bom humor, mas apesar de tudo isso, é reservada e esconde um passado misterioso.**

**Roupa que costuma usar: calça de moletom boca de sino preta, regata branca com um desenho de rosa vermelha e tênis all star metade preto, metade branco.**

**Roupa que usa no baile: Um vestido longo e liso azul-índigo com mangas compridas vermelho-vinho bem larga à partir do cotovelo, decote vantajoso, com um espartilho por cima preto.**

**Espectro ou cavaleiro: Myu de Borboleta ou, mais simples, Papyllon . (ele é meu, tirem o olho... ¬¬)**

**História: Nasceu em Paris numa tradicional família de Elfos. Com seis anos, começou a aprender a magia e a desenvolver o cosmo, fonte dos poderes elfícos (vale a pena sonhar . ) e tornou-se uma elfa um tanto quanto poderosa aos onze anos, mas não gosta de usar magia pra resolver as coisas. Com quinze anos, começou a viajar pela Europa, até que, com dezenove anos, acidentalmente encontra Pandora na rua e é convidada pela mesma para o baile. Mais coisas aconteceram em seu passado, mas essa coisas serão reveladas com a fic X3... Mas vocês tem que mandar uma história mais detalhada que essa, ou fic não anda... :3**

**Hobby: Desenhar (igual a eu . ) e fazer esculturas.**

Bem, resumidamente é isso... Então, mandem fichas pra ver se essa fic anda!!!!! Eu tenho muitos planos pra quem conseguir ficar com Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthis e Lune! X3


	2. Casais ainda tem gente disponível

Yo, Minna! o/ 

Bom, deu trabalho decidir os pares... u.u

Radamanthis ficava: Ela fica com ele, mas este também simpatiza com ela e aí a que gosta dele quer matar a outra...

Até que eu chutei ele pra fora do estúdio ou ele contava o que ia acontecer pro resto do povo... u.u

Aliás, ele ainda está lá fora 8D.

Depois, foi a vez do Yago com suas idéias de meia tigela: Hum... Coloca este apaixonado por está, mas ela ta apaixonada por aquele, depois passa a gostar desse...

Até que eu joguei ele pela janela e o deixei lá fora, junto com o Rada, e quem veio com idéia que valham a pena foi o Daiho! o/

Agradecida ao Daiho e às 14 pessoas que já enviaram fichas XD e ainda tem povo livre, ou seja, as fichas ainda estão abertas, falou?

**Anya-San/Helena D'Hallon: Aiacos (Aí, tadinha... O Aiacos não vai deixá-la em paz...)**

**Carol Coldibeli/Caroline Coldibeli: Minos (achei que pela impressão que ele tem dela, ia combinar mais) **

**Paty-kon-chan/Aldrey Melody: Mask (perfeito a forma como ele a julga, tenho planos pros dois XD) **

**Nikke a deusa da vitoria/** **Aine de Knockaine (vai demorar pra eu decorar esse nome... -.-'): Shiryu (Ah, perfeito! Shunrey, me desculpe, o Shiryu já tem dono na minha fic XD) **

**Anzula/Mei Lin Li: Aiolos (Já que você não prefere cenas hentais, preferi colocar o Aiolos que é o que parece mais santo e assim com você fica só nas cenas quentes mesmo, tudo bem?) **

**Makube/** **Marianna Lancaster MayFair (Outro que vai dar trabalho... -.-'): Kamus (Não contem pra ele, ele vai ter um infarte .) **

**Nina-Carol/Violeta Torres: Lune (Se o grande sábio não sabia da existência de fadas, é perfeito! Ela vai azucriná-lo e muito por causa disso o) **

**Rodrigo DeMolay/Carlo Guuci: Athena, obvio (Se Zeus descobrir minhas pretensões pra esse casal, ele me mata o) **

**Krika Haruno/Krika Verensk (vocês querem ver um nó nos meus neurônios, não é mesmo? ù.u): Saga (entrego meu primo nas tuas mãos -.-) **

**Iysley Almada/Iysley Almada: Radamanthis (tu vai sofrer nas mãos dele, isso eu garanto... u.u) **

**Pure-Petit Cat/Layla (lê-se Leila) Gaffney (ai, outro nome complicado OO): Milo (um certo escorpiano vai fazer uma Shinigami ter alegria, e perfeito! Violino é o que eu precisava! 8D) **

**Kitana-Sama/** **Winglië Isilmë, a Grande Sábia** **(pioro... Vou ter que pedir pro Daiho me dar uma força com o nomes... -.-'): Aiolia (Epa, ela vai dar um jeito de mudá-lo da Água pro Vinho, literalmente XD, e perdão, Marin) **

**Gemini.Kmille/**** Luthiën Löhwee (Kitana-Sama, Gmini.Kmille, tudo bem se eu fizer que as duas se conhecem na fic, já que as duas vieram de "Senhor dos Anéis"? n.n'): Kagaho (Pode o Kagaho sim, só preciso que você me arranje a ficha dele e me mande porque eu não tenho, ou só uma foto dele já tá bom, ok? Se achar o link de uma foto dele, é só me mandar) **

**AmandaAquary/**** Kelyanne Athaides (alguém sabe uma boa técnica pra decorar a forma como escrevem esses nomes? Estou precisando... -.-): Fárao (Okay, faço mais esse favor, você fica com o Fárao...) **

**Lary-Hyuuga/Beatriz Akemy: Shaka (tadinho... Dá até dó do que ele vai sofrer com ela...)**

Bom, povo, já deu pra perceber que tem gente disponível... Mas já vou começar a desenvolver o capítulo 1, que vai ser, no essencial, a Pandora chamando o povo, mas as fichas ainda estão abertas!

E com as fichas que me mandaram, com bruxas, wiccas, um protetor de Zeus, fadas, Elfas e até uma Shinigami, essa fic vai pegar fogo durante o baile! XP olhar maléfico

Radamanthis: Epa... Quem esqueceu de dar o remédio da Tenshi?????!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenshi má: MUITAS LUTAS AGUARDAM VOCÊS!!!!!! HIHIHIHIHIAHIAHIAHIAHIA!!!!!!!!!!( É uma risada maléfica, okay?)

Radamanthis: Raios... A Fanfic vai ser mais um romance cheio de lutas... Ainda mato quem rasgou a receita e jogou o resto do remédio do ralo da pia... ¬¬

Tenshi Boa: Infelizmente, devem ter reparado que minha parte má aflorou, e por conseqüência, algum deus maluco ou coisa parecida vai acontecer... Mas vai ser graças à MIM! A MIM e ao meu passado desconhecido de vocês! X)

Até a próxima!

TenshiAburame


	3. Chamando o Povo I

Bom, recebi mais três fichas! Comemora

Aqui estão as três e os seus pares:

**Aline Bitt (não sei como ela ta no Ffiction, porque ela me mandou a ficha pelo orkut)/Aiko Luna Capranos: Ikki (das opções que você me mandou, só ele e o Hyoga estavam livres... O.O'')**

**Anya Amamya/Myrna Rhys: Afrodite (hora de provar sua masculinidade, Dite!)**

**Lune Kuruta/Lune Brannes: Kanon (Vou dar uns puxões de orelha no meu primo qualquer coisa... u.u)**

Corrigindo: É Lysley Almada, desculpa ter errado seu nome, Lys!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, os dourados, bronzeados, deuses e espectros não me pertencem! E os pares deles também não, tirando a Gabrielle!**

O Baile na Mansão Heinstein 

**Capítulo 1:**

**Chamando o Povo I**

No dia seguinte, Mansão Heinstein 

Pandora andava pelo seu quarto. Estava pensando nas pessoas mais apropriadas para cada espectro, de repente, parou na janela e contemplou a imagem de sua velha amiga Aldrey. Estava conversando alegremente com uma criada que limpava o jardim de suas inúmeras folhas. Lembrava como se fosse ontem, Aldrey aparecera na mansão toda ferida, e então as empregadas cuidaram da jovem e os pais de Pandora permitiram que ela morasse na mansão. Eram muito amigas e ela à ajudara à cuidar de Hades quando bebê... Ela era perfeita! Ia para o baile e acompanharia um dos cavaleiros de Ouro se Athena concordasse – algo de quê duvidava que não acontecesse.

Saiu de seu quarto e voou pelos corredores e pelas escadas da casa até chegar ao imenso jardim.

Avistou Aldrey com seus longos cabelos brancos acinzentados com a primeira camada rebelde e fios crescendo pra todos os lados e a de baixo longa e lisa e com as asas incrivelmente brancas à mostra, livres e com as penas balançando com o ritmo do vento, com os olhos grandes e roxos e expressivos e, provavelmente, inventando alguma história para a criada, já que esta ria sonoramente. Usava uma camiseta de manga comprida por baixo de uma e manga curta, ambas brancas, mas a de manga comprida era um branco meio amarelado, rasgadas nas costas por onde as asas passavam, usando luvas brancas sem dedos e um tipo, calça branca de aparência como se fosse jeans e sandálias rasteirinhas de amarrar.

Pandora: Aldrey, já está inventando alguma história?! – falou divertidamente.

Aldrey: Mas, Pandora, eu não tô brincando! Queriam me dar uma surra hoje mais cedo quando fui na cidade! E eu nem fiz nada! Eram dois caras de dois metros de altura e muito musculosos! – falou enquanto demonstrava com as mãos o tamanho dos "caras".

Pandora: Finjo que acredito... Bom, deixando isso de lado, gostaria que participasse do baile de Gala que eu vou dar! Se estiver tudo bem, você será parceira de um Cavaleiro de Ouro de Athena!

Aldrey: Hum... Eu preciso de acompanhante pra entrar na festa? – falou meio desanimada. Na última vez que se deixara acompanhar por humanos, acabou numa base militar da Alemanha.

Pandora: Sim! Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que os dois vão se dar muito bem! – falou animadamente. – Na verdade, acho é que no final do baile os dois vão se matar, mas tudo bem... – pensou.

Aldrey olhou Pandora. Apesar da idade que parecia ter, Aldrey era bem madura, mas ainda assim, com uma certa facilidade para contar mentiras e inventar histórias mirabolantes. Pandora fez uma cara de pidona pra ela e acabou aceitando o convite, só pra não deixar a amiga triste.

Pandora: AHHH!!!! Eu te amo, Aldrey!!!! – falou, se jogando ao pescoço da amiga.

Aldrey: Calma, cuidado com as minhas asinhas! – falou fingindo-se de preocupada, começando a rir em seguida. Conhecia bem Pandora e há tempos não a via tão empolgada.

A chefa dos espectros olhou atentamente à amiga. Estava igualzinha de quando Aldrey apareceu toda ferida. Devia ser uma das qualidades de seu povo: juventude. Despediu-se da amiga, que começou a inventar outra história para entreter a criada, que continuava a soltar sonoras risadas. Foi embora, pensando quem poderia ser sua próxima vít... Digo, candidata!

**Enquanto isso, no Monte Olimpo, na Sala de Zeus, mais especificamente**

O deus supremo encarava sua esposa Hera. Estava preocupado com sua filha e não queria deixá-la nas mãos de qualquer um, e decidiu pedir a opinião da esposa sobre quem mandar acompanhar a filha.

Hera: Já disse, Zeus: Eu cuido do que é MEU e SEU! – frisou bem o meu e o seu – Mas o que é SEU e de outra qualquer, te vira, querido! u.u – falou, saindo em seguida.

Zeus: Ninguém me respeita mais no Olimpo... Mulher temperamental é fogo! – falou desanimado, suspirando e levantando-se de seu trono, indo á procura de seu filho Hermes. Já tinha tomado a decisão de quem protegeria sua filha, só faltava alguém chamá-lo.

Andando pelo monte Olimpo, encontrou seus dois filhos, Apolo e Hermes, sentados a uma mesa, disputando uma partida de Xadrez. Estavam bem concentrados e nada abalaria tal concentração, isto é, quase nada...

Zeus: HERMES! Eu doido atrás de você, precisando mandar um recado urgente e você aí, jogando Xadrez! ò.ó – falou o deus, claramente irritado.

Hermes, assustando-se com o grito do pai, bateu na mesa com tudo e o tabuleiro junto com as peças foi ao chão, já que seu irmão Apolo também se assustara tremendamente e nem prestou atenção na mesa caindo, enquanto seus cabelos ficavam com um frisado ultra-fashion! (N/A: Igual no Prólogo do Céu XD)

Apolo: AHHHHHH!!!!!! EU TIVE UM TRABALHO DANADO PRA ARRUMAR O MEU CABELO!!!!!!! T.T – falou chorando lágrimas de crocodilo, enquanto se olhava num espelho de mão que surgiu de sei lá onde. Era sempre daquele jeito. Seu lindo cabelinho ruivo puxado pro castanho e liso e macio feito pele de bebê ficava frisado e espetado quando Zeus dava um de seus gritos e assustava todo mundo, algo muito freqüente (N/A: Aconteceu isso pouco antes dele aparecer no Prólogo, por isso o cabelo dele tava daquele jeito XD aff, coisa mais tosca... u.u), já que sempre precisava de ajuda pra esconder amantes, filhos com as amantes, etc. – E por que raios eu e o mano Hermes nunca conseguimos terminar uma partida de Xadrez?! ¬¬

Hermes olhou para o pai fuzilodaramente (N/A: Essa palavra existe? Bom, no meu vocabulário sim xD), enquanto cruzava os braços e assoprava uma mecha do cabelo verde que teimava em cair em cima dos olhos.

Hermes: Fala, chefia: quem foi a amante dessa vez que engravidou? A Shina de Cobra, Marin de Águia ou June de Camaleão? (N/A: Caramba!!! Zeus tá pegando as três???!!! O.O) – falou um pouco mais calmo, graças ao olhar intimidador do deus.

Zeus: (pensando) É... Esse povo não me respeita mais... ù.u (falando) E desde quando as amazonas da minha filha Athena são minhas amantes?! (N/A: Ahhhh, bom... è.é) ù.ú Quero que você chame o Carlo pra mim! Preciso falar com ele! – falou, tentando manter a calma e não jogar um raio no filho.

Hermes: (fazendo cara pensativa) Hummmm... Carlo, Carlo... Chefia, não lembro desse cara não! – falou fazendo um cara de débil mental.

Zeus: (pensando) Aff... Meu filho tá com problema de memória e é mais novo que eu, vê se pode... ù.u (falando) Carlo, o Herói de Guerra (N/A: Herói de Guerra é como eu decidi chamar os protetores de Zeus, já que sua armaduras vão ser inspiradas em Odisseu ou Ulisses, Teseu, Jasão, etc...) de Odisseu, meu único protetor vivo por causa do Mesopheta menos, que tá vagando pelo mundo enquanto não tem nada pra fazer... – falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hermes: Ahhhhh, ESSE Carlo... Por que não disse antes?! – falou, saindo voando em seguida, atrás do Herói de Guerra.

Duas horas depois...

O deus protetor dos viajantes apareceu acompanhado do Herói de Guerra. Tinha os cabelos curtos e negros levemente arrepiados, olhos num tom verde-esmeralda muito belo, alto, porte atlético bem avantajado, alto, pele clara, porém, feições másculas (N/A: Nada contra homens de feições "afeminadas" que nem o Shun, mas achei que ficava uma aparência mais marcante, já que a maioria de pele clara em CDZ tem feições afeminadas... u.u E o Rodrigo DeMolay também me deu só a descrição básica, não definiu muita coisa, mas tudo bem, deu pra fazer o desenho do mesmo jeito n.n). Trazia no rosto um enorme sorriso, com uma urna dourada de armadura nas costas. Usava uma camiseta de maga curta azul-marinho, uma calça jeans preta e tênis pretos.

Carlo: Fala aí, chefia?! Qual o problema que foi necessário chamar o seu único protetor vivo?! – falou confiante, achando que finalmente ia lutar depois de tantos anos.

Zeus: (pensando) Até tu não me respeita mais?! i.i (falando) Na verdade... Eu vou incumbi-lo da missão de proteger minha filha Athena enquanto ela vai ao baile que Pandora está arrumando, não quero que ela vá sozinha, não quero um daqueles espectros se engraçando com a minha filhota! ¬¬ - falou e um tom sombrio passou pelo seu olhar.

Carlo lembrava vagamente da última vez que vira à mulher denominada Pandora. Os dois se detestavam.

Flash Back do Carlo On

400 anos atrás, mansão Heinstein.

Zeus foi fazer uma visita pro seu irmão Hades e levou consigo seus Heróis de Guerra. Pandora sempre fora uma peste, e não parava de armar armadilhas para Carlo, além de dar sempre um jeito dele parecer uma vergonha para Zeus.

Carlo: Sorte a dela ser uma mulher e guardiã do irmão de Zeus, ou essa aí já tava sendo julgada num dos infernos... ¬¬ - falou, acenando alegremente para a porta, dando tchau para Pandora e o Deus dos Mortos, enquanto voltava com Zeus para o Olimpo, deixando uma surpresa para Pandora. Quando ela abriu a porta de eu quarto, uma bomba de tinta explodiu na sua cara, deixando seus cabelos mais pretos que de costume, todo espetado e duro, com a cara toda preta por causa da tinta. (N/A: Sei que ficou meio tosco, mas foi o melhor que minha escassa inspiração humorística permitiu... -.-')

Flash Back do Carlo Off

Carlo: Tá bem, chefia... Quando vou pro Santuário?

Zeus: Hoje mesmo! AGORA! ò.ó – fala e o homem sai do Olimpo guiado por Hermes, ele vivia se perdendo pelo local, enquanto conversavam humoradamente.

**Santuário de Athena**

Athena havia acabado de receber uma mensagem de seu pai e tratou de chamar todos os cavaleiros. Quando estavam todos reunidos, começaram a perguntar uns aos outros o que podia ser tão urgente a ponto de Athena chamá-los. Sobre o baile na mansão de Pandora no final de semana já sabiam, e já sabiam também que era a mesma e Athena que decidiriam os pares, e que iam no dia seguinte, para conhecerem suas acompanhantes. Calaram-se quando Athena entrou, impondo sua presença.

Athena: Muito bem! Chamei vocês aqui para avisá-los de que meu pai, Zeus, mandou o seu único protetor que está vivo para me acompanhar ao Baile da Pandora, seu nome é Carlo Gucci! Quando ele chegar, me avisem imediatamente! – falou alegremente, retirando-se em seguida.

Milo: Bom... Pelo menos ela vai enfrentar o mesmo que a gente: Par desconhecido! XP – falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Shura: Isso não é modo de tratar Athena, Milo! E outra, Zeus quer somente a segurança de sua filha, e eu não o culparia, afinal, vamos estar no meio de espectros!

Falando isso, saiu do salão do Grande Mestre, sendo seguido pelos outros, todos ansiosos para descobrirem quem seriam sua acompanhantes, com exceção de Kamus, que pensava se sua aprendiz tinha chegado bem à Alemanha.

**Alemanha, Mansão Heinstein**

Pandora estava andando pelo jardim, pensando na lista de vít... Digo, candidatas, quando o porteiro aparece correndo, suado e cansado.

Pandora: Eduard! O que aconteceu?! – perguntou um pouco preocupada.

Eduard: Senhorita Marianna Lancaster MayFair no portão, diz ser uma velha amiga sua! – falou, apoiando-se com as mãos nos joelhos.

Pandora quase explodiu de alegria. Marianna era uma velha amiga de infância, seus pais eram muito amigos e foram apresentadas quando crianças. Correu para os portões, arrastando o porteiro junto. Viu a jovem de cabelos loiros platinados e longos, com os olhos grandes e expressivos azuis celeste, lábios carnudos e sardas no rosto, com uma argolinha no nariz. Usava uma baby look vermelha com tons mesclados de rosa, uma calça jeans desbotada nas coxas e sandálias de salto alto não muito alto. Decididamente, continuava a mesma. Falou ao porteiro para que este abrisse o portão para que sua amiga pudesse entrar. Abraçaram-se longamente, em seguida, começaram a conversar sobre os acontecimentos, e Pandora ficou feliz ao saber que a amiga conseguiu honrar suas ancestrais e sua mãe e tornar-se uma sacerdotisa da Ordem da Deusa. Depois de nove anos afastadas, as duas se encontravam novamente.

Pandora: E como a sua mãe está em Avalon?! – perguntou animadamente.

Marianna: Ela está bem, Avalon é um lugar muito lindo! (N/A: Sinto dizer, Makube, mas ainda não consegui ler os livros das Brumas de Avalon, porque meu pai não quis comprar aqui em Goiânia quando achou, mas vou pelo que minha Profª de Port. Do ano passado me disse, então, se eu errar algo, me fala e me corrija, por favor n.n'''') Mas você, hein?! Quase mata Athena e destrói o mundo! – fala em tom de censura à amiga. – Mas tudo bem, você não teve culpa! Foi hipnotizada! E merece ter o dom da vida novamente! – falou, dando forças para a amiga.

Pandora: Bom... Mudando de assunto, tá a fim de participar dum Baile de Gala?! n.n – falou sorridente.

Marianna corou fortemente, não gostava de ir à bailes por ser muito tímida.

Marianna: Ah... Pan-Pandora... – gaguejou – Não... Não sei... Sou muito tímida...

Pandora: Ah, Mary... Prometo que o seu par vai ser um cara que não é lá muito sociável, assim você sente-se mais à vontade! Vai, pra comemorar que você é uma sacerdotisa agora e a sua volta!

Marianna ainda excitou um pouco antes de responder.

Marianna: Ah... Tá bem, Pan!

Pandora: Ótimo! Agora, por que não entra, come algo e descansa um pouco? Parece cansada...

Marianna: Esse convite eu aceito sem reclamar! – falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e começaram a seguir para a mansão.

**Mais tarde...**

Pandora estava andando pela vila, vendo se achava algum bom alfaiate para fazer os vestidos, olhava para todos os lados, menos para a frente, quando sentiu trombar com alguém e ir parar no chão.

Pandora: Aiiii... Minha cabeça... – Estava vendo tudo em dobro, enquanto levantava-se acariciando com a mão onde batera a cabeça. Balançou a cabeça um pouco e voltou a ver apenas uma coisa de cada. Uma moça de cabelos até a metade das costas ondulados ameixa-escuro, olhos um pouco puxados azul-turquesa, pele muito branca, alta, lábios vermelhos e carnudos e orelhas meio pontudas pelo que percebeu, lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela usava uma regata branca com o desenho de uma rosa vermelha, que deixava um pedaço do colo à mostra, calça boca de sino preta com cinto prateado, mas nada muito chamativo, com tênis all star preto pra fora e branco pra dentro, ou seja, metade preto, metade branco.

Jovem: Me desculpe, Senhorita Heinstein! Eu estava muito distraída! – falou polidamente.

Pandora levantou-se e a jovem ajudou-a a recolher os papéis que voaram da mão de Pandora quando esta caiu.

Pandora: Obrigada, mas como sabe quem sou, enquanto que só sei que você é uma elfa? – perguntou em tom baixo à jovem, que sorriu em resposta.

Jovem: Sei quem é porque é famosa entre minha família, Pandora. Meu nome é Gabrielle Vesta, venho de uma tradicional família de elfos que veio das florestas para o mundo humano. – falou com alegria e orgulhosa por ser quem era.

Pandora olhou-a um pouco. Simpatizou com a jovem ao vê-la e sabia perfeitamente quem ficaria perfeito com ela!

Pandora: Gabrielle, gostaria de participar de um baile de gala na minha mansão?

Gabrielle olhou-a um pouco, surpresa. Mal se conheciam e ela estava convidando-a para um baile em sua casa.

Gabrielle: Jamais faria essa desfeita à administradora do Mundo dos Mortos! – falou fazendo um leve sinal de cabeça.

Pandora: Então, venha comigo! Irá ficar na mansão, temos quartos de sobra! – falou, enquanto Gabrielle assentia e a seguia.

**Chegando na mansão...**

Pandora é recebida por uma criada que lhe fala que duas jovens desejam falar com ela e esperam-na na sala de estar. A administradora do Mundo dos Mortos fala para a criada levar Gabrielle até um quarto e servi-lhe comida, enquanto ela vai falar com as ditas jovens.

Ao entrar na sala de estar, sente-se prestes a ficar surda com os gritos. Uma moça de cabelos negros e brilhantes ondulados até o meio das costas com leves cachos nas pontas, olhos cinzas azulados com um olhar profundo e penetrante, rosto fino, pele bem branca, corpo altivo e bem definido e magro, com o nariz levemente arrebitado e as orelhas pontiagudas. Usava duas presilhas de ouro branco com m tipo de pétalas de prata prendendo parte da franja dos lados, dois colares com correntes de ouro e pingentes de um cristal e um diamante cuidadosamente "esculpidos", com várias pulseiras finas de ouro de prata, com anéis muito bonitos de prata, um vestido longo encobrindo os pés, branco com as magas justas até o cotovelo e bem larga e comprida a partir daí, com um cinto de ouro branco meio frouxo na cintura com uma jaspe-leopardo no centro, dando um ar mais sensual à jovem. Brigava com uma moça de cabelos longos e lisos de tonalidade loura levemente dourada, caindo pelos ombros e costas até pouco depois da cintura em perfeita simetria, uma franja rente à altura dos olhos com poucos fios, corpo esbelto e de curvas delicadas e definidas, pele alva e acetinada, os olhos de uma clara tonalidade azulada, sendo possível compará-los a um lago de águas límpidas e cristalinas, com um olhar penetrante e expressivo, lábios rosados e medianos. Usava um longo vestido cinzento, com sapatos brancos de salto baixo, decorado nas mangas compridas com uma renda negra, um anel de pra e um cinto de ouro branco com pepitas de ouro decorando-o no centro. Gritavam uma a outra, xingamentos em uma outra língua.

Pandora: Winglië e Luthiën, minha casa não é lugar pra se ficar gritando! Tenho duas hóspedes, criadas, uma amiga e espectros que gostam de dormir durante o dia!

As duas se calaram e olharam para Pandora. Winglië sorriu ao vê-la, eram amigas desde que Pandora nasceu e fora amiga dos pais da jovem antes desta nascer, e sempre a mimara. Luthiën, por outro lado, olhou-a friamente, mas não deixando de perder a beleza de seus olhos.

Pandora: Wini é bom vê-la! Mas o que a trás aqui? – perguntou docemente à amiga.

Winglië: Ah, fiquei sabendo de um Baile que você vai fazer, e então vim ver se eu ia ficar de fora dessa festa!

Pandora: Claro que não vai ficar de fora! Mas você terá que acompanhar ou um dos espectros ou um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena...

Winglië: Tudo bem, eu acompanho! E fico feliz que convide Athena! Meu quarto continua o mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Pandora: Sim, pode ir lá descansar! – falou animada

Assim que Winglië saiu e foi para seu quarto, Pandora se dirigiu a elfa de nome Luthiën.

Pandora: O quê Lothlórien deseja, Luthiën, para enviá-la aqui sem avisos? – perguntou um tanto quanto preocupada.

Luthiën: Lothlórien também ficou sabendo do baile e me enviou para garantir que tudo ficara bem, acham uma presença conhecida segura, mas fique sabendo que minha permanência aqui é estritamente para garantir que nada de errado ocorrerá.

Pandora: (pensando) Quem é que anda espalhando pra Deus e o mundo sobre esse baile? ¬¬ E o meu baile vai parecer um enterro com essa aí... (falando) Tudo bem, mas vai ter que aceitar quem eu designar como par pra você... – falou calmamente.

Luthiën: Tanto faz pra mim... Onde vou dormir?

Pandora: Minerva irá lhe mostrar seu quarto. Minerva! – chamou pela criada, que apareceu e obedeceu às ordens de Pandora.

**Palavra da Autora: **Eu decidi dividir em partes a Pandora chamando o povo, sabe, por que ainda tem gente disponível, aí dá pra eu receber mais fichas!

Beijos e até a próxima!

TenshiAburame


	4. Chamando o Povo II

Arigato à todos que comentaram, aqui está a continuação. 

**Boas vindas à mais nova personagem na fanfic:**

**Anayu Lira 2/****Brunn Romanoph: Mu (Gosto do tipo implico contigo mas eu te amo X3)**

**E Sorry, Sabaku no Ino, mas sua ficha tá incompleta. Por gentileza, me mande a continuação (você me deu até aparência completa, falta o resto)**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e personagens não me pertencem, os pares dos espectros e dourados pertencem à quem me mandou a ficha, só a Gabrielle me pertence e mais algum povinho misterioso que aparecer X3. 

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Chamando o Povo II**

Mais à tarde, Mansão Heinstein 

Pandora estava na sala de estar, olhando sua agenda telefônica, enquanto conversava animadamente com Aldrey. Sair atrás das vít... Digo, candidatas, estava fora de cogitação, pois chovia fortemente lá fora e não estava a fim de se molhar... De repente. ouviu batidas insistentes na porta de carvalho.

Pandora: Já vai! – falou em alto e bom som, colocando a agenda na mesinha de centro e levantando-se. – Quem pode ser debaixo dessa chuva? E por que Eduard não usou o interfone? – perguntou a Aldrey, que ergueu os ombros em sinal de que não tinha idéia.

Atendeu à porta e viu duas mulheres debaixo de um apertado guarda-chuva preto, sendo que uma estava encolhida e a outra, parecia distante. A que se encolhia tinha cabelos castanhos e ondulados até o meio das costas que colavam ao corpo junto com a roupa, não muito alta, olhos amendoados que pareciam analisar tudo, lábios finos e vermelhos e pele morena de sol, usando uma camiseta preta e calça jeans comprida, trazia uma mochila provavelmente cheia de roupas nas costas. A outra, que segurava o guarda chuva, tinha cabelos azuis em corte reto até a cintura, com duas mexas na altura do queixo contornando o rosto, franja na altura da sobrancelha em corte reto, olhos azuis levemente caídos, rosto delicado, lábios carnudos e rosados e pele bem clara. Usava um sobretudo, mini saia e coturno pretos.

Pandora: Caroline?! Layla (lê-se Leila)?! O que fazem aqui?! – perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

Caroline: Athena me mandou pra ajudá-la na escolha dos pares e eu poderia entrar?! Estou morrendo de frio! – falou a de cabelos castanhos e ondulados, se encolhendo mais ainda e com aparência brava.

Pandora: Você vai ser o par de alguém, isso sim! – falou sorrindo e deixando a moça entrar, chamando Minerva e pedindo-lhe que a levasse a um quarto. – e Você, Layla? – perguntou à de cabelos azuis.

A moça não respondeu, parecia distante.

Pandora: (pensando) Odeio quando ela faz isso... ù.u (falando) Layla, o que aconteceu que você precisou vir na minha casa? – perguntou balançando a mão na frente do rosto da jovem.

Layla: AH! Pandora! Eu vim porque os Gaffney acharam melhor ter uma Shinigami nessa festa! – falou apressada, assustando-se um pouco, por estar muito distante anteriormente.

Pandora: (pensando) Mas quem raios tá espalhando isso pra Deus e o mundo?! ò.ó (falando) Ok... Mas quem é que tá contando pra Deus e o mundo sobre esse baile?! Ò.ó – disse irritada.

Layla: Um espectro do qual não tenho conhecimentos... Ele contou pra minha mãe que disse pra eu vir... u.u

Pandora: Tá, entra... (pensando) Ah, se eu pego esse espectro... Vai ser o primeiro eunuco na história dos espectros! (N/A: Tô lendo muita fic de comédia da Pandora Lyn... u.u'''''')ù.ú

Pandora foi para a sala de estar, Aldrey não estava mais lá, decidiu que teria que continuar com aquela missão sozinha, então pegou a lista telefônica e o telefone começou a telefonar pra uma amiga.

Pandora: Alô, é da casa da Helena? – falou quando atenderam do outro lado.

Pessoa: _É ela. _– fala como se estivesse dormindo quando o telefone tocou.

Pandora: Helena, é a Pandora! Lembra de mim?

Helena: _Claro, Pan! Como esqueceria de você?! Manda, o que te aflige. _– Falou animada do outro lado da linha, como se já estivesse ativa novamente.

Pandora: Nada me aflige (sorriu). É que eu vou dar uma festa de gala aqui na minha mansão e... – nem conseguiu terminar de falar.

Helena: _OPA! Festa é comigo! Já, já eu tô aí, Pan! _– falou animada, desligando o telefone.

Pandora: Nem me deixou terminar de falar... Isso é que é paixão por festas! – falou coçando a cabeça. – Bom, será que a Aine aceita vir no baile? – falou, já discando o número de telefone da amiga.

Secretária: _Olá, você ligou para Aine de Knockaine. No momento, ou não posso atender, ou viajei, ou sai, ou não tô a fim de papo ou não gosto de você mesmo... Deixe seu recado e talvez eu retorne mais tarde. Obrigada. _– disse a secretária eletrônica com sua voz de robô.

Pandora: Olá, Aine! É a Pandora! Gostaria de saber se quer participar do baile que eu vou dar aqui na minha mansão, e gostaria de saber se você quer participar! Ah, eu vou escolher um par pra você, viu? Se quiser participar, é só vir aqui na mansão até amanhã à tarde! Beijos. – deixou o recado, quando a campainha tocou. – Êêêê... O Eduard tirou folga e não me avisou? – falou irritada, se levantando e indo até a porta.

Abriu irritada e quase foi estrangulada por um caloroso abraço.

Helena: Pannn!!!!! Já to aqui!!!!! E então, quando é o baile????!!!!!! – falava animada, soltando a amiga. Era alta, magra, cabelos louros até os joelhos, lisos com algumas ondulações, a franja teimando em cair no olho esquerdo, olhos violeta felinos e misteriosos, muito branca, orelhas levemente pontudas, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas. Usava um kimono preto com detalhes em vermelho-sangue e branco até a metade da coxa, com um grande decote em K, se via um top vermelho-sangue por baixo com o obi (N/A: Faixa que prende o Kimono) branco com pequenos detalhes em vermelho-sangue, escarpam de salto alto pretos, unhas pintadas de preto, lábios com um brilho e olhos delineados por preto. Tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios, mas feliz, tinha um caixão de mogno pintado de negro com vários detalhes em vermelho-sangue e maçanetas (N/A: É assim que se chama aquele lugar onde se abre a tampa do caixão, né? O.ô Se não, me corrijam, por favor!) de ouro.

Pandora: Olá, Helena! Mas... Precisava trazer o seu caixão? – falou meio preocupada. O que pensariam ao ver um caixão na mansão?

Helena abraçou o caixão, parecendo emburrada.

Helena: Só durmo no meu caixãozinho do coração e ai de quem tentar tirar ele de mim! – falou, abrindo um sorriso em seguida, enquanto ela e Pandora riam.

Pandora: Ah, tudo bem! Mas leva pro seu quarto sem que vejam, não quer assustar os espectros, né? Ah, amanhã de manhã quero falar com você!

Helena: Falou! To indo! – falou colocando o caixão nas costas. – Qual o meu quarto?

Pandora: Escolha um vazio e longe da ala Oeste, é onde ficam os quartos dos espectros! – falou sorrindo, indo para a sala de estar, enquanto Helena entrava, fechava a porta e corria em busca de um quarto.

Pandora pegou o telefone e ia iscar um número, mas o interfone tocou. Atendeu.

Pandora: Sim, Eduard?

Eduard: Senhorita Pandora, tem umas senhoritas aqui chamadas Mei Lin Li, Violeta Torres, Krika Verensk e Kelyanne Athaides, dizem serem suas amigas. Deixo-as entrar?

Pandora: Claro! E acompanhe-as até a Mansão! – respondeu amavelmente.

O porteiro disse que logo elas estariam lá e desligou.

Pandora estava feliz. Fazia tempo que não conversava com elas, estavam meio sumidas.

Eduard bateu a porta. A senhora do mundo dos Mortos atendeu. Quatro moças estavam acompanhadas de Eduard, o jardim ao fundo estava molhado. A chuva ja tinha parado e o sol brilhava.

A primeira, da esquerda pra direita, era alta, ligeiramente magra, pele branca, cabelos loiro-escuro até os tornozelos, presos num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azul-safira, lábios vermelhos e médios. Usava uma camiseta estilo oriental sem manga vermelha com o desenho de um dragão em dourado com a cabeça no ombro esquerdo, dando a volta pelas costas e terminando do lado direito da cintura, calça jeans preto desbotado nas coxas e rasgado nos joelhos e tênis reebok (N/A: Acreditem, meus primos zoam falando que é reboque, só porque tenho um cinza meio surrado, de tão velho... u.u Ok, comentário inútil... u.u) preto. À sua direita, a moça era não muito alta e nem muito magra, com cabelos lisos até o bumbum e uma franja batendo pelo nariz, mas de lado, tampando um dos olhos, na cor pérola, olhos roxos com alguns traços em azul, cintura fina, seios médios, assim como os quadris, pele clara, uma mancha de nascença no ombro direito em forma de lua, as orelhas pontiagudas e asas grandes, parecidas com asas de borboleta, na cor azul claro. Usava um vestido de um tecido leve, até os joelhos, branco-azulado, com as mangas três quartos caindo, mostrando os ombros, usando sandálias rasteirinhas de amarrar brancas. A próxima, alta, um tanto magra, mas com um belo corpo nada exagerado, cabelos longos e lisos, prateados, com uma franja lateral, olhos perolados, lábios carnudos com gloss, uma pintinha no lábio superior esquerdo, pele rosada e uma tatuagem de asas no pescoço. Usava uma bata de alcinha com tons mesclados de vermelho e branco, com um desenho definido de uma grande borboleta pavão-do-dia (N/A: Lá vou eu fuçar na coleção de enciclopédias Larousse do meu pai n.n'') vermelha e marrom,com uma saia longa vermelho-vinho, com sobreposição de tecidos com cortes irregulares, botas de couro pretas e salto alto. A última, longos cabelos negros em caracol, olhos azul-cristal muito brilhante, pele suave e branca, maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas, lábios num tom coral, corpo proporcional, mas com seios fugindo a esta regra. Usava um vestido de alcinha um palmo depois do joelho num estilo de bata rosa claro amarrado frouxamente na cintura por uma fita de cetim vermelha e sandálias de trançar rasteirinhas rosa choque (N/A: Sou péssima pra combinar cores, não liguem... O.ô).

Pandora: Mei! Violeta! Krika! Kelly (N/A: Pra ficar mais fácil e rápido... n.n''')! Estava pensando em ligar pra vocês! – falou animadamente. Sem precisar chamar, as vít... Digo, acompanhantes, vieram até a mansão!

Mei: Ora, Pan! Fazem cinco anos que a gente não se vê! Tava com saudades! – falou a de cabelos até os tornozelos alegremente, abraçando fortemente Pandora.

Pandora: Ah, mas eu não a esperava! É uma surpresa muito agradável sua visita! E você, Violeta?! O que a trouxe aqui?! – indagou à moça de asas.

Violeta: Ah, tava com saudades! Sabe, aquela casa na Espanha tá uma chatice! Nem ouvir meu som no máximo tava ajudando! – falou, cruzando os braços, empinando o nariz e em tom orgulhoso, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

Pandora: Puxa, nem isso ajudou você?! Receio que aqui não esteja muito diferente! – falou fazendo cara de surpresa. Dirigiu-se à de cabelos prateados. – Krika, o que à trás à minha humilde mansão na Alemanha, fazendo-a sair da Áustria?! – perguntou.

Krika: O mesmo: Tédio, saudade, e estou de férias da faculdade, então, resolvi dar um pulinho pra saber como estão as coisas! – falou alegremente, passando o braço pelos ombros de Pandora, rindo um pouco.

Pandora: AH! Então, até que enfim teve um tempinho pra dar um pulo aqui! Fico feliz com isso! – falou quase pulando de alegria. Provavelmente, Krika passaria as férias na mansão Heinstein. Dirigiu-se à última moça, de cabelos negros e em caracol. – E você, Kelly?! O que à trás aqui?! – alou alegremente e suavemente.

Kelyanne: Simples: Preciso de ajuda pra encenar a bruxa má ou coisa parecida em alguma peça de teatro! – falou de bom humor.

Pandora: Ajudo e com prazer! Mas, antes, queridas amigas, queria pedir um favorzinho pra vocês... – falou, tentando parecer o mais amável possível.

Krika: Xiiiii... Quando a Pan vem com esses "favorzinhos", eu sempre me ferro... – falou divertidamente, fazendo todas rirem.

Pandora: Não, vocês vão gostar desse. Eu gostaria que você fossem os pares dos meus queridos espectros e dos queridos cavaleiros de Athena no baile que eu vou dar! – replicou, docemente, esperando uma reação das amigas.

As quatro ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Um tempo que irritou Pandora. Ela tinha muito mais gente pra ir atrás, e elas, demorando pra dar a resposta.

Finalmente, se manifestaram.

Kelyanne: Desde que o meu par seja um cara legal e que goste de romances... – falou distraidamente.

Violeta: Ah... Não sendo um cara muito chato e que não me encha a paciência... – falou meio pensativa.

Mei: Hn... Não sendo um tarado, tá tudo ótimo! – falou um pouco mais alegre que as outras.

Krika: Eu tô nessa, tanto faz quem seja o meu par! – falou aparentando não ligar pra conseqüências, mas por dentro, estava muito nervosa.

Pandora: Belê! Vou falar pra Minerva arrumar o quarto de vocês! Minerva! – chamou pela criada que apareceu com a cara meio fechada. Lady Pandora andava chamando-a muito e parecia esquecer das outras dezenas de criadas que cuidavam da mansão.

Pandora saiu, deixando as amigas aos cuidados de Minerva, enquanto ia atrás da agenda telefônica que, misteriosamente, fora parar debaixo do antigo sofá vermelho.

Pandora: Droga! Isso acontece nas horas mais convenientes! – reclamou, enquanto tentava inutilmente alcançar o objeto sem precisar arrastar o sofá.


	5. Chamando o Povo III

Respondendo as rewies: 

**Carol Coldibelli: **Mais um capítulo e ela se encontra com o Minos!

**Anzula: **Ahn... Foi mal! Pressa, muito estudo, etc!

**Anya-San: **(ajuda a se levantar) Você ta bem? (jutsu misterioso em quem jogou a pedra) Que bom que gostou do caixão!

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **Que bom que gostou!

**Krika Haruno: **É mesmo! Quando as vít... Digo, convidadas, descobrirem, vai ser o maior pandemônio! Dá até dó da Pan!

**Pure-Petit Cat: **To lendo a sua "Paradise Kiss"! Muito dez, quero a continuação! Até eu já estou ficando perdida, é muita gente! Ta, vou deixar maçaneta! LAYLA E SEU LADO BOIANTE ON! XP muito legal essa frase.

**Lune Kuruta: **Tranqüilo, eu também tenho estado com o horário meio apertado em relação as fics (ainda não sei como estou cumprindo a rotina de um capítulo por semana!). Cuida direito do meu primo è.é! Quantos aos fanarts, vai demorar pra estarem disponíveis... Acho que mês que vem eu começo a colocar vocês, mocinhas e mocinho (Rodrigo DeMolay), quando meu pai comprar o cabo pra passar as fotos do Celulite (traduzindo: Celular) pro PC (dureza não ter scaner).

**Kitana-Sama: **Aqui o está mais um capítulo! E a pessoa que está espalhando tudo está mais perto do que se imagina! Ò.Ó

**Nina-Carol: **É, Zeus tava com a moral muito baixa... CULPA DA HERA! Ò.Ó (detesto a Hera, vocês vão descobrir por que no decorrer da fic). Ueba, mais vít... Digo, convidadas! n.n''''

Aviso: Estou dando um prazo de uma semana pra me enviarem mais fichas e pra Sabaku no Ino me enviar o resto da ficha dela!

Povo livre: Shion, Aldebaran, Dohko, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Pandora, algum espectro tirando Papyllon, Aiacos, Minos, Faraó, Kagaho, Lune e Radamanthis.

Mais uma coisa que a lesada aqui ficou com preguiça de falar nos outros capítulos.

Eu sei lá porque, fui fuçar a palavra "Minos" na Larousse daqui de casa. Certinho, ele é um Juiz do Inferno mesmo na mitologia Grega, mas descobri algo que prefiro que fique no fundo do baú.

Aiacos e Radamanthis, no original da Mitologia Grega, se escrevem Éaco e Radamanto, respectivamente.

Particularmente, prefiro Aiacos e Radamanthis.

Bom, vamos a fic!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e os pares do povo não me pertencem, com exceção da Gabrielle e mais uns originais que aparecerem. 

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 3:  
Chamando o Povo III**

Mansão Heinstein, Alemanha 

Depois de inúmeras tentativas, uma criada qualquer deu uma idéia para Pandora de usar uma vassoura para pegar a agenda.

Pandora: Então, o que está esperando?! Me traga uma vassoura ou vai trabalhar dobrado durante a decoração! – falava excitada e irritada à empregada, que assentiu temerosamente.

Ao se ver com a agenda, Pandora abraçou-a e suspirou.

Pandora: Ufa! Se eu perder essa agenda, esse baile não acontece! – falou aliviada, abrindo a agenda telefônica, pegando o telefone procurando um nome na letra B. – Beatriz... Beatriz... Achei! – comemorou e começou a digitar o número indicado freneticamente.

Uma voz meio irritada atendeu.

Voz: _Ai, quem tá me ligando AGORA que eu tenho assuntos urgentes?! É bom que seja um bom motivo!_ – falava um tanto irritada.

Pandora estremeceu. Quem será que atendera ao telefone?

Pandora: Alô? – perguntou meio temerosa. – É a Pandora. É da casa da Beatriz? – achou que era a pergunta mais prudente a ser feita.

A voz mudou e ficou bem mais dócil e pareceu feliz com a ligação.

Beatriz: _É ela, Pan! Que saudade! Faz muito tempo desde a escola, não é verdade? _– falou alegremente.

Pandora: É verdade sim... – respondeu mais recomposta. – Não estou atrapalhando, estou? Se estiver, eu ligo depois! – apressou-se em falar.

Beatriz respondeu docemente.

Beatriz: _Nada que não possa ficar pra depois! Velha amizades são muito mais importantes!_ – deu a impressão de estar sorrindo do outro lado da linha, espantando algumas pessoas de onde estava. – _E então, Pan? O que aconteceu pra você me ligar? Nada muito sério, espero..._ – falou um pouco preocupada.

Pandora: Não, não... Só gostaria de convidá-la para um baile de gala que estou organizando aqui na minha casa! Se puder chegar até amanhã à tarde, séria muito bom! – falou alegremente.

Beatriz: _Claro que eu vou! Amanhã de manhã eu estou aí! Beijos, Pan! Até!_ – despediu-se e o som mudo do telefone se fez em seguida.

Pandora desligou o telefone e sorriu. Mais uma vít... Digo, candidata para o baile!

Uma idéia iluminou sua mente! Correu para seu quarto, ligou seu computador e entrou na internet via satélite (N/A: Que chique!). Correu os dedos sobre o teclado suavemente até digitar o endereço completo de seu blog favorito: Homem: Poeira de Estrelas, escrito pela sua ídola depois de Hades, Lua Violeta.

Apressou-se a escrever um e-mail para a jovem.

_"Lua Violeta! Grande amiga! Sou eu, a Pandora, leitora assídua do seu blog sobre ocultismo! Gostaria de convidá-la para o baile que estou fazendo em minha casa, na Alemanha! Se puder, gostaria muito que viesse! Seria um grande prazer tê-la aqui! O endereço de minha casa segue abaixo._

_Beijos_

_Da sua fã número 1_

_Pandora."_

Pandora: É... Está razoável... – falou consigo, enquanto clicava no botão "enviar". – Bem... Quem pode ser a próxima? – falou apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira de escritório de veludo vermelho-vinho.

Pensou longamente, até baterem à porta de seu quarto. Falou um rápido entre. Minerva, a criada, entrou. Pandora passou a reparar melhor na criada. Tinha os cabelos castanho-aloirado arrumados num coque alto e comportado meticulosamente, os olhos misteriosos e um tanto severos e fundos, envelhecendo-a, a pele morena, com algumas sardas no rosto e o queixo redondo. O corpo era um corpo típico de uma jovem de 21 anos, proporcional à baixa estatura. Usava roupas de uma criada à moda antiga, vestido com saia armada preto com avental branco e sapatos pretos.

Minerva: Lady Pandora, a Senhorita Aiko Luna Capranos está esperando-a na sala de estar. – falou polidamente, saindo no quarto da Heinstein em seguida, indo cumprir com suas obrigações.

Pandora levantou-se e andou à passos rápidos até a sala e desceu as escadas como se voasse. Penetrou na sala tão bem organizada e avistou Aiko. Tinha, percebia-se, cerca de 19 anos. Tinha os cabelos brancos com um brilho azulado, liso, um leve toque de ondulações, até um palmo e meio abaixo do meio das costas, olhos azuis, pele clara, levemente bronzeada, corpo definido, rosto meio triangular, mas delicado, lhe dando um misto de fragilidade e ousadia, lábios rosados e nariz proporcional ao rosto. Usava uma blusa branca com uma fênix dourada, uma saia azul-marinho até os joelhos, sandálias de salto agulha alto Louis Vitton azul-noite e uma correntinha dourada com um pingente em forma de fênix.

Pandora: Aiko! Há quanto tempo! O que à trás à minha mansão? – perguntou para a jovem, abraçando-a ternamente.

Aiko: Resolvi vir fazer uma visita! Se importa se eu passar a semana aqui? – perguntou carinhosamente.

Pandora: Claro que não me importo! Agora, vamos nos sentar e botar a conversa em dia! – falou animadamente, indicando o sofá antigo de veludo vermelho-sangue e almofadas negras para Aiko sentar-se junto a ela.

Sentaram-se lado a lado e conversaram longamente por um bom tempo. Ao final da conversa, Pandora achou que valia à pena chamar a amiga para o baile.

Pandora: Aiko! Eu vou dar um baile na minha casa esse fim de semana! Já que vai passar a semana aqui, gostaria de participar do baile?! Por favor! – fez cara de cachorro sem dono a Aiko, que balançou a cabeça pensativa.

Aiko: Ah... Tá bem! Não tenho nada a perder, mesmo... – respondeu calmamente.

Pandora: Tá bom! Vou levá-la até o quarto em que vai ficar! Amanhã eu apresento o resto do povo e os meus queridos espectros! – falou animada, levantando-se e puxando Aiko para a escadaria.

**À Noite, Mansão Heinstein**

Pandora estava andando pela mansão, quando bate aquela fome e resolve dar um pulinho clandestino na cozinha e roubar alguma coisa da despensa sem a cozinheira ver. Quando abriu a porta silenciosamente, avistou uma das criadas conversando com uma moça de aparentes 18 anos, cerca de 1,70 de altura, cabelos negros, lisos, um pouco abaixo da cintura, pele num tom moreno claro, corpo médio, rosto levemente arredondado, nariz afilado, lábios bem desenhados e proporcionais e olhos cor de mel e bem desenhados. Usava uma saia até a metade da coxa camuflada, botas de expedição, regata branca com um colete camuflagem cheio de bolsos.

Pandora: Lysley?! Pensei que você só fosse vir no final de semana! – dirigiu-se à jovem de cabelos negros e lisos, um tanto surpresa.

Lysley: Ora, eu resolvi vir mais cedo! Algum problema? – falou sinceramente, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentada.

Pandora: Não, só fiquei surpresa... – respondeu suspirando aliviada. Achou que ela era perfeita para um certo espectro. Será que ela aceitaria o convite para o baile? – Lys! Me diga: quer participar do baile que eu to organizando aqui na minha mansão? – falou animada e cheia de esperanças.

A irmã de Lysley, Roksana (N/A: Lys, você não me disse o nome da sua irmã, então eu tomei a liberdade de dar um nome pra ela, e russo, claro), olhou para Pandora com raiva. Ela sabia dos planos de Pandora, mas não podia deixar sua irmãzinha ser tragada pelas mãos de sua chefa.

Lysley: Ah... Tudo bem! – falou inocentemente, sem imaginar o que a esperava.

Roksana teve vontade de matar Pandora. E o teria feito sem hesitar se ela não fosse sua chefa.


	6. Capítulo duplo

Respondendo as reviews:

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Anya-San: Que bom que está bem, querida! Mas se acalme, na próxima semana vocês se conhecem!**

**Lune Kuruta: Sei não... Acho que meu primo é que vai cuidar de você... E cá está a sua chegada!**

**Lysley Almada: Oba, que bom que gostou do nome!**

**Paty-kon-chan: São mesmo! Chique, né?! Ser rica tem essas vantagens... Tudo bem, desde que leia e se atualize, tá tudo bem!**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: É, eu também to gostando de fazer a Pan engraçada!! XD**

**Lary-Hyuuga: Aqui está, você já vai saber o que aconteceu!**

**Krika Haruno: É, mais vít... Digo, Convidadas! O baile vai demorar um pouco, tenho que desenvolver um certo enredo até lá, senão, minhas queridas confusões não não ser possíveis!**

**Nuby: OW, Valeu pelo elogio e pela ficha! Eu fico do mesmo jeito quando meu pai chama meio mundo aqui em casa, reclamando de tudo... Aqui está o capítulo!**

Boas vindas:

**Nuby/Lídia Hallestrom: Shion**

**Esclarecimentos:**

Gente, mil perdões por não postar semana passada, culpa do meu computador!

Eu estava toda feliz, terminando o capítulo e as fichas das minhas originais e mexendo na net, quando aparece na tela àquelas mensagens "o internet Explorer encontrou um problema e precisa ser fechado". Eu coloquei não enviar e essa droga do meu PC reiniciou! ò.ó Aí, quando conectei de novo, me controlando pra não atirar o PC pela janela, eu sequer conseguia passar o arquivo pra seção documents! Resultado: Sem capítulos! Mas pra compensar, Capítulo duplo!

**Antes de começar o capítulo:**

Comecei mais uma fanfic de Fichas, mas não apareceu na página de fanfics recentemente postadas. O nome é "O Aniversário de Hilda"!

Então, queridas que também gostam de Generais Marinas, dourados e Guerreiros Deuses, se preparem: Todos disponíveis na fanfic! Claro, tirando o Fenrir... E também lá estão livre Athena, Hilda, Freya (N/A: Nada de Hilda x Sieg e Freya x Haguen!), Tétis, Julian Solo (ou Posêidon) e as nossas queridas amazonas! O que estão esperando?! Depois de lerem esse capítulo, dêem um pulo no meu perfil e vejam se gostam e enviem fichas, e se gostarem, recomendem!

Yago: Ta, chega de momento propaganda, Tenshi!

Tenshi: Ok...

Preparem seus corações, a Fanfic agora realmente vai começar!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e só as OCC originais minhas que me pertencem, fora um ou outro original, as demais são de vocês, queridos leitores que me enviaram fichas!**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Chamando o Povo IV**

**Mansão Heinstein, Cerca de nove horas da noite**

Pandora está andando pela casa, quando o interfone toca.

Pandora: Fala, ô santo! Quem é a nova visita inesperada?! – pergunta animada. Se fosse mais uma amiga, podia se livrar de ir atrás de mais um par!

Eduard: A sua vizinha pintora (N/A: Valeu por mandar a ficha, Nuby!! E gostei muito da sua personagem :3), Senhorita Lidia Hallestrom (N/A: É, esse nome é bem diferente o.o). E também a senhorita Nádia Bourne (N/A: Original, já que ficaram algumas pessoas sem par, né... u.u).

Pandora: Ah, pode acompanhá-las até a Mansão, Eduard! E mais uma coisa, depois de amanhã você tem dois dias de folga! – falou alegremente.

Eduard agradeceu aos céus por Pandora sempre compensar quando os empregados da mansão trabalhavam demais.

O homem acompanhou as jovens até a mansão. Lidia tinha os cabelos longos, mais ou menos no cotovelo, meio encaracolados e roxo bem escuro. Sobrancelhas de bolinhas da mesma cor do cabelo. O corpo bonito, muito bem feito, olhos grandes e brilhantes e verde-escuro, e uma pele pálida. Era alta, parecia ter 18 anos. Trazia no rosto uma expressão meio tímida, mas muito calma. Usava um vestido vermelho-berrante, bem decotado, com mangas bufantes vermelho-sangue, mas a saia lisa e mais comportada, negra, as unhas, longas e pintadas de vermelho. Os detalhes do vestido em dourado. Nádia tinha os cabelos prateado-escuro e curtos, todo repicado, com mechas negras, a franja caindo nos olhos. Olhos grandes e expressivos, num tom de negro-noite. Lábios finos e rosados, mas nem por isso deixando de ser belos. Corpo curvilíneo, não muito alta, pernas torneadas e fortes, braços fortes, porém delicados. Parecia ter seus 15 anos muito bem vividos. Usava uma saia de veludo negra até os joelhos, uma regata branca e um casaquinho de veludo prateado aberto. Usava botas de salto e zíper negras. Tinha alguns arranhões no rosto e nas pernas.

Pandora: Olá, queridas! Como vão?! – fala sorrindo e dando passagem para as duas.

Lidia: Vou bem, Pan! Espero que não se importe, mas ouvi os boatos sobre o baile na vila e achei que poderia participar! – com uma cara de pidona para a amiga.

Pandora: (pensando) O mundo inteiro já deve saber desse baile. ¬¬ (falando) Ok, vai...

Lidia: Valeu, Pan! Onde eu vou dormir?! – pergunta animada.

Pandora: Natasha vai lhe mostrar o caminho... (pensando) Se eu chamar a Minerva de novo, tenho certeza que eu morro... ¬¬ (falando) E você, Nádia? O que veio fazer aqui? – pergunta preocupada. Nádia vir na casa dela de repente era muito estranho e preocupador.

Nádia: Ah... Bem... É que... Sabe... Aconteceu um pequeno acidente semana passada... E eu gostaria de saber se posso passar uns dias aqui, Pan... – pergunta um pouco temerosa. Era difícil pedir ajuda para a alemã, que já salvara a sua vida mesmo não merecendo.

Pandora entende o sentido da palavra acidente. Nádia não tinha culpa do que acontecia, não tinha como se controlar naquelas noites. Mas era estranho ela precisar ficar na sua casa alguns dias. A coisa devia ter sido séria dessa vez.

Pandora: Claro, não tem problemas! Mas só se participar do meu baile final de semana! – fala disfarçando que estava nervosa e preocupada. Na manhã seguinte, se tivesse tempo, falaria com a amiga.

Nádia afirmou e abriu um sorriso.

Pandora: Ok, agora, NATASHA!! – chama pela governanta da mansão.

Natasha era incrivelmente alta, quase 2,00 m de altura! Cabelos cheios, longos e azul-escuro, presos num elegante coque no alto da cabeça, decorado com uma fita negra. Olhos num brilhante e tranqüilo negro. Pele escura, corpo curvilíneo, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas, lábios carnudos pintados de preto, rosto delicado e mãos ágeis. Usava um vestido vermelho-sangue de tecido leve e sapatos negros de salto agulha, deixando-a mais alta ainda.

Natasha: Sigam-me. – falou docemente. As duas jovens seguiram a governanta em silêncio.

**Cerca de dez horas da noite**

Pandora estava olhando sua lista telefônica. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou pra quem ligar, até que um nome chamou sua atenção e achou que valia a pena chamá-la, apesar de ter certeza de que ela não iria achar passatempo melhor do lhe encher a paciência, como sempre, aliás.

Pandora: Atende, Brunn... – o telefone tocava e tocava, mas parecia que a dona não estava a fim de atender, até que, finalmente, uma voz fala do outro lado.

Brunn: _Ai, quem é que me telefona a essa hora?! _– falava com claro mau humor. – _Alô?!_

Pandora: Brunn, velha amiga... É a Pan! – fala fingindo não reparar no tom da outra.

Brunn: _Fala o que aconteceu, Pan... Você nunca me liga! Sua casa tá caindo ou precisa de ajuda pra controlar os espectros? _– fala em tom irônico. Realmente, seu maior passatempo quando estava com Pandora era encher a paciência da Alemã.

Pandora: Nenhum dos dois, vou dar um baile na minha casa no final de semana, gostaria que você viesse...

Brunn: _Vai dar pra eu encher a paciência dos espetros? _– pergunta em tom pensativo.

Pandora; Se eles não matarem você antes...

Brunn: _Falou, amanhã à tarde eu tô aí. Tchau, Pan! _– disse desligando o telefone.

Pandora: Ela vai encher a paciência de alguém em especial isso sim... – fala e dá um leve sorriso.

Ao olhar o relógio, repara que teve um dia cheio. Deixa a agenda telefônica ao lado do telefone e levanta-se, se espreguiçando e bocejando.

Pandora: Aiiii... Ainda falta pensar no meu par e no par de várias pessoas!! Ai, será que eu consigo? – fala preguiçosamente e tristemente.

Começa a andar lentamente pela mansão. A maioria das criadas já tinham ido para seus quartos, mas umas poucas ainda terminavam a arrumação. Eram poucos os criados da mansão, mas os que haviam ainda estavam acordados (N/A: Já que nenhum outro homem além do Rodrigo se candidatou, lá vou pros originais!). Um rapaz de cabelos castanho-chocolate, olhos num profundo e encantador roxo, pele morena, um queixo um tanto quadrado, mas charmoso, alto, corpo atlético, mas nada exagerado, usando um terno negro aproximou-se da Senhora do Mundo dos Mortos.

Pandora sentiu-se encantada com o rapaz. Nunca, em momento algum, tinha reparado tanto nele como agora. Sentia um leve cheiro de hortelã (N/A: Não sei porque, mas sempre achei que cheiro de hortelã fica bom num homem... Ainda mais um desses criados todo garboso ou então um homem de negócios com esse cheiro! Não liguem, sou louca mesmo... u.u) vindo do rapaz. Seu nome estampou-se na sua cabeça: Adam, era quem coordenava a arrumação da Ala Sul da mansão.

Adam: Lady Pandora. – fez um reverência.

Pandora: Nada de reverências, Adam! Me trate como igual. – falou aborrecida. Ela devia muito mais respeito à ele quando longe de sua função.

Adam: Lady Pandora, todos os quartos na Ala Sul estão arrumados. Gostaria que eu fizesse mais algumas coisa? – falou sorrindo docemente e em tom amável. Pandora estava encantada com o rapaz e não demorou a falar.

Pandora: Adam, gostaria de ser o meu par durante o baile? – perguntou sorrindo.

Adam: Adoraria, Lady Pandora. Seria uma honra. – falou sorrindo, comemorando por dentro. Sempre fora apaixonado por Pandora.

Pandora: Então, tá decidido! Agora, vá descansar um pouco. – fala docemente, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz. Estranhou o rapaz ficar tão vermelho com aquele gesto, mas não ligou muito.

Adam apressou-se em da boa noite a Pandora e dirigiu-se para seu quarto.

Pandora: Como ele fica fofo vermelho! – sussurrou.

Ouviu batidas insistentes na porta e foi abri-la. Deparou-se com uma jovem de aparentemente 17 anos, longos cabelos negros e ondulados, caindo soltos suavemente sobre os ombros. Olhos num tom profundo de azul-marinho. Corpo esguio e definido, com seios médios e quadris medianos. Lábios carnudos e vermelhos, queixo redondo. Tinha as orelhas pontiagudas. Usava uma saia pregada negra até a metade da coxa, camisetão roxo cheio de desenhos estilo roqueiro, com sapatos boneca e meia de renda negra e algumas pulseiras de couro.

Moça: Pandora?! – falou surpresa ao ver a senhora do mundo dos mortos. – (pensando) Ai, onde é que a Gabi foi parar... A mamãe vai me matar, ainda mais com essa história do baile que a Pan vai dar correndo solta!

Pandora: Hã... Quem vem à ser você? – pergunta um pouco incrédula.

Celina: Eu sou Celina Vesta, irmã mais velha da Gabrielle! Ao que tudo indica, ela veio pra cá!

Pandora: Gabrielle Vesta? Sim, ela está aqui... Vai participar do baile aqui na minha mansão... (pensando) ... E será que você não tá a fm de participar?!

Celina mordeu-se de raiva.

Celina: (pensando) Se ela não fosse a próxima líder dos Vesta, se não fosse minha irmã mais nova e seu eu não gostasse tanto dela, eu a matava! – pensava irritada.

Pandora: Mas o que aconteceu que você veio atrás dela? – pergunta um pouco confusa.

Celina: Aquela maluca fugiu de casa e a nossa mãe me mandou atrás dela! Eu poderia levá-la de volta à França?! – fala impaciente e com raiva.

Pandora olha para a moça. Mas não mesmo!, pensava lá com seus botões.

Pandora: Só um instante... NATASHA! – grita pelo nome da governanta, que aparece rapidamente.

Natasha: Sim, lady Pandora?

Pandora: Chame Gabrielle e fale que eu a espero na sala de estar. – fala docemente. A governanta apreça-se a cumprir as ordens.

Pandora senta-se uma poltrona confortável e antiga, num tom cobre avermelhado. Celina se posta ao seu lado e cruza os braços.

Logo Gabrielle aparece pela porta, vestindo um pijama de calça e manga comprida de algodão, bem solto, cheio de desenhos de coelhinhos (N/A: Que fofiz! Queria um pijama assim! :3), os cabelos meio espetados e com cara de sono. Devia estar dormindo, e, definitivamente, estava muito fofa. Celina desfez a face de raiva e foi correndo abraçar a irmã fortemente.

Celina: Gabi, que bom que você está bem! Trataram você bem?! Não passou mal durante a viagem?! Nenhum engraçadinho deu em cima de você?! – e despejou inúmeras perguntas sobre a caçula.

Gabrielle: Calma, Celina! Estou muito bem, não passei por nenhum imprevisto! – falou rindo da irmã mais velha. 

Celina: Que bom! Agora, vamos pra casa, você tem que conhecer o seu noivo! – falou, pegando a irmã pela mão.

Gabrielle: Não! Podemos ficar até mesmo um mês aqui, mas vamos na próxima segunda, por favor!! Eu quero muito participar desse baile!! – quase que implora a irmã, e depois, sussurra no ouvido da irmã. – E você também podia ficar, quem sabe assim você desencalha... – falou marota.

Celina corou muito. Não gostava quando a caçula falava aquilo.

Celina: Isso não é da sua conta... – murmurou.

Gabrielle: Ora, você tem 500 anos élficos e é BV (N/A: Acho impossível alguém não saber, mas é Boca Virgem, que nunca beijou na boca)! É da minha conta, sim! Quero ver minha irmã feliz! – falou animada e sorrindo.

Celina olhou a irmã e por fim cedeu.

Celina: Tá bem, eu participo desse baile... – falou desanimada.

Gabrielle comemorou. Pandora sorriu. Só faltava mais duas vít... Digo, acompanhantes para pensar!

Gabrielle: Pan, a Cel pode dormir no meu quarto?! – perguntou animada.

Pandora: Se assim desejarem... – falou sorrindo.

Gabrielle: Ok, tchau, Pan! Vamos Cel! – falou puxando a irmã animadamente. Celina acenou para Pan antes de sair da sala e a Heinstein respondeu com outro aceno.

Pandora levantou-se e olhou no relógio. Já eram onze horas. Decidiu ir dormir.

**Mansão Heinstein, uma da manhã**

Pandora acordou de um sonho deveras bom ao ouvir sua janela ser aberta. Acendeu a luz de seu abajur e com cara de sono olhou na direção da qual viera o som. Viu uma moça de cabelos escuros como o luar, indo ate sua nuca, deixando apenas uma franja mais longa na parte da frente, olhos azul-escuro e penetrantes, corpo com formas sedutoras e bem atraente, cintura fina, seios tamanho médio e quadris proporcionais a seu corpo, uma tatuagem de pentagrama, com umas rosas ao lado, acima do quadril e na nuca, uma estrela e uma lua. Usava uma saia curta meio bufante e preta com babados brancos na barra, luvas de um dedo só na altura do ombro, um corpete preto com a fita roxa, a saia presa por suspensórios. Usava meia arrastão e botas de salto alto de amarrar na altura do joelho e preta. Estava muito maquiada.

Pandora: Mirna? Nem sei se fico surpresa, já me aconteceu tanta coisa inesperada hoje... – falou sem entusiasmo.

Mirna: Resolvi fazer uma visita de última hora quando estava passando por aqui, e devo também avisar que tem uma moça na frente do portão da sua casa toda ferida e mal respirando? – falou meio sarcástica.

Pandora levantou-se, colocou um roupão, e saiu corredores da mansão apressadamente, com Mirna atrás. Pandora corria. Só podia ser ela. Ela tinha achado o que queria e saíra tudo errado. Era a única coisa que parecia plausível. Quando chegou e saiu pelo portão, suas suspeita foram confirmadas. Uma moça esparramada pelo chão, cheia de cortes no rosto, algumas pedras de gelo podiam ser percebidas nos cabelos cinza azulado, lisos e sedosos, presos num firme e alto rabo-de-cavalo, com algumas mini-presilhas decorando-o. A franja na altura das sobrancelhas e reta estava despenteada. Os olhos um pouco puxados, num profundo e encantador vermelho amendoado pareciam não enxergar. Lábios finos e rosados, com o batom escuro borrado. Um corpo nada exagerado, seios fartos, quadris medianos, cintura fina. Coxas grossas e pernas torneadas. Usava um colete de zíper bem apertado azul-marinho, não totalmente fechado, uma calça preta de couro super apertada, mostrando bem suas curvas, com a barra dentro das botas de couro negra e salto agulha altíssimo. As roupas estavam rasgadas em alguns pedaços e manchados de sangue. Ao lado do corpo, uma Katana jazia manchada de sangue com a bainha despedaçada.

Pandora: Mirna, leva a Sarita lá pra dentro, eu vou até a vila atrás de um médico e já volto! – falou apressada, já se embrenhando na escuridão.

Mirna: Sobrou pra mim... – falou sarcástica e pegando a jovem de não mais de 16 anos nos braços e levando para dentro da mansão. Pousou o corpo no sofá da sala de estar e esperou Pandora.

A garota logo voltou com o melhor médico da vila. Ele examinou a jovem, fez curativos, deu remédios e todo o mais. Quando terminou, parecia aliviado.

Médico: Ela está bem, tiveram sorte de achá-la ainda no início da hipotermia, mais um pouco e não tinha volta. Há um pouco de água nos pulmões, mas por enquanto não representa riscos. Ela deve dormir numa cama bem quente. Quanto aos ferimentos, foram superficiais, em duas ou três semanas cicatrizam. Os curativos devem ser trocados todos os dias para que os ferimentos não infeccionem. Acho que já fiz o que podia, vou embora, Lady Pandora. Coloco na conta? – perguntou amavelmente.

Pandora: Sim, por favor. – falou mais calma. Ter a notícia de que Sarita estava bem a aliviou e foi como se um enorme peso saísse de seus ombros. O médico deu um aceno a jovem e saiu da mansão. Conhecia bem o lugar, já estivera lá diversas vezes. Pandora virou-se para Mirna. – Quer ficar para o baile? – perguntou docemente enquanto a jovem pegava Sarita nos braços e começava a subir as escadas.

Mirna: Tá... Assim posso dar uns sustos no povo... – falou marota. Pandora sorriu e apressou-se a acompanhá-la e mostrar onde colocar Sarita e onde dormiria.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Chegando na Mansão...**

**Mansão Heinstein, Alemanha**

Uma mulher de cabelos belos, lisos, longos e negros, místicos e misteriosos olhos cor de mel, pele levemente bronzeada, lábios bem desenhados e usando maquiagem no tom da pele, olhos adornados com sombra preta aumentando exoticidade, corpo bem definido e malhado, usando um tipo de macacão de couro negro com um cinto azul-marinho, botas salto agulha negras, brincos de argola dourados e óculos escuros, se aproximava lentamente da incrível e gigantesca mansão Heinstein. Deu um sorriso satisfeito. Aproximou-se do portão de entrada e Eduard, o porteiro, aproximou-se.

Eduard: Senhorita Aine! Como é bom vê-la! Há quanto tempo! – falou alegre, abrindo os portões.

Aine: É bom vê-lo também, Eduard! Como Pandora está?! – perguntou feliz, passando pelos portões que novamente começaram a se fechar, sorrindo ao porteiro, que apressou-se à acompanhá-la até a mansão, passando pelos enormes e tão bem cuidados jardins.

Ao chegar nas portas da mansão, Eduard despediu-se da mulher e voltou para o seu posto. Aine abriu a porta e entrou. Encontrou uma correria por parte dos criados para arrumarem a mansão para a chegada de Athena e seus cavaleiros.

Avistou Pandora descendo a escadaria de frente para conversando com uma moça de cabelos cinza azulado, lisos e sedosos, presos num rabo de cavalo alto, a franja cortada reta na altura das sobrancelhas, tinha alguns arranhões no rosto, mas sorria sinceramente para Pandora. A Heinstein avistou Aine e foi em direção à jovem, levando a outra moça junto.

Pandora: Aine, que bom que veio! – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Sarita, Aine de Knockaine, Aine, Sarita Dion! – apresentou as duas, que se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

Aine: Dion... Lembro-me vagamente de Pandora já ter mencionado seu nome! Você é do Canadá, não é verdade? – falou sorrindo. Simpatizara com Sarita.

Sarita: Sim, eu sou canadense. – respondeu também sorrindo. – E Knockaine, você é uma lady britânica e seu avô era um renomado arqueólogo de Oxford, Não é verdade?! Ouvi falar muito de você nas minhas viagens pra Europa, "a rebelde da escola de boas maneiras"! – falou brincalhona, sorrindo.

Aine: Minha fama chegou aos ouvidos mais longínquos! Inacreditável! – falou ironicamente, e as três desataram à rir.

Uma jovem de cabelos até o joelho lilás, olhos puxados verde claro, pele  
branca, corpo bem definido, rosto meio triangular, queixo redondo, lábios  
vermelhos, nariz proporcional ao rosto, orelhas pontiagudas, usando uma calça capre rosa claro, uma regata branca com o desenho de um coração e uma rasteirinha branca, apareceu de repente no meio do jardim de Pandora.

Beatriz: Ahhh... O ar do jardim da mansão da Pan é tão puro! – falou alegre, inspirando profundamente, sorrindo abertamente.

Saiu correndo até chegar às portas da mansão. Queria dar um susto em Pandora, como fazia nos tempos de escola, e resolveu usar de magia para localizar Pandora na mansão e aparecer de repente. Localizou-a na sala de jantar, sozinha, lendo alguns papéis. Perfeito! Seria mais engraçado ainda se ela derrubasse os papéis!

Concentrou-se e disse alguma coisa em élfico, sumindo em seguida.

Pandora revisava as contas de quanto ia gastar com o Baile. Comparado a fortuna que possuía, o dinheiro usava era mínimo.

Beatriz: Oi Pandora! – falou sorrindo meio boba na frente de Pandora, que deu um salto e um grito não muito alto, fazendo todos os papéis voarem em todas as direções possíveis.

Sentindo o coração bater rápido, Pandora apoiou-se numa das cadeiras e tentava aclamar a respiração.

Pandora: Odeio quando você faz isso, Bia... – falou meio que de mau humor.

Beatriz: Foi só pra não perder o costume! – falou marota, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Pandora: Ok, Ok... Agora, vem, não quero saber de espectros bisbilhoteiros querendo descobrir os pares antes da hora... – falou empurrando com jeitinho Beatriz para uma porta que dava para as escadarias da Ala Leste, enquanto Beatriz acenava os dedos e os papéis espalhados pelo local se reagrupavam e iam para as mãos de Pandora.

A jovem de corpo esbelto com curvas suaves, seios médios, pele clara e porte aristocrático, cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura e olhos violeta, lábios bonitos e avermelhados, usava um vestido negro de manga comprida, com aparência antiga e nobre com algumas rendas e babados roxos decorando-o, desceu lentamente e suavemente a escada que ligava o chão à porta do avião particular de empresário com todos os confortos possíveis. Seu guarda-costas levou-a até a saída do aeroporto e colocou-a num táxi.

Guarda-Costas: Senhorita Brannes, estará segura para onde vai. A mansão Heinstein é muito bem vigiada e guardada. Não existe motivo para que eu vá junto. – falou despedindo-se de Lune.

Lune: Ok... Volte para Praga e fique na minha casa até eu falar que estou retornando... – falou um tanto desinteressada, mas explodindo de felicidade por dentro. Ia, finalmente, conhecer Pandora Heinstein, a dona da maior fortuna de toda a Alemanha, e de brinde, ia fazer muitas amizades, tinha certeza.

O táxi parou em uma rua da vila. A partir dali, só à pé para chegar até a mansão. Seguindo indicações de moradores locais, que a acharam muito parecida com Pandora e acreditavam ser ou uma prima ou então uma das vít... Digo, convidadas do Baile que seria dado na mansão!

Eduard a recebeu com seu costumeiro sorriso.

Eduard: Então, senhorita Brannes, certo?! Só um instante! Vou avisar Lady Pandora e já a acompanho até a Mansão! – falou sorrindo, utilizando-se do interfone para comunicar a alemã sobre a jovem Lune Brannes. Infelizmente, quem atendera o interfone fora Natasha. Em seguida, foi para o lado da garota e acompanhou-a até a mansão, divertindo-a com algumas histórias do que se passava com os moradores e criados daquela vila. Lune, intimamente, fazia um perfil do homem. "Hum... Típico porteiro meio bobo que gosta de fazer piadas... Com toda a certeza, signo de touro..." conclui feliz o breve perfil de Eduard.

Parou nas portas duplas de madeira escura e talhadas num estilo gótico. Eduard bateu a porta e despediu-se de Lune, voltando para a entrada da propriedade da mansão. Natasha atendeu e sorriu. Lune ficou surpresa com a altura da governanta, mas nada disse. Não podia parecer deselegante.

Lune: Muito prazer, senhora...

Natasha: Natasha, mas nada de senhora, faz-me sentir como se tivesse 80 anos... – falou guiando a jovem Brannes até a sala de estar.

Lune não conseguia definir a mansão Heinstein. Era gigantesca, muito decorada e com um gótico e antigo. Definitivamente, era encantadora. Ao entrar na sala de estar, Pandora estava sentada num sofá, observando um grande quadro em que em casal vestidos com roupas antigas, uma garotinha entre o casal e um bebê no colo da mulher, todos sorriam alegres.

Natasha retirou-se para verificar como estavam as arrumações da mansão. Lune aproximou-se e tocou no ombro de Pandora, que se assustou, estava muito distraída, e virou-se.

Lune: Olá, Pandora! Lune Brannes, ou mais conhecida pelos internautas como Lua Violeta! – falou alegre, observando a alemã. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia sequer pensar numa forma de analisar a jovem. Parecia que, se o tentasse, estaria numa enrascada.

Pandora: AAHHH, Grande Lua Violeta! Que prazer conhecê-la! – falou levantando-se rápido e apertando a mão de Lune.

Lune: Também é um prazer conhecê-la, Pandora... A pessoa mais rica de toda a Alemanha! É uma honra ser convidada para presenciar seu baile! – falou sorridente.

Pandora limitou-se à sorrir de volta e acompanhá-la até o quarto em que ficaria.

A jovem Atlante de longos cabelos azuis bem claros, quase chegando nos joelhos, amarrados em um laço vermelho na nuca, olhos alaranjados, brilhantes e penetrantes, nariz delicado com a ponta levemente achatada e uma pinta ao lado direito, lábios levemente brancos, pele em tom de pêssego levemente rosada, um corpo levemente atraente e proporcional à altura, sem fugir a este detalhe, usando uma túnica negra decorada com roxo, usando sandálias de amarrar estilo grego negra, com uma faixa de couro dourada na cintura, com alguns fios de ouro longos caindo suavemente pela túnica, olhou sorrindo para os portões da mansão Heinstein. Fazia tempo que não entrava na propriedade de Pandora. E agora, tão inesperadamente, aquela jovem à qual Brunn tanto gostava de irritar a chamava para um baile.

Eduard não estava em seu local, Brunn não teve opção à não ser ligar para o celular de Pandora. A alemã atendeu.

Pandora: Brunn? O que aconteceu?! – perguntou preocupada.

Brunn: Estou do lado de fora do portão e o seu porteiro não está no lugar que deveria estar... Como entro?! – falou brincalhona.

Pandora: Só um instante, eu já vou aí abrir o portão... – falou calmamente, desligando o celular. Brunn mordeu-se de raiva. Nunca conseguia irritá-la.

Não muito tempo depois, avistou Pandora chegando pelo jardim. Foi até a saleta onde era para Eduard estar, vigiando uma TV em que aparecia a imagem do portão, e em frente à este, do lado de fora, Brunn, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Estava impaciente. Pandora acendeu a luz da saleta, estranhamente apagada. Não olhou muito, apenas procurou sobre a mesa o controle remoto do portão. Apertou o botão e quando ia se retirar, sentiu seu pé bater em algo.

Ao olhar para o chão, viu Eduard caído, com os olhos arregalados e sem vida, parecendo olhar o outro mundo, sangue escorrendo de sua boca, uma enorme poça de sangue embaixo do corpo sem vida, o coração perfurado, a garganta cortada e facadas certeiras no fígado e nos rins.

Soltou um grito alto, horrorizada, saindo correndo da saleta. Brunn, ouvindo o grito, preocupou-se e correu até a saleta. Pandora trombou com ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. Tremia e estava assustada. Pandora ficou parada do lado de fora, enquanto Brunn entrava. A cena a fez sentir enjôo. Era terrível. A pessoa que o matara queria ter certeza de que não se levantaria de novo. Eram pontos fatais em qualquer pessoa. Saiu com a mão na boca, controlando para que o café da manhã não saísse pra fora. A cena era forte e qualquer que não estivesse preparado era capaz até mesmo de desmaiar.

Ao sair, deparou-se com vários espectros que se aproximavam e criados. Adam acalmava Pandora, que ainda estava em estado de choque. Era a senhora do mundo dos mortos, estava acostumada à ver corpos, mas não esperava ver Eduard tão cedo... E morto de forma tão brutal!

Brunn foi até a alemã, que estava sentada num banco de pedra do jardim. A atlante sentou-se ao seu lado e Pandora a abraçou, deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Brunn apenas abraçou a amiga e tentou confortá-la.

Minos fora o primeiro a entrar na saleta. Lune e Radamanthis em seguida. Os três se entreolharam. Estavam sem palavras. Nunca imaginaram ver o jovem Eduard assassinado. Imaginavam que o veriam bem velhinho, morrendo enquanto dormia. Mas não fora isso que o destino lhes reservara.

Aiacos e Papyllon foram os últimos a chegar. Aiacos porque estava na vila, e Papyllon porque dormia em um canto do jardim que somente ele conhecia.

Pandora, amparada por Brunn e Adam, entrou na mansão. Natasha cuidou para o corpo sumisse e que outro porteiro fosse contratado, e deu ordens ríspidas para que àquilo ficasse somente dentro da propriedade.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

Todos os cavaleiros estavam impacientes na saída do Santuário. O tal Herói de Guerra de Zeus ainda não havia chegado, e Athena ainda terminava de arrumar suas malas.

Milo: Ai, por isso não me envolvo tão profundamente com mulheres! Demoram demais pra tudo! – falou impaciente, chutando com força uma pedra que bateu numa coluna próxima, partindo-a ao meio.

Aldebaran: E é gol!! – falou brincalhão, imitando um narrador brasileiro de jogos de futebol (N/A: RobinhopassapraRonaldinhoquedriblaMaradonachutaeÉ GOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!! XD Yago: Nem tente, Tenshi... Você sequer entende futebol... ¬¬). Milo o olhou bravo, enquanto a maioria ria, com exceção de Kamus, Shaka e Shion. Aldebaran estava de ótimo bom humor e era sempre assim que suas viagens não ficavam monótonas.

Kamus estava apoiado numa coluna, olhava tudo e todos com seu típico olhar frio. Também estava aborrecido pela demora, mas não demonstrava. Sentiu um cosmo incrivelmente poderoso se aproximar e colocou-se pronto para atacar, assim como os demais cavaleiros.

Um homem apareceu, sorridente. Tinha os cabelos curtos e negros levemente arrepiados, olhos num tom verde-esmeralda muito belo, alto, porte atlético bem avantajado, alto, pele clara e feições másculas, com uma urna dourada de armadura nas costas. Usava uma camiseta de manga curta, azul-marinho, com uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, uma calça jeans preta e tênis pretos.

Carlo: Puxa, vocês sabem receber visitantes com cortesia, não é verdade?! – falou brincalhão, com certo sotaque italiano, que não passou despercebido à Mascara.

Mascara: Quem é você? – perguntou ríspido.

Carlo: Carlo Gucci, Herói de Zeus! – falou orgulhoso de sua posição.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e abandonaram a posição de batalha.

Mu: Demorou mais do que esperávamos... – falou observando o homem à sua frente atentamente.

Carlo: Detalhes, meu caro... (pensando) O Hermes ainda me paga por fazer eu me perder... DE NOVO... ù.ú

Um olhou atravessado para o rapaz, mas não ligou muito. Ele parecia ser mais infantil que Seiya, mesmo tendo sabe-se lá quantos anos.

Todos sentiram o gigantesco, poderoso e acalentador cosmo de Athena. A deusa estava acompanhada de Shina, que foi para o lado de Seiya.

Os olhares de Athena e de Carlo se encontraram. O Herói de Guerra achou-a uma garota muito bela, mas ainda estava para vir o pior (N/A: Pior?! Mas o amor é uma coisa lin... AI! (Levou tapa do Yago) Yago: Cala a boca, Tenshi... è.é).

Athena: Você deve ser Carlo, o Herói de Guerra que meu pai enviou para me acompanhar no baile. – falou serenamente, indo na direção de Carlo.

O homem fez uma profunda reverência, mas a deusa dispensou formalidades.

Todos os presentes se dirigiram para os aviões executivos da Fundação GRAAD que os esperavam. Carlo sentou ao lado de Athena e durante a viagem, ficou divertindo-a com piadas histórias, de vários lugares do mundo, aprendidas com os tempo longo de vida.

**Mansão Heinstein, Alemanha**

Os aviões executivos da Fundação GRAAD pousaram na área em frente à mansão Heinstein. Notaram certa aglomeração de espectros e criados na entrada. Lune, ao reparar na chegada de Athena, foi até os portões e abriu-os. Todos entraram e olharam um pouco pasmos pela aglomeração. Athena sentia-se estranha, como se algo rondasse àquele lugar.

Athena: Lune, o que aconteceu? – perguntou um tanto preocupada.

Lune: O porteiro foi assassinado. – sussurrou, um pouco ele mesmo ainda surpreso pelo fato. – Lady Pandora ainda está em choque, mas entre e peça para Adam levá-los até seus quartos. Mais à noite, Lady Pandora irá apresentar todos à seus pares. – falou com um tom frio, guiando Athena e os demais cavaleiros até as portas da mansão abriu a porta e todos entraram, sendo Aldebaran o último, fechando a porta ao entrar.

Adam apareceu, vindo de um corredor que daria em algum lugar desconhecido.

Adam: Olá, Athena! É um prazer conhecê-la! – falou fazendo uma profunda reverência à deusa, que deteve-se em sorrir. – Venham comigo, mostrarei-lhes seus quartos! – falou seguindo para a escada. Todos o seguiram.


	7. Apresentações I

Respondendo reviews:

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Anzula: **Opa! Toca aqui! Também amo histórias de assassinatos! Mas o assassinato do Edward é só o começo da trama XD

**Paty-kon-chan: **É, cada qual já descobre os pares nesse capítulo! É mesmo, pobre Edward... Não sei o que deu em mim pra ele ser a minha vítima!

**Lary-Hyuuga: **Paro sempre na melhor parte porque gosto de dar uma de Sherazade: Pra prender os meus leitores! Aqui está a continuação!

**Love Romance For Ever: **Ahhhh... Porque não disse que tava fazendo a ficha, eu segurava um pouco a história pra você mandar a ficha?? Que bom que está rindo pacas com o baile! n.n Beijos

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Sim, eu tô lendo Paradise Kiss! Está show a fic. Até eu estou perdida querida... Só quero ver como vai ser com a minha outra fic de fichas (sem ser O Aniversário de Hilda) que vai ser em Universo Alternativo, na qual eu juntei Guerreiros Deuses, Marinas, Espectros e Golds... ¬¬ E não ligue, desde que leia a fic, tudo bem a demora! Ai ai... Se eu tivesse video game... T.T Meu pai é muito mal, ele acha que o computador já tá bom! Putz, eu não trabalho, mas a escola já acaba comigo!

**Lysley ALmada2: **Tranqüilo, Lys! Vou ver se consigo encaixar a cena que você sugeriu na fic, ok? Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Anya-San: **Calma! Vai demorar um pouco para que seja descoberto quem fez, mas que bom que gostou!

Bem, gente, como é muita gente, pra não ficar cansativo, dividi o capítulo em dois, o segundo sai quando eu conseguir escrever! Minhas fics não tem mais data certa pra postar, tenho que me empenhar nos estudos, desenhos e ainda me preparar caso consiga entrar na escola Militar! Bem, fora aquela doença famosa entre ficwirtres, que, aliás, são duas: Bloqueio de idéias ou imaginação e preguicite aguda de ligar o PC e escrever o capítulo... E foi por causa da segunda que eu contratei o Yago pra me ameaçar sempre que eu ficar com preguiça! Bem, chega de falatório e vamos ao capítulo!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, as moças das fichas pertencem a quem me enviou a ficha e os originais são só meus.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Apresentações I**

Pandora estava em seu quarto, deitada. A cena de Eduard morto não parava de se repetir cada vez que fechava os olhos. Era terrível. Jamais imaginara que alguém tivesse motivo para matá-lo. Sempre fora doce com todos, divertindo-os quando a monotonia reinava, era cortês com os convidados. Era algo terrível imaginar que ele tivesse inimigos!

Ninguém tinha conhecimentos sobre a família de Eduard, ou qualquer que fosse seu sobrenome. Apesar de como agia, evitava tocar em assuntos de família. Logicamente, a "família" dele eram Pandora, os Espectros, criados e demais moradores da mansão.

Bateram à sua porta, acordando-a de seus desvaneios.

Levantou-se pesadamente da poltrona de veludo negro-azulado e andou até a porta, abrindo-a. Era Nádia.

Nádia: Queria falar comigo, Pan? – perguntou com voz calma e serena, porém, com uma pontada de tristeza.

Pandora: Sim, Nádia. Entre. – disse dando passagem para a velha amiga. – Sente-se. – apontou para uma das duas poltronas que haviam no quarto.

Nádia sentou-se a deixou a cabeça apoiar pesadamente nas mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos.

Nádia: O que quer saber, Pan? – perguntou fitando um detalhe do tapete persa que de repente, pareceu extremamente interessante.

Pandora: O que, exatamente, aconteceu, Ná? – perguntou preocupada a amiga, colocando o corpo mais para frente, assim, Nádia não precisaria falar muito alto.

Nádia: Semana passada, antes da lua cheia aparecer no céu, eu me acorrentei, como de costume, mas as correntes arrebentaram, não sei porque, e sai atacando tudo e todos que apareciam na minha frente. Por sorte, não matei ninguém. Mas quando amanheceu, uma pessoa me viu voltando ao normal, e deu meu retrato falado à polícia de Moscou... Eu não tive opção, à não ser fugir... Afinal, quem acreditaria numa mulher que se transforma em lobisomem? Ninguém! Adultos perdem a inocência das crianças, que acreditam nessas histórias... – falou tristemente, apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira. – A vida é difícil para aqueles que carregam maldições... – disse e levantou-se, preparando para ir até o seu quarto.

Pandora: Eu acredito, Ná... E pode ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário! – sorriu para Nádia, que sorriu em resposta.

Nádia: Você acredita porque viu com seus próprios olhos no que me transformo em noites de lua cheia e quando fico muita irritada... – o sorriso se desfez. – Humanos comuns só acreditam no que vêem com seus próprios olhos... São muito burros para abrir os olhos e enxergar o mundo ao redor... – abriu a porta e saiu.

Pandora se apoiou na poltrona, suspirando e fechando os olhos, pensando nas palavras de Nádia.

"São muito burros para abrir os olhos e enxergar o mundo ao redor..." Àquelas palavras tinham certa verdade... Humanos raramente conseguem ver além do que está diante de seus olhos.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a apresentação dos pares, mas tinha certeza que se não arejasse a cabeça, enlouqueceria. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo para a sala de Jantar a passos lentos.

**Quarto da Sarita, Mansão Heinstein**

A jovem Canadense estava esparramada na cama de colunas decorada num estilo desconhecido, com quatro espinho longos de madeira no teto (N/A: Sabem um filme meio antigo, "A Casa Amaldiçoada", que o cara chama umas pessoas pra uma mansão cheia de quartos enormes, e com um monte de decoração como cabeças de crianças e tem uma porta esculpida como se fosse o Inferno, escrito algo como "Todos aqueles diante dessas portas serão julgados"? Então, decidi que a Mansão Heinstein é parecida com a do filme, e os quartos são no mesmo estilo também, um pouco menores e sem cabeças de crianças entalhadas nas paredes, mas nesse estilo. Se não entenderam, assistam ao filme ou vejam se arranjam umas fotos na Internet, porque eu procurei e não achei!), usando uma blusinha branca e calcinha, olhando fixamente para uma foto que havia sido pregada no teto por uma faca, bem entre os olhos de um homem de aparência velha, cabelos nos ombros grisalhos, olhos claros, barba branca, rugas na face.

Sarita: Ainda vou ter minha vingança, Abraham... – disse trincando os dentes, pegando uma shuriken (N/A: Pra quem não conhece direito coisas de Ninjas, arma de quatro pontas pequena, que quando atirada gira até atingir um alvo) que atirou, cortando a imagem no meio, enquanto uma mão ia ao ventre, onde faixas estavam enroladas.

Levantou-se e foi até uma cadeira, onde suas roupas de couro estavam. Tirou a blusa, deixando algumas cicatrizes à mostra. Vestiu-se lentamente para então descer para a sala de Jantar.

**Sala de Jantar**

A mesa da sala de Jantar era enorme. Longa, de mogno, com desenhos das armaduras das 108 estrelas malignas entalhadas, pequenas e discretas, mas dando à mesa um ar gótico. As cadeiras um pouco mais simples, de mogno, acolchoadas com veludo, o encosto tendo entalhada a espada de Hades. (N/a: Tudo feito sob encomenda XD) Lentamente, todos se acomodavam ao longo da mesa. Pandora, Athena, Adam e Carlo sentaram-se na ponta, o lugar de honra onde o anfitrião senta. Do lado esquerdo, os dourados e Espectros, do lado direito, as cadeiras estavam vazias, provavelmente pelo fato de que as convidadas entrariam conforme Pandora as chamasse.

Do lado de fora, as convidadas "vítimas", estavam a maioria ansiosas para conhecer seus pares. Outras, queriam era encher a paciência dos espectros, como Brunn Romanoph.

Brunn: Meu par tá ferrado! E os espectros também! Eles que se preparem para proteger e muito a Pan! – falava orgulhosa. Mal sabia ela o que Pandora tinha em mente para ela e demais vítimas.

Pandora e Athena levantaram-se. As duas, pouco antes de todos se reunirem, tinham revisto os pares e verificando se ambos os lados teriam muito trabalho (N/A: Tenshi máá!! Ò.ó vai dar trabalho pros Golds e Espectros e vítimas).

Pandora: Agradeço à Athena por ter aceitado o meu convite e ter trago todos vocês para o Baile que será dentro de uma semana. Agora, apresentarei todos aos seus pares. Myu, levante-se, por favor. – o espectro levantou-se, relutante. Na verdade, estava ali só porque não estava afim de enfrentar Pandora e suas crises de maldade. – Gabrielle Vesta, entre! – chamou e a jovem entrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Os cabelos ondulados ameixa-escuro caindo suavemente pelos ombros, contrastando com os olhos azul-turquesa e as orelhas pontudas davam um ar maroto à jovem. Papyllon, como mais era chamado, achou-a encantadora, e não sabe-se porque, do tipo que não gosta de silêncio. Gabi, como já era chamada por muitos, simpatizou com ele à primeira vista. O olhar dele era um pouco melancólico, mas até que muito lindo.

Papyllon: Muito prazer, senhorita Vesta. – falou apenas por educação.

Gabrielle: Igualmente, mas me chame só de Gabi. – falou sorrindo, animada. Não sabia porque, mas o achou melancólico e atormentado pelo passado.

Papyllon sentou-se novamente, e Gabrielle sentou na frente dele.

Pandora: Muito bem, Aiacos! – o espectro assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome. Estava distraído, mas levantou-se ates que percebessem. – Helena D'Hallon. – a jovem entrou, de cabelos longos e loiros e os olhos felinos, violeta puxados para o vermelho encantou-o, as orelhas um pouco pontudas a deixavam com um ar do tipo que não obedece. Achou-a muito atraente. Ela, por outro lado, achou o olhar dele encantador. Parecia o tipo que ela conquistaria fácil.

Aiacos: Muito prazer, Helena... – falou com uma pontada de malícia na voz.

Helena: Também, Aiacos... – falou em tom parecido, mas um pouco mais educado.

Os dois sentaram-se, um de frente pro outro.

Pandora: Minos. – o rapaz levantou-se, com a cara fechada. Não importava quem fosse, não dançaria. – Caroline Coldibeli. – os cabelos castanhos e ondulados iam suavemente até os meio das costas, os olhos amendoados tinham uma expressão desafiadora.

Minos (pensando): QUÊ?? A Pandora tá brincando!! Ela de novo não!! Por que ELA tem que ser meu par? Porque não pode ser nenhuma das outras? Ah que Zeus não permita que eu faça besteira... – pensou assustado. Caroline não dava o braço a torcer, e ainda teria que aturá-la até o baile?! (falando) Olá, Caroline.

Caroline (pensando): Sorria, finja que não o conhece. É bom ele dançar comigo! Peraí, que expressão de desgosto é essa?? Ele não gostou de me ter como par!! Isso vai mudar ainda hoje! (falando) Olá...

Os dois sentaram-se, ela com forçando um sorriso, e ele, emburrado. Camus olhou para Minos com certa raiva no olhar.

Kamus (pensando): Ai do Minos se ele magoar a minha aluna! Eu mato ele com minhas próprias mãos e nem Athena trás ele de volta!

Pandora: Mascara da Morte. – chamou. O cavaleiro levantou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos e parecendo desinteressado. – Aldrey Melody. – chamou e a amiga entrou. Os cabelos branco acinzentado, em duas camadas, os olhos roxo-forte e as asas tão brancas davam à jovem um ar calmo, mas a expressão de seus olhos a traiam.

Mask: Prazer, Aldrey... – falou, passando a parecer um pouco mais interessado.

Aldrey: Prazer... – falou reservada, mas ainda assim, com uma expressão de corajosa.

Sentaram-se. O canceriano viajava no rosto enigmático da jovem.

Pandora: Shiryu. – o rapaz levantou-se, curioso. Quem seria seu par? Essa perguntava martelava na sua cabeça. - Aine de Knockaine. – a jovem de cabelos negros, longos e muito belos entrou, os misteriosos olhos cor de mel observavam todos os presentes atentamente.

Shiryu: Muito prazer, senhorita Knockaine. – falou educado à jovem mulher, que tinha um porte altivo.

Aine: Prazer, senhor Shiryu. – falou com uma pontada de arrogância, pelo que a maioria percebeu.

Os dois sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro.

Pandora: Aiolos. – o cavaleiro de Sagitário levantou-se. – Mei Lin Li. – a jovem com cabelos longos e loiro-escuro e olhos safira encantadores entrou.

Aiolos: Muito prazer. – falou cordialmente, com um sorriso. A achara muito linda, mas parecia distante e fechada.

Mei: Prazer... – falou fria. Achara Aiolos muito lindo, mas nada que já não tivesse visto. Milo tachou-a como uma parente de Kamus pelo tom frio.

Pandora: Kamus. – o cavaleiro levantou-se, altivo. Mantia seu ar orgulhoso. – Marianna Lancaster MayFair. – a jovem de cabelos não muito compridos loiro platinado e olhos azul-celeste entrou. As sardas das bochechas davam à ela um ar um pouco infantil, ainda mais estando um pouco corada.

Kamus: Prazer, Senhorita Lancaster MayFair. – disse frio, com seu porte orgulhoso e arrogante.

Marianna: Prazer, senhor Kamus. – falou tímida, desviando o olhar, com o rosto corando mais.

Os dois sentaram-se.

Pandora: Lune. – o espectro levantou-se, com certa arrogância. – Violeta Torres. – a jovem entrou, sorrindo. Os longos cabelos cor-de-pérola desciam em cascata pelas costas, os olhos roxos com algumas linhas em azul, as orelhas pontudas e asas de borboleta na cor azul-claro digamos que fascinaram o espetro. O que viria a ser ela?

Lune: Olá, senhorita. – falou resignado.

Violeta: Olá, senhor Lune. – falou com a voz um pouco carinhosa, mas fria, ainda assim. Ele parecia do tipo que gostava de silêncio.

Os dois sentaram-se (N/A: Frase repetitiva, não? O.ô)

Pandora: Saga. – o geminiano levantou-se, com o olhar distante. – Krika Verensk. – a jovem de cabelos longos e prateados e olhos perolados entrou. Saga fitou-a com curiosidade, parecia guardar um segredo.

Saga: Olá, senhorita Verensk. – falou sorrindo.

Krika: Olá, senhor Saga. – falou sorrindo com um jeito brincalhão. Achara o olhar dele melancólico.

Sentaram-se e passaram a observar Pandora.

Pandora: Radamanthis. – o juiz do inferno levantou-se com o olhar sereno, mas arrogante. – Lysley Almada. – a jovem de cabelos lisos e negros, a pele morena-clara e olhos cor de mel entrou. Parecia bem extrovertida.

Radamanthis: Prazer, senhorita. – falou educado.

Lysley: Prazer! – falou com um sorriso. Sentou-se e ele a acompanhou.

Pandora: Milo. – o cavaleiro armou seu melhor sorriso e levantou-se. – Layla Gaffney. – a jovem com longos cabelos azul e olhos azul-claro entrou.

Milo: Olá, prazer em conhecê-la, Layla. – falou com seu tom mais sensual possível, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Achou-a extremamente linda, misteriosa, interessante e presa fácil.

Layla: Prazer em conhecê-lo também, mas é senhorita Gaffney pra você. – falou tentando parecer o mais educada possível. Achara irritante o tom que ele usara com ela. Parecia um idiota e metido, mas estava odiando admitir que o achara até que lindo e sensual.

Milo sentiu-se arrasado. Mas logo recompôs-se, apesar dos risinhos disfarçados de seus amigos. Pandora olhou um pouco surpresa para Layla. Ela estava menos calma que de costume.

Pandora: Aiolia. – o leonino levantou-se. Estava um pouco nervoso. Como seria o seu par? – Winglië Isilmë. – uma mulher de cabelos negros, brilhantes e ondulados e olhos meio cinza, profundos e penetrantes, com orelhas pontudas entrou.

Aiolia: Prazer, senhorita. – falou, olhando-a intrigado. Parecia bem misteriosa.

Winglië: Prazer. – falou sorrindo. Ele era muito bonito, mas ao que parecia, atrapalhado.

Sentaram-se. Aiolia olhava-a intrigado.

Pandora: Kagaho. – o espectro de Benu levantou-se relutante. – Luthiën Löhwee. – a mulher de longos cabelos lisos em tonalidade de louro-claro e olhos de tonalidade azul-clara e penetrantes, orelhas pontudas, entrou.

Kagaho: Prazer... – falou frio, achara-a bela e atraente, admitia, mas intocável.

Luthiën: Prazer, senhor Kagaho. – Achara-o muito lindo e tentador, mas logo interrompeu tais pensamentos. – (pensando) Luthiën, controle-se. Você está aqui somente porque os elfos regentes de Lothlórien receberam um aviso e acharam sua presença importante.

Sentaram-se um pouco resignados, evitando trocar olhares.

Pandora: Faraó. – o espectro levantou-se somente quando Kagaho o empurrou, pois estava demasiado distraído, observando as mulheres que já haviam entrado. – Kelyanne Athaides. – a jovem de cabelos longos e negros em caracol e olhos azul-cristal muito brilhante entrou. Faraó a fitou com curiosidade.

Faraó: Prazer. – balbuciou, observando-a atentamente, com uma expressão um pouco fechada.

Kelyanne: Prazer! – falou sorrindo. O achara lindo, mas muito fechado.

Sentaram-se esperaram Pandora anunciar os casais restantes.

Pandora: Shaka. – o cavaleiro levantou-se e sequer teve o trabalho de abrir os olhos. – Beatriz Akemy. – a jovem de cabelos longos e lilás e olhos puxados verde-claro, com orelhas pontudas, entrou.

Shaka: Prazer. – sem abrir os olhos, já tinha idéia de como ela era.

Beatriz: Prazer! – falou sorrindo, o achara com cara de religioso.

Sentaram e ficaram quietos, mas Beatriz com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Pandora: Ikki. – o bronzeado levantou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Aiko Luna Capranos. – a jovem com cabelos longos, brancos com um brilho azulado e olhos azuis entrou. Ela o fitou intensamente ao vê-lo.

Ikki: Olá. – limitou-se à dizer, achando-a com um ar de mistério.

Aiko: Olá! – falou animada. O achara exótico com os cabelos rebeldes, mas não se deixando enganar.

Sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo, observando Pandora.

Pandora: Afrodite. – o cavaleiro levantou-se com um enorme sorriso. – Myrna Rhys. – a jovem de cabelos chanel prateado escuro e olhos azul-escuro penetrante entrou. O olhou bem.

Myrna: Pandora, esse cara se maquia mais do que eu! – falou sarcástica e fria, apontando para Afrodite, olhando para Pandora, escondendo que o achava até que muito bonito.

Todos começaram a rir, principalmente da cara de raiva do pisciano.

Afrodite (pensando): Quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim de mim?? Ah, ela vai ver! (Falando) Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?? – falou irritado, controlando-se para não perder a classe. Os arruaceiros de plantão presentes prestavam atenção para ver no que ia dar.

Myrna: Myrna Rhys, algum problema? Mas é verdade, você se maquia mais do que eu! – falou mais sarcástica ainda, uma mão apontando para ele e a outra para o próprio rosto, completando uma expressão falsa de surpresa.

Afrodite: Pelo menos eu me visto com mais classe que você, que parece uma metaleira ridícula!! – falou devolvendo o insulto, fechando as mãos com força.

Myrna o olhou com raiva e satisfação, conseguira irritá-lo. Olhou-o e sorriu sarcasticamente e aí foi a gota d' água. O cavaleiro ia dar a volta na mesa e avançar no pescoço de Myrna, mas seus amigos o seguraram.

Shura: Calma, Dite! Não perca a classe nem faça Athena passar vergonha, pelo amor de Zeus! – falou desesperado pela deusa.

Afrodite se acalmou um pouco e sentou, à contragosto. Myrna sorriu vitoriosa e sentou-se também.

Pandora: Kanon. – o ex-general Marina, ou General Marina, sei lá, levantou-se com um sorriso. – Lune Brannes. – a jovem de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos violeta chamou a atenção de todos quando entrou, pelo fato de ser muito parecida com Pandora.

Kanon: Prazer. – falou com um sorriso malicioso, assim como o olhar. – (pensando) Alvo feminino atraente, mas ao que tudo indica, excêntrico... Acho que não perco nada se investir um pouco, huhuhu... (N/A: TARADO!)

Lune: Prazer... – falou resignada, observando-o de cima a baixo. – (pensando) Urgh, parece ser sexualmente dependente, é só olhar esse sorriso e olhar pra cima de mim... Também é bonito e altamente imprevisível... Deve ser geminiano... Tomar precauções com qualquer conversa que ele venha propor.

Os dois sentaram, Kanon observava-a atentamente, e ela olhava para Pandora.

Pandora: Mu. – o ariano levantou-se serenamente. – Brunn Romanoph. – uma jovem de cabelos azul bem claro e longos e olhos alaranjados brilhantes e penetrantes entrou.

Mu: Prazer. – falou sereno, com um sorriso.

Brunn: Prazer... – olhou para ele, mais especificamente, para a testa dele, um pouco fascinada.

Sentaram-se e esperaram.

Pandora: Shion. – o ariano levantou-se, com seu ar orgulhoso. – Lidia Hallestrom. – a jovem de cabelos longos e encaracolados roxo-escuro, bolinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas e olhos grandes e brilhantes verde-escuro entrou. Shion olhou-a intrigado. Era bem diferente e achou o jeito dela de se vestir um tanto extravagante.

Shion: Prazer, senhorita Hallestrom. – falou educadamente à jovem, que corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

Lidia: Igualmente. – falou num fio de voz, sentando-se rapidamente. Achara-o um pouco arrogante, mas muito lindo. Shion limitou-se a sentar-se também.

Pandora: Shun. – o cavaleiro de cabelos verdes levantou-se. – Sarita Dion. – a jovem de cabelos cinza-azulado e longos, com olhos amendoados vermelhos, com alguns arranhões no rosto e nos braços, entrou. Shun achou-a com uma aparência guerreira, como se fosse uma amazona.

Shun: Olá! – falou sorridente.

Sarita: Olá. – fala cordialmente, sabendo ser educada.

Os dois sentaram-se.

Pandora: Dohko. – o libriano levantou-se. – Celina Vesta. – a jovem de cabelos ondulados e negros e olhos num profundo azul-marinho, com orelhas pontudas entrou. Dohko achou-a muito linda.

Dohko: Prazer, senhorita. – disse educadamente. Celina corou um pouco. O achara muito lindo.

Celina: Pr... Prazer. – balbuciou, sentando-se e não tirando os olhos de Dohko que também sentou.

Pandora: Hyoga. – o loiro levantou-se e esperou pelo seu par. – Nádia Bourne. – a jovem de cabelos curtos e repicados prateado-escuro com mechas negras e olhos negro-noite, com alguns cortes no rosto, entrou. Hyoga fitou-a curioso. O olhar dela parecia triste e distante, mas era muito linda.

Hyoga: Prazer. – falou com um pouco de arrogância na voz.

Nádia: O mesmo... – falou serena e desinteressada, sentando-se. Hyoga também o fez.

Pandora: Aldebaran. – o dourado estava impaciente. Era o penúltimo a ser apresentado ao seu par. – Natasha de Paula. – a governanta entrou, com os cabelos cheios e azul-escuro e olhos num brilhante e tranqüilo negro entrou. Antes, dirigiu-se a Pandora num sussurro, vendo que haviam dois lugares vagos na mesa.

Natasha: Lady Pandora, eu sou a última que estava lá fora. Uma pessoa vai ficar sem par? – perguntou baixo à alemã, que estremeceu. Ela tinha esquecido de uma pessoa! Atrapalhou-se toda.

Pandora: HÃ... Com licença, preciso verificar uma coisa! Ao que tudo indica, uma convidada ainda não chegou! – falou puxando Adam pelo braço para fora da sala. – Adam, você tem a lista de convidados! E não me avisou que ficou faltando uma pessoa! Como pode?!

Adam: Acontece que Lady Pandora simplesmente esqueceu de chamar mais uma pessoa, e eu estava ocupado demais com a arrumação e não percebi. – falou calmo, tentando acalmar Pandora, que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento!

Pandora: Ah, Droga! – falou irritada. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupada. Como pudera ser tão distraída?!

Minerva vinha passando, distraída. Ia para a vila comprar algumas coisas e não usava as típicas roupas de empregada, mas sim um vestido de aparência antiga, de manga comprida, cinza (N/A: Vide Nicole Kidman em Os Outros para uma idéia), os cabelos estavam soltos, iam até a cintura, lisos, mas eram encaracolados dos lados do rosto, dando-a um ar antigo, da época de quando Hitler controlava a Alemanha e outros países da Europa, dando-lhe um ar mais jovial e aparentemente parada no tempo. Pandora segurou-a pelo braço.

Pandora: Minerva! Você é a minha salvação! Eu esqueci de pensar no par de um cavaleiro! Quer ser o par deste? – fala um tanto desesperada.

Minerva não sabia o que fazer. Ficou sem palavras diante do desespero de Pandora. Até que, finalmente, conseguiu articular uma frase.

Minerva: Sim, Lady Pandora. Se lhe é tão importante... – fala com seu típico tom frio.

Pandora sorriu, aliviada. Indicou para que Minerva a seguisse, junto a Adam. Entraram na sala de Jantar. Várias pessoas faziam especulações sobre como seria o par atrasado de Shura, todos se calaram ao ver a jovem de olhar tão severo ao lado de Pandora.

Pandora: Shura. – o carpicorniano levantou. – Esta é Minerva Pallas. – a jovem de olhar negro, severo e frio o olhou de cima a baixo. Os cabelos castanho-aloirado, soltos e encaracolados ao lado do rosto eram bem diferentes. Shura achou-a linda, mas com aparência muito séria e um pouco baixinha para a idade que aparentava ter.

Shura: Muito prazer. – falou sorrindo cordialmente.

Minerva: Igualmente. – resignou-se a falar apenas isso. O achara muito lindo, mas com um ar infantil.

Os dois sentaram-se e Pandora tomou seu lugar à mesa.

Pandora: Muito bem, agora os criados servirão o jantar! Durante a refeição, conversem e troquem idéias, procurem conhecer-se! – falou sorrindo, sentando-se, enquanto vários criados e criadas entravam pelas várias portas e serviam pratos típicos de vários países, devido às várias nacionalidades presentes. Todos começaram a conversar.

**Papyllon e Gabrielle**

Os dois não conversavam muito... Por parte dele! Gabi falava tanto que parecia ter engolido uma vitrola! Falava de praticamente tudo: Política, livros policiais, história do mundo, mitologia, histórias de seu povo... Enfim: Uma enciclopédia humana!

Gabrielle: ... Então, minha irmã mais velha, a Cel, me disse que uma vez em Valfenda, o lugar de onde a minha família veio, um Hobbit tinha passado por lá, para ir até o vulcão onde o anel de Mordor (N/A: É esse o nome, né? Eu vivo confundindo...) tinha sido forjado, para destruí-lo... – e continuou narrando a história.

Papyllon olhava para ela sem entender uma palavra sequer. Não sabendo se o motivo era que ela falava rápido demais, ou o simples fato de não ter idéia do que ela estava falando. Interrompeu a narração.

Papyllon: Não querendo parecer ignorante, mas quem vem a ser o seu povo? E que lugar é esse, Valfenda? – perguntou. A garota pareceu acordar.

Gabrielle: Ah é, esqueci que você é um humano! O meu povo são os elfos – falou alegre, afastando o cabelo e mostrando melhor a orelhas pontudas – e Valfenda é uma das principais cidades elfícas, minha família, os Vesta, moravam lá há 400 anos, mas agora vivem em Paris! – falou orgulhosa de suas raízes.

A conversa entre os dois continuou assim. Ela tagarela, ele tirando dúvidas e respondendo com monossílabos.

**Aiacos e Helena**

Ela mal falava. Respondia com sim, não, talvez, e às vezes variava um pouco, todas as perguntas de Aiacos.

Aiacos: Por que as suas orelhas são pontudas? – perguntou, intrigado com as orelhas da jovem.

Helena: Orelhas de elfo... – falou brevemente.

Aos poucos, Helena começava a conversar com o espectro. Simpatizou com ele, era do tipo que ama uma festa, assim como ela!

**Minos e Caroline**

A aprendiz de Amazona e aluna de Kamus analisava a expressão séria de Minos. O espectro não parecia disposto a iniciar um diálogo. Aquilo estava irritando-a.

Caroline: Caramba, você não cansa de ser tão sério não?! Esse seu silêncio tá me deixando louca! – falou irritada, olhando nos olhos do espectro.

Minos: Eu gosto de ser sério. E se meu silêncio está te deixando louca, problema seu... E aviso desde já: eu não vou dançar no baile, Caroline. – falou calmo, levando a boca um pouco de um prato qualquer da Noruega.

Caroline cruzou os braços e as pernas e olhou-o de forma a dar a impressão de que os olhos amendoados ficaram vermelho-fogo de raiva. Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e, bufando de raiva, a jovem sentou-se "decentemente" e comeu quieta.

Caroline (pensando): Ele disse que não vai dançar comigo! Ele vai ver só quando, eu congelar ele inteirinho, só vou soltá-lo quando falar que vai dançar comigo! – pensou irritada. Não aceitava um não como resposta e não iria aceitar.

**Mask e Aldrey**

O canceriano devorava Aldrey com os olhos. Achava as asas um tanto fascinantes, mas só isso... Até ela começar a falar!

Aldrey: Você está se perguntando porque eu tenho asas, não é mesmo?! – fala com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

Mascara: Exato... – falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Aldrey (pensando): Esse sorriso... Ele é um sádico! E ainda se diz protetor da terra?! Humanos são tão estranhos e interessantes... (falando) Elas foram implantadas geneticamente em mim quando eu tinha oito anos! – fala com um sorriso, mas olhar meio triste. – Meu pai era um cientista e me usou como cobaia... Deu no que deu: eu com essas asas enormes e me atrapalham pacas na hora de dormir... – a expressão no rosto reforçava a idéia de que o que falara era verdade.

Mascara (pensando): Isso é mentira! Ela foi bem convincente, mas eu cheiro mentira de longe! Menti muito quando garoto... Mas... Huhuhu! Gostei da guria! Mente bem demais! Se eu não fosse experiente nesse assunto, tinha me enganado! Mas de onde ela tira idéias pra essas mentiras? E ainda estou sem saber porque ela tem essas asas...

**Shiryu e Aine**

Aine mantinha uma pose elegante. Até demais para o gosto de Shiryu! Comia com todas as frescuras de gente que freqüentou escola de boas maneiras, silenciosa, sem tirar os olhos do prato. Mas, disfarçadamente, observava Shiryu, também silencioso. Já estava preparando-se para começar um diálogo, quando ele expressou-se.

Shiryu: Vejo que freqüentou escolas nem um pouco baratas de etiqueta. – disse referindo-se ao modo como ela estava sentada e como comia, um pouco sério demais.

Aine percebeu como estava, sendo que se tratava de um jantar amigável. Relaxou um pouco a postura e deixou de lado todas as frescuras.

Aine: Desculpe... Meu avô e todos com quem morava me acostumaram desse jeito na Inglaterra. – falou com um fio de arrogância quase imperceptível na voz.

Shiryu: Seu avô devia ser uma pessoa muito importante, não é mesmo? – falou com um fio de ironia não intencional.

Aine: Oh, sim! Era um renomado arqueólogo de Oxford! – falou sorrindo. – Na verdade, agora está meio aposentado nesse ramo, prefere ficar em casa, observando a decoração das paredes de seu quarto ou apenas levando o seu título de Lorde tranqüilamente. – falou sorrindo, com o olhar distante. Parecia pensar em outra coisa.

Shiryu (pensando): É muito inteligente, logo se pode perceber, mas me parece patricinha e mimada, e o avô ainda é um Lorde e renomado arqueólogo de Oxford. Eu nem sei se tenho uma família que não sejam mestre Dohko ou meus amigos... (falando) Lorde? E então, logicamente, você é uma Lady. O que faz entre meros mortais? – fala irônico.

Aine (pensando): Ele é bem misterioso... Mas parece bem extremista com algumas crenças. (falando) E porque Pan os chamou? – perguntou com o mesmo tom de voz.

**Aiolos e Mei**

Aiolos tentava, aparentemente inutilmente, iniciar um diálogo com Mei. Mas a jovem respondia somente com monossílabos, raramente argumentava com uma frase.

Aiolos: Mei, você ouviu quando eu disse que morri há quinze anos e dois anos atrás, Athena me ressuscitou? – perguntou, dando a última cartada para conseguir a atenção da jovem.

Mei: Ouvi... – respondeu automaticamente, na verdade, não tinha idéia do que ele já tinha falado. Era possível perceber devido ao ser olhar distante.

Aiolos: Dá pra pelo menos não responder com monossílabos e prestar atenção no que eu falo? – falou já meio irritado com Mei.

Mei: Com licença, mas estou fazendo algumas contas no momento. Ligue quando estiver desocupada. – falou sarcástica, já meio irritada com Aiolos. Queria silêncio para calcular quanto gastaria com material e quanto cobraria pelo serviço acumulado de quatro próteses para animais.

Aiolos: Se me falar que contas, talvez possa te ajudar. Fui um dos melhores em Matemática... – falou esperançoso que assim ela parasse de ficar tão quieta.

Mei olhou para ele e percebeu que ele não desistiria de conversar com ela. Rendeu-se e falou sobre o que era. Aiolos interessou-se e muito. Gostava de animais e viu que ela não era tão fechada e coração frio como pensara.

**Kamus e Marianna**

Kamus fitava Marianna com curiosidade. Gostara da discrição na forma de agir da jovem, mas mesmo ele, sendo tão quieto, estava começando a ficar um pouco incomodado com tanto silêncio, quando ouviu o que lhe pareceu uma risada. Vinha da jovem sentada à sua frente.

Kamus: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou um tanto preocupado.

Marianna: Não! Tô rindo da cara que você tá fazendo pra mim! – falou dando um risinho discreto com os lábios, um pouco vermelha.

Kamus sorriu com o canto dos lábios para Mary, que olhou-o com meiguice, olhar que deixou-o um pouco sem jeito.

O cavaleiro resolveu puxar assunto depois disso.

**Lune e Violeta**

Lune apenas ouvia pacientemente Violeta falar sem parar. Ela falava coisas sobre Fadas que ele sequer imaginara capazes de existir. Estava tão absorto, prestando atenção no que ela falava, que acabou cortando o dedo. Ela, ao perceber que ele ferira o dedo, puxou a mão dele rapidamente, examinando o corte.

Violeta: Presta mais atenção no que faz, o que eu falo não é tão importante assim você saber. – fala um pouco fria, concentrando uma energia que ele não soube distinguir o que era, mas não era o Cosmo. Em alguns segundos, o corte fechou e não havia nem uma marca sequer (N/A: Ok, eu admito, cena meio ridícula... u.u'''').

Lune: Obrigado. – falou meio frio. Gostara do que ela fizera e observava o dedo que outrora estava cortado, intrigado.

Violeta sorriu e recomeçou sua falação.


	8. Apresentações II

Respondendo Reviews:

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Carol Coldibeli: Concordo, o Kamus vai surtar xD**

**Anzula:É, eu sei que repeti algumas falas e frases, culpa do bloqueio de imaginação! E você ainda não viu nada, esse gelo do Olos não é nada!**

**Lary-Hyuuga: Nossa, valeu pelo elogio!**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Normal, ta perdoado. Realmente, a parte do Afrodite foi hilária! Sempre me mato de rir quando a leio!**

**Paty-kon-chan: Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse também!**

**Sesshoumaru,youkai: Que bom que gostou! Não sabia que lia, por que não comentou antes, ou então não mandou ficha pra ser par da Hilda? Bom, tudo bem... Obrigada pelos elogios, espero continuar agradando.**

**Lysley Almada2: Ihhh, não viu nada... Ele vai fazer trombas piores...**

**Lune Kuruta: Você nem imagina como vai dar pano pra manga... É, você pediu o meu priminho malicioso, agora agüenta a história que eu vou fazer... u.u**

**Nina-carol: É, foi de forma brutal... To assistindo muito C.S.I., Arquivo Morto, Heroes... -.- Também amo história sangrentas! 8D Cara, eu também gostei de quando vocês se conheceram, amei escrever a cena! Cara, sério que você imaginou uma cena parecida? O.ô**

**Kitana-Sama: Tranqüilo, desde que leia, tudo bem. Que bom que gostou da Marianna e da Violeta!**

**Anya-san: Que bom que gostou da cena do Afrodite e da Myrna! Essa cena fez sucesso! n.n**

**Makube: Tudo bem, tudo bem, é normal ficar sem net, mas também não me chame de Tenshi-Sama, não sou sua superior! Só Tenshi ta bom! Obrigada pelo elogio!**

**Boas Notícias:**

Queridos leitores que sempre me dão forças! Tenham boas, aliás, ótimas notícias! Sábado meu pai comprou o scanner, falta só eu terminar de pintar alguns desenhos e logo vocês terão a disposição de vocês como eu os imagineis quando chegaram na mansão, provavelmente semana que vem! Então, por favor, torçam pra que meu pai consiga, na terça feira, resolver o problema, porque o meu PC não estava localizando o scanner. Ah, sim, o local será um Flogão que eu fiz há algum tempo, no qual existe duas fotos, uma eu lembro que é uma montagem do Deba que eu fiz, a outra eu não lembro... u.u O link é www. (aqui vocês já conhecem) /tenshiaburame. Mas alguém pode me enviar o link do Photobucket e me explicar como mexer lá?? 8)

Beijos, boa leitura.

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como as personagens das fichas que me enviaram, mas quanto aos meus originais, eu morro de ciúmes. E todos os créditos da fanfics de fichas para Pisces Lune (não falei nos outros simplesmente porque minha cabeça é uma cabeça de vento e se esqueceu desse detalhe... u.u)**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Apresentações II**

**Carlo e Athena**

Athena, literalmente, bombardeava Carlo com perguntas sobre como seu pai estava, como seus irmãos, primos, tios e todo o resto de sua família estavam, até que fez uma pergunta diferente (N/A: Apesar de deusa, ela também é a Saori, a mimada senhorita Saori u.u).

Athena: Carlo, por que você demorou tanto pra chegar? – perguntou olhando-o de forma indagadora.

Carlo (ficando um pouco vermelho): Bem... É que... – atrapalhou-se para responder. Apesar de ter viajado tantas vezes ao redor do mundo e ser o melhor Herói de Guerra de Zeus, dependia da boa vontade de Hermes não deixá-lo se perder. – Bom, digamos que seu irmão Hermes gosta de me ver mais perdido que cego em tiroteio... ù.ú Ele se diverte em me ver misturando tudo quanto é idioma para saber o caminho pra algum lugar... – falou coçando a cabeça.

Athena riu um pouco.

Athena: É verdade, Hermes é o protetor dos viajantes, e pra alguém não se perder, depende dele. – falou com a voz serena, dando um sorriso com os lábios. Deixando de lado tantas perguntas sobre sua família, os dois começaram uma conversa como se fossem dois adolescentes e amigos de longa data.

**Krika e Saga**

Krika olhava curiosa para Saga. Achava o olhar dele intrigante pelo fato de parecer tão melancólico, estava tentada (N/A: Acho que já tô pegando o jeito de falar de Goiânia... ¬¬) a perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido em sua vida, mas achava melhor começar com um papo mais leve.

Krika: Saga, não é mesmo? Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro de Athena! Falando sério, eu nunca imaginei que teria essa honra, conhecer um Cavaleiro de Ouro em pessoa! – falou empolgada, fazendo Saga levantar o rosto.

Saga: Os outros até pode ser uma honra, mas quanto a mim, não tenha certeza... – falou desinteressado, votando sua atenção para o prato à sua frente.

Krika: Ai, que voz de enterro! Isso é um jantar, não tem porque falar como se alguém tivesse morrido! – falou de mau humor.

Saga olhou-a impressionado como ela tinha mudado de humor de repente.

Saga: E por que é uma honra conhecer um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Não conhecia os Espectros? – perguntou por perguntar, mas sabia lá no fundo que Krika devia esconder algum segredo.

Krika: Eu não os conhecia... Pra falar a verdade, ainda não tinha vindo aqui na Mansão Heinstein. Eu me tornei amiga da Pan durante as últimas férias, aí ela me disse pra dar um pulo aqui quando quisesse, e resolvi fazer isso bem no dia de ontem... Aí entrei nesse baile! – falou novamente de bom humor. E depois não parou de falar, perguntando várias coisas para Saga, tanto do Santuário de Athena como as batalhas.

**Lysley e Radamanthis**

Lys olhava o Espectro de forma curiosa. Achava o olhar dele tão... Como ela poderia descrever? Sedutor, talvez... E o jeito como agia, metido a gostosão, mas com um charme que ela não conseguia identificar. Ele, por outro lado, estava incomodado com o olhar dela sobre ele, parecia educada e extrovertida, mas um tanto fechada. Estava cansado daquele silêncio e, admitia, a achava muito linda e um tanto sensual o jeito preparado para uma aventura dela de se vestir.

Radamanthis: Por que me olha tanto? – perguntou arrogantemente, assustando a garota que estava perdida em decifrar o olhar dele.

Lysley: Ah! Bem, estava admirando os seus olhos... – falou com um sorriso enigmático.

Radamanthis ficou um pouco desconsertado com o que Lysley havia falado, não imaginara que ela seria tão direta. Lysley decidiu a puxar assunto com o espectro, ora ou outra lançando olhares desconfiados para Nádia. Tinha certeza que já a tinha visto em algum outro lugar.

**Layla e Milo**

Layla comia tranqüilamente algum prato irlandês, enquanto Milo a observava, pensando numa estratégia para conquistá-la (N/A: É, o escorpião não tem jeito... u.u É pervertido de nascença...).

Milo: Sabia que você é muito linda? – falou cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. Layla não esboçou uma reação muito significativa.

Layla: Obrigada. – limitou-se a falar isso. Achara Milo um metido e um idiota, mas muito lindo. E, além disso, ele conseguia tirá-la do sério.

Milo: Você é de onde? – falou, tentando puxar assunto e descobrir mais sobre a jovem.

Layla: Irlanda, Dublin. – falou serena, estava começando a se irritar com a teimosia do escorpiano. Espera aí, ela é Layla, nunca se irrita! O que aquele cavaleiro tinha que a fazia ficar irritada, além, claro, da teimosia?

Milo (pensando): Uma irlandesa... Será que ela é daquelas que acredita em gnomos, duendes e que trevo de quatro folhas dá sorte? – pensa e observa-a melhor. – (Pensando ainda) Não, é só olhar como ela se veste... (falando) Como você conheceu a Pandora?

Layla estava irritada. Por que ele não calava a boca e a deixava comer em paz?

Layla: Isso não lhe interessa... – fala, mas isso não foi o fim. O escorpiano continuou a atazanar-lhe o resto do jantar, e por pura sorte, não saiu do local com um olho roxo. A irlandesa amaldiçoou mentalmente o ser que disse-se um espectro que avisara os Gaffney sobre algum acidente ou coisa parecida durante o Baile.

**Winglië e Aiolia**

Aiolia olhava um pouco intrigado para Winglië. A jovem conversava com ele serenamente. O jeito como ela conversava dava a impressão de a jovem ter muitos e muitos anos de vida, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta de que ela tinha apenas dezoito anos!

Winglië: Um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Desculpe-me se parece indelicado, mas você faz mais o tipo de um rapaz comum de faculdade... – falou com um sorriso discreto.

Aiolia ficou sinceramente desconsertado com a constatação da jovem. Não imaginava que ela fosse tão... Sincera, seria a palavra certa.

Aiolia: Sério? Nunca me falaram isso... – falou começando a pensar um pouco. Nem ele e nem outros haviam pensado em fazer algo além de proteger Athena.

Winglië: Sério. (pensando) Nossa, como ele é sério... É só um humano que não conhece o mundo... Uma criança... Mas parece bem forte. Tirion e toda a Terra Média tem sorte de existir pessoas como ele que dão suas vidas para proteger o mundo... – pensou sorrindo serenamente.

Aiolia olhou-a sem entender o sorriso sereno de Winglië.

**Luthiën e Kagaho**

O espectro olhava-a um pouco fascinado, pelo fato de ser uma mulher refinada. Também tinha certeza de já ter visto o rosto dela em algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza.

Kagaho: Como conheceu Lady Pandora? – perguntou-lhe, resignado.

Luthiën: Numa missão pacifista de meu reino. – respondeu reservada, com um pouco de arrogância, mas educada. A jovem observou-o um pouco atenta. Definitivamente, não fora ele que avisara Lothlórien sobre deuses e seres que se aproveitariam do Baile.

**-- Flash Back On --**

Luthiën havia sido chamada pelos Elfos Regentes de sua floresta, de seu lar. Estranhara o chamado pelo fato de estarem vivendo tempos de paz.

Entrou no local de encontro dos Elfos Regentes. Fëanor (N/A: Pesquisando nomes nos "Apêndices" do livro do Senhor dos Anéis que reúne os sei lá quantos livros num só. Mais de mil páginas, e eu ainda tô na cento e pouco... ú.ù), o maior de todos, tinha os cabelos negros e platinados, enquanto os olhos eram muito claros, quase brancos.

Luthiën: Sim, Fëanor? – perguntou dirigindo-se para o elfo.

Fëanor: Luthiën, este ser diz ter informações importantes sobre o Baile que Pandora realizará em sua mansão. Disse que falará somente com você. – disse apontando para um ser que não permitia que vissem-lhe o rosto, usando um longo manto negro que escondia-lhe a face, com uma energia amedrontadora ao redor.

Luthiën: Diga. – falou começando a preocupar-se.

Ser: Tome cuidado. Seres superiores estão cuidando para que as peças certas vão para esse baile. Os deuses querem vingança por seu filho recusado. Aconselho que você vá para lá, garantir a segurança. – falou misterioso, com uma voz que deixava na dúvida se pertencia a um homem ou a uma mulher, ou ainda se era humano.

Luthiën: Quem é você? – perguntou desconfiada.

Ser: Alguns dizem que anunciamos maus agouros, enquanto outros ditam que somos a representação acentuada do lado negativo de algo. Ao contrário do que dizem, somos alguém que avisam a aqueles que merecem ajuda e fazemos o lado negro de alguém aflorar. – falou de forma misteriosa, enquanto os olhos brilharam como se a lua iluminasse um lago de águas cristalinas. Luthiën olhou assustada para o ser a sua frente, enquanto o manto caía no chão como se estivesse vazio.

A elfa correu e levantou o pano negro. Um corvo vôou debaixo do manto, enquanto os olhos de Luthiën acompanharam a trajetória do pássaro até a saída do local.

**-- Flash Back Off --**

Luthiën iniciou uma conversa amena com o espectro, enquanto pensava que tipo de criatura poderia fazer o que fizera.

**Kelyanne e Faraó**

Kelyanne olhava curiosa para o jovem à sua frente. Ele parecia tão... Exótico! O olhar dele era misterioso, cheio de timidez em sua mais sincera opinião.

Kelyanne: Então, Faraó... Do que você gosta? – perguntou claramente interessada em iniciar uma conversa amigável.

Faraó: Do que eu gosto? – repetiu a pergunta, pensando um pouco. – (pensando) Cara, como ela é curiosa... É realmente amiga de Lady Pandora? (falando) Acho que de lutar e do meu cãozinho Cérbero (N/A: Falando em Cérbero, sabiam que eu, em uma de minhas muitas pesquisas, descobri que Cérbero é o "pai" da Esfinge? Ou seja, ficou perfeito Faraó de Esfinge acompanhado por Cérbero!)... – respondeu, soltando um suspiro desinteressado.

Kelyanne olhou para ele um pouco amedrontada. Estaria ele referindo-se à Cérbero, o cão de normalmente três cabeças que impedia que os mortos fugissem do Hades? Seria loucura imaginar isso. Nervosa do jeito que ficou pelo nome do "cãozinho" do espectro, começou a falar sem parar sobre as peças em que já havia trabalhado.

**Beatriz e Shaka**

A elfa olhava fascinada para o virginiano.

Beatriz (pensando): Ele é algum deus budista encarnado? Cara, como é lindo! Mas parece tão religioso, infelizmente... Mas por que raios ele não abre os olhos?!

Shaka: Senhorita Akemy... – começou.

Beatriz: Por favor, Beatriz. – interrompeu.

Shaka: Beatriz... Você é uma elfa, certo? – perguntou calmamente.

Beatriz (pensando): Cara ele nem abriu os olhos e sabe que eu sou uma elfa?! (Falando) Sim, Shaka. Por que a pergunta? – perguntou curiosa.

Shaka: O que uma elfa faz tão longe de seu povo? – perguntou levantando o rosto para que pudesse reparar melhor em suas reações.

Beatriz: Minha família se mudou da Terra Média para Londres há muitos anos. Sou amiga da Pan desde criança. Na verdade, além de minha família, nunca conheci outros elfos... – respondeu encantada com a voz do cavaleiro.

Shaka: Então aproveite esse baile, várias elfas estão reunidas. – falou.

Beatriz, percebendo que ele era um homem inteligente, puxou conversa sobre diversos assuntos.

**Aiko e Ikki**

Ikki olhava-a de forma avassaladora (N/A: Tenshi desmaia). Ela era misteriosa e diferente.

Ikki: E então? Você é de onde? – perguntou de forma interessada.

Aiko: França, e você? – respondeu bem-humorada, com uma pontada de sensualidade. Ikki parecera-lhe exótico, mas reservado demais para o seu gosto.

Ikki: Japão. – respondeu levando um sushi a boca, tranqüilamente.

Aiko (pensando): Caramba! Por que ele me parece tão reservado? Hmm... Usando minhas habilidades analisadoras de vampira, me parece que ele gosta de se isolar do mundo... Ai, gostei dele! Vou fazê-lo se abrir mais! (falando) Japão? E como veio parar na Alemanha? – perguntou parecendo interessada.

Ikki: Mitsumasa Kido era um velho louco que mandou um monte de crianças para treinar em diversos lugares do mundo para se tornarem cavaleiros e protegerem sua neta, Saori Kido, ou Athena, e para o meu azar, eu me tornei um cavaleiro, já morri sei lá quantas vezes e voltei, tudo por causa de Athena, e cá estou eu, na mesma Mansão onde lutei dois anos atrás! – respondeu de forma um pouco cínica.

Aiko mostrou-se interessada e passou a perguntar-lhe onde treinara, de que era cavaleiro, coisas assim.

**Myrna e Afrodite**

Myrna segurava-se para não começar a rir de forma estridente pelo fato de o cavaleiro à sua frente estar maquiado em demasia. Afrodite estava segurando-se para não pular a mesa e enforcar a mulher à sua frente por ter sido tão insolente com ele e falado que ele maquiava-se mais do que ela.

Afrodite (pensando): Ela ainda vai me pagar! Temos três dias pela frente até o Baile, e quando chegar o Baile, ela vai ver! Vai se arrepender do que disse. – pensou irritado.

Myrna (pensando): Huhuhu... Irritei a moça, bem do jeito que eu queria... Acho que vou colocar mais lenha na fogueira, vai ser divertido... – pensou sarcasticamente. – (falando) Sabe, é estranho você ver um homem que se maquia... Ainda se fosse um ator ou cantor, ou quisesse fazer papel de monstro... Fora esses motivos, pra mim, homem que se maquia é homossexual. Fora o nome, o nome de uma deusa grega, a deusa da beleza e do amor... – falou de forma provocadora, levando um garfo cheio de alguma comida irlandesa (N/A: Sabem que eu reparei que tem bastante irlandesas nessa fic? O.ô) a boca de forma sensual.

Afrodite: Meu nome não é Afrodite... É um apelido porque Afrodite sempre foi minha deusa grega predileta. Meu nome é Edvin Vincent Fredrik (N/A: Nome que eu dei pro meu pisciano favorito, se alguém decidir usar esse nome, por favor, dêem os créditos). – falou de forma cortante, não demonstrando a raiva que sentia da irlandesa à sua frente.

Myrna sentiu-se um pouco ofendida pelo tom cortante do cavaleiro. Quem tinha a língua afiada ali era ela!

Myrna: Hmm... Edvin, certo? Você não disse nada sobre quanto você se maquiar... – falou sarcástica.

Afrodite: Não vou perder meu tempo com quem não sabe reconhecer a beleza do mundo... – falou arrogante e cínico, fingindo não reparar na expressão assassina de Myrna. A irlandesa, irritada, começou uma discussão sobre a "masculinidade" do suíço.

**Lune e Kanon**

Lune fazia anotações mentais sobre o geminiano a sua frente. Ia TUDO parar no seu blog. Mas absolutamente tudo! Ele era perfeito para parar lá. Um típico geminiano, lindo demais, imprevisível demais. Mas... Ele estava irritando-a.

Kanon: Então, Lune... Sabia que você é muito linda? – falou de forma sedutora (N/A: Meu primo não tem jeito... ¬¬''').

Lune: É mesmo? Obrigada. – claro que já tinham falado que ela era muito linda, mas fez-se de surpresa pelo elogio somente para ver onde iam parar os elogios.

Kanon continuou de forma sedutora a conversa, vendo se ganhava o coração da tcheca, descobrindo algumas coisas que preferia não saber. Por exemplo, que ela era a rica herdeira de um antigo político do socialismo tcheco, que era uma viciada em Astrologia e Numerologia e era a dona do blog que ele mais odiava no mundo.

**Brunn e Mu**

Brunn simplesmente estava querendo tirar o ariano do sério, enchendo-lhe bem a paciência, sendo irritante ao extremo.

Mu (pensando): Por Athena, como ela é irritante! Como a Pandora a suporta?! E por que raios a Saori permitiu que essa doida fosse o meu par?! Bem, pelo menos a voz dela compensa... Só preciso manter-me bem calmo e me concentrar na voz dela, não no que sai da boca dela... – pensava, tentando manter-se imparcial ao que à Atlante falava.

Brunn: Aiii, Mu! Como você é chato! Não fala nada! – falou irritada com o ariano, pelo fato de somente ela falar e ao que parecia, suas provocações não estarem surtindo efeito.

Mu: É que você nem me dá tempo para falar algo... – rebateu serenamente, de repente sentindo uma saudade danada de Kiki lhe enchendo a paciência durante o treinamento e o jantar.

Brunn: Não seja por isso! Vamos, fale-me, você é o Cavaleiro de quê? – perguntou parecendo amável e interessada.

Mu: Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. – respondeu a pergunta, sorrindo serenamente.

Brunn: (pensando) Cavaleiro de Áries? Tá bom, e eu sou a rainha da bateria da beija-flor. Olha o tamanho do cabelo dele, e aquela cor esquisita, os olhos dele são tão estranhos, ele não é ariano nem aqui, nem na china. E que raio de manchas são aquelas? – pensou com um pouco de raiva, iniciando novamente a falação provocadora.

**Lydia e Shion**

Lydia estava calma, mas muito tímida. Achara Shion um cara meio arrogante, mas muito lindo. Por ser demasiada tímida na presença de estranhos, estava quieta. Quieta até demais na opinião do ariano...

Shion: Senhorita Hallestrom, você não é alemã, não é verdade? – perguntou cordialmente, com um sorriso sereno.

Lydia: Não, sou finlandesa... – respondeu, voltando novamente a atenção para o prato à sua frente.

Shion: Como você conheceu a Pandora? – perguntou com um sorriso cordial.

Lydia: Sou uma pintora, vizinha da Pan... Já pintei um retrato dela e do irmão dela... Qual o nome dele mesmo? Acho que é Hades... – respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

Shion: Hum, então conheceu o Hades? Incrível... – falou um pouco surpreso. Até onde sabia, todos que se aproximavam do "irmão" de Pandora morriam.

Lydia: O que é incrível?! – perguntou curiosa. O que ele falara a deixara curiosa.

Shion: Nada... Boatos que ouvi na vila... – respondeu rapidamente.

Lydia: Ah, os boatos... – falou tristemente – Eles fizeram a Mansão Heinstein ficar com uma má reputação há muitos anos... Até dois anos atrás, essa má reputação perdurava, mas hoje são poucos que lembram-se dos acontecimentos daquela época. – falou um pouco mais feliz. O cavaleiro iniciou uma amena conversa com a finlandesa, que aos poucos parecia menos tímida.

**Sarita e Shun**

Shun observava a canadense a sua frente atentamente. Achara-a muito linda.

Shun: Sarita, o que a trouxe do Canadá até a Alemanha? – perguntou de forma amável, fazendo Sarita arquear uma sobrancelha antes de responder.

Sarita: Vingança. – respondeu naturalmente, como se atravessar o Oceano Atlântico por vingança fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – (pensando) Nossa que jeito delicado de comer... Ele é gay? Ou é só frescura mesmo? Até que ele é bonitinho... Aff, como ele é certinho... Mas acabo com isso num instante! – pensou e um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seus lábios.

Shun olhou-a um pouco assustado. Na verdade, o que o assustara fora o sorriso dela...

Shun (pensando): Hã... Algo me diz que as intenções dela comigo não são das melhores... Mas, por Zeus, como ela é linda! Acho que estou apaixonado! Será que ela gosta de rosas? – pensou um pouco assustado com o sorriso pervertido da jovem à sua frente.

Sarita: Shun, me fala uma coisa...

Shun: Diga.

Sarita: Você tem namorada? – perguntou olhando-o de forma analisadora.

O bronzeado quase se engasgou com a pergunta.

Shun (tossindo um pouco): Não, não tenho namorada... – respondeu, estranhando a pergunta. Viu os olhos vermelhos brilharem mais intensamente quando respondeu.

Shun (pensando): Com toda a certeza, as intenções dela comigo não são das melhores...

**Celina e Dohko**

Celina olhava para Dohko fascinada. Mas fascinada mesmo! Não entendia como era possível um humano viver tantos anos e parecer ter dezoito anos como sua irmã mais nova dissera que ele vivera.

Celina (pensando): Ou a Gabi inventou um monte de baboseira sobre esse tal de Dohko, ou enlouqueceu, ou andou coletando informações... – pensou distraidamente, enquanto pegava o vidro de azeite e derramava o líquido na comida.

Dohko: Você tem o mesmo sobrenome do par do Myu... Vocês têm algum parentesco? – perguntou se forma cordial e interessada.

Celina: Eu sou a irmã mais velha dela. – respondeu normalmente, dando um singelo sorriso.

Dohko: Vocês não são humanas, são? – indagou referindo-se as orelhas pontuadas.

Celina: Ah, você sabe distinguir pessoas comuns de elfos... Não tem idéia de como é raro encontrar humanos que saibam a diferença hoje em dia! – falou, suspirando cansada em seguida.

Dohko deu um sorriso discreto com os canto dos lábios com a espontaneidade da Vesta.

Dohko: E quantos anos vocês têem? – perguntou atento. Elfos viviam muito mais que humanos sempre tendo uma aparência jovem.

Celina: Eu tenho quinhentos e a Gabi tem dezenove... – respondeu parecendo um pouco infantil.

Dohko (pensando): Diz ter 500 anos, mas parece tão criança quanto o Kiki! Mas tem um certo charme esse ar infantil! E ainda é muito linda! Foi um ótimo investimento vir pra esse baile! – pensou, passando o sal para a elfa, já que este estava fora do alcance de sua mão.

Celina (pensando): Ele não existe! Olha como é atencioso! E que músculos! Acho que daqui não saio tão cedo! Vou voltar pra França casada! A mamãe vai me matar... Mas pelo menos vou morrer feliz! – pensou meio avoada.

Os dois entretiveram-se numa conversa completamente intelectual o restante do jantar.

**Nádia e Hyoga**

O cisne olhava intrigado para os arranhões no rosto de Nádia. Como eles tinham ido parar naquele rosto? Em sua opinião, eles não combinavam com o rosto de beleza guerreira à sua frente.

Hyoga: Nádia, você é de onde? – perguntou desinteressado. O fizera somente por curiosidade e pelo fato de ter que conversar com ela.

Nádia: Moscou, e você? – perguntou de forma tranqüila e voz pacífica e aveludada.

Hyoga: Puxa, que coincidência! Também sou russo! – respondeu com um sorriso discreto. Não a achava com cara de uma russa.

Nádia sentiu eu coração acelerar um pouco, mas controlando a respiração o fez bater normalmente. Ele era russo e era um Cavaleiro! Isso era mal para ela, se ele sabia sobre os recentes acontecimentos na capital.

Nádia: Sério?! Que coincidência! – falou surpresa, escondendo o nervosismo. Na verdade, o achava arrogante pela pose de cavaleiro. - (pensando) Humpf... Quem ele pensa que é?? O rei da cocada preta? Ele tem sorte de não carregar uma maldição eternamente, queria eu estar protegendo Athena, mas o destino assim não quis... – pensou tristemente. Os dois não trocaram muitas palavras durante o jantar.

**Natasha e Aldebaran**

Natasha era brasileira, algo que agradou o taurino. Conversavam em português mesmo, fazendo com que muitas pessoas entendessem sequer uma única palavra do que falavam. Natasha se mostrava carinhosa, mas dependendo do que o cavaleiro falava, ficava muito irritada.

Aldebaran: Ah, eu tenho tantas saudades do Brasil... – falou desatento, observando os olhos negros da governanta.

Natasha: Você ainda está longe do Brasil há menos tempo que eu... Eu estou há pode-se dizer minha vida inteira longe do meu querido país... – falou tristemente, olhando o prato a sua frente de forma como se não o visse.

**Minerva e Shura**

Shura tentava manter uma conversa amena com a jovem criada sentada à sua frente, mas esta respondia com monossílabos de mau-humor.

Shura: Desde que idade trabalha aqui na mansão? – perguntou de forma jovial e atenta para a alemã.

Minerva: Quinze. – respondeu de má vontade. Estava arrependida de ter aceitado o convite de Pandora.

Shura: Minerva, você gosta de ler? – perguntou com um certo sotaque espanhol.

Minerva: Gosto. – respondeu séria.

Shura (pensando): Ô, alemã difícil... Não abre uma brecha sequer! Mas eu conquisto a confiança da Minerva! – pensou um pouco chateado.

Minerva (pensando): Caramba, como ele é lindo e charmoso! Mas eu não vou me deixar enganar... Tenho que manter minha pose de criada fria... – pensou controlando-se para não parecer interessada no espanhol.

**Adam e Pandora**

Adam estava muito nervoso. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, participara de um jantar como aquele. Seus pais tinham sido criados dos Heinstein desde que ele se conhecia por gente, agora ele era criado de Lady Pandora por vontade própria, já que seus pais haviam lhe deixado uma quantia de dinheiro muito boa por terem sido a Cozinheira Chefe e o Jardineiro Chefe, os melhores que aquelas áreas da Alemanha já tinham visto.

Pandora: Adam, por que você está tão nervoso, homem?! Acalma-se, este jantar não é um bicho de sete cabeças! – falou um pouco irritada pelo fato de o chefe da arrumação da Ala Sul da Mansão não conseguir controlar-se.

Adam: Não consigo, Lady Pandora! Nunca fui à um jantar como esses, não consigo me acalmar! – falou claramente nervoso pela situação.

Pandora suspirou. Adam era muito nervoso, principalmente quando perto dela. Decidiu que a melhor forma de o alemão não ficar nervoso era distrair-se com uma conversa amena.

**Ao fim do Jantar...**

Ao constatar que todos os convidados já se encontravam satisfeitos e cansados, Pandora levantou-se.

Pandora: Vejo que estão cansados. Agradeço a paciência e espero que tenham gostado do jantar. Agora, vão para seus quartos descansarem. Os criados os levarão para garantir que não irão e perder. – falou bem humorada, também já com os olhos pesando de sono.

Todos os presentes que não conheciam a mansão realmente foram guiados pelos criados até seus quartos, enquanto aqueles que moravam na mansão iam até seus quartos tranqüilamente. Bem, nem todos foram direto para os seus quartos, já que alguns dourados e bronzeados muito amigos nossos resolveram fazer uma reunião para discutirem sobre seus pares no quarto de um deles...


	9. Stranger I

Respondendo:

**Respondendo:**

**Lary-Hyuuga: **Eu gosto de fazer mistério, é um dom ou maldição, não sei direito... ú.ù... Calma, fica louca não! Tá aqui a continuação!

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **É, ficou enorme! E a tendência é só a piorar... ''''¬¬

Yago: Excesso de imaginação faz mal, sabia, Tenshi? -.-

Tenshi: Se sei, é só olhar o monte de fics incompletas... ¬¬ O baile ainda vai demorar um pouco, essa minha idéia louca de liberar raças faz minha cabeça fervilhar com a história, então muitas águas vão rolar até o início do baile, eu consigo fazer todo mundo ter uma importância na fanfic, nem sei como!

**Carol Coldibeli: **É, não vai prestar, são todos os opostos um do outro, Lune e Kanon só estão começando, e novos personagens e pequenas coisas que, tenho certeza, algumas pessoas vão querer me matar! (se abaixa e um misterioso tomate vindo do nada acerta o Yago)

**Anzula: **É, as patadas do Milo estão só começando, quanto aos outros, não pude fazer muita coisa, são as personalidades que me enviaram que me fizeram escrever isso!

**Nuby: **Opa! Me fala quando fizer essa fic de Fichas, eu vou querer participar! Valeu pela ajuda no photobucket, apesar de eu não ter feito uma conta só minha! n.n E calma, eu gosto de levar as histórias no suspense!

**Paty-kon-chan: **Todo mundo gosta da cena do Dite... Por que será? (cara de quem não compreende, quando sabe muito bem o porque) É, o Shun tá ferrado na minha mão! (mode perve on) A reunião é meio curta, mas dá pra ver boas risadas q mais mistérios por vir! (cara anigmática)

**Lysley Almada2: **Pois é, quem sabe? Mas meus planos são outros... Cara, amei escrever aquela frase! E você enviou ficha pro Aniversário de Hilda quando eu tinha acabado de adaptar a sua ficha, acredita? O.ô

**Gemini.Kmille e outros devendo reviews! Ou comenta, ou o fim de seus personagens vão se cumprir no que a minha shinigami mais querida, Layla, viu! (cara malvada)**

**Ótimas notícias:**

E aí, povo?! Conseguimos trocar o scanner! No photobucket, já estão disponíveis as OCC que aparecem no primeiro capítulo, basta me procurar como KuroiTenshiSama, a conta que a Anya-san me emprestou, no álbum Anime! Eu amo todos vocês, que lêem e acompanham a fic e sempre me dão forças para que ela ande! Também estão disponíveis no flogão, é só procurar como "mansão, heinstein" ou então pelos nomes, ok? Mais uma coisa, gostaria que me passassem suas datas REAIS de aniversário e qual o personagem de Saint Seiya preferido, vou entrar na onda de fanfics de aniversários, e meus queridos leitores NÃO PODEM ficar de fora! Beijos e boa leitura!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como as originais das fichas que me enviaram, mas quanto aos que me pertencem, dêem os devidos créditos e me falem da fic pra eu ler que aí podem usar! Créditos das fics de fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Stranger I**

**Quarto do Kamus**

Kamus estava trancando a porta do quarto que lhe fora designado, só que antes que conseguisse, um mundo de pessoas invadiu seu quarto: dourados e bronzeados! Todos se acomodaram ao longo do quarto, sentando na enorme cama de casal com lençóis de cetim italiano azul bem claro e cobertores azul-marinho, nas duas poltronas de veludo azul-índigo ou então ficando de pé mesmo, apoiados nas paredes decoradas em madeira nobre e escura com uma pintura azul-gelo.

Kamus: Que invasão é essa no meu quarto?! – quase gritou, chamando a atenção. Os únicos que não estavam presentes eram Shaka, Carlo e Shion, o que já era de se esperar. Milo se apresentou para explicar o que ocorria...

Milo: É o seguinte, gelinho: nós decidimos conversar sobre os nosso pares e sorteamos o quarto em que iríamos conversar, e o seu quarto foi o sorteado! – falou com um tom de voz irritante.

Kamus: Uh, tá bem... – falou irritado. Nesses sorteios, sempre era ele o sorteado. Aquilo o deixava profundamente irritado. – E Shion, Shaka e Carlo? – perguntou, contando de um até cem de trás para frente, enquanto uma veia pulsava na testa.

Milo: Convencer Shion e Shaka de algo é o mesmo que tentar convencer uma viúva de que o marido está vivo. – falou sarcástico. – E Carlo, se alguém souber onde ele está, favor ligar para o meu celular! – falou tirando o aparelho do bolso e apontando para este, sorrindo maroto.

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Kamus: Ai ai... Comecem logo a falar sobre seus pares, quanto antes o fizerem, mais rápido se mandam. – falou com certa irritação na voz, controlando-se para não expulsá-los aos Trovões Aurora e Pó de Diamante pela porta e janela.

Milo ia abrir a boca, quando foi ouvido o som de alguém batendo a porta. Abriu-a, e seu queixo caiu ao ver o que viu: Carlo, todo sorridente, arrastando pela gola da blusa do pijama Shion e Shaka.

Carlo: Tô muito atrasado pra reunião?! – falou de ótimo bom-humor, sorridente, entrando no quarto, ainda arrastando Shion e Shaka, sob protestos.

Milo: Não... Mas por que raios você está arrastando o Grande Mestre o homem mais próximo de Deus?! – perguntou desesperado. A culpa, com toda certeza, cairia em cima de si por ter tido a idéia da reunião.

Carlo: Eles não queriam vir, então trouxe na marra. – respondeu filosoficamente, enquanto os dois cavaleiros levantavam-se, batendo o pijama para tirar o pó.

Shion: Senhor Gucci! O que tinha nessa sua cabeça para arrastar a mim, o Grande Mestre, e Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, até uma reunião que não nos interessa?! – bufou de raiva, quase gritando, fazendo Carlo recuar dois passos, pelo bem de seus tímpanos.

Carlo: Primeiro, eu não sou surdo. Segundo, eu não devo respeito a você como os cavaleiros, por ter uma colocação maior que a sua e por ser bem mais velho que você! – falou irritado, com um brilho azul nos olhos verde-esmeralda, um brilho que assustou Shion.

Shaka: Mas quem você pensa que é para tratar assim o Grande Mestre?! – falou irritado, porém, sereno (N/A: Is Possible? O.ô). – Se eu quisesse, você já estava sem seus cinco sentidos!

Carlo: Está errado, meu caro... Você é quem teria perdido os sentidos! Mesmo que seu cosmo seja maior que o meu, eu tenho a experiência e inteligência. – falou batendo de leve com o indicador da mão direita na testa.

Shaka: Experiência?! Ora, não me faça rir! Você é mais novo que eu! – falou, provavelmente esquecendo que Athena dissera que Carlo estava vivo graças ao Mesopheta Menos, irritado.

Carlo: Eu sou mais velho que todos vocês juntos! Sou Herói de Guerra há seiscentos e vinte anos! Eu venceria você com uma mão! – falou irritado, encarando o virginiano. Alguns cavaleiros o olharam, temerosos. Sem dúvida, não gostariam de enfrentá-lo.

Shaka: Mesmo que tenha experiência, os Cavaleiros de Bronze não a tinham quando nos venceram e venceram deuses! – falou irritado. Aquilo foi à gota da água para o italiano.

Carlo: Eles não os venceram sozinhos! Tiveram ajuda e proteção de... – calou-se de repente, percebendo que dera com a língua nos dentes. Zeus e todo o Olimpo o matariam quando o encontrassem de novo!

Seiya: Peraí! Repete e completa: Nós tivemos ajuda e proteção de sabe-se lá quem para vencer quem vencemos?! – perguntou, com seu típico ar infantil.

Todos rodearam Carlo, esperando uma explicação. O rapaz se precipitou para a porta, mas Aldebaran barrou sua passagem.

Aldebaran: Só sai quando explicar. – falou, autoritário.

Carlo: Mas nem que Hades me mande para o Tártaro! Prefiro morrer na mão de Cavaleiros a morrer nas mãos dos deuses do Olimpo! Fui! – disse sumindo.

Aiolos: Telecinese... – disse, suspirando. – Alguém sabe qual é o quarto dele?- perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Shura: Fica em frente do meu, mas duvido que ele vá pra lá agora... – falou balançando a cabeça.

Afrodite: Esse assunto morreu! Agora, tratemos do assunto principal da reunião! – falou todo animado. – Amanhã eu convenço o Carlo a me falar!

Os demais suspiraram. Quando Afrodite começava a falar, não parava mais.

Afrodite: A Mirna me irrita em todos os sentidos, além de se vestir muito mal! Se ela se vestisse melhor, faria jus à beleza dela! E ainda fala que eu me maquio mais que ela, vê se pode! – falou muito irritado.

Todos olharam o pisciano, pasmados. Nunca tinham visto Afrodite falar mal de alguém. Mas o maior choque foi quando ele falou de "fazer jus à beleza". Isso, sim, era algo que nenhum dos presentes já vira.

Mu: A Brunn gosta de me irritar, virou o passatempo favorito dela... – falou irritado. Todos arquearam as sobrancelhas. Mu irritado? Impossível!

Milo: Ok, então é a minha vez! A Layla é muito linda, misteriosa e eu ainda vou faturar a irlandesa! – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Milo não mudava.

Mascara: Bem... O que tenho a dizer da Aldrey? Ela mente pacas, mas ainda assim, gostei dela... – falou com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. Todos o olharam sem entender, aquele seria o Mascara de sempre?

Shiryu: A Aine me parece muito arrogante. Tenho mais nada a dizer. – disse calmo. Todos o olharam com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Shiryu e seus julgamentos...

Aiolos: A Mei... Bem, no começo me pareceu muito fechada, mas depois vi que ela é muito inteligente... Eu gostei dela. – falou parecendo distante.

Aiolia: Seria um sinal de paixonite aguda? – falou passando um dos braços pelo pescoço do irmão, com um enorme sorriso.

Aiolos: Ei, do que cê tá falando?! – falou nervosamente, ficando muito vermelho e soltando-se de Aiolia, enquanto a maioria começava a rir da cara de Aiolos. – Antes, diga: o que acha da tal de Winglië? – perguntou, sério.

Aiolia: Hm... Eu tenho certeza que ela tem somente dezoito anos, mas age como se tivesse nascido milênios atrás! – falou, parecendo confuso.

Shaka: É que, como a Beatriz, a Celina, a Gabrielle e outras, ela é uma elfa... E parece ser a mais velha. – falou serenamente, enquanto as atenções voltavam-se para o virginiano.

Dohko: Tem razão, Shaka... Basta observar as orelhas e se vê que são elfas, e com um poderoso cosmo, ao que percebi! – disse pensativo.

Shiryu: Elfas? – perguntou retoricamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Dohko: Exato, Shiryu, elfas. – falou.

Seiya: Alguém me explique, por favor! Não tenho idéia do que são elfos! – falou parecendo desesperado. Uma gota apareceu em todos, pelo fato do quão ignorante Seiya era.

Shaka: Elfos são criaturas muito antigas, algumas lendas do norte dizem que foram eles que ensinaram aos humanos as técnicas que estes aprimoraram quando eram "homens das cavernas". São criaturas que podem viver muito tempo, sempre com aparência de jovens, vivem em terras além de Asgard ou então embrenhados nas florestas de Asgard, mas alguns migraram para o mundo dos humanos, em cidades protegidas por seus cosmos, tem um ótimo cosmo, geralmente voltado para poderes de cura, mas nem por isso deixam de serem grandes guerreiros. – Respondeu pacientemente. Já estava acostumado com a ignorância do cavaleiro.

Seiya (pensando): Continuei na mesma, mas tudo bem...

Aiolia: E aí? Não contam o que acharam dos seus pares?! – perguntou, impaciente.

Shaka: A Beatriz é muito inteligente, é bom conversar com ela... Se aprende muitas coisas... – falou de forma indireta ao cavaleiro de Pégasus, que não captou a mensagem.

Dohko: A Celina disse que tem quinhentos anos, mas na verdade... Age como se tivesse a idade do Kiki. – falou com um sorriso.

Ikki: A Aiko é muito linda e gosta de batalhas, conversamos sobre minhas lutas por um bom tempo... – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Shun: Por favor, Ikki, não me venha comesses sorrisos perto de mim! A Sarita me deixou traumatizado! – falou em tom de desespero, gesticulando com as mãos freneticamente.

Ikki: Ué! Por que, maninho?! – perguntou, estranhando a reação do irmão.

Shun: Durante o jantar, aquela canadense não parou de me lançar olhares e sorrisos maliciosos! – falou, claramente irritado.

Ikki sorriu intimamente. Era a chance de seu irmão provar que era homem, já que a June não conseguira realizar essa façanha.

Kanon: A Lune... É muito linda e excêntrica, mas tem um probleminha... – falou desanimado, mas com um leve soriso malicioso.

Milo: Probleminha? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Kanon: Ela é herdeira de um rico político socialista tcheco e, lembram daquele blog que só Athena gosta, em todo o santuário, "Homem: Poeira de estrelas"? – perguntou, e todos menearam a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Ela é a dona do blog. – falou por fim. Todos arrgalarma os olhos! Não, estavam agora sobre vigilância constante de uma doida!

Shion: A Lydia é tímida demais... Não formei opinião... – falou calmo, ocultando o que sabia.

Hyoga: A Nádia... Sei lá, parece que ela tem medo de si mesma! – falou pensativo, porém, aparentando estar confuso.

Shaka sabia do que se tratava, ela tinha uma energia diferente da humana, mas preferiu ficar calado. Não podia revelar o que sabia, não ainda.

Aldebaran: A Natasha também é brasileira, disse que há muito tempo não vai ao Brasil... Eu gostei dela! – disse com aquele sorriso que só ele conseguia dar.

Shura: A Minerva, bem, ela parece que não é humana, mas é muito linda! – falou com um sorriso maroto.

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eles não mudavam. Shaka fez o mesmo, enquanto pensava em algumas coisas. Haviam muitas jovens que não eram humanas, e apesar de não parecer, Minerva exalava uma energia cósmica diferente, que era similar à que alguns poucos deuses gregos tinham, relacionada aos poderes desses deuses.

Milo: Espera, ainda falta o Kamus! – falou exasperado, quando todos faziam menção de sair do local.

Kamus sentiu que a face aquecera um pouco, e confirmou-se ao ver os olhares sobre si.

Kamus: A Mary... Bem, ela é a esposa perfeita! – falou rápido, desvencilhando-se dos amigos que desejavam fazer muitas, muitas perguntas. – Já falei. Agora, a reunião está encerrada! Se mandem antes que eu perca a paciência! – disse e foi possível sentir o ar começar a ficar mais frio. Kamus não estava brincando! Trataram de escapulir do quarto rapidamente.

O aquariano supirou pesadamente ao constatar que estava sozinho em seu quarto, trancando a porta e dirigindo-se para a cama, deixando-se cair pesadamente. Já estava cansado devido ao jantar, e ainda ter que suportar seu quarto virar ponto de encontro...

**Em algum ponto da Mansão...**

Carlo andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro em alguma das salas da mansão. Praticamente, dera com a língua nos dentes de assuntos que interessavam somente à deuses gregos e celtas, ou mais especificamente, à deuses E criaturas de ambas as mitologias... Zeus, Hera, Cronos, Caos, enfim, todos os deuses do Olimpo iriam juntar-se para matá-lo, ou então pediriam à Nêmesis (N/A: A personificação da retribuição e da justiça distributiva) para encarregar-se do serviço...

Haviam outras coisas que o pertubavam. Haviam muitas criaturas de diferentes raças naquele baile. Uma shinigami, uma lobisomem, bruxas, wiccas, elfas, e também a impressão de, durante o jantar, ter sentido a presença de um velho conhecido Leprechaun (N/A: Duende irlandês, ou então uma espécie de fada do sexo masculino que se dizia habitar a Irlanda antes dos Celtas). Havia também presenças de criaturas que podiam estar a toda a volta, sem serem reconhecidos, e uma alma que, tinha certeza, já reencarnava desde épocas muito antigas que tinha consciência de que ajudava em algo sempre que enviado à terra. E, tinha certeza, Pandora não tinha consciência disso. Ainda havia o assassinato de Eduard, o porteiro. Pelo que ouvira, o único motivo plausível para sua morte era que ele descobrira algo que era melhor ficar em silêncio. Era estranho esses fatos, o que as Moiras estariam planejando? Perguntou-se, pensativo.

**Quarto da Layla**

A shinigami lia algo sentada na cama de lençóis de cetim egípcio azul-marinho com cobertores negros e almofadas e travesseiros de veludo negro-azulado, com colunas de mármore negro e cortinas ao redor em veludo cinza, com as costas apoiada na cabiceira. O quarto todo era pintado de negro, e a penteadeira decorada num estilo gótico. Parecia concentrada.

Layla: Galeno, pode desistir de se esconder, eu já te senti. – falou calma, como que para o nada, mas mostrou-se que não estava sozinha. Ouviu-se uma risada marota, em seguida, sentado no criado-mudo, apareceu um homem muito pequeno, cerca de trinta centímetros de altura, meio gordinho. Usava um chapéu pontudo verde-folha, uma blusa de botões e presa na cintura por um cinto preto, da mesma cor do chapéu, e uma calça verde-escuro com a barra nas botas de couro negras. A pele era esverdeada, os olhos num verde-esmeralda muito profundo e uma expessa barba verde azulado e cabelos da mesma cor. Trazia um sorriso maroto.

Galeno: Incrível, Layla! Você me sente de longe! – falou sorrindo animado.

Layla: Não enrola e fala logo o que está fazendo desde o jantar. Até onde sei, Leprechauns não saem da Irlanda à não ser em assuntos extremos. – falou taxativa.

Galeno: Culpado da acusação! Estava curioso pra saber se alguém iria conseguir te irritar, e ao que me parece, o cavaleiro de Escorpião cumpre bem a tarefa! Agora quero ver o primeiro rompante de raiva que Layla terá na vida! – falou sádico.

Layla: Eu mereço... Alguém além de mim te sentiu? – perguntou preocupada. Apesar da capacidade dos Leprechauns de esconder sua presença até mesmo dos deuses, ela podia sentir um.

Galeno: Provavelmente o tal Shaka de Virgem, a dita reencarnação de Buda, e o acompanhante de Athena, Carlo. Somos velhos conhecidos. – falou, em seguida perdendo o tom brincalhão ao perceber que falara o nome de Carlo. Não podia tê-lo feito.

Leyla: Conhece-o? – perguntou com uma expressão assustadora que faria Pavaroti levantar da tumba com um tenor perfeito.

Galeno: Bem... É que... São assuntos particulares dos deuses! – falou recuando alguns passos, mas não o suficiente para impedir que a shinigami o segurasse pela gola da blusa e o fitasse nos olhos, penetrando nas lembranças mais antigas do Leprechaun, atrás de Carlo nessas lembranças. Ao fazê-lo, seus olhos azul-claro ficaram levemente mais escuros, num tom e expressão como se pudessem ver tudo, e os olhos do Leprechaun responderam à essa penetração de memórias ficando mais brilhantes.

Layla soltou-o de repente, que caiu em cima do cobertor que amaciou a queda.

Layla: Esse acordo entre deuses gregos e celtas valem para sempre? – perguntou com uma expressão assassina, típica de quando uma nova alma está prestes a ser levada para o outro mundo.

Galeno: Mesmo que tenha sido feito há seiscentos anos, vale enquanto Zeus estiver no comando dos deuses gregos. – falou levantando-se, enquanto o olhar da shinigami aliviava-se, o que significava que a vida do Leprechaun não estava mais em perigo.

Layla ficou pensativa um tempo, até lembrou-se de algo que a intrigou.

Layla: Galeno, tem uma coisa que eu achei estranha... – falou calma.

Galeno: Diga. – disse temendo por sua sanidade. Não era saudável para sua mente Layla penetrar nas suas lembranças muitas vezes.

Layla: Sabe a tal de Gabrielle Vesta e Minerva Pallas? – o Leprechaun meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Você sabe que quando eu olho para uma pessoa, meus olhos me permitem ver a expectativa de vida dessa pessoa, idade e, dependendo do caso, até mesmo a forma que irá morrer, mas quando olhei para essas duas, vi apenas o nome. Você sabe por que acontece isso? – perguntou olhando através do vidro da janela. Uma fina chuva começava a cair. – E tem mais, para todas as outras pessoas, a expectativa de vida apontava para o dia seguinte ao baile... – falou adquirindo uma expressão preocupada, voltando a atenção para Galeno.

Galeno: Só posso dizer que, quando se vê somente o nome da pessoa, ou é porque a pessoa é um deus, ou os deuses querem esconder essa pessoa. – falou suando frio. Tinha que ter cautela com o que revelava para a jovem, ou uma palavra à mais custaria sua alma. – Quanto à data da expectativa de vida dos outros, nada poso dizer. – falou, sumindo. Não podia arriscar-se mais. Já contara demais para Layla, e ao sumir, não levava o costumeiro sorriso maroto de todos os Leprechauns.

Layla deu um suspiro. Galeno era um Leprechaun que, apesar de representar as criaturas em assuntos diversos, era muito medroso. Mas não podia culpá-lo. Um Leprechaun que trai a confiança de alguém perde sua alma para sempre (N/A: Até onde sei, eu que inventei isso. Nada haver com as histórias sobre Leprechauns, ok? O.ô).

**Quarto da Helena**

A jovem metade elfa, metade vampira, estava deitada no seu caixão, colocado em cima da cama de lençóis de cetim italiano vermelhos, cobertores vermelho sangue, com almofadas e travesseiros cor-de-vinho, as colunas da cama em madeira escura com um verniz que chegava próximo do vermelho-sangue, o "teto" cheio de pequenas estrelas em prata em meio à um céu vermelho, com cortinas de seda em tom de branco avermelhado. Helena observava alguns desenhos que havia feito. Trinta de Maio estava próximo, o dia do seu aniversário, dia em que faria vinte e um anos, dia em que completaria oito anos desde a morte de seus pais.

Levantou-se e, saindo do caixão, foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas de véu negro-avermelhado, deixando a luz da lua, a luz de Selene (N/A: A deusa da lua na mitologia grega, filha dos titãs Hipérion e Tea, ou Hipérião e Téia, irmã de Éos e Hélios, vale lembrar que representa todas as fases da lua), que escapava por entre as nuvens timidamente, passando rapidamente por entre a fina chuva que caia e penetrando no quarto através do vidro, iluminando o quarto que estava com a luz apagada, iluminando o corpo de pele muito alva, com uma longa camisola de alcinha semi-transparente vermelha com algumas rendas. Abriu novamente o caderno e os desenhos foram iluminados pela luz de Selene.

O primeiro, uma mulher, ou melhor, uma elfa, ao lado de um vampiro, ambos ensangüentados. As orelhas da elfa estavam cortadas, os olhos furados por dois pregos cada e tiros certeiros no coração, fígado e rins. O vampiro, com os dentes à mostra, ensangüentados, com uma estaca de prata no coração, a cabeça separada do corpo e uma cruz desenhada a sangue na testa. Passou lentamente a ponta dos dedos sobre a folha, com lágrimas de sangue começando a escorrer pelo rosto.

Helena: Papai... Mamãe... – murmurou. Virou a folha. O segundo desenho era de um garoto de aproximadamente doze anos, com sangue escorrendo da boca, as orelhas também pontudas cortadas, uma cruz desenhada a sangue na testa, com uma estaca não no coração, mas enfiado de lado por entre a segunda e terceira costela do lado esquerdo, perfurando o pulmão esquerdo e o coração. Os cabelos louro-ouro e levemente ondulados estavam espetados para todos os lados e com respingos de sangue, os olhos lilases levemente puxados para o vermelho, com uma expressão inocente. – Göran... (N/A: Anya-san, tu não definiste o nome do irmão da Helena, então tomei a liberdade de dar um nome à ele, um nome sueco) – murmurou, e as lágrimas rolaram mais fortemente pelo rosto. Tinha fortes saudades do irmão mais novo.

Lembrou-se com exatidão dos contornos do corpo do caçador de vampiros que matara sua família quase oito anos atrás. Era díficil lembrar-se, a roupa grossa de couro escondia bem o corpo, e o lenço negro amarrado no rosto deixava somente os olhos à mostra, e estes ainda eram díficeis de se ver devido ao chapéu de abas largas levemente inclinado para a frente.

Um cheiro adocicado começou a surgir no quarto lentamente, estranho que fez com que, lentamente, fosse levada ao mundo do sono sem sonhos.

**Quarto da Aldrey**

A jovem de asas estava sentada no beiral da janela, com o vidro aberto, deixando a água da chuva molhar levemente a calça e a blusa do pijama cinza. Os olhos roxos fitavam além do horizonte, sua visão era aguçadíssima, podia ver muito além do que os olhos dos humanos. Via uma base militar alemã, onde as pessoas movimentavam-se freneticamente, os soldados com armamento pesado cuidando da segurança do local, o sargento e o general discutindo algo numa sala. Via uma silhueta na parte escura da sala, parecia usar um manto negro. De repente, os dois pararam de falar e olharam para a silhueta, que saiu das sombras. Era um homem de aparência velha, cabelos nos ombros grisalhos, olhos claros, barba branca, rugas acentuadas na face. Franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, deixando longos caninos à mostra. Aguçou mais a visão. Quem dera seu ouvido conseguisse captar o que diziam! Parecia desgostoso com o que os dois militares haviam dito, que se encolheram ao ver a cólera do vampiro manifestar-se num aparentemente pequeno, mas maléfico em excesso, cosmo negro com pequenas estrelas vermelhas.

Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos batendo pela cintura entrou na sala, vestindo farda de sargento com sangue escorrendo da boca entrou na sala e jogou um corpo ainda vivo, mas que não conseguia mover-se nem respirar direito pelo que parecia, ao general e ao sargento, que atacaram sem dó ou piedade, de forma feroz, enquanto os cabelos ficavam mais espessos, como se fossem pêlo de algum animal. O vampiro abrandou o cosmo, que sumiu por completo, como se nunca houvesse existido, e fez sinal para a vampira limpar o sangue do queixo.

Aldrey saiu da janela ao sentir-se vigiada, fechando o vidro e a cortina. Seu coração disparara de repente, como se alguém estivesse próximo à ela. Era muito corajosa, mas foi como se toda sua coragem e consciência sumisse ao sentir uma quente respiração em seu pescoço. Era uma respiração ritmada, e por esse fato, amedrontadora. Queria virar-se, mas algo a impedia, como se sua mente pensasse mas seu corpo fosse segurado por algo que ela não via. De repente, tão inesperadamente e rapidamente aquela sensação de horror a invadira, sumiu, como se nunca houvesse existido. Suspirou aliviada e trocando os passos foi até sua cama e caiu num profundo sono.

**Quarto da Krika**

A jovem de cabelos prateados lia algum livro sobre criaturas mitológicas, sentada na poltrona de veludo azul-turquesa, ao pé da janela com o vidro fechado e do lado da escrivaninha, onde uma vela acesa queimava, num candeladro de prata muito antigo. Achava que, numa mansão como a Heinstein, num estilo próprio em gótico e barroco, as luzes elétricas em lâmpadas atuais feitas para que energia fosse poupada não combinavam, fora que velas da boa e velha cera economizavam muito mais. A fina chuva, de repente, engrossou, iniciando-se uma forte tempestade. O vento batia na janela, como se quisesse quebrar os vidros ou abrir a janela, mas de qualquer jeito entrar no quarto. O barulho era alto e incomodava qualquer um. O som do vento que passava por entre as frestas da porta e da janela assustava qualquer desavizado que dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama e esse mesmo vento apagou a vela que iluminava o quarto. Krika tentou acender novamente o paviu da vela, mas sempre que acendia o fósforo, o vento o apagava.

Desistiu de ler a luz de velas e levantou-se, tateando até alcançar a porta e, conseqüentemente, o interruptor. Mas este não acendeu. Bateu e bateu várias vezes e nada. A tempestade devia ter feito os fuziveis queimarem.

Saiu pelo quarto, tateando até alcançar a cama e deitar-se, quando ouviu o som de passos no corredor que se aproximavam. Olhou de canto e viu por baixo da porta a luz entrar, quando a sombra de dois pés bloquearam essa luz. Ouviu o som de alguém girar a maçaneta, lentamente. De repente, a jovem sumiu, ou melhor, diminuiu de tamanho, virando uma fadinha de vinte centímetros com asas de borboleta azul bem clarinho e com o rosto iluminado num leve tom de azul, com um longo vestido azul-turquesa bem solto como uma bata. Bateu asas e escondeu-se entre as lâmpadas do candelabro elétrico, observando a porta abrir lentamente uma fresta suficientemente grande para uma pessoa observar com um olho o que se passava no quarto inteiro, e foi isso que fez, mas o rosto estava escondido por uma máscara em forma de caveira inteiramente negra. Tão silenciosamente como abriu a fresta da porta e girou a maçaneta para abri-la, fechou-a.

Krika soltou um suspiro de alívio e voltou para a cama, ficando com um metro e setenta centímetros de altura novamente, como o coração batendo rápido, tamanho o susto que levara. Mas quem seria aquela pessoa?! Agora não podia fazer nada, se não entrara em seu quarto, aparentemente queria apenas verificar algo. Mas algo contradizia isso em sua mente, afinal, por que usaria uma máscara e por que a lâmpada do corredor em frente ao seu quarto estava acesa, enquanto a do candelabro elétrico do cômodo onde estava sequer piscara?

**Quarto da Lysley**

Lysley olhava um "velho" álbum de fotografias, em busca do rosto de Nádia. A russa, bem, ela tinha certeza de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, e que lugar melhor para procurá-la do que em um álbum onde tinha fotografias dela em todos os anos da escola? Passou para as fotos de quando tinha doze anos, e viu uma que a fazia rir sempre, batida por uma velha amiga, de quando treinava sua magia Wica e transformou, acidentalmente ou intencionalmente, não lembrava direito, um colega de classe em rato! Na foto, era possível ver de relance a professora levantar-se e dirigir-se para a porta com o material, com uma expressão de assombro e medo. Os cabelos prateado-escuro com mechas em negro da professora, batendo nos ombros, meio rebeldes (N/A: Tipo a Shina), com olhos num negro-noite muito profundo por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua, pele clara com alguns leves arranhões no rosto, um longo vestido negro com um sobretudo acinturado cinza aberto. Observando bem o rosto, parecia-se muito com Nádia. Mas isso era impossível!, pensou. Sua professora alegava ter dezenove anos, apesar de não parecer, e Nádia, se tivesse dezesseis anos era muito!

Fechou o álbum com violência e colocou-o na gaveta da escrivaninha, levantando-se da poltrona e deitando na cama de lençóis de cetim verde claro, com cobertores verde-musgo e almofadas e travesseiros num singelo verde-folha, com colunas em madeira clara. Ficou fitando o "teto" da cama, suportado pelas colunas, até que o sono de Hypnos a dominou e mergulhou no mundo de Morpheu (N/A: Hypnos aparece em Hades, é o deus do sono para quem não sabe, e Morpheu é um de seus filhos, um dos deuses dos sonhos, já que Hypnos gerou sozinho os mil Onírios, e somente uma filha, Fantasia, personificação do devaneio. Hypnos também é filho de Nix, a noite, e Érebo, as trevas primordiais, que depois viria a se transformar do rio Érebus do mundo dos mortos, é irmão de Thanâtos, a morte, Éter, a luz, Éris, a discórdia, Hemera, o dia, Hespérides, a tarde, Apáte, o engano, Filótes, a amizade, Geras, a velhice, Lissa, a loucura, Momo, o escárnio, Oizus, a miséria, Lete, o esquecimento, Até, o erro, Nêmesis, a ética, Kera, o destino do homem em seus momentos finais, e Moro, o quinhão que cada homem receberá em vida.)

**Quarto da Mirna**

A irlandesa estava sentada a escrivaninha, escrevendo alguns poemasm, ou pelo menos tentando. Estava quase a dormir em sua cama, bem quentinha, quando o som do vento à passar por entre as frestas da porta e da janela deixou-a extremamente inspirada e levantou-se rapidamente, acendendo a luz e pulando para a cadeira da escrivaninha, pegando um caderno de argolas de umas vinte matérias, com metade, pelo menos, cheio de poemas. O problema era que, sempre que estava terminando o poema, um certo pisciano invadia seus pensamentos e acabava que o final do poema ficava uma "droga", fugindo do assunto principal, passando para um homem de vinte e dois anos com longos cabelos azul-piscina e olhos da mesma cor.

Desistindo de tentar escrever o poema jogou o caderno por cima da cabeça que pousou em cima da cama. Apoiou as costas de forma folgada no encosto da poltrona executiva, colocando os pés em cima da escrivaninha, observando a tempestade caindo lá fora. O véu de Nix envolvia a mansão, acompanhada de uma tempestade que impedia que o som da flauta de Hypnos chegasse aos ouvidos de diversas pessoas.

Apoiou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos, minutos que foram fatais. Devagar e silenciosamente, o trinco da janela abriu-se e e esta abriu-se com violência, enquanto a água invadia o quarto e disfarçadamente, um pássaro entrava antes que Mirna levantase-se e fechasse a janela à muito custo, o vento parecia querer deixar a janela escancarada. O pequeno pássaro vôou até a cama e transformou-se num envelope que suavemente caiu em cima do travesseiro azul-marinho.

A dhampyr (N/A: Mistura de Vampiro com Humano) olhou bem a camisola, agora encharcada, e despiu-se rapidamente, pendurando-a com um cabide na porta do guarda-roupa, colocando uma camiseta e uma calça qualquer, deixando o corpo cair pesadamente na cama, sendo levada quase que instananeamente para o mundo de Morpheu, enquanto suavemente e silenciosamente os cobertores negros envolviam-na para protegê-la do frio, e o envelope flutuava no ar e como num passe de mágica, virava cinzas que sumiam no ar.


	10. Stranger II

Respondendo:

**Respondendo:**

**Pure-petit Cat: **É, eu tirei a idéia de Death Note (desvia de pedra). Falando em Death Note, odiei o final do Mangá... ù.ú O nome do bichinho é Leprechaun, o nome do Leprechaun eu esqueci agora... Aqui está mais um capítulo e sorry pela demora!

**Carol Coldibeli: **É, né... Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi que eu tinha escrito que Carlo tinha arrastado Shaka e Shion! ô.ô E a idade do Carlo... Bem, não fale comigo, fale com o Rodrigo! Vixi, é moda esquecer o nome do amiguinho da Layla! XD Até eu esqueci, só lembro o nome da criatura! ô.ô

**Paty-Kon-Chan: **Ok! Bem, eu planejava postar mais fanarts hoje, mas deu uns piripaque no meu PC e o capítulo atrasou, aí não deu tempo de pintar! Mas acho que amanhã eu consigo postar mais uns fanarts! n.n Pois é, pois é, pois é! Eu gosto de mistérios! É mesmo, pobre Kamus... É que eu gosto de judiar dos personagens! (desvia de outra pedra) E como homens são desorganizados... Meu primo Kanon, então... Um horror de desorganizado!

Kanon: Ei!

Tenshi: Fica Quieto!

**Nikke a deusa da vitória: **OK, ok, ameaças retiradas, mesmo que eu não consigo matar os personagens! Sou boazinha demais da conta! T.T

Kanon: É o que dá ser ambientalista... ¬¬

Tenshi: Correção, futura ambientalista, pois ainda vou fazer 14 aninhus dia 18 de junho. u.u E pois é, acho que a Chiisana vai querer a MINHA cabeça se resolver ler essa fic! Mas eu duvido, ela disse que não gosta muito de fics de fichas! n.n

**Anzula: **Eu também acho, mas é que eu precisava mostrar alguns acontecimentos!

Kamus: Eu juro que se eu não me desse bem nessa fic, eu te congelava, Tenshi... ¬¬Tenshi: Nem pense nisso. Ò.ó

**Lary-Hyuuga: **Você ainda não se matou, certo?! Bom, tomara que não, né... Desculpa a demora, é muita fanfic pra uma cabeça só! Pois é, Brunn modo irritante On! XD Tadinho do Shaka mesmo... E ele ainda vaisofrer um titiquinho nessa fic! XD

**Krika Haruno: **Nossa, a primeira que fala que o Adam é lindo! O.O Até eu me achei muito cruel, eu devia ter feito o Eduard morrer mais suavemente... u.u É, que bom que meu priminho tem uma fã tão dedicada!

Saga: (manda beijo pra Krika)

Tenshi: É, eu tinha que fazer ele responder todas as suas perguntas... (Rada com uma arma na cabeça da Tenshi) Mu vai realmente perder a paciência... Shun abusado:? Bem, sem comentários, mas acho que vai ser o contrário, isso sim... Pois é, Dite sabe irritar quando quer! XD AHHHHH, Eu esqueci de colocar o meu primo!! (arrumando esse detalhe no capítulo 9) Eu pensei em fazer isso, mas aí achei que tava apressando demais as coisas (desvia de outra pedra). O cara, se é o que matou o Eduard? Não sei... Tenho ainda muitos planos para a fic!

**Lysley Almada2: **Sabe, acho que vou colocar a ficha que você me enviou e a que eu fiz adaptações. Você tem o direito, certo?

**Anya-san: **Ok, eu entendo. Quase que eu não consigo entrar hoje pra colocar o capítulo, eu espero. Que bom que está gostando!

**Nina-carol: **Certo, normal. EU tava achando semana passada que eu não ia poder entrar na net um bom tempo, por causa de uma queda de energia que sobrecarregou o no-break do meu PC! Mas, graças a Deus, meu pai tinha um no-break reserva, e o outro foi pro concerto (escrevi com a letra certa?) já que a bateria estufou e uns trocinhos que eu esqueci o nome também...

**Rodrigo DeMolay: **É mesmo? Que bom, foi essa a minha intenção! E luta Carlo x alguém... Vai ter, é só aguardar o Baile.

E comemorando a marca de 106 reviews, eu gostaria de agradecer à todos que lêem está fanfic. E pedindo de forma suplicante, gostaria de pedir que vocês lessem a minha série de fanfics de Saint Seiya, que ainda não está concluída. Preciso saber se alguém lê e gosta de tais fanfics!

**Disclaimer: (tô começando a cansar de escrever Disclaimer...) Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Os créditos das fanfics de ficha vão todos para Pisces Luna.**

O Baile na Mansão Heinstein

**Capítulo 9:**

**Stranger II**

**Quarto do Saga**

O geminiano havia entrado e sentado na poltrona de veludo royal pesadamente. Dava graças por não terem lhe perguntado o que achara de Krika, e principalmente, por ter escapado. Não que não houvesse gostado da austríaca, mas tinha a sensação de que ela não era humana (NA: Dãããã, como a maior parte das convidadas. -.-).

Ouviu baterem a porta de seu quarto, e como simplesmente ainda não trancara a porta, falou um entre sôfrego, e Kanon abriu a porta, entrando e fechando-a novamente.

Kanon: Devia trancar a porta, sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer durante a madrugada! – falou sério, e Saga simplesmente não entendeu o irmão.

Saga: Que quer dizer? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, endireitando-se na cadeira.

Kanon: Tem alguém rondando a mansão, e não é humano. E acho que você se lembra que o porteiro Eduard foi assassinado. Não é bom ficar facilitando. – falou num raro tom sério, fitando o irmão.

Saga: Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro! O que quer que seja, dificilmente vai me vencer. – falou confiante de sua força.

Kanon: Que seja! Mas sabe-se lá quais criaturas andam pela face da terra até hoje e onde andam. – falou indo até a janela, observando a chuva cair. – Por que não disse o que achou da Krika? – perguntou voltando o rosto para a direção do irmão.

Saga enrubesceu.

Saga: Não é da sua conta! – falou bufando, trincando os dentes.

Kanon deu um risinho cínico, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

Kanon: Sorte sua que a maioria queria mais era saber o que o Kamus achava e nem repararam que você não falou. Sabe, acho que você está apaixonado... – disse abafando o riso, indo para a porta, saindo e fechando a mesma antes que uma almofada índigo claro o acertasse, ao invés disso, acertando a porta de cedro vermelho.

Saga: Ainda mato o Kanon. – murmurou entre dentes, levantando e trocando de roupa, para então deitar-se, envolto de um incômodo silêncio.

**Quarto da Lune**

A tcheca estava mexendo em seu notebook com Internet via satélite, claro, colocando no ar os mais novos artigos em seu blog, os perfis dos presentes na mansão que ela já fizera e buscando informações sobre os ditos que estavam lá, ou mais especificamente, sobre os homens. Mexia em todos os sites, fazia uma pesquisa minuciosa.

Após clicar no link de um blog meio... Estranho, com acesso restrito à uma pequena lista de blogs, e para sua sorte, lá estava o seu blog. O nome já era estranho, "Santuário de Athena" (N/A: Acho que sei de quem é... o.ô), e a foto usada pela pessoa era de Saori Kido! Mas, pera lá, Saori Kido era a outra convidada de Pandora!

Deu mais uma pesquisada ainda no mesmo blog e descobriu na lista de acesso restrita estavam os blogs de vários homens e algumas mulheres, e xeretando como queria, achou um de nome "Casa de Gêmeos: Kanon". Estranhando, resolveu fazer uma visita. Na imagem de entrada, quem poderia estar, além de Kanon? E realmente, era o ex-general Marina quem estava ali, na frente da Casa de Gêmeos, sem blusa com um óculos de sol da Ray Ban. Mostrava todos os músculos tem trabalhados do tórax e do abdome, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios (N/A: Ai ai, se não fosse meu primo... (suspira)).

Lune não soube quanto tempo, exatamente, ficou ali, admirando a foto do geminiano com suspiros e direito à coraçõezinhos no lugar dos olhos. Acordou somente quando ouviu o som de algo batendo com força na sua janela, quase dando um berro.

Ao virar-se na cadeira rotatória da escrivaninha, viu uma enorme mancha de sangue no vidro da janela que a chuva se encarregava de limpar. Ia desde o alto e descia como se algo tivesse sido arrastado, até onde acabava o vidro. Desesperada, levantou-se e abriu a janela, sem importar-se com a chuva que a molhava. Olhou lá embaixo, no jardim.

Na grama verde, molhada sem descanso pela chuva, via uma silhueta aparentemente humana, mas com longas asas brancas. Parecia meio perdido, olhava para todos os lados, como que procurando uma direção. De repente, a "pessoa" olhou para o alto, caindo de joelhos e transformando-se num lobo, que saiu correndo em direção ao bosque da propriedade. Via-se uma mancha vermelha onde o que quer que fosse aquilo ficou parado um tempo.

Julgando ser coisa da sua imaginação, colocou a cabeça para dentro e fechou a janela. A chuva já terminara de limpar o vidro, e a tcheca, acalmando a respiração e os batimentos que devido ao susto tinham ficado fora de controle, voltou-se para o notebook. Decidiu que era melhor desconectar e ir dormir, estava tão cansada que já estava até vendo coisas!

**Quarto da Aiko**

A vampira fitava com certa melancolia o colar com pingente de fênix. Trazia muitas lembranças, a maioria, ruins.

**-- Flach Back da Aiko On --**

Estava no jatinho particular da família Capranos, contando alguns acontecimentos antigos, no momento, contava o que acontecera quando a Nova Zelândia fora descoberta, Akito sempre lhe pedia como presente de aniversário lendas e mais lendas antigas ou então as histórias desde antes de seus nascimentos, de qualquer povo. E tinha acabado de adquirir profundo fascínio pelos neozelandeses antropófagos (N/A: Adeptos do canibalismo. Mas também, quem mandou eu ter acabado de ler a terceira parte de "Os Filhos do Capitão Grant", de Júlio Verne, que é uma verdadeira aula de história sobre a chegada dos homens às ilhas da Nova Zelândia? Agora, vocês que agüentam eu que sou meio doidinha), que habitavam a Nova Zelândia antes que fosse colonizada.

Aiko: "Foi a treze de Dezembro de 1642 que o holandês Tasman, depois de descobrir a terra de Van Siemen, foi aportar nas costas desconhecidas da Nova Zelândia. – começou a contar a história do descobrimento das duas grandes ilhas dos mares austrais. Akito lhe ouvia, sentado em cima da poltrona em posição de meditação, com a cabeça repousando sobre as mãos cujos cotovelos eram amparados pelo apoio de braço que reparava os dois irmãos. Estava muito concentrado nas palavras de Aiko. – Tasman navegou durante alguns dias ao longo do litoral e, a dezessete de Dezembro seus navios penetraram numa grande baía onde desembocava um passo apertado, aberto entre duas ilhas. A ilha do norte era Ica-Na-Maoui, palavras zelandesas que significam "o peixe de Maoui". A do sul era Tawai-Puna-Mu, isto é, "a baleia que produz o jade verde". Abel Tasman enviou escaleres (N/A: Pequena embarcação, geralmente a remo, que serve para transbordo de mercadorias nos navios ou para pequenos serviços no mar) à terra. Voltaram seguidos por duas pirogas (N/A: Embarcação leve, estreita e veloz, muitas vezes cavada em um tronco de árvore, usada pelos índios) tripuladas por ruidosos indígenas.Os selvagens eram de altura mediana, tinham a pele escura e amarelada, ossos salientes, voz rude, cabelos pretos enrolados na cabeça à moda japonesa e enfeitados com grande pena branca. – continuou, e os olhos de Akito brilharam de emoção. – A primeira entrevista dos europeus com os indígenas pareceu prometer relações amigáveis. Porém, no dia seguinte,quando um dos escalares de Tasman foi fazer o reconhecimento de um ancoradouro mais próximo de terra, sete pirogas cheias de indígenas o assaltaram violentamente. O escaler adernou e encheu-se de águas. O patrão que o comandava foi atingido na garganta por golpe de chuço rudimentarmente aguçado. – fez um sinal no pescoço como se algo o tivesse cortado, aumentando a dramaticidade da história. – Caiu ao mar. De seus seis companheiros, quatro foram mortos. O patrão e os outros dois nadaram para os navios, sendo recolhidos e salvos. – Continuou a história de maneira envolvente, vendo que o irmão ficava cada vez mais interessado nos antropófagos indígenas da Nova Zelândia, nos maoris. Por longos minutos, contou sobre alguns outros que pisaram na Nova Zelândia, chegando à onde o irmão mais aguardava. - ... Depois de Urville, a etnografia da Nova Zelândia foi completada por audacioso explorador, que, por vinte vezes, percorreu o mundo inteiro, um nômade, cigano da ciência, inglês, chamado Carle. Visitou as partes desconhecidas das duas ilhas sem que tivesse motivos de queixas contra os selvagens. Entretanto, foi freqüentemente testemunha de cenas de antropofagia. Os neozelandeses devoravam-se com animalidade repugnante." (N/A: Trecho resumido e tirado do livro "Os Filhos do Capitão Grant" de Júlio Verne, terceira parte, capítulo 34, uma edição de 1972, parte de uma coleção de capa dura vermelha. Recomendo que leiam, não é muito conhecido, mas é muito bom, verdadeira aula de geografia e história n.n''') – parou a história nesse ponto, quando sentiu que haviam lhe cutucado o ombro. Ao virar-se, era seu noivo, Adolphe, que a olhava com um sorriso misterioso.

Adolphe: Melhor parar com essas histórias da Nova Zelândia, Aiko, ou o Akito foge pra sua cama de noite por causa de pesadelos! – falou, fazendo a francesa rir juntamente com ele. Akito indignou-se.

Akito: Ei! Eu não tenho medo desses maoris que praticavam antro... Antro... Ah, alguma coisa aí! Sou irmão mais novo de uma pré-membro do Conselho Vampírico e tenho a mesma coragem da Aiko! Não vou ter pesadelos à noite! E se tiver, não vou correr pro quarto da Aiko! – falou irritado, arrancando mais risos da irmã e do futuro cunhado, e, ficando mais irritado, ia falar algo, quando sentiu o avião dar um solavanco.

Aiko levantou-se, assim como os pais e o noivo, porém, um sinal do pai para que ela, Akito e Adolphe ficassem sentados fez que seu irmão se agarrasse fortemente ao seu braço. Viu os pais sumirem ao entrarem na cabine do piloto.

Novamente, outro solavanco, e as luzes do avião apagaram-se.

Akito: Aiko, eu to com medo! – ouviu o irmão falar num murmúrio choroso, apertando seu braço mais forte ainda.

Aiko: Calma, é só uma turbulência, logo passa. – falou tentando acalmar o irmão, abraçando-o. Olhou pela pequena janela, e viu que caía uma forte chuva e, ao longe, um raio transpassou uma nuvem cinzenta. Percebeu que era inevitável ocorrer uma queda. Abraçou o irmão mais forte quando percebeu que o avião inclinara-se para frente e caía em direção ao solo em uma velocidade alucinante. – Akito, lembra dos procedimentos de segurança? – o irmão fez que sim com a cabeça, e Aiko fez o irmão colocar o corpo pra frente, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas e abraçando estas com força. Não viu ou sentiu outra coisa depois, senão muito calor e algo escorrendo por sua testa, pernas e braços,antes de desmaiar.

**-- Flash Back da Aiko Off --**

Deixou algumas lágrimas silenciosas rolarem pelo rosto. Lembrar de quando ficara órfã de pais e irmão e ainda perdera o noivo era doloroso. E foi com aquilo que ganhou àquele colar de fênix que repousava em sua mão. Perdera os pais, o irmão e o noivo, mas ganhara a liderança do clã Capranos e lugar no Conselho Vampírico. Deixou-se cair para trás, adormecendo ainda com o colar na mão e lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas e resignadas pelo rosto, morrendo nos cabelos brancos com um brilho azulado espalhados pela cama.

**Quarto da Gabrielle e da Celina**

Gabrielle estava deitada, dormindo, ou pelo menos tentando. Myu não lhe saía da cabeça. Vendo que não conseguiria dormir, levantou-se silenciosamente, indo até a janela, onde a chuva castigava a mansão. Acendeu uma vela no castiçal para não acordar Celina que dormia profundamente em sua cama através de sua magia de elfo. Abriu uma das mala que mandara trazer do hotel em que estava na vila, enfiando até a cara dentro, atrás de algo. Quando finalmente achou e tirou a cabeça dali, o rosto tinha um pouco de pó de mármore, enquanto tirava com a mão uma bolsa de táquetel volumosa.

Com a manga do pijama, limpou o rosto enquanto andava até a escrivaninha. Depositou a bolsa ali e abriu-a, tirando bloco de mármore branco e pequeno, de um palmo de altura, quatro dedos de largura e quatro de comprimento. Colocou a peça entre as mãos e fechou os olhos, mentalizando uma imagem qualquer, concentrando uma quantidade mínima de cosmo, um cosmo cálido cor de cereja. Lentamente, como de houvesse algo esculpindo a peça, o mármore tomou forma. Quando a escultura estava pronta, a francesa abriu os olhos e enrubesceu. Não era a escultura que havia imaginado! Tinha pensado em Dohko, para dar de presente a irmã, mas o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro! Acabara esculpindo seu par, Myu. Interpretou aquilo da única forma possível: Estava apaixonada, e por um humano! Que Aengus e muito menos sua mãe descobrissem aquilo, ou ela e sua irmã estariam perdidas!

Sentiu que a irmã acordara e tratou de esconder a peça na bolsa.

Celina: Acordada, Gabi? – perguntou em tom sonolento, sentando na beira da cama e calçando pantufas de pandas.

Gabrielle: Não conseguia dormir, então resolvi esculpir um pouco. – falou sorrindo e levantando.

Celina: Já esculpiu algo? – perguntou, já xeretando a bolsa da irmã, antes que essa conseguisse impedir. Ao achar a estátua em miniatura do par da irmã, empalideceu. – Tem consciência do que pode acontecer conosco se mamãe descobrir essa estátua? Ou pior, se Aengus achar proveitoso vir aqui e mandar umas mensagens apaixonadas e te descobrir aqui? Vai ser a decadência dos Vesta depois de sermos castigadas! – falou assustada, acenando com a mão sobre a estátua, fazendo a mesma virar pó.

Gabrielle: Claro que tenho, mas que culpa tenho se me apaixonei? Não se escolhe quem se ama! E outra, eu não quero me casar com quem a mamãe quer! – falou já deixando lágrimas rolarem pelos olhos, balançando a cabeça para os lados freneticamente.

Celina olhou com pena para a irmã caçula. Sabia o quanto era doloroso para a irmã, e sabia que a mesma jamais passaria por aquilo se ela empenhasse-se mais nos estudos de elfo quando mais nova, pois então seria ela quem comandaria os Vesta quando a mãe achasse propício, ela que seria obrigada a casar-se com quem não queria, ela carregaria o fardo que a irmã estava carregando. Doía-lhe ver que Gabrielle tinha sido aprisionada à um destino pelos deuses, do qual não tinha escapatória. Só não sabia com que propósito.

Abraçou a caçula, começando a cantar uma canção élfica muito antiga, velha conhecida dela e que Gabrielle gostava de cantar ou de ouvir quando estava triste.

_As folhas longas, verde a grama,_

_Esguia é da cicuta a umbela;_

_No prado há luz que se derrama_

_De um céu de estrela a fulgir._

_Tinúviel dançando bela,_

_Ao som que flauta oculta inflama;_

_Há estrelas nos cabelos dela_

_E no seu mastro a reluzir._

_E Beren vem dos montes frios,_

_Perdido esteve entre a ramagem,_

_Seguindo o som de élficos rios,_

_Andou sozinho em seu sofrer._

_Por entre as falhas da folhagem_

_Vê flores de ouro de atavios_

_Que ela traz sobre a roupagem_

_E no cabelo há anoitecer._

E a elfa foi cantando a canção tão antiga até o final, em élfico. Ela e a irmã conheciam bem a história de Lúthien Tinúviel (N/A: Trecho retirado de "O Senhor dos Anéis", de J. R. R. Tolkien, livro I, Capítulo XI: Uma faca no escuro). Gabrielle parara de chorar e levantara o rosto para a irmã.

Gabrielle: Eu sou como Tinúviel, não é verdade, Cel? – falou numa pergunta retórica, afastando-se do abraço da irmã, fitando o céu tempestuoso por detrás do vidro da janela. Celina olhou surpresa para a irmã. Jamais pensou que Gabrielle fosse fazer tamanha comparação.

Celina: Não, Gabi. Você não é como Tinúviel! Você não é filha de um rei da Terra Média, mas da líder de um clã de elfos! – falou irritada com a fala de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: Mas eu sou imortal, e aquele que amo é mortal e ainda protege um deus. Mesmo que ele não morra nas batalhas, vai morrer por causa do tempo. E eu vou continuar de pé, intransponível às areias do tempo. – falou isso com tristeza, sentando na beira da própria cama.

Celina: Mas como Lúthien Tinúviel, você pode desistir da imortalidade. – falou colocando um ponto final no assunto, deitando-se e adormecendo novamente, antes lembrando de Aragorn e da filha de Elrond, o Rei-Elfo de Valfenda quando os Vesta partiram da Terra-Média, Arwen.

Gabrielle também se deitou, após apagar a vela com magia, mas demorou- ainda para conseguir dormir. Não sabia porque, mas aquela chuva torrencial que mais parecia uma tempestade lhe tinha os sons de um funeral... O funeral de sua liberdade.

**Quarto da Caroline**

Irritada como estava com Minos, perguntara antes de ir ao seu quarto à Pandora se tinha algum saco de areia ou até mesmo uma corda que ela se virava. Achara o saco de areia e dando um jeito, pendurou no candelabro elétrico do quarto. No momento, o pobre saco que nada tinha haver com a vida da siberiana, apanhava sem dó dos punhos e pernas da aspirante a amazona de ouro.

Caroline tinha os dentes trincados, o olhar enfurecido e braços e pernas fortes o suficiente para substituírem o cosmo se necessário. Se não moderasse sua força física, nos primeiros golpes o equipamento de treinamento teria estourado e espalhado areia pelo quarto inteiro. O motivo? Enquanto batia no pobre saco, imaginava ser Minos ali, apanhando dela, tamanha raiva sentia do espectro.

Caroline: Ele vai ver! Vai dançar comigo nem que eu tenha que amarrar as mãos dele nas minhas e arrastá-lo para a pista de dança! Eu não aceito não como resposta! Até meu mestre não me contraria quando eu boto algo na cabeça! – falou dando mais um chute no saco de areia, que estourou. – Ótimo, o único meio de extravasar a minha raiva foi pro espaço... – disse desviando da areia que se espalhara pelo chão, olhando para si. Estava toda suada. – Preciso de um banho...

Pegou um shorts e uma regata no guarda-roupa, despindo-se e jogando a roupa suada num cesto de roupa suja, indo para o banheiro e enchendo a banheira prateada de louça, mergulhando nela, sentindo todos os músculos relaxarem ao contato com a água quente.

O banho foi demorado, enquanto isso, pensava em tudo o que passara antes de encontrar Kamus e começar a treinar quatro anos atrás. Fora um tempo duro antes de fugir do orfanato em que vivera por tantos anos... E ainda tinha que aturar um espectro convencido como Minos! Perguntava a todos os deuses o que fizera para merecer aquilo.

Quarto da Luthiën

A elfa de Lotlhórien olhava atenta uma carta anônima que estava em cima de sua cama ao voltar do banho. Franzira o cenho ao ver que se tratava de assuntos preocupantes e deviam ser imediatamente informados aos elfos regentes de sua floresta. Logo em seguida, preocupou sua cabeça com outras coisas. O fato de Winglië estar presente no baile não lhe agradara. Tírion nada tinha haver com aquilo, ela mesma estava ali somente por garantia. Detestava Winglië, pois fora por sua causa que criaturas antigas e pertencentes somente à Terra Média, além de Asgard, haviam fugido para Midgard, o mundo que pertencia aos homens. E graças a isso, uma terra que antigamente área habitada por deuses, que tratavam desta, de sua população de animais e cidades que eram habitadas por homens que respeitavam a natureza e eram educados pelas ninfas e pelos deuses. Não existia pecado e nem maldade, tudo concentrado na Terra Média. Mas quando se iniciou a fuga da população da Terra Média das forças de Sauron e seu Um Anel, criaturas mágicas e que maléficas fugiram, juntamente com os deuses da guerra, do medo e companhia, que tinham sido banidos. Tírion os acobertara para que viessem para o mundo Humano, e hoje a Terra estava do jeito que estava: rios mortos, florestas inteiras devastadas, capitalismo crescendo de forma absurda, fome, desgraça, e tantos outros problemas que não eram enfrentados.

Entre todas as criaturas que haviam migrado, as mais terríveis eram o grande Lobo Fenrir, que havia sido aprisionado pelos deuses Nórdicos a uma pedra com a "corrente" Gleipnir forjada pelos anões; Jormungard, a Serpente que Odin havia lançado nas profundezas do mar; os Doppelgängers, terríveis criaturas com o poder de mudar de forma (N/A: originalmente, da mitologia germânica); o Kraken, um gigantesco polvo que vivia em alto-mar e afundava navios (N/A: Os historiadores divergem quanto à real origem dessa criatura mitológica); a Roca, pássaro que devorava um pedaço do fígado de Prometeu (N/A: Aparece também nas aventuras de Simbad, se não me engano); o Leviatã, algo que ninguém tinha muita certeza do que se tratava, jamais alguém realmente vira um, já que os cristãos o descreviam como sendo o equivalente a um hipopótamo na Bíblia, enquanto outros falavam tratar-se de uma terrível criatura marinha que atacava tudo e todos (N/A: Já li que pertence à mitologia grega, e também à egípcia, fora o fato de aparecer na Bíblia cristã, portanto, nada posso afirmar com absoluta certeza); os Vampiros, criaturas servas de Sauron que se alimentavam de sangue e viviam na escuridão (N/A: Isso totalmente da minha cuca); a Quimera, terrível mistura de diversos animais do mundo humano; e os Dragões, criaturas mágicas, algumas espécies, sábias e possuidores de grandes poderes de magia, outras espécies, de longas asas, violentas e que cuspiam fogo. Criaturas que fizeram com que o pecado e o mal começassem a surgir. (N/A: Quem conhece muito bem Senhor dos Anéis, não ligue muito para essa história de Tírion acobertar tudo o que eu falei, eu que dei uma misturada mesmo n.n''')

E tudo culpa de Tírion.

Atentou mais para a carta. Tinha sido escrita em papiro, provavelmente para enganá-la. A letra continha traço fino em alguns pontos e mais grosso em outros, estrita a tinta preta e aparentemente, com pena, escrita em uma língua da Terra Média que ela aprendera antes desta escrita cair em desuso devido à derrota de Sauron quatrocentos anos atrás, o Angerthas Daeron, difícil de ser lida, mas que por sorte, ela utilizara bastante e poderia traduzir sem muitos problemas. Mas algo passou pela sua cabeça que a preocupou. Alguns símbolos possuíam valores diferentes para outros povos e podiam alterar o sentido da carta. Teria que fazer a tradução de todas as formas possíveis, mas deixaria para o dia seguinte, precisava dormir e descansar, pensando em certas coisas que estavam lhe preocupando.

**Quarto da Athena**

A deusa estava lendo um pouco, sentada na poltrona roxo-escuro, de cetim, colocada próxima à janela, cujas cortinas azul-gelo estavam fechadas. Antes, tentava inutilmente dormir, a chuva torrencial não lhe deixava dormir, fora aquele friozinho que o vento causava ao passar por entre as frestas da janela. Pensava em inúmeras coisas enquanto lia, algumas bem preocupantes. Quando Hermes lhe trouxera a mensagem de seu pai falando que Carlo estava vindo para acompanhá-la, o irmão ainda lhe falara outra coisa, de livre e espontânea vontade, algo um pouco raro, sobre a aliança com os deuses Celtas estar ameaçada. Isso era algo impossível até onde sabia, pois a aliança existiria enquanto Zeus governasse os deuses Gregos. O que estaria acontecendo que ameaçava o reinado de Zeus, e, por conseqüência, a aliança com os deuses Celtas? Seriam criaturas que ultimamente andavam mais ativas, como os Vampiros? Ainda há pouco sentira o cosmo ameaçador, instável, porém, moderado, de um Vampiro muito velho, provavelmente um dos mais velhos.

Levantou-se ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Abriu a mesma e nada viu, há não ser uma pequena caixinha vermelha ao lado de uma plaqueta de prata, pintada de vermelho com desenhos feitos do mais puro ouro, deixados no chão. Era leve, assim como a caixinha. Entrou novamente no quarto e abriu a caixinha aveludada. Sentiu horror não soube porque, ao mesmo tempo em que espanto ao constatar um anel negro, escrito algo numa língua que ela não conhecia no interior da pequena argola. Na plaqueta, em grego antigo, versos de um poema que ela desconhecia, e provavelmente, modificado.

_Três Anéis para os Clãs Doppelgängers sob o céu cinza da guerra,_

_Sete para as mais Terríveis Criaturas em suas eternas prisões,_

_Doze para os Clãs Vampirícos, fadados a eterna sede,_

_Um Anel para a Senhora da Terra, da Vida e da Morte em seu leito de descanso._

E no final, uma nota e assinatura.

_Isto é apenas parte do poema, e trata-se de somente um aviso, querida Athena; volte para seu Santuário e deixe meu afilhado pegar o que é dele. Quanto ao anel, cuidado com ele, outra hora, voltarei para buscá-lo._

_Morrígan_

Athena: Oengus? Será que se trata de quem estou pensando? – falou a deusa num sussurro, preocupada. Do que se trataria tais palavras?

**Sehleswig, Alemanha**

Em algum ponto da cidade a beira do Mar Báltico, há aproximadamente 135 quilômetros há norte-noroeste de Hamburgo e 45 quilômetros ao sul da fronteira com a Dinamarca, na varanda do quarto da cobertura de um hotel simples se comparado aos hotéis de tantas outras cidades, de onde se tinha uma vista magnífica da pequena cidade, onde ao longe o mar quebrava nas pedras, um homem com longos cabelos loiros como o sol e lisos; olhos dourados que emitiam um brilho altivo e um tanto assustador, pele branca, feições um pouco delicadas, porte altivo, aparentemente treinava luta, mas não com muito afinco; usava uma longa túnica verde-oliva. Estava sentado à uma cadeira de madeira, com uma harpa celta dourada à sua frente. Fechou os olhos e esticou os braços e começou à tocar uma melodia tranqüilizante para muitos, um martírio para outros, que viajou pela noite fria até parar não se sabe onde.

Pela porta de vidro que dava para o quarto, surgiu uma mulher com uma face velha. Cabelos tão negros como as entranhas de uma mina de carvão, olhos tão azuis como o mar durante a noite, usando um longo manto negro. Cruzou os braços e apoiou-se no batente.

Mulher: Por que está tocando para sua noiva elfa à essa hora, Angus (N/A: Angus Mac Og, filho de Dagda e Boann, deus da Mitologia Celta pertencente principalmente à Irlanda. Deus da Beleza, do amor e da juventude)? – falou com a voz áspera.

Angus: Oi pra você também, Danu (N/A: Consorte de Dagda, uma deusa da mitologia Celta. Deusa da Terra, da Vida e da Morte). Vejo que já está como Brihid, Danu. – falou com eloqüência, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Danu: Não fuja o assunto. Seu pai, Dagda (N/A: Deus supremo na Mitologia Celta e protetor das tribos), não vai gostar de saber que está tocando para uma única pessoa. Ele gosta que suas músicas sejam tocadas para todos os apaixonados. – falou ferina, cerrando os olhos perigosamente.

Angus: Hoje toco somente para a minha amada, pois já me encarreguei das mensagens apaixonadas que tinha que enviar aos pensamentos dos apaixonados... – falou com ar cansado, não parando de tocar e nem abrindo os olhos.

Danu: Prestou sequer atenção ao mandar as mensagens? – perguntou adquirindo um tom um tanto preocupado.

Angus: Apenas fiz o meu papel. – falou, e foi possível perceber irritação na sua voz.

Danu: Preste mais atenção, Angus. Não quero que a aliança com os deuses gregos acabe sendo quebrada devido aos seus caprichos e da mãe da noiva. Tenha certeza, que se isso acontecer, você será banido para sempre da Thuatha Dé Danann (N/A: povo de Danu, eram assim que os celtas denominavam o grupo de deuses mais poderosos devido à relevância que Danu possuía). – disse ferina, entrando para o quarto e fechando a porta.

Quando Danu terminara de falar o que falara, Angus parou de tocar e uma corda da harpa arrebentou. Tinha uma expressão preocupada. O que sua madrasta queria dizer com aquilo?


	11. Stranger III

Respondendo:

Pure-Petit Cat: Não?! Termine de ler, apesar de tudo! xD Concordo... Eu tôa tarantada aqui com esse monte de informações! E se prepare, mais um monte nesse capítulo! xD Pois é, o amor está no ar! Calma, não é do mal... Eu acho! xD Pois é, mas não reclame comigo! Vixi, nem me fale! Coisa DEMAIS para uma fic só! xD Vou pensar no seu caso, talvez elarealmente amarre as mãos dele! Não precisa se preocupar, eu também tenho fics suas pra ler! ¬¬'' (minha vez de se chutar!)

Lysley Almada2: Pois é, é que você não viu quando eu cheguei no Santuário... u.u

Paty-Kon-Chan: Ei! O primo é meu! Ò.ó Com certeza, incriveis. Que bom que está gostando! E aguarde muitas aulas de mitologia por minha parte, sou viciada... ¬¬''

Krika Haruno: Vai mesmo! Quem sabe... xD Coitadas mesmo, e ainda não foi a história de todas! xD Pois é, insistente até demais, as vezes dá raiva... ¬¬

Lune Kuruta: Oh My God! Quantas Coisas! Bem, vamos por partes...

Pois é, nem eu acredito! xD

Saga: Ei! Eu não sou sem noção! Ò.ó

Tenshi: Oh, não, só, como a Lune disse, morreu com uma "baculada" da Saori e tem dupla personalidade...¬¬'''

Kanon: Yes! Eu ando tendo mais juízo!

Tenshi: Senão vai conhecer Hades de novo, né? (sorriso irônico) Pois é, quem se importa?! (leva sapatada) O Kanon ficou aqui se achando o máximo depois daquela cena...¬¬'''' Putz, passe pra mim também! Não sou a única! E se vier os Guerreiros Deuses de brinde, melhorou! (olhos brilhando) Claro que vão saber! Eu já dei MUITAS pistas, vamos quem é o primeiro a decifrar! Quem descobrir antes de eu revelar o que era, ganha uma fic com o personagem que quiser! Pobre mesmo... É, eram vampiros, mas não fale comigo! Fale com a garota que me mandou a ficha, Aline Bitt, no meu orkut... u.u É, até da Terra Média! Eu não falarei por mim, a maioria dos meus originais não vieram de lá... u.u

Carol Coldibeli: Ok! Já tenho idéia de como será a fic! n.n Calma, mulher! Você vai saber! É só ter calma! E pode se preparar para ficar com mais dó ainda quando o baile começar! Tenho planinhos do mal! xD É, eu também fiquei com dó do saco de areia... O que o pobre saco fez para merecer aquilo?! Eu non entendo... u.u

Anzula: Já aparece nesse capítulo, minha querida! Agora foram as moças que faltavam! No próximo vai ser os cavaleiros e os Espectros!

Kitana-Sama: Tudo bem, a minha também anda corrida, muita fic pra escrever, fora idéias fervilhando de monte... ¬¬''' Calma! Ela não te odeia não! É só raiva temporária, depois passa! Pior que é verdade... Haja paciência aturar quando eles se reúnem no Coliseu, Haja! ¬¬''' Pois se prepare, o próximo capítulo é dos cavaleiros e dos Espectros! xD

Lala-Hyuuga: Ufa! Cheguei a tempo! Não, não é pra ver seu sofrimento, é que tenho muita fic mesmo... ESPERO QUE AINDA NÃO TENHA SE JOGADO DA ESCADA! (rezando pra isso não ter acontecido)

Nina-Carol: E acho que a maioria também, se nem a autora percebeu... u.u Angus é um deus da mitologia celta, muito ciumento, por sinal! xD A amada? Bem, vai ter que esperar um pouquinho ainda, mas você vai descobrir!

E como eu disse pra Lune Kuruta, quem acertar o que a Lune viu, ganha uma fic com o personagem que quiser! É o primeiro enigma que eu passo à vocês! No próximo capítulo, eu passo mais um, pra descobrir quem que presta atenção mesmo nos minímos detalhes!

Beijos, até!

AVISO: FireDoorway terá o primeiro capítulo postado hoje! Não percam! E amanhã eu vou colocar os resto dos desenhos dos personagens de Baile no Photobucket e aos poucos no meu Flogão!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada. Créditos das fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.

O Baile na Mansão Heinstein

Capítulo 10:

Stranger III

Quarto da Winglië

A "jovem" elfa estava deitada em sua cama com cobertores cinzas, lendo tranqüilamente. O sono ainda não lhe chegara, e nem parecia que chegaria tão cedo. O som da chuva caindo era tranqüilizante, ainda mais para alguém que andava tão... Estressada, seria a palavra certa. Uma horrível sensação de que aquele baile era uma péssima idéia se abatera na elfa e se instalara em seu coração. Um mau iminente se aproximava cada vez mais, e trazia apenas mais sombra a Mansão Heinstein, ainda recentemente reerguida das sombras. Sentindo inquietude, fechou o livro sem marcar a página mesmo e levantou-se, colocando um robe cinza por cima da camisola de cetim branco, começando a andar inquietamente pelo quarto, pensando em mil coisas. O carpete felpudo e negro embaixo dos pés descalços como que lhe davam uma sensação de alívio.

Andou até a janela, observando a água escorrer pelo vidro. Ao longe, conseguia avistar com sua persipcaz visão de elfo, a vila próxima à Mansão. Uma vila um tanto afastada das principais cidades, era possível dizer... Não era umavila turística, muito menos. A inquietude apoderou-se de si novamente, e uma pergunta lhe surgiu pela primeira vez, lembrando-se de uma Vesta que aparecera por mais puro acaso: o que levara Gabrielle até lá, aquela vila que parecia parada no tempo? Que motivos possuía? Até onde sabia, Pandora não lhe conhecia até encontrá-la na vila.

Franziu o cenho. Ali tinha coisa...

De repente, como que acordando dum sonho, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Aiolia... O cavaleiro tinha uma aparência um tanto mau-humarada, sério demais... Mas ainda assim, o achava um leão que era um encanto... Apoiou no batente da janela, sentindo a cortina de veludo cinzento roçar a pele alva, uma carícia que apenas a fez viajar mais nos próprios pensamentos...

Quarto da Nádia

Mesmo com a chuva torrencial que caída lá fora, a russa estava sentada no beiral da janela, com as pernas pra fora do quarto, deixando a água lhe molhar por inteiro, colando o pijama de cetim branco ao corpo. Lembrava de seu triste passado, quando passou a carregar uma maldição que jamais imaginou um dia carregar... O dia em que perdeu toda a família... O dia em que foi salva por um estranho, cento e noventa anos atrás. Hyoga lhe fazia lembrar esse triste dia, por mais que quisesse negar, ele era seu irmão mais novo em aparência, sem tirar nem pôr, caso ele tivesse tidoa oportunidade de crescer.

-- Flash Back da Nádia On --

A jovem de cabelos longos e prateado-escuro, com olhos negros carregava uma cesta com algumas frutas. Tinha não mais de dezessete anos. Corria pelo tapete de neve. Demorara demais conversando com suas amigas na floresta. Seus pais deviam estar loucas atrás dela...

Chegou na vila. A luz dos últimos raios de sol refletiram na neve fria, e o céu noturno coberto de estrelas se fez sobre sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Como gostava das estrelas... Era como se pudesse ver o futuro nelas... E apesar de ser de escorpião, sempre achara a constelação de aquário mais fascinante. Caminhou até a sua casa, cumprimentando aqueles que estavam terminando de fechar as casas para irem dormir. Entrou, limpando os pés da neve no tapete. Ouviu sua mãe, Anja (N/A: Anja é a forma russa de Ana, ok? Nada haver com anjos), chamou-lhe da cozinha.

Anja: Nádia! Como você demorou. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. – disse terminando de assar um frango no fogão à lenha. A mãe da jovem tinha cabelos longos e loiros, presos numa trança, e olhos azul-lago, um lago de águas tranqüilas, que nunca se agitam.

Nádia: Eu estou bem, mãe. É que encontrei algumas amigas na floresta e parei pra conversar. – disse, colocando a cesta em cima da mesa, sendo abraçada por um garoto de uns dez anos, com cabelos espetados e loiros, se os deixasse crescer, ficariam lindos, e olhos azul-céu, um azul-céu tão belo que um brilho de esperança se tornava uma nuvem branca, e uma lágrima numa nuvem de chuva. – Olá, Dimitri! Obedeceu a mamãe? – disse abraçando forte o irmão mais novo, agachando para poder abraçá-lo melhor.

Dimitri: Sim, Nádia! E ajudei o papai a trazer lenha para o fogão! – respondeu dando um enorme e brilhante sorriso. – E a vovó Elizaveta me contou a história de como a Primavera partiu de nosso país! (N/A: A lenda é usada na fic "Primavera" da Margarida. Ela me deu de aniversário, e é linda demais! Aliás, foi da fic que eu tirei a idéia, portanto, todos os créditos vão para a Margarida) – sorriu mais ainda.

Nádia sorriu, levantando-se. Pela porta, uma mulher já idosa, de cabelos já brancos e longos, mas na ponta se era possível perceber que antes eram de um lindo prateado, olhos negro-noite, esperançosos, olhando atentamente, era possível ver estrelas de esperança à cada brilho. As rugas acentuadas na face mostravam o quão sábia era. E, ainda, tinha um incrível dom de aconselhamento.

Nádia: Vovó! – abraçou a velhinha fortemente, vendo-a sorrir ao ver o sorriso na face da jovem.

Elizaveta: Olá, minha querida. Como está? Ah, vejo em sua face que está muito feliz. – ao olhar os olhos da neta, foi possível ver que as estrelas de esperança foram cobertas por nuvens de chuva nos olhos da senhora. A neta era uma cópia da avó na juventude, com os raros cabelos prateados. Aquela senhora idosa sabia mais do que demonstrava.

Um homem robusto e altivo entrou pela porta, sendo imediatamente abraçado pela garota. Tinha uma barba loira bem feita, junto com o bigode, e os cabelos loiros e volumosos estavam cobertos por uma touca de lã vermelha, típica dos lenhadores.

Nádia: Papai! – o pai dos garotos, de nome Filipp, devolveu o abraço, sorrindo por debaixo da barba.

Filipp: Nádia! Dimitri! Se acalmem, seu velho pai não pode mais fazer como quando vocês eram pequenos! – disse divertido, bagunçando os cabelos dos filhos. Os olhos azul-céu brilharam de felicidade.

Elizaveta: Aproveitem bem, um dia um rapaz virá e irá tirá-la debaixo do teto de madeira de nossa casa, filho. – disse a senhora, fechando os olhos e se sentando, com um triste sorriso nos lábios finos.

Filipp concordou com a mãe, e disse para os filhos irem sentar-se, que ele ajudaria a mãe deles colocar a mesa.

Quando todos estavam sentados, fecharam os olhos e juntaram as mãos, agradecendo ao Senhor por mais uma refeição que preparava para aquela pobre família, mas com uma boa condição para viverem felizes. Pai lenhador, mãe costureira, filho esforçado, filha bela o bastante para chamar a atenção de algum nobre e uma vovó contadora de histórias e sábia... A família perfeita...

Porém, nenhum deles imaginava que um dia o conto de fadas acabaria... Ainda mais tão rápido...

Nádia estava em sua cama, dormindo silenciosamente, quando sente sua avó chamar-lhe suavemente. Abre os olhos, definindo a avó sobre a pouca luz da lua que entrava pelo vidro da janela.

Elizaveta: Me ouça atentamente, Nádia. Sua felicidade não está nesse século, nem neste milênio. No próximo milênio, daqui há dois séculos, você ainda viverá, imponente as areias do tempo. Sua beleza jamais envelhecerá. Tudo isso começa hoje. O mal espreita nossa vila há muito, mas você, você será salva. – sussurrou à neta, que ainda mal acordará, dando um beijo suave na testa da jovem, que adormeceu novamente. Colocou uma fina corrente de prata em volta de seu pescoço, saindo da beira da cama da neta.

Um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, apareceu em seus sonhos. Oferecia-lhe a mão, numa radiante armadura branca e dourada, com brilho em azul-gelo, longas asas a saírem-lhe das costas. "Dimitri?" Chamou, mas logo percebeu que não era seu irmão... Se fosse, teria cerca de quinze anos. Aceitou a mão daquele estranho, e no momento, acordou com gritos invadindo seus ouvidos.

Levantou correndo, via que a vela acesa na sala voara e a casa de madeira começava a queimar. Um calor insuportável subiu por seu corpo. Em meio às chamas, que começavam a se espalhar pelo resto da vila, viu uma criatura maior que um ser humano. Pelos negros cobriam seu corpo. Tinha um longo focinho, como o de um lobo. Longas presas ensangüentadas precipitavam sobre a língua. Longos braços, terminados em mãos mais parecidas com patas, com dedos terminados em longas e afiadas garras. Num dos braços, seu irmão, Dimitri, com o pescoço entre as garras da terrível criatura, sem vida, com um brilho opaco nos olhos. Sua avó ainda vivia, por um fio, caída no chão, igualmente ensangüentada. Seus pais estavam destroçados. Um grito lhe subiu pela garganta, mas não encontrava forças para gritar. Seus pés não saíam do lugar. A vila estava devastada, todos estavam mortos. A criatura, já identificada como um lobisomem, virou-se. Encarou-a com olhos negros, mais negros que a escuridão sem fim. Soltou o garoto, avançando na direção da garota, derrubando-a no chão, mordendo o pescoço com ferocidade. O sangue quente escorria por seu corpo, seus sentidos já se turvavam, quando ouviu um tiro, e sentiu os dentes fincados em seu pescoço saíram. Ouviu a voz de sua avó, suplicante, ao sentir algo frio em sua testa, pedir por sua vida. Adormeceu, esperando a morte vir ao seu encontro, mas essa nunca veio...

-- Flash Back da Nádia Off --

A lobisomem tirou de dentro do pijama uma corrente, com um pingente em forma de cisne. Lembrou-se que, certa vez, ela lhe contara algo a respeito daquele colar que ela tinha desde que a conhecia.

Elizaveta: "Esse pingente foi-me dado pelo seu avô, o pai de seu pai. Ele me disse que me protegeria para sempre. Um dia, ele será seu, para que saibam que seus antepassados conheceram os deuses e seus protetores..."

Apertou com força o pingente. O que ela quisera dizer com aquilo, nunca soubera. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a coluna, e estranhou. Só o tinha quando aquele que lhe salvara da morte certa se aproximava... Ele estaria à espreita, vigiando seus passos? Não... O que um vampiro do Conselho Vampírico estaria fazendo lá, na casa de alguém que uma vez também lhe salvou da morte?

Quarto da Minerva

A criada estava adormecida, num sono agitado. Suor ensopava-lhe a camisola e os cabelos castanho-aloirado. Em alguns momentos, como num passe de mágica, tornavam-se azul-mar, mas logo voltavam ao normal. Virando para lá e para cá, alguns fios quebravam no travesseiro, mas sumiam, como se jamais houvessem existido.

-- Sonho Lembrança da Minerva --

Calor lhe subia a fronte. Pelo diadema prateado na fronte, finas gotas de suor escorriam. A torre negra com o olho de seu mestre ao fundo observava o ataque feito a Isengard por criaturas estranhas, parecidas com árvores. Ents... Precisava rapidamente conjurar um feitiço capaz de proteger o território de seu mestre até que os orcs lhe dissessem que o Um Anel, que seu mestre tanto desejava, tinha sido achado. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar... Ents eram fortes, e por causa da imprudência, Saruman, o Branco, agora estava vendo Isengard cair. Um Uruk-Hai (N/A: No livro "O Senhor dos Anéis", são os orcs que não temem o sol e mais guerreiros que os orcs comuns) aproximou-se. A figura grotesca da criatura fazia borboletas surgirem no estômago da feiticeira Doppelgänger, de olhos verde-mar profundos e sábios, e longos cabelos até os joelhos azul-mar.

Uruk-Hai: Feiticeira Shakeelah, Saruman, o Branco, está sendo atacado. Devo enviar reforços? – perguntou, fazendo uma reverência. Apesar de saber que a feiticeira era paciente, uma palavra tola por parte do comandante das tropas era o suficiente para provocar a morte. Tão terrível como Sauron, de quem Shakeelah era serva e representante fiel.

Shakeelah: Comandante Ghâsh, dei alguma ordem? – o orc balançou a cabeça freneticamente, indicando que não. – Nesse momento, estou mais preocupada com outras coisas, como a nossa segurança e a achada do Um Anel de nosso mestre. Saruman traiu Sauron, deixe que as terras da Mão Branca queimem. Preocupe-se em reforçar nossa segurança. Não gosto do pântano mais adiante... E cuidado com os Homens de Gondor, e esteja alerta caso vejam alguém de branco ou cinza, carregando um cajado. Os rumores de Gandalf, o Cinzento, estar morto, chegaram aos meus ouvidos, mas meu clã Doppelgänger está alerta, e me enviaram um corvo dizendo que Gandalf pisou na Cidade Branca de Rohan, onde o rei Théoden reina, e o fez reunir exércitos, expulsando o espião de Saruman, Gríma Língua de Cobra, da Cidade Branca, indo para o Grande Rio, mas depois enviou mais um, dizendo que o mago os enviou para o Portão de Helm, sumindo na noite. Desde então, não tenho mais notícias. Agora, comandante; suma logo da minha frente e aguarde receber alguma ordem. Se me vier com besteiras novamente, terei que nomear um novo comandante... – falou fria, franzindo o cenho. Uma rara brisa bateu, fazendo o manto azul-marinho e a faixa vermelha em torno do pescoço e dos pulsos da feiticeira esvoaçar. Um longo colar com contas de pérolas negras e brancas balançou, a mão com longas unhas negras segurou a ponta, fitando um anel de madrepérola e mirtril (N/A: Acho que escrevi certo...) pendurado. O Uruk-Hai afirmou com a cabeça freneticamente, fugindo rapidamente da presença da feiticeira. Shakeelah olhou para o alto quando a brisa parou, abrindo os braços e transformando-se num corvo. Iria verificar com seus próprios olhos se Gandalf, o Cinzento, ainda respirava. E nada escaparia aos olhos da feiticeira Doppelgänger, pois tudo o que fazia era por seu mestre.

-- Fim do Sonho Lembrança --

Acordou, com um grito entalado na garganta, sentando na cama, rapidamente. Aquilo seria um pesadelo, ou uma lembrança? Não... Não podia ser ela... Seus olhos e cabelos não eram daquela cor, mas o colar... Tinha um igual, guardado em sua gaveta. Estava com ele quando a acharam vagando. Uma palavra veio à sua mente: Doppelgänger, uma criatura capaz de mudar de forma. Dizem que despertam o mal interior de uma pessoa, ou o inverso. Dizem também que existe um para cada pessoa, e que quando uma pessoa vê o seu Doppelgänger, seu fim está próximo. Mas... O que seria aquele sonho? Feiticeira... Sauron... Shakeelah... Isengard... Saruman... Gandalf... E tantas outras palavras, por que lhe pareciam tão familiares?

Enxugou o rosto, vendo a chuva castigar a janela do lado de fora. Deixou-se cair para trás, com o sono fugindo-lhe. Fechou os olhos, puxando o cobertor quente para cobrir-se melhor. Lentamente, o som da Flauta de Hypnos lhe trouxe o sono, e a areia de Morpheu trouxe-lhe bons sonhos, afastando o seu irmão que trazia os pesadelos (N/A: Esqueci o nome do dito cujo X.X).

Quarto da Aine

A jovem lia um grosso livro de capa negra, com um pentagrama prateado na capa. Estava sentada na escrivaninha, com a luz acesa. A chuva torrencial lá fora lhe tirava a concentração, e estava lhe irritando. Tinha que estudar suas magias, mas só conseguia quando havia silêncio absoluto. Olhando para a janela, com olhos nada agradáveis, apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados em cima do livro aberto. Sem que percebesse, o sono abateu-se sobre si, e uma memória ancestral, guardada em seu sangue, uma memória de seiscentos anos atrás, apresentou-se em seu sonho.

-- Sonho Lembrança da Aine --

Uma jovem de longas asas vermelhas, quase transparentes, como que feitas de seda, usando um longo vestido branco, de olhos azul-gelo e cabelos até a cintura vermelhos, adornados de pérolas, com um fino diadema de ouro na testa, estava parada no salão com um lustre de diamantes, com chão de mármore branco e que refletia tudo e todos, com um misterioso sorriso. Pouco a pouco, várias outras pessoas apareciam. Uma mulher de face velha andou até o meio de todos que estavam reunidos, em forma circular. Possuía cabelos tão negros como as entranhas de uma mina de carvão, olhos tão azuis como o mar durante a noite, usando um longo manto negro. Sorrindo, começou a falar.

Danu: É um enorme prazer saber que, finalmente, após tantos anos de luta, nós, a Thuatha Dé Danann, e vocês, Olímpicos, Titânicos e Primordiais, vamos selar a paz! – dizendo isso, a deusa fez um pergaminho aparecer. – Zeus e Dagda, por favor, selem o Pergaminho de Paz. – os dois deuses superiores aproximaram-se, um de cada lado. Nos lugares destinados à cada um, um selo de cera-quente com o símbolo dos deuses apareceu, à um aceno dos mesmos. – E agora, uma festa com Hidromel e Ambrosia para comemorar! – declarou, e ouviu-se uma risada marota, em seguida, apareceram homens muito pequenos em meio aos deuses, cerca de trinta centímetros de altura cada, um pouco gordinhos. Usavam chapéus pontudos verde-folha, blusas de botões presas na cintura por um cinto preto, da mesma cor do chapéu, calças verde-escuro com a barra nas botas de couro negras. A pele era esverdeada, os olhos num verde-esmeralda muito profundo e uma espessa barba verde azulado e cabelos da mesma cor. Traziam um sorriso maroto e bandejas onde Hidromel e Ambrosia eram servidos aos deuses. Um que nada carregava aproximou-se da deusa de longas asas de fada.

Deusa: Diga, Galeno, meu caro Leprechaun. O que deseja? – perguntou com um doce sorriso.

Galeno: Minha nobre deusa Aine de Knockaine, soube que à algumas feiticeiras druídas das florestas da Grã-Bretranha, deu-lhe um pouco de seu poder. Por que? – perguntou curioso o representante dos Leprechauns.

Aine: Simples, caro Galeno. Devemos estar preparados para eventualidades, e conhecendo Angus como conheço, quero estar preparada para quando ele se apaixonar de verdade... Como dizem: Prevenir é melhor que remediar... – disse balançando as mãos displicentemente, pegando uma taça de hidromel.

-- Fim do Sonho Lembrança --

Ainde acordou, vendo que a chuva começava a diminuir lentamente. Decidindo que não conseguiria estudar naquele dia, levantou-se e foi até a cama, dormir.

Quarto da Mei

A jovem estava no décimo oitavo sonho, que era, adivinhem com quem? Isso mesmo, com o Aiolos, com um sorriso bobo na face, meio que babando no travesseiro, que era fortemente abraçado.

De repente, acordou, sem motivo aparente, à não ser o fato de sentir seus pés gelados. Olhou ao redor. Seu cobertor havia sumido. Não estava no chão, muito menos em cima da cama. Praguejou. Não dormia se estivesse com frio. Pra completar, a chuva caía forte e balançava a janela. Suspirou, começando a procurar o cobertor novamente. Encontrou-o dobrado debaixo da cama cuidadosamente, como se tivesse sido feito por uma criada. Achou aquilo tenebroso, e tratou de dormir logo. Não estava com cabeça para enigmas, pois sua mente clamava por sono. Porém, dormiu sobre atentos olhos vermelhos, olhos marotos e vigilantes, que apagaram-se quando adormeceu.

Quarto da Marianna

A jovem sacerdotisa não conseguia dormir. Um certo aquariano povoava seus pensamentos (N/A: E quem consegue dormir com aquele lá povoando os pensamentos? Eu que não...), irritando-a um pouco. Cansada de não conseguir dormir, levantou-se, andando sem parar para todo lado. E estava andando para todo lado, quando dormiu de repente, como se alguém tivesse segurado seu sono, quase indo de encontro ao chão, mas braços envoltos num manto negro, com um chapéu de abas largas com plumas e uma máscara negra cobrindo o rosto impediu-a de cair, depositando-a na cama e cobrindo-a. Uma voz foi possível de se ouvir, uma voz guerreira, porém tenebrosa.

??: Que pretendem essas criaturas da escuridão? Que Danu pretende? E Angus? Seus propósitos são-me misteriosos... Já vivi muito, estive presente quando foi selada a paz, mas aquela feiticeira Doppelgänger que sumiu um ano atrás, ela atrai desgraça... E desgraça está sendo atraída para essa mansão... Temo não poder fazer nada para ajudar... Quem quer que controle o jogo, escolheu as peças cuidadosamente, apesar de algumas parecerem inúteis... São essas que tenho que tomar mais cuidado... – dizendo isso, quem quer que fosse, sumiu, ou melhor, encolheu, transformando-se num inseto que passaria invisível à olhos humanos.

Quarto da Violeta

A fada cuidava de um pássaro que tinha sido pego desprevenido pela tempestade e viera bater em sua janela. Rapidamente, pegou o pequeno animal tratando do ferimento com sua magia de cura, trazendo um sorriso na face. Como gostava de cuidar de animais. Ao terminar, acariciou um pouco as penas do pequeno, que cantou brevemente uma melodia, uma melodia que era uma mensagem de amor, algo que não passou desapercebido pela espanhola. Imediatamente, Lune veio-lhe aos pensamentos. Sua face avermelhou-se. Apesar de achá-lo muito certinho e coisa e tal, ele exercia uma forte atração, um poderoso ima que a atraía sem dó nem piedade. E a cara que ele fizera ao saber que era uma fada... Nunca esqueceria aquela cara. Fechou os olhos por um momento, com um sorriso maior ainda, porém, quando os abriu, o pássaro sumira. Não se encontrava no quarto, e a janela e a porta estavam muito bem trancadas. Estaria vendo e ouvindo coisas? De uma forma ou de outra, era algo estranho.

Quarto da Kelyanne

A jovem repassava o texto da peça que teria após o baile. Na verdade, uma ópera... "O Fantasma da Ópera" (N/A: Podem me matar, mas só depois que eu terminar as fics!), onde ela interpretaria Christine. Diziam que ela perfeita para o papel, pelo fato de ser parecida com a primeira atriz que interpretou Christine (N/A: Isso é uma verdade, a Kelyanne é extremamente parecida com a Sarah Brightman), e ainda diziam que tinha uma bela voz, quanto à esse, duvidava um pouco, mas quem se importava? Com certeza, sua carreira decolaria depois da primeira apresentação – quer dizer, se ela fosse bem... Mas, afinal, para que precisava de Pandora? Verificar se a sua voz estava boa o bastante, e verificar, também, se conseguiria interpretar uma garota que ama dois homens bem...

Um frio incômodo fez-se sentir, e se encolheu mais na cama. Apesar de a Escandinávia ser um país até que frio, não era amiga desse clima. A luz estava apagada, e como era de se esperar, sombras se formavam, sombras que assustam as crianças à noite. Mas a jovem nada temia... Ainda mais, quando Fantasia à levou à um mundo de devaneios, onde ela e Faraó interpretavam os mocinhos apaixonados numa peça de teatro. Um sorriso meio bobo apareceu em sua face, mas logo Kely balançou a cabeça.

Kelyanne: Pare de sonhar acordada, Kely... Você vai vê-lo amanhã de manhã novamente... – murmurou, abraçando o travesseiro fortemente e adormecendo.

Quarto da Beatriz

A jovem elfa estava praticando alguns feitiços novos que tinha aprendido trocando algumas palavras com Celina. Sempre ouvira falar sobre a Terra-Média, uma terra à parte, além de Asgard. Ficara muito, muito feliz em saber que ela nascera lá, porém, vivera somente cem anos naquela terra. Quando a guerra contra Sauron acabara, partira junto com o resto de sua família elfíca, das Florestas das Sombras, de onde saiu um membro da Comitiva que levara o Um Anel para ser destruído, mais escoltando o Guardião, porém, somente até Emyn Muil, quando todos se separaram, porém, antes já estavam desfalcados, desde Moria, onde Gandalf caíra (N/A: Vocês tão com sorte de eu ter voltado de viagem não faz muito tempo... Ainda tá fresco na memória tudo que eu li...)

Nossa, ouvira a história uma vez e já estava entendida! Realmente, decorara cada palavra. E agora, praticava feitiços vindos diretamente da Terra-Média. Parou um momento, para pensar qual usaria agora, ou melhor, no que faria agora... Gostara muito de Shaka, e também gostava de Pandora, por isso gostava de assustá-la. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia dar um susto do cavaleiro...

Abriu a porta, saindo silenciosa, andando pelo corredor.

Quarto do Shaka

O virginiano estava sentado na posição de lótus, meditando, ou ao menos, tentando. Beatriz era misteriosa e o encantara justamente por isso. Desistindo de tentar meditar, levantou-se, sentindo alguém próximo à porta de seu quarto. A porta estava trancada, por isso, não se preocupou muito. Mas se preocupou quando a chave girou na fechadura, abrindo a porta num clic. Uma fresta foi aberta, e a luz estando apagada, nada enxergaram os olhos verde-claro. Cuidadosamente, entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. De repente, a luz acendeu, e Shaka pôde perceber melhor que quem invadia seu quarto era Beatriz.

Shaka: O que faz aqui? – perguntou frio, sem abrir os olhos.

Beatriz: Eu? Bem, eu... É que... – tentava pensar numa desculpa, mas nenhuma lhe vinha à mente. Um branco tomara conta de seu cérebro. Ainda estava tentando pensar numa desculpa, com o rosto vermelho por ter sido descoberta, e não notou quando o cavaleiro aproximou-se de si.

Shaka: Saía daqui se tem amor à vida, antes que eu mude de idéia, Beatriz. E não entre em meu quarto mais sem ser convidada. – falou frio, porém, seu hálito quente batia contra o rosto da inglesa, e não intencionalmente, seu perfume natural de tanto ficar meditando na Sala das Árvores Gêmeas chegava às narinas da jovem. Apenas conseguiu afirmar balançando a cabeça, vendo o virginiano abrir a porta e guiá-la para fora. Foi para o seu quarto meio que trocando os passos, ainda embriagada pelo perfume do cavaleiro. – Eu mereço... – murmurou, irritado, fechando e trancando a porta.

Quarto da Lydia

A jovem pintora usava um sobretudo branco por cima da camisola de seda, enquanto pintava um quadro de Shion, apenas de cabeça. Tinha terminado de pintar os cabelos, e olhava um pouco sonhadora para o quadro. O achara muito lindo, um doce de pessoa e todo o mais, enfim, o amava muito. De repente, num surto de criatividade, pegou uma tela, e como se suas mãos fossem guiadas por outra pessoa, com os olhos tornando-se opacos, começou a pintar uma cena que viera-lhe a mente. Terminou em pouco tempo, e os olhos voltaram ao normal. Observou o quadro, surpresa, como que acordando de um transe.

Lydia: Eu... Eu pintei esse quadro? – murmurou, assustada. No quadro, ela chorava desesperadamente, abraçando Shion, que tinha olhos opacos, com sangue escorrendo da boca e de um ferimento sério na barriga. As roupas da finlandesa estavam sujas com o sangue do cavaleiro.

Ouviu uma voz, como se lhe sussurrasse ao ouvido.

Voz: Se não tomar cuidado, essa é uma parte do futuro que lhe está reservado, minha cara. – Lydia virou-se, porém, não havia ninguém.

Lydia: Estou ficando louca... – murmurou, tirando o sobretudo e deitando na cama, após apagar a luz. Tentava dormir, mas o som da chuva batendo na janela e o vento balançando a mesma era assombroso, e para completar, o quadro bem à frente da cama (N/A: Nuby, minha linda, fiz uma fic de aniversário pra você. Tu leu?).

Quarto da Natasha

A governanta estava deitada, parecia dormir, porém, estava muito bem acordada, atenta aos sons ao seu redor. Em seus duzentos anos de bruxa, estando entre as mais poderosas, aprendera a não vacilar quando tudo parecia tranqüilo demais. Ouviu o som da janela sendo aberta por fora. A chuva molhou o carpete negro. Passos leves, quase inaudíveis foram dados, vindos da janela. A mesma foi fechada e trancada. Se estivesse dormindo, jamais perceberia. Segurou firme o punhal de diamante que segurava debaixo do cobertor quando os passos se aproximaram de sua cama. Ouviu uma voz doce falar-lhe, e reconheceu-a de imediato.

Voz: Pode soltar esse punhal, Natasha, vim em paz... Ou deveria chamar-lhe... Abayomi? (N/A: Nome yorubá que significa encontro feliz) – disse sentando na poltrona, recolhendo longas asas brancas. Tinha cabelos longos, vermelhos com fios prateados, uma faixa cobria os olhos negros, usava um manto cinza, carregando uma libra e uma espada numa das mãos. Um véu negro cobria os cabelos.

Natashai: O que aconteceu, Nêmesis (N/A: A deusa da justiça distributiva)? – perguntou desconfiada, sentando na cama de frente para a deusa.

Nêmesis: Algumas coisas estão erradas... Eu precisava entrar em ação. As Moiras estão tendo que tecer novamente o tapete de todos os que estão nesse baile, o que significa que tem algum, ou alguns deuses, colocando a mão no destino... Elas me pediram que viesse aqui verificar, e descobrisse que deuses são esses.

Natasha: E porque precisa de mim, Nemêsis? Você, sendo aprendiz das Moiras, deve saber melhor que eu, uma bruxa que tem somente duzentos anos. Você é bem mais velha que eu...

Nemêsis: Tomarei isso por um elogio. Você tem uma maior capacidade para raciocinar. Preciso que me ajude com essa capacidade. Vou passar-lhe os dados que tenho das convidadas e do que vem acontecendo. – disse acenando a tocha, e todas as informações foram para a memória da bruxa.

Natasha: Verei o que posso fazer. – disse.

Nemêsis: Quando tiver algum resultado, sabe como me chamar. – disse levantando-se, sumindo.

Natasha: Não era mais fácil para ela usar telecinese logo de início? – disse desanimada, caindo para trás e logo adormecendo.

Quarto do Adam

Estava adormecido, num sono agitado. Por vezes, era como se lamentos chegassem aos seus ouvidos. Lobisomens, vampiros, bruxos, entre tantas outras criaturas, apareciam como flashs em sua mente em meio à batalhas em que ele tinha os cabelos nos ombros, usando um chapéu de abas largas, com roupas escuras. Sacou uma arma prateada e atirou, acordando com o suposto estrondo. Suor pingava-lhe do rosto.

Adam: O que... – murmurou, sem completar a frase. Não podia ser uma lembrança... O cenário... Era como se estivesse em meados de mil e oitocentos... Caiu para trás, passando a mão pelo rosto bem feito, enxugando o suor. O que aquilo significava? (N/A: Quando vocês descobrirem, tenho certeza, vão querer me matar! xD)

Quarto da Pandora

Pandora não conseguia dormir. Estava nervosa pelo fato de que as roupas que encomendara já deviam ter chegado, mas nada ainda. Pra completar, aquela maldita chuva não a deixava dormir!

Sentou na poltrona, suspirando. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no encosto. Adam apareceu-lhe nos pensamentos, com um sorriso que lhe acalmou. Lentamente, adormeceu sentada na poltrona, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quarto da Sarita

A canadense treinava arremesso de Kunais (N/A: Adaga ninja) na mesma foto de antes da apresentação. A foto já estava completamente rasgada, mas ela não se importava. Tinha que descarregar a raiva, mas o fazia coma força moderada. O clã ninja que a treinara a fizera adquirir força tremenda. Cansada, sentou na cama, lembrando do que acontecera antes de ir para a Mansão Heinstein.

-- Flash Back da Sarita Off --

Estava escondida no tubo de ventilação, vigiando a reunião de onze pessoas, porém, sabia que deveria haver doze, pois uma cadeira estava vaga. Todos estavam em silêncio, apenas aguardando. Ouviu a porta abrir-se e fechar-se, e uma voz falar um desculpe, uma voz feminina e nova. Porém, sentou-se de costas para ela, impossibilitando que pudesse ver seu rosto. O homem que estava na ponta começou. Seu nome estampou-se em sua mente... Era dele que tinha ódio, era por causa dele que estava ali.

Abraham: Minha cara que nos vigia do tubo desde que chegamos, pode descer. Não pode se esconder de nós. – falou, fechando os olhos, apreciando o cheiro de sangue que ela exalava apesar de não estar ferida.

Sentiu-se ser puxada pelos pés para fora, sendo levada para a sala. Todos, com exceção de quem ela estava atrás, usavam máscaras vermelhas.

Sarita: Como descobriu? – falou ferina, sem mostrar resistência aos guardas que seguravam seu braço com força.

Abraham: As batidas de seu coração, o cheiro do seu suor, e do seu sangue, te entregaram. – falou, frio; uma sombra transpassou seus olhos e eles ficaram vermelhos por um momento.

Sarita: Você não é humano, é? – perguntou, sentindo que o medo apossava-se de si, junto com uma inquietude tremenda.

Abraham: Nunca saberá se continuar atrás de mim... Levem-na para a sala de gelo. – disse voltando à atenção para os outros onze, começando uma reunião após colocar a própria máscara.

A sala de gelo era algo que mais parecia o frigorífico. Foi colocada pendurada pelos braços no meio do local extremamente frio. Sentia-se zonza... Abaixo de si, havia uma espécie de ralo. Os guardas aproximaram-se com longas katanas, e começaram a fazer cortes em si, cortes finos, longos e rasos, porém, o bastante para sangue escorrer e pingar no chão, gota a gota, lentamente. A cada corte, gritava. Gritava à plenos pulmões. Mesmo estando drogada para não poder movimentar-se, era capaz de sentir os cortes, cortes de um verdadeiro artista. Cortes que deixariam cicatrizes. E só o faziam na barriga e nos braços... Fora aquele frio que parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Sentia que pequenos cristais de gelo se formavam nos cílios, as pontas dos dedos estavam enrijecidas, o sangue congelava.

Depois de algumas horas de tortura, foi solta. Perguntaram-lhe onde deixá-la. Estando quase desmaiada, conseguiu murmurar apenas "Pandora Heinstein".

-- Flash Back da Sarita Off --

Deixou-se cair para trás, pensando em Shun. Ele era uma gracinha, definitivamente... Ia conseguí-lo para si, ia tê-lo só pra ela, tinha certeza... Lentamente, o sono apoderou-se de si, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro fortemente (N/A: No próximo capítulo, vai ser os cavaleiros de espectros e então, vamos tocar pra frente!).


	12. Stranger IV

Carol Coldibeli: Calma, ainda não... No próximo vem a pancadaria! Vixi, pobre Shaka... Você nem conhece a mãe dele e tá xingando o coitado?! Carol, me faz um favorzinho?Me explica como colocar os vídeos no Youtube?

**Lala-Hyuuga: Pois é, tadinha... PELOAMORDEDEUS, NÃO TENHA SE ATIRADO DO 6º ANDAR!**

**Anzula: Pai?! Você sonha que ele é seu... Pai?! Essa é nova pra mim...**

**Lune Kuruta: Eitâ, eu não entendo vocês! A Carol reclama que tem muita descrição, enquanto que você, assim como eu, AMA descrições! Defitivamente, eu não entendo vocês... u.u Infelismente, aquela capa não foi desenhada por mim... Mas essa semana desenho a capa definitiva! Infelismente, querida, não foi dessa vez... Você não acertou, mas já dá pra perceber que presta atenção em tudo! Parabéns! Aguarde uma fic de aniversário caprichada!**

**Nina-Carol: Pois é, diferente do povo da minha sala, esse povo gosta de ler! Que bom que está gostando!**

**Paty-Kon-Chan: Pois é, mistérios demais!**

**Makube: Huhuhuhu, mentes poluídas! xD Na verdade, não. Tenshi não odeia ninguém (Bem, eu acho... o.o'''), mas que as vezes tem vontade de matar uns, a, tem. u.u Nesse capítulo, ele se revela! xD E quantas vezes terei que falar: Só Tenshi tá bom, não sou superior à vocês! Primeiro, tenho apenas 14 anos e ainda estou na oitava série, segundo, ainda tenho muito chão pra andar no mundo das fics pra chegar no nível de alguém que eu admiro, a Dama 9.**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Não apenas mocinhas, mas MOCINHOS também, como você vai conferir neste capítulo! xD Nádia é tristonha mesmo, liga não... Com certeza: Margarida escreve muito bem! Eu ainda nem terminei de ler... Tô napágina (abre livro) 695 xD. Não, Aine é DESCENDENTE de uma deusa do mesmo nome... u.u Pois é, Galeno é um dos poucos que tem noção do que está acontecendo! Pois é, quem será? xD Não sei... (olha pro alto com cara de santa) Com certeza! Violeta apaixonada! Vixi, todo mundo apaixonado xD Nossa, tá todo mundo xingando o Shaka! xD Coitado, ele não faz por mal... Nem me lembre Heroes! Acompanhei a primeira temporada, até que comecei a estudar de manhã e bey! T.T É, a Natasha tem segredos sim... Putz, é mesmo... Todas estão disfarçadas... o.o KKK, émesmo... Nem me toquei xD Acho que é mania e paixonite por homens de chapéu de aba... Acho que fica tão charmoso! (baba) Calma, querida, você ainda terá muitos motivos para chutar Abraham... PARABÉNS! Em meio aos chutes, você acertou o enigma! Mas não direi qual a resposta certa pra não estragar os acontecimentos do próximo capítulo... u.u Agora, diga :Queres uma fic com quem?**

**Aviso: Capítulo 2 de FireDoorway saíra no final de semana. Rodrigo DeMolay, AmandaAquary e Gemini.Kmille estão testando a minha paciência! E mais alguém também... Aline Bitt, agora aceito reviews OFF, então, se acompanha, dê sinal de vida!**

**Enigma: Qual a criatura que salvou Nádia de morrer?**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertencem. As OCC pertencem à quem me enviou as fichas, com algumas exceções. Créditos das Fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.O Baile na Mansão Heinstein

**Capítulo 11:**

**Stranger IV**

Quarto do Mu

O cavaleiro de Áries estava lendo, enquanto o sono não chegava. Aliás, sequer conseguia se concentrar na leitura. Brunn lhe tirara tanto do sério que agora tinha a ousadia de invadir seus pensamentos, quando ele queria apenas... Relaxar. Dava até saudade de Kiki ficar pra cima e pra baixo, fazendo-lhe mil perguntas...

Levantou-se da cama, observando a chuva que caía lá fora. A reunião que Milo organizara no quarto de Kamus fora divertida. Pode falar o que pensava de Brunn sem medo, pois ninguém descobriria a sua outra face, a face impaciente. Estranhou o fato de Saga nada ter falado, mas não avisou, afinal, o objetivo de Milo era descobrir o que Kamus achava de Marianna. E Carlo arrastando Shaka e Shion para a reunião... Achava que nunca vira uma cena tão engraçada.

Quarto do Aldebaran

O brasileiro estava esparramado na cama, vendo um velho álbum de fotografias de sua família. Quando via algumas fotos, segurava para não soltar risadas estridentes. Era bom lembrar do tempo em que vivera no Brasil... Como estaria sua mãe? Há tempos que não falava com ela e com seu irmão mais novo. Tinha saudades. Talvez, depois do Baile, Athena lhe permitisse que fosse até o Brasil, visitá-los. Natasha lhe lembrava e muito sua família, talvez pelo fato de também ser do Brasil. E não era apenas isso... Ela tinha uma aura de mistério e magia que lhe intrigava. Ela parecia saber muito mais do que dizia saber, Tão ou mais sábia que Athena pelo que parecia. Ela era misteriosa ao seu modo, pois enquanto conversava consigo durante o jantar, fora tão atenciosa que deixava dúvidas se era uma pessoa do bem. Ao chegar na última foto, sorriu. Toda a sua família tinha se espremido na mesma foto, de forma que fosse uma verdadeira confusão (N/A: Me inspirei na minha enorme família pra decidir essa foto xD).

Quarto do Kanon

O ex-General Marina entrou no quarto às risadas. Adorava ver o irmão gêmeo irritado. Afinal, irritar era seu passatempo favorito. Aliás, desde os tempos de paz, se pensasse bem, era seu único passatempo... Sentou na poltrona que ficava de frente para janela que era castigada pela chuva. Lentamente, o sorriso sumiu dos lábios do homem e o quarto encheu-se de um incômodo silêncio. Sua expressão ficou séria, e passou a pensar sobre o que ele próprio falara. Era uma verdade que criaturas rondavam a mansão, não sabia que tipo, mas sentia que eram criaturas poderosas. O que queriam num baile? Não tinha idéia. Eram criaturas antigas? Sem dúvida, pois uma misteriosa e antiga sabedoria pairava em torno da mansão, junto ao poder desconhecido. Um, não, vários poderes se equiparavam ao de deuses – se é que não eram deuses. Sentia seus olhos pesados. Não queria dormir, precisava pensar, mas foi inevitável. Acabou adormecendo na poltrona.

Quarto do Máscara

O canceriano estava polindo um crânio que iria ser pendurado em cima da televisão quando voltasse (N/A: sempre quis fazer uma cena dessa xD) do baile. Em momento algum, deixara de pensar em Aldrei, suas longas asas e mentiras tão bem contadas. Gostara dela, era indiscutivelmente linda, de uma forte personalidade. Sem perceber, um sorriso misterioso desenhou-se em seus lábios. Os olhos estavam sonhadores, sonhando extremamente alto. Ouviu a voz de Shaka no corredor, estranhando, foi até a porta e abriu uma fresta grande o suficiente para que apenas um olho enxergasse o que se passava sem lhe denunciar. Viu Beatriz andando pelo corredor meio que trocando os passos, como se estivesse tonta. Shaka estava na porta do próprio quarto, com uma expressão nada alegre, para falar a verdade, irritada. Aparentemente, a elfa estava saindo do quarto do virginiano. O loiro entrou, fechando e trancando a porta. Máscara trancou a porta do próprio quarto, sorrindo um sorriso misturado de malícia e sadismo, indicando que o cavaleiro tinha planos para a cena que vira. Em pouco tempo, seu maléfico cérebro estava trabalhando para aprontar uma das boas contra o virginiano.

Quarto do Aiolia

O cavaleiro conversava com o irmão, Aiolos, sobre os pares de cada um. Ambos apenas elogiavam seus pares.

Aiolia: A Winglië é tão linda... E simpática... E culta... E inteligente... – dizia com ar apaixonado, esparramado na cama.

Aiolos: A Mei é muito legal... Ela me pareceu meio fechada no começo, mas depois descobri que temos muita coisa em comum... – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto, sonhador. – Mas você e a Marin não tão juntos, Olia? – perguntou, virando o rosto para o irmão. Uma gotinha surgiu em sua testa, ao ver o irmão adormecido como um verdadeiro filhote de gato, todo encolhido, respirando levemente. Levantou-se e cobriu o irmão, saindo do quarto.

Enquanto se dirigia para o próprio quarto, em meio à escuridão dos corredores da mansão, sentia como se estivesse sendo seguido. Porém, passos, além dos seus, não eram ouvidos. Cosmo não era sentido. Apenas era o seu sexto sentido enlouquecido, dizendo-lhe que estava sendo seguido. Parou um instante, fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente, sentindo com cuidado todos os cheiros que se encontravam naquela área da mansão. Estariam todos comuns, se não sentisse um leve cheiro de cerveja. Vinha detrás de si. Continuou à andar, com passos mais rápidos até seu quarto.

Quarto do Aiolos

Assim que entrou, trancou-se. O cheiro de cerveja sumira, dando lugar à passadas pesadas no corredor. O sagitariano encostou-se à parede, com os ouvidos atentos. Logo, passadas mais leves apareceram, e duas vozes puderam ser ouvidas.

Voz: Proteu (N/A: Deus grego das águas. Filho de Oceanus e da deusa Tétis, tinha a capacidade de mudar de forma. Guardava os rebanhos de Posêidon no Egito, após fugir, com a ajuda de Posêidon, dos filhos Tmolos e Telégono, gigantes monstros de crueldade)! Velho amigo! Faz quanto tempo?! Seiscentos anos?! – disse com uma voz um tanto embargada, como se estivesse bêbado.

Proteu: Goibiniu (N/A: Deus celta, segundo minhas fontes, fabricava cerveja). Quando vai parar de beber tanto? – disse uma voz misteriosa, severa e um pouco abafada, como se uma máscara lhe cobrisse o rosto.

Goibiniu: Quando pararem de fabricar cerveja. – disse o deus, irritado. – E você? Desde que Menelau lhe aprisionou, assim como o pastor Aristeu, passou a vagar por aí... Que tem feito? Como os rebanhos de Posêidon ficaram? – disse, e percebia-se que estava mal-humorado.

Proteu: Os rebanhos migraram... Não estão mais sobre minha responsabilidade. Que tenho feito? Vigiando. – disse sombrio.

A partir daí, Aiolos não ouviu mais nada, pois os dois deuses começaram a andar pelo corredor enquanto sussurravam. O sagitariano suspirou. Estaria ouvindo coisas... Proteu? Goibiniu? Impossível... Por que os dois deuses estariam lá, na mansão de Pandora?

Quarto do Dohko

O libriano estava tomando um refrescante banho, enquanto pensava em tudo o que ouvira de Celina. A jovem era inteligente, apesar de avoada DEMAIS para o seu gosto. Sabia coisas que a maioria das pessoas não sabiam – ou ignoravam saber. Via o mundo com olhos diferentes, olhos de uma elfa. Além de tudo isso, era uma elfa muito linda. Só de pensar em Celina, sentia uma alegria imensa e uma vontade de protegê-la fora do comum. Talvez, após tantos anos, tivesse sido novamente flechado pelo amor.

Saiu do banheiro após o banho, vestindo o pijama. Deitou na cama, ainda pensando em Celina. Pouco antes de adormecer, teve a impressão de ouvir passos no corredor.

Quarto do Milo

O escorpiano estava com vontade de bater em algo... Ou melhor, alguém. Layla não mostrara interesse em si, pelo contrário, parecia ignorar sua existência! Isso deixava o maior pervertido do Santuário completamente louco. Já não tinha idéia do que fazer para ganhar a irlandesa! Andava no tapete de um lado para o outro, com os nervos à flor da pele. Precisava conquistá-la. Enlouqueceria se não conseguisse!

Parou de andar de repente, ao ouvir uma marota risada. Semicerrou os olhos perigosamente, percorrendo o quarto com os mesmos. Não havia sinal de que não estava sozinho, até perceber que a risada vinha do alto. Ao olhar para o candelabro, viu um rapaz de aparentemente dezenove anos sentado nos ferros, tinha olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, com uma túnica nos joelhos branca, pele levemente morena e músculos pouco acentuados. Ainda, de suas costas, saíam duas longas e brancas asas, e estava pendurada uma aljava já sem flechas e um arco vermelho de mogno estava em suas mãos. Ria de forma estridente.

Milo: Quem é você? – perguntou entre dentes, preparado para lutar.

Rapaz: Não precisa se preocupar, Milo. Jamais faria algo contra um cavaleiro de minha tia! – disse em meio às risadas, parando aos poucos. Quando já estava calmo o suficiente, pulou para o chão. Vendo a expressão confusa de Milo, apressou-se. – Eu sou o deus Eros (N/A: Filho de Ares e Afrodite. Deus do amor levado pela emoção)! Como a minha maninha Harmonia não me deixa mais andar por aí, achei que o lugar mais seguro para dar umas flechadas seria o baile da Pandora. – disse sentando na poltrona, folgadamente, com um sorriso misterioso.

Milo: Flechadas? – repetiu, começando a se preocupar.

Eros: Não apenas isso, meu caro! – levantou-se de repente, puxando Milo pelo pescoço com um dos braços. – Mas se você desejar, posso ajudá-lo a conquistar a irlandesa. – disse num sussurro, com um sorriso de garoto levado nos lábios.

Milo: Me ajudar? – repetiu, com um sorriso malicioso surgindo nos lábios. – De que forma?

Eros: Dando-lhe informações preciosas para tal, como os gostos dela, coisas assim. – disse soltando o cavaleiro. – Em troca de te ajudar, quero que fique mais atento que nunca aos acontecimentos. – disse, um pouco mais sério. – Fechado? – voltou a sorrir, estendendo a mão para um aperto.

Milo: Fechado! – sorriu malicioso, apertando a mão do deus.

**Quarto do Shura**

O capricorniano estava sentado no batente da janela, com a testa apoiada no vidro, observando a chuva cair e a água escorrer pelo vidro. Definitivamente, estava apaixonado por Minerva. Tinha certeza disso pelo fato de ela não lhe sair da cabeça. Levou um tremendo susto ao ver uma criatura aparentemente humana, porém, possuindo asas, ir caindo até bater numa das janelas da mansão, escorregar o tronco até o final e então cair de costas na grama molhada. Em poucos segundos, levantou-se, olhando para os lados, preocupado, para então cair de joelhos e transformar-se num lobo. Na janela onde batera, havia sangue. Sentiu uma pontada, como se uma agulha lhe perfurasse o peito lentamente. Saiu da janela, fechando as cortinas. Suor escorria-lhe pela fronte, rapidamente, secou o mesmo com as costas da mão. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Andou até a cama e deitou-se, com mil perguntas passando a rondar-lhe.

Quarto do Afrodite

O pisciano fazia arranjos de flores para enviar às elfas da mansão. Sim, às elfas, pois achara todas elfas lindíssimas e muito simpáticas. Também para Athena e Pandora, e não entendera ainda porque, para Mirna também. Estava pensando em fazer arranjos para as outras convidadas, talvez assim o ambiente ficasse mais descontraído. Parou um instante, suspirando. Pensou no que Carlo não podia falar, ou os deuses iriam se encarregar dele. Era curioso como ele conseguira arrastar Shion e Shaka para a reunião que Milo organizara. Também fora uma reunião proveitosa, pois descobrira coisas interessantes. Na verdade, o verdadeiro motivo que o levava a fazer os arranjos de flores era se passar pelos pares das jovens e dar um empurrão nos futuros romances!

Voltou a fazer os arranjos, com um enorme sorriso.

Quarto do Myu

O espectro de borboleta estava no décimo sonho, só que não um sonho tranqüilo, mas um sonho um tanto perturbado... E estranho.

**-- Sonho do Myu --**

Alguém segurava fortemente seus cabelos, enquanto estava de joelhos. Seu corpo todo doía, sentia o gosto de sangue na boca e um fino filete de sangue escorrer da mesma. Percebia que usava sua Súrplice, pois sentia um peso enorme em seus ombros, braços e pernas. E apesar disso, percebia também que a mesma estava em ruínas, seus braços estavam dormentes. Quando conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, sua visão era turvada pelo sangue que escorria de um ferimento da testa. Viu apenas um borrão avermelhado, com pontos brancos, como se fosse uma túnica rasgada. Mas quando viu um punho vindo em sua direção, não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de uma pessoa. O punho atingiu a boca do estômago, fazendo-o cuspir sangue. Outro soco, e desta vez, sentia que seus sentidos estavam começando a se apagar. Ouviu uma voz suplicante, parecia a voz de Gabrielle, mas parecia tão distante, que tinha suas dúvidas se realmente pertencia a elfa. Parecia pedir por sua vida, em meio a lágrimas. Ouviu, com dificuldade, o som da palma de uma mão pesada e áspera encontrar a pele macia do rosto de uma mulher com violência e raiva, junto com o baque de um corpo encontrar um chão de pedra ao cair, com o som de um choro desesperado se intensificando. Novamente, sentiu que um punho encontrara seu corpo novamente, e dessa vez sentiu-se desfalecer.

**-- Fim do Sonho do Myu --**

Myu acordou, suando frio. O que era aquilo? A escuridão do quarto se fazia à sua volta, e não sabia se era apenas coisa da sua cabeça, mas sentia um suave cheiro de cipreste pelo quarto, junto ao de narcisos. Uma voz suave lhe sussurrou, suavemente, que dormisse, e não temesse, pois não estava sozinho. Adormeceu com o som tranqüilizante e suave de uma harpa lhe chegando aos ouvidos.

**Quarto do Radamanthis**

O inglês tomava uma dose de whisky, procurando relaxar um pouco. Sua intuição, desde que Pandora lhe dissera que planejava um dar baile, lhe alertava que algo não ia dar certo. Até o presente momento, tudo parecera tranqüilo, como se nada de diferente fosse acontecer. Só que achara motivos para tanta preocupação. Esses motivos eram a presença de tantas pessoas que nada tinham de normais, entre elas, um Herói de Guerra de Zeus. Algo também não estava certo pelo fato que o par de Milo dirigira olhares preocupados à todos os presentes, como se fosse capaz de ver além do que parecia ver. Várias vezes, durante o jantar, enquanto conversava com Lysley, tivera a impressão de ver um homem muito baixo e estranho, com um enorme sorriso maroto, andando em volta da mesa, dançando alegremente, e aparentemente, Layla acompanhando a criatura com o olhar. Lys também lhe intrigava. Sabia que era irmã de uma das cozinheiras, a vira várias vezes ir à mansão aos finais de semana, mas nunca prestara muita atenção. Agora, tivera essa oportunidade. Percebera como ela era linda e inteligente. Um discreto sorriso brotou em seus lábios, terminando com a dose de whisky que se encontrava no copo.

**Quarto do Faraó**

O espectro de Esfinge estava tocando um pouco de harpa, com os pensamentos em Kelyanne. Estava tentando compor uma música para a atriz, mas não uma música qualquer, uma música que tivesse tudo haver com ela. Mas cada nota parecia incerta e errada para ela. Estava tendo uma dificuldade dos infernos para compor a música ideal para a jovem! Apesar de ela parecer pré-conceituosa, gostara, e muito, dela. Ela era linda, pensar nela lhe lembrava, não sabia porque, o horizonte. Gostara dela, ela era diferente. Ouvir sobre todas as peças em que ela já atuara era incrivelmente relaxante. Ela era uma das melhores atrizes da Escandinávia. Achara-a fascinante, e ela merecia a mais bela música, assim julgava o egípcio.

**Quarto do Lune**

O espectro observava a mão, pensativo. Tentava decifrar como Violeta fizera o que fizera. "Ora, é simples. Ela é uma fada." Era o que dizia para si mesmo, a todo momento, mas não conseguia se convencer... Afinal, os sábios ou até mesmo os tolos, não acreditam nas coisas que não vêm.

Levantou, franzindo o cenho. Sentia cheiro de cipreste, árvore que não se encontrava na propriedade dos Heinstein. O mesmo acontecia com o suave cheiro de narcisos. De repente, uma suave melodia tocada numa harpa, uma melodia tão suave que trazia sono àqueles que não tinham sono, paz àqueles que não tinha paz, felicidade àqueles que não tinham felicidade. Lutava contra o sono que aquela melodia lhe trazia, mas era inevitável. O objetivo de notas tão suaves e harmoniosas era tirar o peso desnecessário dos ombros de um trabalhador.

**Quarto do Minos**

O espectro de Griffon estava de braços cruzados, sentado na poltrona verde-musgo, emburrado. Por que justo Caroline tinha que ser o seu par?! Não dava pra ser outra não?! Os dois simplesmente se detestavam. Não podiam se encontrar que saía soco, chute, luta de guerreiros. E provavelmente antes do começo ele já estaria congelado num esquife, não por Caroline, mas pelo mestre da mesma. Para completar seu mau-humor, a chuva barulhenta do lado de fora que em hipótese alguma o deixaria dormir.

Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto nervosamente, pensando numa vingança contra a aquariana. Parou ao ouvir passos no corredor. Dois pares de pés, um, pés leves, que quase não se ouvem, o outro, pés que sustentavam um corpo pesado, provavelmente, pés chatos e grandes, com sapatos de solas grossas e de borracha. Encostou a orelha na porta, tentando ouvir algo, mas inútil. Quem quer que andasse pelos corredores da mansão, sussurrava, e eram do bem, pois ainda não haviam atacado e sequer possuíam cosmos agressivos. Quando aqueles passos estavam quase sumindo, outros ainda mais leves e suaves, acompanhados de uma melodia tão suave, apareceram, acompanhados do cheiro de cipreste e narciso, trazendo sono aos seus olhos e mente inquietos. A passos vacilantes, andou até a cama, deixando-se cair na mesma.

**Quarto do Aiacos**

O espectro de Garuda lia tranqüilamente deitado na cama, esperando o sono chegar. Helena não lhe saía da cabeça, o quanto ela era bonita e atraente, de forma que não conseguia se concentrar na leitura. Desistindo, fechou o livro e atirou-o do outro lado do quarto. Deitou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fechou os olhos suavemente, mentalizando Helena. Ela, sendo metade-elfa, tinha uma beleza exuberante, e sendo metade-vampira, incrivelmente sensual e atraente, com uma forte personalidade. Sentiu o sono aproximar-se, sorrateiramente, entrando por debaixo da porta sem permissão e subindo sua cama, levando-o ao mundo de Morpheu.

**Quarto do Kagaho**

O espectro de Benu simplesmente sonhava acordado com Luthiën. Ela era encantadora, sentia que algo dentro de si crescia quanto mais pensava nela. Porém, ela lhe parecia tão... Intocável. Era tão delicada, que tinha a impressão de que se a tocasse, se faria em vários pedaços. Ela era linda demais, porém... Passava-lhe a impressão de ser um tanto arrogante. Mesmo assim, ela estava quebrando a máscara que ele colocara, o verdadeiro Kagaho finalmente começava a vir à tona.

Deitado, facilitava que as areias do sono lhe alcançassem, cobrindo e fazendo seus olhos pesarem.

**Quarto do Shiryu**

O cavaleiro de bronze estava pensativo. Várias coisas lhe vinham à cabeça sobre as possibilidades do que estava acontecendo, mas todas lhe pareciam tão impossíveis, que logo descartava. Acabou adormecendo de mal jeito, com as costas na cabeceira da cama e o queixo apoiado no peito.

**Quarto do Ikki**

O rapaz estava na internet, pesquisando sobre... Vampiros. Não sabia direito o que o levara à pesquisar sobre vampiros, só sabia que achava muitas besteiras sobre as criaturas. Uma pior que a outra... Mas, também achara coisas interessantes. Era incrível como um mundo onde os vampiros se escondem conheciam tanto sobre eles.

Quarto do Hyoga

O cavaleiro de Cisne observava uma foto em que estava ele e a mãe. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nela, pensava em Nádia. Ela era linda, apesar de séria, melancólica e parecer ter medo de si mesma. Aqueles arranhões que ela possuía... Não entendia porque os possuía, só sabia que não gostava deles.

Quarto do Shun

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava sentado na cama, de braços e pernas cruzadas, emburrado. Ikki ainda lhe tratava como um estranho devido ao seu jeito de ser. Para completar, tinha uma tarada como par. Realmente, não tinha coisa melhor que isso... Mas algo o intrigava... O fato de Sarita parecer estar ferida, várias vezes percebera expressões de dor no rosto da canadense. Algo estava errado.


	13. Past I

**Lala-Hyuuga: Desculpa a demora para postar! Estou explicando a demora mais ali embaixo, antes do Enigma. Fico feliz em saber que gosta da história e vê todo dia se eu já atualizei.**

**Anzula: Cachorro, não adianta, já tenho. u.u Psicologo não funciona comigo. E namorado, não muito obrigado, só pioraria os meus horários em relação às fanfics xD.**

**Lune Kuruta: Vou lembrar! É só me passar o dia! Vão sair no capricho sim! Até as definitivas batalhas, as porradas que saírem serão bem descritas.E com certeza, essas descrições que descrevem casa de gente que tem nada haver com a história, não dá. ARREÉGUA! A bola passou da arquibancada! (vê bola sair do estádio) Minha família é enooooorrrrrme... Um monte de tios, primos, tias-avós, primos da mãe, tios da mãe, aliás, minhas família só é grande por parte de mãe... u.u Com certeza que não ia caber! xD Deixo levar ele pra cama sim! :3 Opa, gostou da cena?! Vai ter mais, me aguarde! Cara, Proteu: O chute para criaturas estranhas! Gostei xD! Milo e Eros juntos, quem disse que pôde dar certo? u.u Dite é fofo mesmo, e ele disse que não precisa se preocupar que não vai esquecer o seu arranjo! Psiu, não deixa o Myu saber desse sonho! Se ele reforça a armadura, perde a graça! (tapa a própria boca) Bons sonhos!**

**Nina-Carol: Melhoras, viu. (à essa altura você deve estar miu vezes melhor... ¬¬'''') Lune é descrente mesmo, ams na hora certa ele acredita!**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Aleluia! Deu sinal de Vida! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.**

**Pure-Petit Cat: AH, normal. Problemas acontecem. ENTÃO NÃO CONTA QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É, PELOAMORDEDEUS! Shura, não bate na Pure! Ò.ó (ameaçando espancar Shura) Então somos duas! Minha family é grande, mas tirar uma foto todo mundo, não dá, ainda mais que tem gente que mora nos Estados Unidos. Não fale comigo, fale com a criadora da Brunn! A cena do Mask fez sussesso! Falando sério, particularmente, eu AMEI escrever aquela cena! Pois é, não é a primeira à falar nos penetras... u.u Não sei... Talvez. X3 E é só você que acha que essa de Eros e Milo juntos não vai dar certo? O Galeno dá bandeira porque... Porque... Sei lá! Acho que o Rada é experto mesmo... o.ô**

**Krika Haruno: Tá, mas é que não consegui me conter! Tive que comentar! Uhuhu, todo mundo irritado com o Shaka! xD Putz, verdade. Influência de Blade, Rose Red, Dark Metrô, O Nevoeiro, Resident Evil e tantos filmes de terror que Tenshi ama! xD Não sei... (faz cara de inocente) A cena do Dite fez sussesso! xD Kkkk, verdade! quanto penetra!**

**Carol Coldibeli: Não vai mesmo! Ainda mais com a cena que fiz nesse capítulo! xD O Minos ficou morrendo de medo da sua ameaça e tá até agora escondido embaixo da cama... u.u**

**Minos: (saindo debaixo da cama no mesmo instante) MENTIRA! Ò.Ó**

**Tenshi: Pronto, finalmente ele saiu de lá... u.u Calma, a cena que você sugeriu aparece neste capítulo! E no próximo capítulo, mais pancadaria!**

**Lysley Almada: Desiste não! A fic anda, o problema é meu tempo tão bagunçado! QUe bom que gostou!**

******Explicação das maiores demoras para atualizar: Primeiramente, Tenshi está se matando de estudar para passar no teste pra ano que vem estudar no Militar! E seus maiores problemas são... Funções! Alguém me ajuda? É só adicionar no MSN. Segundo: Muitos desenhos pra fazer! Mas eu me acerto até o final do ano, não se preocupem. Terceiro: Preciso de um Beta! Reviso tudo correndo tanto que um monte de cosia passa! Alguém se candidata?**

**Enigma: Ninguém acertou... E como a resposta do último enigma será dado nesse capítulo, vamos para outro: Qual a categoria do Abraham? Já dei pistas, vamos ver quem acerta!**

**Agradeço à todos por estarem acompanhando a história, e, sinceramente, sinto muito pela demora!**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertencem. As OCC pertencem à quem me enviou as fichas, com algumas exceções. Créditos das Fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Past I**

Sala de Jantar, Mansão Heinstein, cerca de nove horas da manhã, horário local.

Todos que se encontravam na sala estavam com sono. Bom, existiam algumas exceções, como Shaka de Virgem e Shion de Áries, e algumas elfas. Isso mesmo, algumas, pois Beatriz e Gabrielle estavam se apoiando uma na outra enquanto entravam, quase indo ao chão ao passar pela porta.

Gabrielle: Cel, por que você me acordou à essa hora?! – disse bocejando para a irmã, que entrou logo depois de si.

Celina: Porque senão você dormia o dia inteiro! – dise irritada afastando as cadeiras para as duas elfas sentarem. Nem é preciso dizer que foi necessário uma boa dose de coragem para as duas se manterem acordadas e não irem com o rosto em direção aos pratos. – Deviam dormir mais cedo.

Gabrielle olhou para a irmã como se apenas o seu olhar a matasse, mas ela tinha um pouco de razão. Não conseguira dormir depois que a irmã cantara a música da história de Lúthien Tinúviel. Justamente por causa disso passara a noite em claro, andando pela mansão. Mesmo que sabia que, se dormisse, seria como na noite em que chegara, teria pesadelos com ele. Voltara para o quarto quando era cerca de sete da manhã, pouco antes de Celina acordar. O máximo que dormiu foi meia hora.

Beatriz, por outro lado, não conseguiu dormir depois da tentativa de susto em Shaka, pelo fato de o loiro perturbar-lhe os pensamentos depois do ocorrido. Se dormiu cinco minutos, foi muito.

Shaka estava impassível, enquanto Máscara já planejava o "trote" que daria em Shaka, com a ajuda de Kanon e Milo.

Kamus e Marianna estavam entre os últimos a entrarem na sala, o cavaleiro puxando a cadeira para que a inglesa sentasse, mais vermelha que sabe-se lá o que, ainda mais quando Kamus também empurrou a cadeira, em seguida sentando do seu lado. O aquariano, enquanto se servia, começou a conversar amenamente com a jovem, nem parecendo que na notie anterior seu quarto virara ponto de encontro de cavaleiros!

Enfim, todos, exceção à Athena e Adam, que ainda não haviam chegado, já estavam tomando seu café da manhã, alguns quietos, outros trocando idéias com seus pares, outros conversando animadamente, outros querendo mandar tudo e todos para o espaço, como era o caso de Minos, irritado por Caroline estar conversando tão amenamente com Milo. Não sabia direito porque, mas aquilo o deixava irritado. A vontade que tinha era de usar o "Marionete Cósmica" no escorpiano – mesmo sabendo que os dois eram amigos desde o Santuário.

O último a chegar, definitivamente, fora Adam. O criado não conseguira dormir depois do estranho sonho, e os sinais da noite em claro estavam estampados nas profundas olheiras marcando o belo rosto. Aquilo deixou Pandora preocupada, e assim que o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, tratou de perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem.

Adam: Sim, Lady Pandora. Apenas... Não dormi direito por causa da chuva. – disse, sorrindo serenamente. Porém, não convenceu Pandora. Mesmo assim, a alemã não insistiria, se ele não queria falar, não iria incomodá-lo com isso.

Athena permanecia silenciosa, alheia à tudo que Shina, Seiya, Hyoga ou qualquer outro cavaleiro de bronze perto de si falasse. Pensava no anel, quardado no bolso do vestido azul-azcinzentado até os joelhos que usava. Aquele anel negro e aquela língua que ela não sabia falar, mas tinha certeza que se tratava de símbolos druídas. Suspirou, voltando a atenção para o prato à sua frente. Não tinha fome, mas sabia que precisava comer. A comida desceu pela garganta como se fosse serragem.

E Carlo percebeu o incomôdo da deusa em seu olhar, grave, austero, atento, altivo, pensativo, preocupado. Engoliu em seco ao lembrar que vira Galeno andando pela mansão. Diferente da noite anterior, não estava animado, alegre, serelepe, pulando pra todo lado como qualquer Leprechaun, mas temeroso, preocupado, com medo, se escondendo. E isso fez Carlo suspirar mais uma vez, pensando no acordo entre Deuses Gregos e Celtas selado, cujo qual ele presenciara.

Aiacos conversava com Helena de forma que certas pessoas contestariam. Ficavam se insinuado um para o outro, com olhares que estavam longe de serem inocentes. Quem sentava perto dos dois tinha gostinhas escorrendo pela testa devido à isso.

Shiryu evitava Aine. A jovem lhe parecia tão arrogante que se, se aproximassem apenas um pouco, tinha certeza, provocaria um curto circuito em ambos. Justamente para não encarar a inglesa, matinha-se numa conversa sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial com Hyoga e Nádia, que respondia vagamente as perguntas que lhe eram dirigidas. Aquele arrepio ao longo da coluna perdurava, aliado à sensação de que o colar em seu pescoço, coberto pelo casaquinho que usava, parecida vribrar, não na pele em que tocava, mas diretamente em sua alma, como se ansiasse algo.

Máscara, Aldrey, Kanon, Celina, Gabrielle e Beatriz, ambas mais acordadas depois de uma boa xícara de café, conversavam animadamente. A jovem alada inventava as mais mirabolantes histórias, fazendo todos rirem. Aiacos e Helena, sentados perto do grupo, logo juntaram-se à conversa, com o Juíz falando que Aldrey era daquele jeito mesmo e que não acreditassem numa única palavra, porque era tudo invenção.

Aiacos: Eu duvido até se o nome dela é mesmo Aldrey Melody! – brincou, fazendo uma cara panoíca, arrancando mais risos e fazendo Aldrey fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Logo, Dohko também se infiltrou na conversa sutilmente, apenas para poder conversar melhor com Celina.

Shaka permanecia impassível, apenas pensando lá com seus botões em todas as energias tão diferentes acumuladas na sala. Várias lhe chamavam a atenção, senão todas, e ainda estava intrigado com o que Carlo falara noite passada. Não admitia sequer para si mesmo, mas tinha curiosidade em descobrir como Afrodite descobriria...

E falando no pisciano, lá estava ele, discutindo ferozmente com Myrna. Já tinham perdido a paciência um com o outro, eram farpas em todas as direções! Coitado de quem estava por perto, tinha que tomar cuidado para não ser atingido. Aliás, só faltava mesmo um deles pular a mesa e enforcar o outro ou então pegar tudo o que tinha pela frente, inclusive um caro vaso da Dinastia Ming e tacar no outro! Qualquer um presenciando a discussão estava tendo dores de cabeça.

E isso incluía Mu, que apesar de estar aparentando tranqüilidade e serenidade, estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos por dois motivos: o casal discutindo incansavelmente ao seu lado, e a "madame" Brunn à sua frente, tocando fogo em sua paciência, esperando pacientemente que a mesma virasse cinzas, mas era a paciência da atlante que estava se esgotando, devido à imparcialidae do cavaleiro.

Falando em imparcialidade, apesar de conversar animadamente com Máscara, Aldrey e mais um grupinho de doidos ao qual Milo e Carol se juntaram posteriormente (N/A: Leitoras com fichas pertencentes as personagens do grupo apedrejam Tenshi X.X), Milo e Kanon estavam quase soltando "Agulhas Escarlates" e "Explosões Galácticas" devido à imparcialidade de Layla e Lune. As duas trocavam poucas palavras entre si enquanto tomavam o café, e praticamente ignoravam a existência do escorpiano e do geminiano.

Outra que estava quase enlouquecendo era Violeta, não pela imparcialidade do par, pelo contrário. O que estava lhe enlouquecendo era um incrédulo Lune lhe perguntando à todo momento se realmente era uma Fada. Violeta estava quase se levantando e indo para o quarto, se trancar lá até o Baile, apenas pedindo às criadas que lhe trouxessem uma panela cheia de chocolate que ela se virava sozinha: assitindo TV enquanto se entupia de chocolate. O que fez a fada revogar a idéia foi o lampejo de depois disso não caber no vestido do Baile.

Krika e Saga conversavam longe dos papos-cabeça de uns e dos papos sem sentido de outros. Krika tinha sede de conhecer mais sobre Athena e todos os outros deuses, por isso, sentara ao lado do geminiano e, enquanto comia, perguntava sobre tudo à Saga.

Radamanthis e Lysley conversavam como se há muito se conhecessem, rapidamente sugindo uma forte, porém delicada como seda, amizade. Porém, o espectro queria, não entendia o porque, ultrassar os limites da amizade. Dera várias insinuações disso, mas Lysley não percebera, ou pelo menos foi o que deixou transparecer.

Aiolia olhava para Winglië meio bobalhão, a elfa simplesmente fascinava-o. Cada sorriso que ela lhe dirigia enquanto conversavam amenamente era como um raio de sol no meio da escuridão devido aos cabelos negros. Winglië achava aquilo muito fofo da parte dele, mas não comentava nada.

Kagaho conversava com Luthiën um tanto tímido. A educação fina da elfa, a doçura com a qual as palavras eram pronunciadas, a atenciosidade, a beleza exótica, tudo fazia o espectro de Benu pensar com cuidado cada ação. A beleza de Luthiën, para si, era o pôr-do-sol de uma vista da praia, com os raios avermelhados refletindo nas águas escuras. Em outro momento, definiria a beleza dela o sol do Saara refletindo no mais belo oásis existente, mas a elfa estava séria. Algo a preocupava. Até o presente momento, sequer tocara na comida. Uma das mãos apoiada na mesa foi coberta pela mão do espectro, preocupado, surpreendendo-a quando sentiu como se fosse um choque de dois mil volts.

Kagaho: Tudo bem, Luthiën? – perguntou, vendo-a enrusbecer um pouco quando tocou-a.

Luthiën: Sim, Kagaho. – mentiu. Pensava na carta que teria que traduzir. Tinha um pavor de traduzí-la. Era como se, se o fizesse, alguém a descobriria, alguém que ela temia descobrir quem era.

Kagaho afirmou, descrente de suas palavras. Se ela achava que não devia preocupá-lo, não insistiria. Soltou sua mão, voltando a comer, vendo ela imitá-lo e iniciar a refeição.

Faraó e Kelyanne conversavam sobre diversas peças de treatro e ópera que ambos conheciam. No momento, se concentravam em discutir a ópera Semiramide sobre vários ângulos.

Aiko e Ikki continuavam a conversa do dia anterior, sobre batalhas. Ikki não sabia porque, mas ver Aiko fazia com que uma sensação que há muito não sentia se instaurasse em seu coração. O pior, em sua opinião, era que sabia o motivo da vontade de protegê-la.

Lydia estava quieta. Conseguira dormir depois que levara o quadro que pintara para o banheiro e o trancara lá. E, ainda assim, estava nervosa. Ao ir ao banheiro quando acordara, fora a primeira coisa que vira e sentiu uma aflição sem fim apertar seu coração. Depois que o enfiara debaixo da cama, sentiu-se um pouco melhor. E melhor ainda depois de um banho frio para acordar da noite preenchida por pesadelos.

Mas assim que chegara na sala e vira o rosto sereno de Shion sorrindo-lhe, a aflição tomou-lhe novamente, mas conseguiu disfarçá-la. E conter ainda mais a vontade que teve de se jogar nos braços do ariano chorando compulsivamente.

E o pior foi que Shion percebeu essa aflição nos olhos verde-escuro ao olhar para si. Fora um cavalheiro, afastando a cadeira em que ela sentaria-se e depois empurrando, e percebera que ela estava tensa. Não comentou nada. Quando ela quisesse, lhe diria o que a estava afligindo.

Shun, diferente de Milo e Kanon, que lançavam investidas em seus pares, fugia das investidas de Sarita. Primeiramente, assim que a jovem chegara e o localizara sentara imediatamente ao seu lado, usando a mesma roupa de sempre, porém, de forma um tanto mais provocante. O colete estava mais aberto, a calça mais apertada e a bota de salto agulha apenas reforçava a idéia de ela ser alta. Impossível não reparar e deleite para certos pervertidos presentes na mesa, já que seus pares só faltavam colocar uma áureola, um par de asas de anjo e um vestido todo branco pra serem consideradas santas, ou um manto cobrindo todpo o corpo para serem muçulmanas casadas ou reencarnações de Héstia. Depois de Sarita sentar ao seu lado, a canadense tentou várias investidas para cima do rapaz, que habilmente desviava.

Natasha e Aldebaran estavam de dando incrivelmente bem. Os dois brasileiros conversavam, em português, sobre o país de origem. Natasha até se esquecia do que Nêmesis lhe pedira. Vez ou outra trocavam olhares mais cúmplices, como se fossem capazes de ler a mente um do outro. Fitavam-se intensamente quase à todo momento, e quando faziam isso, era como se segredos fossem num segundo sem trocarem sequer uma palavra.

Minerva brincava com a comida enquanto respondia às perguntas de Shura distraidamente. Pensava no estranho sonho que tivera e no colar que estava guardado em sua gaveta.

Já era por volta de dez horas quando todos abandoram a sala de jantar.

Milo imediatamente foi atrás de Eros, emburrado. Subiu para o quarto, encontrando o deus sentado de pernas cruzadas em sua cama, com um livro recheado de cenas eróticas nas mãos, lendo atentamente. O escorpiano ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a cena, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Milo: Por que a Layla ainda não se apaixonou por mim?! – disse irritado, cruzando os braços irritado.

Eros: Você acha que vou fazer isso tão imediatamente? – marcou a página do livro, fechando-o, para em seguida olhar para Milo. – É divertido ver você tentando conquistá-la! – disse sorrindo maroto, parecendo um garoto de doze anos. – Além do mais, você se voltou totalmente para ela. Tinha que prestar atenção ao seu redor. – disse sério, levantando da cama. Milo já estava explodindo.

Milo: Prestar atenção em quê?! Está tudo na paz, impossível ter uma paz maior que essa! – disse balançando os braços, irritado. Eors fitou-o perigosamente.

Eros: "Quando a sala está quieta, é porque estão planejando algo", "Antes da tempestade vem a calmaria", já ouviu algum desses ditados? – disse sério, andando na direção do Escorpião que fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então compreende que é quando há paz é quando se deve ter precaução? – semicerrou os olhos perigosamente.

Milo: Compreendo. Mas o que lhe preocupa tanto, Eros? – perguntou cauteloso, percebendo que seria mais cauteloso não provocar o deus.

Eros: Não sei direito, mas todo o Olimpo, o Submundo e todos os deuses, titãs, ninfas e qualquer outra criatura estão em estado de alerta. Zeus apenas me pediu para ficar alerta. E achei que o melhor lugar para isso seria o baile, apesar da Harmi e da Psiquê serem contra. – sorriu sem graça ao pronunciar a última palavra.

Milo afirmou, sentando numa das poltronas.

Milo: Que tal sentar e me contar como conquistar a Layla agora? – disse sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando de forma misteriosa. Eros sorriu do mesmo modo, sentando na outra poltrona e se colocando a falar.

Kamus, Caroline e mais alguns, assim que saíram da sala de jantar, saíram também da mansão. Kamus e Caroline foram treinar; a aprendiz de amazona lutava pra valer, o aquariano estava tendo problemas para desviar de diversos golpes fortíssimos. Estava se concentrando ao máximo...

Até que Marianna saiu da mansão e começou a andar pelos jardins, distraindo o cavaleiro, que levou um certeiro chute no estômago que o fez voar de encontro à uma árvore e afundar a madeira da mesma, escorrendo até encontrar o chão. Sorte a dele a jovem não estar utilizando cosmo!

Imediatamente Marianna correu até Kamus, vendo se o mesmo estava bem. Mito bem, apesar da pancada – estava apenas meio zonzo e vendo tudo dobrado. Assim que recuperou-se e fitou Marianna, a mesma corou violentamente, logo levantando e se atrapalhando para falar. Assim que Kamus levantou, com as costas um pouco doloridas devido ter batido num carvalho bem antigo, procurou Caroline com os olhos, mas a mesma já se mandara, para treinar em alguma clareira. Estava extremamente irritada e treinar com alguém de carne e osso não era a melhor das opções. Visto isso, Kamus convidou o par para dar uma volta pelo bosque da propriedade.

Layla e a tcheca Lune conversavam amenamente enquanto caminhavam pela floresta; Lune montava o mapa astrológico de Layla apenas pelas informações que a mesma lhe passava, de forma ansiosa. A tcheca estava passando os resultados para a mais nova amiga quando chegaram à um pequeno riacho que corria pelo bosque. Encontraram Caroline no meio do mesmo, dando chutes na água, congelando-a quando a água subia para em seguida dar poderosos socos que despedaçavam as bolas de gelo. Fazia tais movimentos numa velocidade que apenas Layla conseguia acompanhar. Já Lune, estava mais tonta do que quando foi na maior montanha-russa do mundo quando viajou para os Estados Unidos.

Layla: Você está bem, Lune?! – perguntou preocupada, vendo os olhos violetas da tcheca girarem e a mesma quase cair.

Lune: Mais ou menos... Só estou um pouco... Tonta. – disse caindo pra trás, fazendo um som abafado ao encontrar as folhas caídas, fazendo Caroline para de treinar e ir para o lado de Layla, que via como a jovem estava.

Caroline: O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou, preocupada, levantando Lune pelo braço e passando-o pelo seu pescoço. Layla imitou-a, fazendo o mesmo com o outro braço.

Layla: Ficou tonta ao ver você treinando. – disse com uma gotinha escorrendo. Caroline balançou a cabeça negativamente, ajudando a irlandesa à levá-la para a mansão.

Lune: Olha! Os astros estão contando a história do Kanon! – disse meio bobalhona, fazendo uma gotinha escorrer nas testas das duas jovens que lhe carregavam. Além de tonta, estava vendo coisas.

Esticou os braços para cima, sentindo os ossos das costas estralarem. O casaquinho de veludo estava no chão, e ao invés da saia, estava um shorts preto que usava por baixo da mesma. Estava descalça, deixando os pés tocarem a grama. Suspirou quando um ventinho frio passou, fazendo seus pêlos se eriçarem. Deixara Hyoga conversando com os amigos e fora nadar um pouco no riacho do bosque. Entrou lentamente na água fria, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Rapidamente, respirou lentamente, se acalmando. Quando a água estava na altura dos seios, começou a nadar.

Enquanto nadava, flashs do que acontecera desde que se tornara uma lobisomem passaram por sua mente. Fez uma curva e voltou para o ponto onde deixara suas roupas.

Ao sair da água, observou as várias cicatrizes de tantas ransformações ao longo de cento e noventa anos. Balançou os cabelos curtos, tirando o excesso de água. Vestiu-se, sentindo alguém parar atrás de si. O tom característico arrepio ao longo da coluna fêz-se presente. Virou-se, encontrando Abraham sorrindo-lhe como um pai sorri à filha. Sorriu em resposta, indo abracá-lo fortemente em seguida. Fora ele quem lhe salvara da morte. Era ele o seu "pai" depois que sua família fora morta.

Nádia: Abraham! Sabia que você estava perto! – disse sorrindo, soltando o vampiro tão velho e fitando-o nos olhos claros. Abraham ficou com uma expressão séria, se apoiando numa bengala de carvalho com um rubi na ponta.

Abraham: Não vim para uma visita alegre, Nádia. – disse sombrio, vendo o sorriso morrer dos lábios da lobisomem. – Preciso que saia da mansão da Pandora. É perigoso para você... Mais do que você imagina. – disse cerrando os olhos, vendo Nádia olhar-lhe surpresa.

Nádia: Mas... Pra onde vou?! Sou procurada na Rússia! Não posso deixar Pandora na mão! Prometi que participaria do baile! – disse um pouco irritada, com a água ainda escorrendo dos cabelos pelo rosto. O vampiro suspirou, preparando-se para ir embora.

Abraham: A decisão é sua, Nádia. Não posso obrigá-la. Mas você sabe que é como a filha que eu nunca tive. Sua vó era minha amiga, apenas por isso deixei-a viva no começo. Mas eu me apeguei a você, como não imaginava me apegar. Eu nunca me perdoaria se quebrasse a promessa que fiz de proteger você. – disse abraçando Nádia, acariciando os cabelos prateados e molhados carinhosamente. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, para em seguida, soltá-la e sumir.

Nádia ficou olhando o nada um tempo, com lágrimas querendo rolar pelo rosto. Mas segurou-se. Virou-se, pretendendo voltar para a mansão, mas encontrou Hyoga com as costas apoiadas numa árvore, de braços cruzados, com um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno. Olhou-a de soslaio de modo perfurante, de uma forma que foi como se o seu coração se despedaçasse, junto com as lágrimas dos olhos que rolaram pelo rosto agora desolado. Como não sentira ele perto?! Não sabia porque, mas aquele olhar foi como se chegasse à sua alma e a perfurasse malignamente, ferindo-a como se a odiasse. Sem controle sobre si mesma, virou-se e correu árvores adentro. Logo após isso, um sorriso cínico se formou nos lábios do loiro, cuja forma lentamente se alterou para um lobo que correu em outra direção.


	14. Past II

**Pure-Petit Cat: Com toda a certeza, Milo é sem noção. E só fica mais sem noção ainda nesse capítulo xD. Eu sou má! Torturo minhas personas! xD**

**Anayu Lira 2: Tava sumida! Tava pensando que tinha morrido! X.x Tudo bem, sumiços são compreensíveis. u.u Pois é, a Brunn ta cumprindo seu papel e com louvor! xD Pode ter certeza que os mistérios aos redor da morte do Eduard serão revelados! E começam a ser revelados já nesse capítulo! Por que não teve uma reunião feminina? Eu não tenho nada contra, mas é que elas tinham acabado de se conhecer! Uma reunião entre elas não seria lá muito legal. u.u**

**Krika Haruno: Calma, os barracos estão chegando! xD Pois é, o Saga já ta tentando furar o bloqueio do Fenrir e do Myu pra me dar uns tapas! xD Non garanto nada quanto ao Eros. :X**

**Lala-Hyuuga: Lala! Que bom que ta gostando da fic! (olhos brilhando) Jura que você beta minhas fics?! (olhos brilhando de novo) Olha, várias pessoas se candidataram ao cargo, terei que dividir por séries, acho que você dá conta de betar as fics de fichas!**

**Paty-Kon-Chan: Normal. Pois é, Eros ajudando Milo. Será que vai terminar em boa coisa? Tenho minhas dúvidas xD.**

**Rodrigo DeMolay: Que bom que está gostando!**

**Aiko L. Capranos: Até que enfim! Pensei que não acompanhasse a fic! T.T Que bom que está gostando! n.n Tá aparecendo tão pouquinho? Se prepara que você aparece mais nesse capítulo! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. As personagens das fichas são de autoria de seus autores, apesar de eu estar quase "tomando posse" se alguns xD, e os originais meus são meus. Se desejar utilizá-los, coloque os créditos e me avise.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Past II**

**Hannover, Alemanha, Estação Ferroviária, cerca de dez e meia da manhã, horário local**

Angus: Ainda não acredito que me convenceu a ir até uma cidade esquecida pelo mundo como um mortal, Danu. – disse o deus, irritado. Usava uma calça jeans que demacarvam bem o corpo do deus, junto com uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos numa trança baixa e os olhos dourados estavam levemente avermelhados, demonstrando a raiva que lutava dentro de si para se libertar.

Danu, por sua vez, trazia um sorriso singelo. Seus cabelos tinham um tom de azul bem claro, quase branco, e os olhos eram de um azul tão límpido que os prados verdejantes e floridos da Irlanda eram avistados, e uma pele branca como uma pétala de margarida e suave como uma pétala de rosa, com um toque aveludado. Usava um vestido negro com estampa de rosas, com um bolero vermelho-cereja por cima e delicadas sandálias vermelho-claro.

Danu: Entre no espírito, meu caro. Estamos na Alemanha, eu não poderia deixar de visitar a Turíngia. Aine mudou-se para lá desde a aliança com os deuses gregos. Estou com saudades! – disse com um bom humor que fez Angus bufar de raiva.

Angus: Odeio quando você está como Blaudewed (N/A: Dama das Flores, simbolizando a vida). Fica com um bom humor que irrita qualquer um. – bufou mais uma vez quando Danu riu. – Só me diz uma coisa: por que temos que ir como mortais? – perguntou entre dentes num sussurro, enquanto pegava a mala de Danu e a própria quando o trem parou.

Danu olhou para todos os lados, verificando se o perímetro era seguro.

Danu: Porque Belenos (N/A: Deus irlandês do Sol e do Fogo) e Tan Hill (N/A: Deus celta do fogo) se acham espertos o bastante para me seguirem através do cosmo por ordem de seu pai, achando que eu não perceberia. – sussurrou em resposta, rapidamente embarcando, sendo seguida por Angus, que franziu o cenho ao imaginar que Dagda mandara os dois deuses lhes seguirem.

**Mansão Heinstein, arredores de Mühlhausen, cerca de dez e meia da manhã, horário local**

O manto cinzento arrastava pela terra, por vezes deixando entrever um tecido de um branco celestial por baixo. O capuz do manto cobria os cabelos brancos, cujas algumas mechas caíam pela frente e se misturavam à barba longa. Os olhos eram de um azul claro que reluziam com a luz do sol. Apoiava-a num longo cajado de madeira branca com uma jóia azulada no topo. A figura andava levemente curvada na direção dos portões da Mansão Heinstein.

Adam e Pandora conversavam enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins. Discutiam o que teria acontecido para Eduard ser assassinado, até que ambos viram a misteriosa figura chegando. A alemã abriu um enorme sorriso, enquanto o criado sorriu levemente. Andaram até onde Eduard ficava, abrir os portões. O corpo já tinha sido levado e o local estava tão limpo quanto um hospital.

O senhor entrou; enquanto Pandora andava em sua direção, sorria um sorriso aconchegante com os lábios.

Pandora: Gandalf! Que surpresa agradável! – abraçou o mago, que retribuiu o abraço como se abraçasse uma filha.

Gandalf: Ano passado disse que voltaria esse ano. – sorriu, falando com uma voz como quem conta uma história à uma criança. – Mas o que aconteceu com Eduard? – perguntou mais sério, e viu uma sombra cobrir os olhos da jovem. Sombras que não via desde que Hades fora destruído. – Criança, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, mais preocupado.

Pandora: Eduard foi assassinado. Ontem à tarde. – virou-se, ficando de costas para Gandalf. Sua voz tinha um tom triste e coberto de sombras.

Gandalf: Onde está o corpo? – perguntou andando e parando ao lado da alemã, enquanto tirava a capa e pendurava-a no braço, deixando uma longa espada com bainha de couro e punhal com desenhos em prata.

A jovem fez sinal para que o mago a seguisse. Adam foi junto.

**XxX**

Aldrey estava sentada no beiral de uma das janelas mais altas da mansão. A janela do sótão. Era um lugar tranqüilo, onde velhos objetos e caixas ficavam, com grossas camadas de pó cobrindo-os. Seus pés estavam marcados no chão, ao redor das pegadas, apenas pó.

O sol a aquecia. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no batente da janela. Em seu planeta, os raios de sol não chegavam como chegavam à terra. Ouviu passos atrás de si no chão de madeira. Pisavam levemente, como se não quisessem alertá-la. Abriu os olhos e olhou pra trás, encontrando o cavaleiro de Câncer andando em sua direção. Máscara apoiou-se no beiral ao seu lado.

Aldrey: Tudo bem, Máscara? – perguntou, voltando o olhar para a propriedade.

Máscara: Tudo. Não encontrei você, tive que revirar a mansão atrás de você. – balançou uma mão displicentemente enquanto falava em tom desinteressado.

Aldrey: E o que quer comigo? – voltou o olhar para o cavaleiro, aproximando o rosto perigosamente, em um tom perigoso, enrouquecido, como se convidasse um inimigo para uma emboscada sem que ele soubesse.

Máscara: Bem... – começou, com um tom casual, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha. – Que tal isso? – em seguida, puxou a jovem pela cintura em sua direção, beijando-a de forma que a jovem arregalou os olhos roxos, surpresa.

Ainda assim, a Airten não conseguiu resistir aos encantos do italiano por muito tempo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, facilitando para que o cavaleiro a puxasse do beiral e pousasse os pés suavemente no chão de madeira.

Estavam aos beijos quando ouviram o som de algo batendo contra a madeira. Separaram-se rapidamente.

Aldrey: Quem está aí? – disse, semicerrando os olhos e vasculhando o que estava visível do sótão. Detrás de algumas caixas, viu duas crianças saírem, um menino e uma menina extremamente parecidos. – Adamine! Adolph! O que fazem aqui?! – exclamou. Eram filhos do Cozinheiro-chefe da mansão. As duas crianças colocaram as mãos pra trás, balançando-se nos próprios pés, pra frente e pra trás, com sorrisos que só crianças conseguem dar: marotos o suficiente para você perdoá-los.

Adamine: A gente queria que você viesse contar histórias pra gente! – disse a menina com voz marota.

Adolph: Por favor, Aldrey! – implorou o garoto, juntando as mãozinhas.

Aldrey sorriu, enquanto Máscara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Aldrey: Muito bem! Vamos lá! – as duas crianças comemoraram quando a jovem estendeu as mãos para que elas segurassem.

Enquanto os pequenos puxavam a elfa alada para a saída do sótão, Aldrey olhou para o cavaleiro, piscando um olho marotamente enquanto mostrava a língua. Escapara de algo que provavelmente se arrependeria depois – ou talvez não.

Máscara bufou de raiva. Talvez por isso detestasse levar as namoradas que arranjava pra casa: a irmã mais nova sempre aparecia quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Crianças e irmãos mais novos tinham o péssimo costume de aparecer quando adolescentes e irmãos mais velhos estavam namorando.

Decidiu sair do sótão e conhecer melhor a propriedade. Ficar lá, mofando e remoendo o que não aconteceu, não ia adiantar nada. Além do mais, tinha que chamar Milo e Kanon para ajudarem-no no trote com Shaka. Ou talvez ouvir uma história.

**XxX**

Helena estava em seu quarto, ligando a guitarra no amplificador, deixando numa altura que não incomodasse ninguém. Estava precisando praticar um pouco, para não enferrujar.

Lentamente, as notas começaram a soar de forma harmoniosa pelo quarto. O ritmo de November Rain rapidamente pode ser reconhecido.

Mas a jovem não percebeu que esquecera a porta aberta e que Aiacos estava indo vê-la. Assim que aproximou-se da porta, o espectro reconheceu a música e, sem perceber começou a cantarolar a letra baixinho, acompanhando Helena na guitarra. Apoiou-se no batente, empurrando um pouco a porta para que pudesse observar a jovem tocando.

Helena, por sua vez, estava tão compenetrada na música, que não percebeu o espectro ali, lhe observando tocar maravilhosamente bem o final da música, com os acordes da guitarra saindo de forma a lembrar o próprio guitarrista do Gun's and Roses. Os acordes finais saíram encantadores.

A jovem metade elfa assustou-se quando o rapaz começou a bater palmas pela incrível performance, dando um pequeno pulo.

Helena: Me assustou! – disse levando a mão ao coração, sentindo-o bater acelerado, mas sequer dar sinais de que iria desacelerar, não sabia em função do quê.

Viu Aiacos andar em sua direção.

Aiacos: Não era minha intenção. – sorriu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. – É que eu queria falar com você, mas como você estava tão compenetrada enquanto tocava, não quis interromper.

Helena sentiu a face se aquecer um pouco. Não estava acostumada com pessoas com quem não tinha muita intimidade lhe observando tocar.

Helena: Tudo bem. O que foi? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver o espectro lhe fitar intensamente.

Aiacos: Nada. – desconversou. Estava admirando as curvas da sueca e imaginando o que exatamente havia por baixo da calça preta de couro com cinto faixa cinza cheia de correntes e do corpete roxo.

Helena viu-o desviar o olhar de si para observar melhor o quarto. Agradeceu aos céus a idéia de guardar o caixão debaixo da cama durante o dia, ou não saberia como explicar um caixão em cima da sua cama recheado de revistas, gibis, mangás e ainda uma lâmpada com interruptor para o nepalês. Sim, seu caixão era equipado para os momentos de tédio ou que não tinha sono, então, nada melhor que uma lâmpada fosforescente para iluminar suas horas mais sombrias enquanto lia revistas de moda, gibis da Marvel e da DC e mangás de horror e luta.

Aiacos: Você toca muito bem. Se não visse que era você, juro que teria pensado que o guitarrista do Gun's and Roses tinha vindo pra mansão! (N/A: Tenshi esqueceu o nome do guitarrista! X.x Não acredito, minha prima tinha dito que tem uma foto minha que eu lembro ele! Falta só os óculos escuros! X.x Ah, uma hora eu lembro. U.u) – disse sorrindo e se aproximando da jovem.

Helena: Obrigada. – disse um pouco sem jeito. Aliás, o que estava acontecendo consigo? Não conseguia agir normalmente, como geralmente agia, quando estava perto de Aiacos. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer com que ela, Helena D'Hallon, agisse como não era geralmente.

Aiacos: E então? Gostaria de caminhar um pouco comigo? – perguntou em tom cordial, porém, o olhar traía, estando carregado de malícia.

Helena ergueu a sobrancelha com um sorriso misterioso se desenhando nos lábios com um leve brilho. Uma placa de perigo com luzes fortes e néon piscando em cima de sua cabeça lhe avisava que o que quer que o Espectro de Garuda planejasse não era boa coisa, mas como ela tinha sangue vampiro além do sangue elfo, não se deixaria intimidar.

Afinal, o perigo era algo que fazia a adrenalina correr.

Helena: Claro. – saiu do quarto na frente do espectro. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do espectro, que seguiu-a.

**XxX**

Aiko estava numa clareira do bosque, usando um sobretudo branco por cima da roupa, pintando a bela paisagem a sua frente. Mal percebeu quando Ikki chegou e abraçou-lhe por trás.

Ikki: Você pinta bem. – sorriu, tirando o pincel da mão da jovem e colocando-o em cima do pano ao lado, na mesinha portátil.

Aiko: Obrigada. É apenas um passatempo, sabe... – desviou-se dos braços do cavaleiro, aparentando tranqüilidade, mas na verdade, seu coração estava acelerado. Ainda não compreendia o que era que acontecia consigo quando Ikki ficava muito perto de si, mas não gostava. Tinha medo. Era parecido com o que acontecia consigo quando Adolphe lhe abraçava ou beijava, mas com uma intensidade muito maior.

Ikki: Você tinha dito que treinava luta. Que tal uma, só pra distrair? – sorriu misterioso, apoiando as costas na árvore mais próxima.

Aiko: Você quem sabe... – ergueu os ombros, assumindo posição de batalha.

Ikki sorriu de canto, avançando preparado para dar um soco não muito forte no estômago da jovem. Quão grande não foi sua surpresa quando Aiko abaixou-se, girando o corpo e dando uma bela cotovelada em seu estômago quando ele pretendia socá-la.

Apertou a barriga com a mão. Que força aquela garota tinha! Ofegando um pouco, endireitou-se, vendo Aiko levantar-se e cruzar os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Ikki: Belo golpe. – admitiu. Mas também não deixou barato, avançando de forma que ela não pode desviar e abraçando-a pocessivamente pela cintura e apoiando sua testa na dela. Aiko prendeu a respiração. Aquela aproximação perigosa fez com que o cheiro amadeirado do cavaleiro chegasse às suas narinas.

Sem que a vampira esperasse, sentiu os lábios do rapaz encontrarem seus lábios, desejosos. Aiko apoiou as mãos nos ombros do cavaleiro, provavelmente para evitar uma possível queda, já que seus sentidos ficaram entorpecidos.

O ar já faltava à ambos, quando a vampira sentiu a fênix em seu pescoço esquentar levemente. Relutou em abandonar o calor dos lábios de Ikki, mas precisava.

Aiko: Eu... Preciso ir. – disse se afastando, ainda com a visão turvada e com a face aquecida e um pouco vermelha. Desviou dos braços do leonino, rapidamente recolhendo seu material de pintura e voltando para a mansão.

Ikki viu Aiko partir da clareira rapidamente, não entendendo o que a fizera sair de repente.

Ergueu os ombros, suspirando resignado, para em seguida ir em direção oposta que a jovem tinha ido, se embrenhando mais no bosque.

**XxX**

Aine estava em seu quarto, lendo o mesmo livro de capa dura com um pentagrama na capa. Dessa vez, havia tranqüilidade e conseguiria estudar sem interrupções. Bom, pelo menos assim julgou, até ouvir alguém bater à porta de seu quarto. Bufou, contando de um até dez de trás pra frente, controlando-se para não lançar um poderoso feitiço na porta, apenas acenando a cabeça para a chave girar na fechadura e a porta destrancar com um clique.

Aine: Entre! – a porta abriu e a cabeleira ondulada e negra de Celina ficou à mostra, junto com os olhos de um profundo azul-marinho. A elfa entrou no quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

Celina: Desculpe incomodar, mas preciso falar com você. – Aine fez sinal para a jovem sentar na poltrona à sua frente.

Aine: Por que comigo? E a sua irmã? – fechou o livro, vendo a elfa franzir o cenho.

Celina: É um assunto justamente em relação à ela. – fechou os olhos, deixando as mãos displicentemente sobre as pernas e deixando-se apoiar as costas no encosto da poltrona pesadamente. – Como você é descendente de uma deusa celta, achei que talvez pudesse me ajudar.

Aine ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

Aine: De onde tirou isso? – perguntou apoiando o queixo numa das mãos, inclinando-se para frente para ouvir melhor a elfa.

Celina: Eu sou da Terra-Média, de Valfenda. Cheguei a Terra quatrocentos anos atrás. Duzentos anos antes de nossa chegada, deuses e criaturas celtas e gregos firmaram uma aliança. Como minha família foram os primeiros elfos a chegarem a Terra, nos tornamos uma espécie de testemunha dessa aliança. Além disso, foi a Fada Rainha Aine que nos tornou testemunha dessa aliança. Somos amigas e ela me disse que aqueles que receberam seus poderes seiscentos anos atrás levavam o nome Knockaine na Inglaterra. – sorriu de canto. – Você é uma feiticeira e eu preciso de ajuda! – falou em tom desesperado, segurando fortemente os apoios dos braços da poltrona, chegando perto de perfurar o tecido com as longas unhas.

Aine: Se acalme. Agora, me conte o que está acontecendo. E sem atropelar as palavras como muitos fazem.

Celina afirmou num aceno de cabeça, respirando fundo e começando a contar a história, desde o começo.

**XxX**

Violeta, naquele presente momento, estava com seu MP7, sentada à sombra de uma árvore, ouvindo System Of a Down no último volume, cantando a música, sem ter dó de seus pulmões ou dos ouvidos de quem estivesse por perto. Quis matar o individuo que fez o favor de puxar seus fones de ouvido, mas desistiu ao constatar quem era o individuo.

Violeta: Milo? Olá. – sorriu instintivamente, sem perceber um certo espectro não muito longe rosnar.

Milo: Olá, Violeta. Gostaria de andar um pouco comigo? – disse em tom nada inocente, oferecendo o braço para a jovem segurar, disfarçadamente indicando Layla com a cabeça, que naquele momento saía do bosque acompanhada de Carol e Lune.

A jovem irlandesa disfarçara mui bem, mas ao ver Milo tão perto da Fada, as duas jovens ao seu lado puderam jurar ver um incêndio nos olhos azuis e o corpo da shinigami esquentar drasticamente, como se ao invés de sangue, a jovem tivesse lava nas veias. Mas nada que outros mais distantes reparassem.

Violeta: Oh, claro. – aceitou, enlaçando o braço do rapaz. Compreendera o que ele pretendia, e como autêntica escorpiana, só podia ajudar um colega escorpião. Nada pessoal, apenas coisas do signo.

Só que nenhum contava que um Lune cuspindo fogo e com fumaça saindo das narinas, como um autêntico Balrog, fosse aparecer e puxar Violeta pelo outro braço.

Lune: Escorpião, é bom ficar longe dela! Você já tem o seu par, não tenta roubar o par dos outros! – disse semicerrando os olhos perigosamente, soltando o braço de Violeta do dele, ameaçando atirar o cavaleiro do outro lado do país.

Não sei se é preciso mencionar, mas vou mencionar, que todos que assistiram a cena simplesmente sentiram seus queixos caírem, e por pouco uns e outros não ficaram parecendo o Máskara, pois só faltava seus queixos atingirem o chão.

O espectro puxou Violeta por um braço para longe do grego, mesmo ante os protestos da jovem, que tentava explicar que entre escorpianos nada demais acontecia, era apenas uma amizade cheia de movimentos e comportamentos que beiravam o namoro, no máximo alguns beijos despretenciosos. Mas o espectro capricorniano ouvia? Claro que não. Era o medo de realmente ganhar alguns chifres – apesar de ele e Violeta não serem nada além de pares num baile. Bem, nem Freud explica.

Milo ergueu os ombros, em sinal de descaso. Se Lune não deixava a Fada ficar perto de si, bem, seu instinto de sobrevivência de artrópode lhe dizia para não provocar.

Lune e Carol sentiram Layla lentamente esfriar, ficando na temperatura normal de um ser humano. Se entreolharam e constataram que o que provocara aquela reação fora, nada mais, nada menos, que ciúmes. Mas algum dia a shinigami iria admitir? O mundo acabaria antes disso...

**XxX**

Aldrey: ... Ela então chegou à mansão. Estava muito ferida e suas asas, quebradas. As criadas cuidaram dela, e então, a baronesa descobriu-a. Permitiu que ela permanecesse em sua mansão, desde que a ajudasse a cuidar de seus filhos. – encerrou a história. As crianças da mansão que a ouviam bateram palmas para em seguida levantarem do chão e saíram correndo.

Máscara ouvia a história, a certa distância, apoiado no batente do arco que ligava a ante-sala e a sala de estar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a historia terminou. Distinguia bem verdades de mentiras, e aquela história não era apenas uma lenda, possuía mais verdade que mentira.

Assim que Aldrey passou por si, segurou-a pelo braço, puxando-a para longe.

Máscara: A história que contou... É a sua história, não é? – parou num dos muitos corredores da mansão que estava deserto. Fez a jovem apoiar as costas numa das paredes, apoiando uma mão de cada lado do rosto de Aldrey, cercando-a. Ouviu um baixo gemido de dor de Aldrey quando as costas e as asas bateram contra a parede.

Aldrey: Do que está falando? – tentou desconversar, suando frio. Devia ter tomado mais cuidado com o que falava perto dele. O cavaleiro era mais esperto do que parecia.

Máscara: Não minta! – disse irritado. – A história que você contou tem mais verdades que mentiras! – disse, voltando a puxá-la por um dos braços. Guiou-a até uma das salas de depósitos da mansão, a da Ala Sul. Lá, haviam apenas móveis e caixas cobertos com lençóis brancos. Fechou a porta. – Vai me contar tudinho. – fez a jovem sentar num dos sofás, encarando-a enquanto permanecia de pé.

Aldrey suspirou, observando um ponto que de repente pareceu incrivelmente interessante. Seria uma longa manhã...

**XxX**

Aiko entrou correndo em seu quarto. Deixou seu material de pintura em um canto qualquer, trancando a porta e fechando as cortinas.

Ao verificar que estava sozinha, fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

Aiko: Ignis, Humus, Aqua e Ventus (N/A: Fogo, Terra, Água e Vento, respectivamente, em latim). Que a Sidus da Fênix abra o portal para o Valley Niveus (N/A: Sidus, estrela em latim, Valley Niveus, Vale Branco em latim). – o pingente de fênix em seu pescoço brilhou. Entre as duas colunas da cama, um brilho forte saiu. Aiko abriu os olhos e saltou em direção ao brilho. Assim que entrou no mesmo, o brilho sumiu.

Apareceu numa das doze poltronas, sendo atirada de um círculo brilhante que sumiu quando suspirou. Odiava quando os portais se abriam entre colunas de camas. Atrás da poltrona mais nobre, uma porta de madeira nobre, se você olhava atrás, via apenas a continuação do extenso e ensolarado Valley Niveus. Das doze poltronas, além da sua, outras dez já estavam ocupadas, por homens e mulheres de diversas nacionalidades.

E então, a última cadeira foi ocupada por Abraham.

Abraham: Todos já estão aqui, certo? Então, vamos ver nosso líder. – disse levantando-se e indo até a porta de mogno, abrindo-a e deixando um longo corredor de madeira à vista, enquanto olhando por fora ainda era o vale.

Os doze atravessaram a porta, seguindo o longo corredor.

**XxX**

Lune arrastou Violeta até a mansão, soltando-a assim que atravessaram a porta de entrada.

Violeta: Não sabia que tinha ciúmes de mim. – disse em tom provocante, com uma mão na cintura e fazendo pose.

Lune bufou, só então se dando conta da pequena cena que fizera, sentindo o rosto aquecer. Desde quando agia como um perfeito idiota?

Lune: Quem disse que tenho? – desconversou, cruzando os braços e tentando não parecer que estava nervoso.

Violeta: Ok... Então, com licença. Tenho que conversar com um amigo. Só pra saber, o Milo. – provocou, sorrindo e piscando um olho enquanto andava na direção da porta, mas sorriu satisfeita quando Lune segurou-a por um braço e beijou-a, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Lune: Nunca. – sussurrou ao se afastar. Violeta tinha o maior sorriso que alguém poderia imaginar.

**XxX**

Pandora e Adam levaram Gandalf para os corredores de pedra, antigos e úmidos do subsolo da mansão, seguindo aqueles que levavam para o porão, onde se encontrava também a adega, o incinerador e o sistema de aquecimento da mansão. Num canto, em cima de uma mesa, um lençol branco estendido, manchado de sangue. Nada além disso.

Pandora sentiu vertigem ao constatar que o corpo não estava onde era para estar. Adam enlaçou-a pela cintura, impedindo que a senhora da Mansão fosse ao chão. Pandora apoiou-se no peito do empregado, arfando.

Gandalf aproximou-se da mesa, vendo que o sangue permanecia fresco. Franziu o cenho, estendendo uma das mãos e molhando os dedos no líquido vermelho. Estava quente, tão quente quanto fogo. A expressão séria e preocupada se acentuou. Levou os dedos molhados de sangue próximo ao nariz, cheirando com cuidado o sangue. Possuía cheiro de enxofre. Limpou os dedos no lençol.

Gandalf: Sangue de Doppelgänger. – Murmurou, virando-se para Pandora. – Havia outro Doppelgänger nessa Mansão, Pandora. E eu já imagino o que estava fazendo aqui. – franziu o cenho mais uma vez, aproximando-se da jovem.

Pandora: Mas então... Onde está o corpo? – perguntou com a voz fraca, abraçando Adam inconscientemente. Estava por demais abalada.

Gandalf: Não é fácil matar um Doppelgänger. – murmurou, pensativo. – Um ferimento de morte não basta. Eles ficam entorpecidos quando adquirem ferimentos que matariam eu ou você. Você precisa destruir seu colar de vida. – Pandora e Adam ergueram as sobrancelhas, não entendendo aquilo. – O colar que Minerva possui é o seu colar de vida. Cada pérola branca são mil anos que o Doppelgänger tem pela frente. Cada pérola negra são mil anos vividos. Quando todas se tornam negras, o Doppelgänger morre inevitavelmente. – suspirou, cansado. Achava que esse pesadelo envolvendo tão surpreendentes criaturas houvesse acabado. – No entanto, destruindo esse colar, o Doppelgänger se torna mortal e você pode matá-lo. – havia uma velha cadeira próxima. Puxou-a e fez sinal para Pandora sentar-se. – Eduard era um Doppelgänger. Eles podem mudar tudo neles mesmos, porém, seu sangue não deixa de ser tão quente quanto a lava nem de ter o cheiro de enxofre. É a identidade deles. Eu devia ter lhe avisado. – disse compreensivo, deslizando os dedos cheios de rugas pelos cabelos negros de Pandora carinhosamente, como se a jovem fosse sua filha.

Adam: Mas então, Gandalf, o que aconteceu? Por que alguém, sabendo que Eduard era Doppelgänger e não morreria ferido como estava, iria fazê-lo mesmo assim? – perguntou o rapaz, tentando compreender o que se passava.

Gandalf: Talvez fosse o plano desde o começo. – franziu o cenho.

Certas criaturas andavam muito ativas, como os vampiros e os lobisomens. Estavam mais ferozes e menos cuidadosos. Nada os detinham. Algo estava provocando isso. E algo lhe dizia que certas coisas giravam em torno dos rumores de Danu ter forjado um anel de Poder para si e vários outros para diversas criaturas, e que entre essas criaturas estavam os três clãs Doppelgängers que haviam fugido da Terra-Média e que ele quase exterminara por completo o mais poderoso deles. Quase.

Gandalf: Onde esta Minerva, Pandora? – indagou com tom brando, vendo que a cor voltava lentamente ao rosto da alemã.

Pandora: Vou levá-lo até ela, mestre. – disse sorrindo, levantando-se com a ajuda de Adam, que recusou-se a soltar sua cintura. Alegava que ela ainda não estava bem para andar sozinha.

Gandalf: Ela deu mostras de lembrar-se de quem realmente é? – perguntou enquanto seguia pelos corredores de pedra.

Pandora balançou a cabeça em negativo.


	15. Past III

**Respondendo...**

**Lala-Hyuuga: Siiiimmm, você vai betar, mas só a partir de Aniversário, pois eu estava muito ansiosa pra ressuscitar! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!**

**Lysley Almada2: Calma, chegará o seu momento, assim como está perto o momento de revelar suas ligações com a Nádia! Safado mesmo... Mas olha só o que ele apronta nesse capítulo com a Helena! É uma agradável surpresa! O Francês perderá a compostura, não se preocupe, já tenho planinhos malvados pra noite do baile! Hohohoho!**

**Krika: Fico feliz que esteja gostando.**

**Sesshoumaru: Desculpe, não teve especial de natal no ano passado, mas vou tentar ter um esse ano! xD Eu sei, sorry te deixar curioso. Esse capítulo ta bem maior, não se preocupe!**

**Carol Coldibeli: Os deuses celtas estão só começando, Carol... E como vai as aulas de Guitarra? Também AMO a November Rain! Slash, isso mesmo, realmente, é um dos melhores! Com certeza, AINDA BEM mesmo! Essa de Instinto de Sobrevivência artrópode mata a própria escritora de tanto rir... Nem sei de onde tirei essa! o.o'**

**Anzula: Tenshi não abandona suas fics, apenas demora um pouquinho (Tenshi é apedrejada) pra atualizar... X.x Ui...**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Mitie!!! Como vais, minha gata de rua favorita??? :3 Saudade mesmo, tenho de reler o livro! U.u Love Love mesmo, olha só esse capítulo! Uou, calma lá, Pure! Não vá morrer por perda de sangue! xD E peloamordeDeus, não encha mais o ego do escorpião, to que não agüento mais aqui... X.x Pois é, ele era! Ou melhor, é xD. A Layla ainda vai sofrer um titiquinho, aguarde o próximo capítulo!**

**AmandaAquary: Com certeza, mas não falo nada, eu também estou ressuscitando... xD Seria IMPAGÁVEL se o tio Kuru usasse uma cena dessas! Eu ia AMAR!**

**Nina-Carol: Sim, AQUELE ERA o Lune que ama o silêncio... Inacreditável, eu sei. Muitos beijos, e aguarde mais beijos ainda.**

**Paty-kon Chan: Sumiiida!!! Fico feliz com seu elogio! E prepare-se para rir mais ainda e para mais romance! Nesse capítulo, a história da Aldrey!**

**Aiko L. Capranos: Finalmente, um comentário seu! Verdade, ele não perde tempo! xD KKK, tem razão, ficou muito cute! Fico feliz em saber que está acompanhando a fic!**

**Lune Kuruta: Tadinho do Myu, mas é verdade... u.u KKKK, tem razão, e adivinha quem são os primeiros da fila? (olha pra Milo e Kanon xD) O Loooookooooooo, isso é que é querer chamar a atenção... Pendurar uma melancia no pescoço e dançar a macarena vestido de Odalisca... é, Kanon, melhor você se cuidar... Porque eu AMEI a idéia! Não, essa cena "Os astros estão contando a história do Kanon" foi mega-nonsense, como é típico de cena de comédia escritas por uma lesada feito eu. u.u Pobre mesmo, veja só a cena desse capítulo... i.i Caaaalma, vai surgir mais coisa sobre o Abraham nesse capítulo... Só não me chame de aficcionada em ficção cientifica, porque eu NÃO SOU! ò.ó Gandalf tem sim, e ele vai fazer muita coisa ainda nesse capítulo! Hohoho! Pegando mesmo, e me aguarde, vai ter mais pegação ainda! xD Non sei... (se esconde dos tomates) Tem sim os Doppelgänger e relatos sobre eles... É só ir no wikipedia, tem uma página falando sobre eles. Devia mesmo, mas como eu gosto de dar um agradinho pro meus vilões... :3 Agradeço o comentário.**

**Agradeço à todos que comentaram e à todos que acompanham, mesmo com essa demora imensa...**

**Ressuscitando das cinzas...**

**Genteeee, finalmenteeeeeee, depois de longos OITO MESES de demora, finalmente a atualização de Baile! Vocês não tem idéia de como esperei por isso! Agora sim a ação começa! Hohoho! (sapato atinge)**

**Olha, gente, me esforcei muito. Era pro capítulo ter ficado pronto umas duas semanas atrás e ter ficado maior, mas como Tenshi anda CHEIA de tarefas (amanhã vou fazer o mapa de Artes e imprimir as imagens, fazer tarefa de Filosofia, Redação, etc.), acabou atrasando. Prometo tentar trazer Aniversário o mais rápido possível.**

**Não estranhem minhas demoras pra atualizar, o colégio é MUITO puxado.**

**Espero que o capítulo agrade, lutei muito pra que ele ficasse legal. E perdoem os erros gramaticais, principalmente os de acordo com a nova gramática, ainda não decorei as regras e o meu Word corrige acentos automaticamente... u.u'**

**Perdoem também o sumiço do MSN... O meu não me deixa entrar! (chuta MSN)**

**Ah sim, no meu flogao eu até já comecei a postar os desenhos dos personagens com roupa de baile, não deixem de conferir!**

**Beijos!**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada. Os originais pertencem à mim e aos autores das fichas. Para utilizá-los, deixe os créditos e nos avisem antes.**

**O Baile na Mansão Heinstein**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Past III**

**Mansão Heintein, Alemanha, por volta de Dez e meia.**

Gabrielle estava desenhando sentada à sombra de uma castanheira. Estava distraída, deixando sua mente vagar, de olhos fechados, enquanto sua mão dançava pelo papel, usando o lápis para riscar suas linhas, contornos e sombras. Sua mente captava o que estava ao seu redor com todos os sentidos, menos visão.

Ao abrir os olhos, o desenho que fizera, fora a castanheira, ela sentada com as costas apoiadas na árvore. Sorriu. Era um belo desenho.

De repente a sombra sobre si ficou mais escura. Olhou para cima, encontrando Myu a lhe observar, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu seu rosto imediatamente ficar vermelho, enquanto uma sensação de culpa lhe invadia. Sentia algo mais por ele, mas não podiam ir além da amizade. Não o colocaria em risco.

Myu: Olá, Gabrielle. – disse, sentando ao lado dela, as costas também apoiadas na frondosa árvore. Gabrielle sorriu-lhe.

Gabrielle: Olá. Me chame apenas de Gabi, ok? – disse, colocando o material ao seu lado no chão.

Myu: Ok, Gabi. – respondeu. Ainda não sabia direito o que raios estava fazendo ali, sentado ao lado dela. Sabia que estava quieto, andando pelo jardim, quando a viu ali, desenhando de olhos fechados. Parecia tão etérea com o vento balançando os cabelos ondulados ameixa-escuro, as orelhas pontudas, a pele branca, que não resistira e se aproximara. Agora, não sabia sobre o que falar. Um incomodo silêncio acabou se abatendo sobre o casal. Foi a elfa que o quebrou, poucos minutos depois.

Gabrielle: E então, como é ser um espectro? – deixou os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, descansando o queixo sobre as mãos, numa posição que facilmente lembrava uma criança esperando ansiosa o início de uma história.

Era a pergunta mais improvável que ela poderia fazer. Myu não escondeu seu espanto, estampado em sua face. Gabrielle percebeu-a, e pensou que tinha feito a pergunta errada.

Gabrielle: Me desculpe, parece que não gosta de falar disso. – disse, já começando a se levantar. Seu movimento brusco acordou Myu de seu breve torpor.

Myu: Espera. – segurou o pulso da elfa, evitando que ela se levantasse e se afastasse de si. Essa idéia não lhe era nem um pouco atraente. – É que... Você me pegou de surpresa. Nunca imaginei que fosse me perguntar isso. – sorriu, passando segurança para a jovem. Gabrielle voltou a se acomodar, ansiosa para ouvir a resposta do espectro.

**XxX**

Layla, Lune e Caroline estavam no quarto da tcheca. Lune insistira que lá poderiam conversar mais tranqüilamente, além de que, suas unhas estavam um horror com esmalte velho, era o que dizia, e também queria aproveitar para fazer as unhas das amigas. Esse é o melhor momento para fofocar!

Lune estava limpando o esmalte preto das unhas de Caroline. Tinha escolhido pintar a unha de azul-gelo e fazer uma francesinha prateada.

Lune: Suas unhas vão ficar lindas! Quero ver o Minos não querer dançar com você agora! – disse animada, abrindo o esmalte cintilante, com as mãos da siberiana em cima das pernas. Estavam sentadas na cama da jovem.

Layla preferia ficar deitada, lendo uma revista que falava sobre fenômenos estranhos, que encontrara em cima da escrivaninha ao lado do notebook. Estava folheando as páginas, até que uma foto chamou sua atenção. Era ela, de costas, num quarto de hospital, onde havia um menino na cama, no máximo dez anos, respirando por tubos, sem sobrancelhas e cabelo; a mão da irlandesa estava pousada suavemente na testa do garoto. Sentiu a boca secar. Como pudera ser vista?! Teria, por acaso, esquecido de ficar invisível?

Deixou os olhos irem para a matéria. Era uma matéria de capa: "Shinigamis existem". Aparentemente, a foto era uma prova de que shinigamis – ela e sua família – existiam. Não podia deixar Lune ou qualquer outra pessoa ver aquilo. Não podiam saber o que era de verdade.

Layla: Já terminou de ler, Lune? – perguntou a amiga, que estava concentrada em fazer com que não se formassem bolinhas de ar no esmalte.

Lune: Não, Layla, por que? – perguntou, levantando o olhar momentaneamente.

Layla: Me empresta? Te devolvo amanhã! – pediu. Tinha um tom suplicante. Lune balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Vou levar pro meu quarto. Já, já eu volto. – levantou-se, acenando em despedida para as amigas. Nenhuma das duas acenou de volta; Caroline estava com as mãos praticamente imobilizadas pela tcheca.

**XxX**

Máscara: Estou esperando, Aldrey. – disse o canceriano, sério, fitando os olhos roxos intensamente. A Airten não desviou o olhar. Por fim, suspirou, cansada, deixando-se ficar relaxada no sofá. Não tinha como escapar.

Aldrey: Está bem. Você venceu. É melhor se sentar, a história é meio longa. – disse por fim, a voz séria, a face inexpressiva. Máscara sentou de frente para Aldrey, bem entre ela e a porta. Parecia não confiar demais nela...

**XxX**

Observava, atento, pela janela do depósito. Do alto do enorme pinheiro, tinha uma visão perfeita do interior da mansão naquele ponto. Do jeito que precisava.

Voz: Giges, tem certeza que aquela é Aldrey? – perguntou uma voz insegura, até mesmo infantil. O observador olhou para o galho ao lado, onde uma jovem de cabelos rosa-pink curtos e repicados puxados pra trás, de olhos grandes e verde-folha, com um corpo de adolescente, orelhas pontudas, com unhas em garras negras, pele branca levemente azulada, usando um tipo de macacão frente única cinza-lunar e botas sem salto roxas, estava sentada. A jovem possuía espinhos pontiagudos e grandes, cinza-azulado, ao longo da coluna vertebral, desde a nuca até a base das costas, e, nos braços, barbatanas azul-marinho. Pequenos chifres pontudos se sobressaíam no alto da cabeça em meio ao cabelo.

Giges: Tenho, Loly. O localizador implantado na nuca dela quando ela nasceu não mente. – tocou o relógio digital de pulso, e um tipo de tela pequena, meio transparente, um mapa da região e da casa em 3D, apareceu; três pontinhos brilhavam no mapa semi-transparente: um rosa-pink, um azul-cobalto e um branco-acinzentado. Giges possuía cabelos azul-cobalto espetados feitos espinhos, duros, olhos brancos, pele ainda mais branca, e orelhas pontudas. Usava um casaco Royal, uma bermuda azul-escuro e tênis pretos. Os dedos das mãos eram interligados por uma fina membrana, e as pernas cobertas de escamas.

Loly: Ah... – murmurou a jovem, se inclinando no galho para ver melhor o localizador, interessada.

Giges: Você ainda é novata, logo se acostuma com todo esse equipamento. – disse sorrindo docemente à jovem. Em seguida, virou o rosto novamente para a sala de depósito da mansão, um sorriso macabro se moldando nos lábios. – (pensando) Finalmente te encontramos, Pinno (N/A: Palavra inventada, no idioma do planeta da Aldrey, equivale à Sargento). Está na hora de voltar para casa...

**XxX**

Aldrey respirou fundo uma última vez, começando a contar a história, a sua história, com uma riqueza de detalhes tão impressionante que Máscara sentiu-se transportado para a história, vendo tudo com seus próprios olhos.

**Flash Back Aldrey ON**

Estava andando apressada pelo corredor de vidro suspenso, ligando um prédio à outro. Um prédio, o dos conselheiros. O outro, o da polícia. Era importante que permanecessem ligados, ajudava na distribuição de missões. E lá estava ela, Aldrey Melody, 113 anos Gliasenses, uns 250 terrestres, mas aparentando 25 terrestres, militar veterana, Pinno. Em treze anos, já lutara contra os Marcianos por uma colônia na Nebulosa de Andrômeda, contra os Venuzianos por outra colônia em Ursa-Maior – que irônico, a grande maioria dos Gliasenses possuíam sangue Venuziano, indicado pelo Air da espécie – e contra os Jupiterianos para defender Gliase. As tropas em seu comando não tinha sofrido baixas, sequer ferimentos sérios, e era conhecida por suas histórias fantásticas. Particularmente, tinha enjoado dessa vida. Não existia mais toda a adrenalina que existia no começo. Talvez porque eram povos muito calculistas, anarquistas, os seus e os demais. Alimentava dentro de si uma enorme curiosidade de conhecer os terráqueos e o seu planeta, a Terra. E tinha esperanças que essa missão lhe desse oportunidade, afinal, ao chamarem-na, tinham dito que era uma missão completamente diferente de todas que já tivera.

Bateu na porta de ferro maciço, ouvindo um entre meio abafado. Entrou. Ali era a sala do conselho, onde eles entregavam as missões. Já estivera muito ali ao longo da vida.

Conselheiro: Aldrey... – começou – Estão surgindo alguns problemas com a super-população Gliasense... As colônias não suportam mais ninguém, e estávamos pensando em pedir abrigo à Terra, isso, se eles tiverem condições de sustentar alguns dos nossos... – disse, um leve tom irônico na voz. – Gostaríamos que você fosse à Terra, fazer um reconhecimento, analisar o comportamento dos terrestres, saber se seriam amistosos ou não conosco. O que nos diz? – perguntou o homem, olhando de forma terna para a jovem.

Aldrey, por alguns segundos, ficou sem voz. Ir à Terra, era o que esperava desde que entrara para a Polícia de Gliase.

Aldrey: Eu... Eu aceito, senhor. – fez uma reverência, as asas brancas abaixando. Os conselheiros sorriram para a jovem. Era virtuosa, sabia as manhas da política, seria uma ótima conselheira quando algum deles se fosse. O que não deveria demorar muito.

Aldrey estava preparando sua pequena espaçonave, que a levaria a Terra em pouco mais de quatro horas. Já tinha guardado a maioria das coisas, faltava apenas uma mala com suas roupas. Ao virar-se para pegar a mala, deparou-se com um rapaz de cabelos azul-cobalto espetados feito espinhos e olhos brancos. Pelos dedos ligados por membranas, sabia-se que era um Airsen, um Elfo Aquático.

Aldrey: Ah! Você me assustou, Giges! – exclamou. O Airsen sorriu.

Giges: Vim desejar uma boa viagem, Pinno. – disse o rapaz. Aldrey sorriu-lhe.

Aldrey: Obrigada. – pegou a mala, subindo na espaçonave. Antes de fechar a porta, acenou para Giges. O rapaz acenou de volta, suspirando. As turbinas foram ligadas, e logo Aldrey partiu para o espaço.

O pouso não foi tão bem sucedido como a Airten previra. O solo irregular de onde pousara fizera com que a nave acabasse capotando. E, a pior notícia: o comunicador tinha ido pro espaço, figurativamente falando. As turbinas tinham queimado alguns fusíveis feitos de Irídio. Duvidava que fosse encontrar Irídio na Terra suficiente para consertá-las. Fora o fato de o revestimento de metal estar caindo aos pedaços. Suspirou, afastando-se da espaçonave, secando o suor da testa. É, parece que estava presa na Terra por tempo indeterminado.

Começou a andar. Com sorte encontraria alguém à quem pediria abrigo. Já era uma oportunidade de estudar o comportamento humano.

Andou por um tempo longo, sem encontrar sinais de vida humana, apenas estranhos animais, muito fofos na sua opinião. Suava, mesmo sendo uma noite fresca. Fazia muito mais calor na Terra do que em Gliase.

Foi quando viu as cercas e os prédios. Os terráqueos armados com armas que conhecia razoavelmente bem. Vira-as nos livros que falavam da História de Gliase, na Época da Grande Revolução que transformara o planeta no que era hoje. Sentiu seu coração disparar e estranhou. Não conhecia aquela sensação, aquele... Sentimento. Gliase era regido por uma espécie de regime militarista onde o ar era carregado com uma poção que inibia sentimentos (1). Estava há mais de quatro horas sem inalar ou tomar a poção de qualquer forma, isso fazia com que um turbilhão de sentimentos lhe invadissem. Sentimentos que ela não sabia nomear ou organizar. Não sabia por que, mas sentia uma espécie de receio em relação às armas dos terráqueos à entrada daquela espécie de Base Militar. Mas algo em si que ansiava conhecer os terráqueos levou-a a se aproximar.

Foi simples e rápido. Um dos terráqueos, ao vê-la, tão diferente de um humano, apontou uma pequena arma na direção da Airten e disparou. Aldrey sentiu uma picada no pescoço, enquanto seus membros ficavam dormentes. A mente nublou-se, enquanto um homem estranho parava a sua frente, como que se materializando das sombras, um sorriso maléfico enquanto os dentes brancos brilhavam, sangue manchando os caninos. E soube que ele não era um terráqueo. Era um Plutaniense. Algo que, de acordo com suas informações, os Terráqueos chamavam de... Vampiro.

Acordou muito tempo depois. Já não simpatizara com os primeiros Terráqueos que encontrara, mas não seria precipitada em seu julgamento. Sabia que Terráqueos brigavam até mesmo entre si.

Estava numa sala fria, da qual tornou-se amiga. Lembrava o clima de Gliase. Estava amarrada pelos pulsos. Tentou mexer as asas, xingando num idioma Terráqueo que absorvera ao aproximar-se dos soldados. Ainda estavam anestesiadas.

Foi quando a porta se abriu. Um homem mascarado entrou. Fitou-a com interesse. Foi a Gliasense quem tomou a palavra.

Aldrey: Olá, Terráqueo. Eu vim em paz, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. Aliás, mesmo que eu não tivesse vindo em paz, não tenho como me comunicar com meu mundo nem trouxe armas. – disse, numa respirada só. O ar da Terra também era diferente. Mais oxigênio. Gliase já estava com baixa saturação em oxigênio, obrigando os corpos à aprenderem a utilizar o gás carbônico para produzir energia. Era um ar muito diferente.

Homem: Sabe falar Alemão? – percebeu a surpresa na voz, e também o sotaque Plutaniense.

Aldrey: O que faz aqui, Plutaniense? – a voz saiu fria. Viu os olhos do homem brilharem.

Homem: Conhece-nos, Gliasense... Interessante... Bom, eu estou na Terra há muito tempo. Nasci aqui. A Terra não é feita apenas de Terráqueos. Muitos do espaço, de outras dimensões e mundos, de outras espécies que existem apenas aqui, vivem nesse diversificado planeta, há milênios. É um bom lugar para se viver... – percebeu o sorriso na voz idosa. Devia ser um Plutaniense velho. Muito velho.

Aldrey: O que quer comigo?

Homem: Eu não... Os Terráqueos... O governo alemão já ordenou que sejam feitas experiências em seu corpo. – havia um tom macabro na voz. Aldrey empalideceu. – Bem, minha querida Airten, devo ir. Aproveite a estádia. – saiu da sala, deixando Aldrey sozinha.

A Airten respirou fundo, mexendo as asas. Ótimo, já não estavam mais anestesiadas. Observou as correntes. Eram frágeis demais para alguém como ela. Arrebentou-as como se arrebenta-se uma linha. Caiu no chão frio, levantando-se.

Andou até a porta, verificando que estava trancada. Afastou-se, chutando-a e arrombando-a. O estrondo fez os alarmes soarem.

Começou a correr desesperadamente. Eram muitos homens e muitas armas, não conseguiria enfrentá-los. Precisava sair de lá o quanto antes.

Soldados alemães barraram-lhe o caminho, apontando-lhe armas. Desviou de muitos tiros, mas outros acertaram-lhe. Com algum custo, conseguiu atingir pontos vitais dos Terráqueos com socos, chutes e unhadas, até que ganhou a planície deserta, a floresta não muito longe. Estava muito ferida.

Sem pensar, os soldados em seu encalço, abriu as asas, pensando em assim chegar mais rápido na mata, mas os tiros que vinham em sua direção perfuraram suas asas, fazendo-a a cair. Mais essa agora. Por sorte conseguira voar o suficiente para aproximar-se de seu objetivo. Embrenhou-se na mata, seus instintos Air, Elfo, guiando-a. Quando não mais ouvia os soldados, sabia que estava em segurança. Apoiou-se numa árvore, deixando-se escorrer até sentar na terra. Ofegava.

Havia flores brancas, muitas flores, crescendo ao redor da árvore. Nunca as vira antes, e admirou-se, colhendo uma com caule delicadamente.

Apoiou-se de lado na árvore, girando a delicada flor entre os dedos, deixando-a bater levemente na árvore três vezes. Na terceira vez, uma jovem de longas asas vermelhas, quase transparentes, como que feitas de seda, usando um longo vestido branco, de olhos azul-gelo e cabelos até a cintura vermelhos, adornados de pérolas, com um fino diadema de ouro na testa, apareceu na sua frente. Carregava uma lira pequena, feita de mogno, com flores entalhadas e flores reais, brancas e vermelhas, enfeitando-a. Sorria-lhe docemente.

Jovem: Olá, bela jovem de Sangue de Elfo e Sangue de Anjo. – seu olhar era calmo e isento de malícia, pecado ou qualquer coisa que corrompesse a alma de alguém. – Precisa de ajuda?

Aldrey: Quem... Quem é você? – balbuciou, surpresa com a beleza da jovem.

Jovem: Quem sou não interessa. Mas você precisa de ajuda, bem vejo. Siga as flores vermelhas, não as rosas, e vire sempre na direção de cada árvore carregada de frutos, e chegará à um lugar seguro. Diga à Pandora que existe sim alguém que não é afetado pelo poder negro de seu irmão. Cuide das crianças. Elas já são sozinhas no mundo. – parecia melancólica, e então virou-se, andando por cima das flores, tocando a lira suavemente, notas doces escapando e ecoando pela floresta, uma melodia calma, de ninar, fazendo a floresta acordar. E flores, muitas flores vermelhas, brotaram.

Seguiu o caminho que a estranha jovem lhe passara por um longo tempo. Foi quando avistou a sombria mansão. Um cheiro de morte pairava no ar. Nem mesmo a grama crescia. Sentiu sua garganta secar. Seria mesmo seguro? Lembrou-se que a jovem dissera que não era afetada pelo poder negro do irmão da tal Pandora. Decidiu avançar para a mansão abandonada. Não havia pessoas. Criados nem ninguém.

Perambulou pelas salas, quando um brilho de um facão de açougueiro brindou-lhe a vista. Era uma pequena garota terráquea, de uns seis anos, com um bebê nos braços. Tinha um olhar assustado.

Pandora: O que faz aqui?! Não sabe do perigo?! Vá embora enquanto ainda tem chance! – sua voz era a de uma criança assustada, lágrimas marejavam os olhos, as mãos e o corpo tremiam.

Aldrey: Existe alguém que não é afetado pelo poder negro de seu irmão. Deixe-me cuidar de você e de seu irmão. Vocês são sozinhos no mundo. – deixou a voz soar bondosa. As lágrimas que a menina segurava rolaram pelo rosto, a faca caindo.

Rapidamente e com cuidado, colocou o irmão no sofá.

Pandora: Cuide do meu irmão um pouco. Vou esquentar água e pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros pra cuidar dos seus ferimentos. – disse doce a garota, limpando os olhos. Aldrey sorriu-lhe. Era triste, sua vida já não tinha luz, mas levaria-lhe luz. Cuidaria-lhe. Ela precisava de alguém. Não perguntaria o que acontecera, apenas ajudaria-lhe. Não sabia o conceito de família, não existia família em Gliase, mas... Aprenderia com a garota. Aprenderia o que era ser irmã mais velha, como vira na cabeça de um dos soldados...

**Flash Back OFF**

Aldrey terminou a história, suspirando, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado. O canceriano não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Muitas teorias tinham rodado em sua cabeça, mas aquela... De que Aldrey era uma extraterestre? Não... Impossível demais.

**XxX**

Layla entrou em seu quarto, sentando em sua cama pesadamente, deixando-se cair para trás, meio deitada, a revista jazendo ao seu lado. Precisava pensar. Teria que devolver a revista no dia seguinte, mas Lune não podia ver a foto. Tinha medo do que ela pensaria de si. Se fosse humana e descobrisse por causa de uma revista que sua amiga era uma Shinigami, ficaria apavorada.

O que fazer para impedir que a amiga visse a foto?

De repente, seu velho conhecido Galeno apareceu, sentando ao seu lado. Parecia triste.

Galeno: Tudo bem, Layla? – perguntou, tirando um mecha de cabelo de cima do olho da amiga.

Layla: Tiraram uma foto minha de quando estava indo buscar uma alma e colocaram numa revista... – disse, um nó na garganta. – Se eu não der um jeito de sumir com a foto ou tornar irreconhecivel a pessoa ali, Lune e Caroline irão ver, e logo não será mais segrdo o que sou. – suspirou, virando na cama, encolhendo as pernas, ficando de frente para Galeno. O Leprechaun pareceu surpreso.

Galeno: Mas e o Escudo? Você esqueceu de ativá-lo e ficar invisível? – perguntou, levantando num salto.

Layla: É o que parece. – apoiou a cabeça num braço. – O que veio fazer aqui? – franziu o cenho para Galeno, desconfiada.

Galeno: Vim avisar que vou sumir por um tempo da mansão. Quero visitar Aine na floresta. Se cuida, sua Gaffney irresponsável! – disse maroto, piscando para a amiga e sumindo.

Layla riu suavemente. Realmente, era uma Gaffney irresponsável... Deixar-se ver enquanto recolhia uma alma... Tomara que seus pais não soubessem.

Levantou-se, deixando a revista em cima do criado mudo. Resolveria o que fazer depois. Saiu do quarto, voltando para o quarto de Lune.

**XxX**

Helena e Aiacos estavam andando pela mansão. O Espectro mostrava os quadros seculares espalhados pela mansão, até chegarem à um Salão, um enorme Salão, onde os bailes eram realizados na mansão muito tempo atrás. Um belo piano branco estava no centro da sala, como que à frente de uma pequena orquestra, com um banco confortável e apoio para partituras ao lado, e diversas cadeiras e apoios espalhados pela sala, numa curiosa confusão, ao mesmo tempo harmoniosa. Havia ainda um grande espaço vago, como se fosse onde as pessoas dançavam.

Helena: Toca alguma coisa? – perguntou ao Espectro, que balançou os ombros com descaso.

Aiacos: Um pouco de piano, e fui Spala (2) numa orquestra antes de ser Espectro... – disse, aproximando-se do piano, deslizando os dedos pela superfície lisa, espelhada e branca, porém, cheia de pó. – Faz tempo que ninguém vem aqui... – murmurou, erguendo os olhos para a sala adjacente, onde guardavam os instrumentos. Helena aproximou-se do rapaz, colocando-se ao seu lado. Observava outras portas que haviam numa parede distante do piano, que levavam para algum lugar.

Helena: Spala? Então toca muito bem! – disse, animada. – Tocaria para mim? – perguntou, os olhos brilhando. Estava conhecendo um Aiacos que não esperava conhecer.

O Espectro fitou-a, um pouco surpreso com o pedido. Ela que tocava parecendo o Slash, pedia para ele tocar.

Aiacos: Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Faz muito tempo que não toco... – tentou livrar-se do pedido, mas a expressão assassina que surgiu no rosto da jovem o fez pensar duas vezes... Era melhor tocar. – Está bem. – disse, suspirando derrotado. – Espere aqui.

Foi para a sala adjacente. A porta abriu-se com um leve empurrão. Estava destrancada e fora aberta recentemente, como não esperava. Adentrou a sala, lembrando-se que Pandora dissera uma vez que o Salão de Bailes era o único lugar onde não tinha sido instalada a luz elétrica, sendo iluminado por velas, e nenhum criado entrava lá, sequer para limpar. Espirrou. Havia muito pó. Deixou a porta aberta para que a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas do salão iluminassem pelo menos um pouco a sala adjacente, enquanto procurava as janelas para abrir as cortinas.

Tateou as paredes até encontrar o tecido de veludo, após tropeçar em algumas caixas de instrumentos empoeiradas. Procurou a outra cortina, achando o centro do par. Puxou uma para um lado, e depois a outra pro outro lado. A sala foi banhada com a luz brilhante do sol. Caixas de instrumentos estavam espalhadas pelo chão, havia um candelabro velho, sem velas, coberto de poeira, e estantes cheias de partituras antigas cobertas de pó, exceção à uma. Essa uma fez o Espectro franzir o cenho, pois ao olhar o chão, havia marcas de pegadas de pés pequenos e descalços no pó que cobria o chão de madeira. Andou até a partitura que não possuía pó, pegando-a nas mãos. Fora assoprada por alguém recentemente. Não havia nome na capa preta que protegia as folhas brancas com as notas à serem tocadas feitas à mão com tinta preta. Não havia o nome da canção ou do compositor, mas havia uma letra que acompanhava a música. Parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar, apesar de não entender a letra ali contida.

Virou lentamente as páginas, deixando a partitura cair, as folhas soltas espalhando-se pelo chão quando encontrou um pequeno escorpião dourado entre as páginas. Estava bem vivo, e ao cair no chão, ergueu-se nas patas, furioso, a cauda com o ferrão pingando veneno. Aiacos recuou alguns passos. Podia ser um Espectro, mas também sabia que escorpiões dourados possuíam um veneno poderoso.

Procurou as cegas algo com que bater no escorpião; os olhos fixos no pequeno artrópode, as mãos vasculhando ao redor algo como um cabo ou uma caixa de instrumento vazia. Nada.

Ouviu o som de passos na direção da sala. Olhou de esguelha para a porta, encontrando Helena entrando decidida na sala, fitando o escorpião com o olhar mortal. Apercebendo-se de outra pessoa no local, o artrópode, virou-se na direção da jovem, recuando um pouco.

Helena: Vá embora! – disse, trincando os dentes, um brilho sanguinolento no olhar. O escorpião recuou um pouco, depois tornou a avançar. – Eu avisei. – um tom sombrio pairou em sua voz, enquanto o escorpião parava de andar e começava a se retorcer, até que parou, tão de repente como tinha começado.

Olhou para Helena. Via os olhos brilhantes, um efeito surreal demais em torno deles, como se minúsculas estrelas vermelhas e violetas dançassem fora dos olhos, como que se reunindo para o lugar de onde tinham vindo. Piscou os olhos, mas não havia mais nada nos olhos da jovem. Devia ser coisa da sua cabeça.

Helena se aproximou, pegando as mãos de Aiacos cuidadosamente e verificando se ele não havia sido picado. Levantou o rosto, soltando as mãos do Espectro, em silêncio, sorrindo para o rapaz docemente.

Helena: Tem sorte, ele não te picou. – Rapidamente afastou-se de Aiacos. Não entendera direito porque agira daquele jeito, mas sabia que fora num impulso. Ouvira o som da pasta com a partitura de alguma música caindo, e viera ver o que acontecera. Ao ver o escorpião dourado andando ameaçadoramente na direção de seu par, entrara em desespero. E se tivesse picado Aiacos? E se não conseguisse matá-lo como fizera outras vezes com animais pequenos? Milhares de "E se..." rodaram em sua cabeça em poucos segundos. Sentiu-se perdendo o controle da hipnose, enquanto fazia o pequeno artrópode recuar, que recusou-se a aceitar ordens e voltou a avançar, enfurecendo a jovem mestiça de elfo e vampiro, que com um simples piscar de olhos fez o escorpião morrer. Muito simples. Sentiu um alívio tão grande ao constatar que o Espectro estava bem, que era capaz de ter desmaiado nos braços dele.

Aiacos: Obrigado. – agradeceu, indo recolher a partitura. Helena postou-se ao seu lado, franzindo o cenho ao ver a letra.

Helena: Que língua é essa? – tomou uma das folhas da pasta, virando-a diversas vezes, tentando compreender as palavras que estavam embaixo das notas, mas, sem sucesso. Somente tinha certeza que saberia pronunciá-las, não com certeza, mas conseguiria.

Aiacos: Não sei. Mas me é estranhamente familiar... Vou tocar essa música. A melodia parece ser muito bonita... – comentou, enquanto tomava a folha das mãos da jovem, observando as caixas de instrumentos, encontrando uma num canto, era a caixa de um violino, percebia-se pela forma e tamanho. Aproximou-se, abrindo a caixa com cuidado e dificuldade. Os fechos estavam enferrujados.

O violino era belo. Era de uma madeira branca, com um verniz avermelhado recobrindo-o, rosas delicadas entalhadas na madeira. As cordas do arco e do violino eram diferentes de tudo o que Aiacos já vira, e parecia ser o violino mais artesanal que fosse possível existir, como se tivesse demorado séculos para ficar pronto, como se as mãos que o tinham feito tivessem se demorado em cada mínimo detalhe para que se tornasse numa obra prima. Era o mais belo violino que o Espectro vira em toda a sua vida. Era diferente, e tinha quase certeza que o som que ele produziria também seria dos mais belos.

Helena: Esse violino é muito... Muito... – a jovem não tinha palavras para descrever. O instrumento tinha uma aparência tão etérea que lhe deixava sem palavras.

Aiacos fechou a caixa do instrumento, levando-o junto com a partitura para o Salão, a jovem acompanhando-o. Colocou a partitura aberta no apoio, empurrando a cadeira para o lado com a caixa do violino em cima. Abriu a caixa, pegando o instrumento que tinha sido finamente confeccionado. Ajustou as cordas rapidamente. Posicionou-se para começar a tocar, de pé, inspirando profundamente, fechando os olhos, abrindo-os, começando a tocar. As notas saíram suaves, mas altas e fortes. A melodia era realmente encantadora, suave, triste, distante, como que tocada por alguém que viajava, por alguém errante. Helena então começou a cantar a letra que estava abaixo das notas, as palavras suaves e estranhas saindo suavemente de seus lábios, uma língua estranhamente conhecida, com uma sonoridade suave. Por que será que sentia que conhecia o sentido de cada palavra agora que elas saíam de sua boca?

As notas e as palavras viajavam pela mansão, como que amplificadas por uma mão invisível, a canção sendo ouvida por todos.

**_May it be an evening star_**

**(Pode ser uma estrela da noite)**

**_Shines down upon you_**

**(Brilhando sob você)**

**_May it be as darkness falls_**

**(Pode ser quando a escuridão cair)**

**_Your heart will be true_**

**(Seu coração será a verdade)**

**_You walk a lonely road_**

**(Você caminha ao longo da Estrada)**

**_Oh, how far you are from home_**

**(Oh quão longe você está de casa)**

**XxX**

Celina: ... E é isso, Aine. Preciso de ajuda. Eu não sei o que fazer. – terminou a narrativa para a amiga.

Aine estava com o cenho franzido. Era de fato uma história preocupante a que Celina lhe contara. O que poderiam fazer para livrar Gabrielle do casamento arranjando pela mãe da jovem?

Foi então que, de repente, ouviram o som da canção que Aiacos tocava e Helena cantava. Celina sentiu as pernas bambearem ao ouvir a letra e a língua da canção. Se não estivesse sentada, teria ido ao chão. Aine tinha uma expressão de profundo êxtase enquanto ouvia a tão bela canção.

A elfa estava preocupada.

Onde teriam eles encontrado uma partitura daquela Balada, feita em homenagem à Frodo Bolseiro depois da guerra contra Sauron na Terceira Era ter sido vencida? Nem ela e sua família possuíam! Como uma música em Quenya (3) tinha ido parar lá? E, ainda por cima, como Helena sabia pronunciar o Élfico da Terra Média?

**_Mornië utúlië_**

**(Escuridão tem vindo)**

**_Believe and you will find your way_**

**(Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho)**

**XxX**

Luthiën estava concentrada na tradução da carta. Já traduzira boa parte, e estava preocupada com o que estava escrito ali...

_Athena não vê o que os humanos estão fazendo comigo... A cada dia que passa, eu e Gaia ficamos mais fracas, mais perto da morte. Incrível, não? Duas Deusas que existem desde o início dos tempos estão quase morrendo, mais mortas nesses últimos cem anos do que nos milênios anteriores... Os humanos não sabem mais cuidar da Terra, estão nos matando. Matam apenas por essa coisa ínfima e corrupta à qual chamam de dinheiro. Uma das mais tolas invenções da humanidade. Sinto saudade do tempo em que os elfos, Leprechauns, Vampiros, Cócrotas (4), Lobisomens, Fadas, Duendes, Gnomos, Deuses, etc, assustavam as pessoas ao ponto de que elas não tiravam mais do que o necessário para sua sobrevivência. Mas o Mundo mudou... Eles acham que não existimos mais, ou que nunca existimos. Athena nada faz para mudar isso. Por isso, chegou a hora de castigar Athena por sua infâmia, por sua falta de cuidado e autoridade. Em sua louca missão de proteger os humanos, esqueceu-se de que eles matam à si mesmos pela infâmia do dinheiro, por um território que deveria pertencer à todos, e por motivos tão idiotas. Humanos deixam os seus passarem fome, frio, matam meus rios, minhas florestas, meu solo e a si mesmos. Mas está chegando a hora... Athena irá me passar a Terra. Os humanos irão aprender novamente à respeitar a Sua Mãe..._

Parou nesse ponto, quando ouviu uma melodia que ela conhecia. Ajudara em sua composição, e era uma das mais belas que fora composta em Lothlórien, antes de Galadriel e Celeborn iram para o Oeste Imortal, para Vallinor.

Abandonou a tradução, levantando-se e indo até a janela aberta, uma brisa suave balançando-lhe os cabelos louros, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no batente, uma expressão tranqüila na face. Fazia muito tempo que não à ouvia. Muito, muito tempo... E a melodia parecia perfeita na voz de Helena.

**_Mornië alantië_**

**(Escuridão tem caído)**

**_A promise lives within you now_**

**(Uma promessa vive com você agora)**

**XxX**

Marianna e Kamus caminhavam tranquilamente pelos jardins da mansão. Conversavam sobre a vida na Inglaterra que a jovem levara. Mari já tinha lhe contado sobre sua descendência, sobre ser uma bruxa, descendente das sacerdotisas de Avalon. Mas apenas porque o Cavaleiro perguntou-lhe sobre o que ela fazia. Ele estava fascinado por saber o fato de que ela fazia balé e dançava no gelo.

O jeito um tanto calado da jovem também lhe encantava, mas gostava da voz suave de Marianna, queria ouvi-la mais vezes. Mas, bem, para isso precisava manter a jovem falando por um bom tempo, já que Mari era muito calada. Até demais, mesmo para o gosto dele.

Kamus: E então, Mari – começou, passando o braço pelos ombros da jovem inglesa, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, deixando-a roxa de vergonha – Por que não me fala sobre a sua família? – perguntou, virando o rosto para a jovem levemente, para que pudesse ver a expressão em seu rosto. Conteu um riso ao vê-la em ponto de ebulição, olhando para baixo, o rosto quase roxo. Será que ela estava bem?

Marianna estava calada, pasma demais para responder a pergunta de Kamus. O contato repentino a deixara, bem, digamos que extremamente envergonhada.

Foi salva pelo gongo, quando ouviram a voz doce de Helena e o som suave e melodioso do violino de Aiacos.

Marianna: Puxa. Que música linda... E que língua... Suave. – murmurou, admirada. Lembrava-lhe os cantos cerimoniais de Avalon.

Kamus estava igualmente, talvez até mais, admirado.

**_May it be the shadows call_**

**(Pode ser o chamado da sombra)**

**_Will fly away_**

**(Voará para longe)**

**_May it be your journey on_**

**(Pode ser sua jornada)**

**_To light the day_**

**(Para iluminar o dia)**

**_When the night is overcome_**

**(Quando a noite se vai)**

**_You may rise to find the sun_**

**(Você pode se elevar para encontrar o sol)**

**XxX**

Carlo estava andando cauteloso por um dos corredores desertos da mansão, carregando um pacote negro debaixo de um dos braços. De repente uma porta se abriu à sua direita e Afrodite puxou-o para dentro da sala vazia.

Afrodite: Muito bem, senhor Carlo, hora de falar pra mim tudinho que você não disse ontem. – o Pisciano jogou o Herói de Zeus numa cadeira, colocando uma de frente para o rapaz.

Carlo: Nunca! – disse, tentando teletransportar-se para algum lugar da mansão sem sucesso. – Mas o quê...? – começou, e Afrodite apontou para o teto em cima da cadeira. Carlo trincou os dentes ao ver o Pentagrama desenhado no teto e, a julgar pelo cheiro, com terra. – Inteligente... Onde aprendeu que Pentagramas feitos com terra de floresta impedem qualquer um de se teletransportar? – perguntou irônico, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O pisciano estava com as costas apoiadas na cadeira, observando as unhas da mão.

Afrodite: A gente descobre cada coisa visitando as bibliotecas da vida... – um tom sarcástico pairava na voz do cavaleiro, que voltou seu olhar para Carlo. – Comece a falar, não tenho o dia inteiro. – cruzou as pernas, numa pose relaxada, como se, na verdade, fosse esperar todo o tempo do mundo.

Carlo suspirou, olhando suplicante para o teto. Era o que dava não controlar sua língua... E ainda tinha aquele pacote que Aine lhe pedira para entregar para Athena. Aine deusa, não Aine arqueóloga, mas já via os problemas que ia ter.

**XxX**

Krika estava andando com Saga tranquilamente, ou quase. A noite anterior, onde alguém passara por seu quarto, ainda lhe atormentava levemente os pensamentos. Quem era? O que queria? Tinha medo, e admitia para si. Mas não contava para Saga. Não queria preocupá-lo.

Saga: Está tudo bem, Krika? – perguntou, atento. A jovem parecia séria, e um tanto pálida.

Krika: Tudo. – respondeu, um tom meio vago na voz, automático. Saga franziu o cenho com o tom de voz da jovem.

Saga: Olha pra mim. – segurou levemente, mas firme, o queixo da austríaca, fazendo-a olhar-lhe. – O que aconteceu? Você está pálida, e tem respondido as minhas perguntas de forma vaga e automática... – disse, vendo-a molhar os lábios e piscar vezes seguidas.

Krika: É que... Bem... – abriu várias vezes a boca para falar, mas não tinha idéia de como começar a relatar o que acontecera na noite passada. Suspirou, arranjando coragem. – Olha, ontem à noite... Eu... Tive a impressão de que alguém passou pelo quarto, querendo verificar algo. Isso me deixou meio perturbada... – disse, respirando fundo, baixando o olhar, desviando-se dos dedos de Saga.

Saga observou-a afastar-se um pouco, pensativa. Alguém xeretando pelo quarto de Krika, isso não lhe agradava, definitivamente. Sentia como se algo estivesse lhe pinicando.

**_Mornië utúlië_**

**(Escuridão tem vindo)**

**_Believe and you will find your way_**

**(Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho)**

**XxX**

Corria cegamente pela floresta. Aquela floresta que ela conhecia tão bem, mas agora parecia-lhe estranha e hostil. Chegou numa das muitas clareiras, apoiando as costas numa árvore, levando uma mão ao peito, ofegante, não só pela corrida. O sangue martelando sua têmpora, correndo nas veias, esquentando. Uma dor começava a lhe invadir. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, e o que aconteceria se não retomasse o controle. O nervosismo provocado pelo olhar que Hyoga lhe lançara deixara-a desesperada.

Ouviu o som de passos na clareira, antes calmos, mas então se precipitando em sua direção. A visão embaçada lhe dava poucas pistas de quem era. Já o cheiro lhe era mais amigo. Suava frio, enquanto se curvava pra frente, apertando a barriga. A voz distante de Radamanthys chamou-lhe.

Radamanthys: Nádia! Nádia! Não deve se entregar! – as mãos do Espectro seguraram-lhe os ombros, enquanto um grunhido escapava dos lábios da russa.

Nádia: É mais forte que eu... – murmurou, detendo um grito. A outra pessoa fez menção de se aproximar.

Radamanthys: Fique longe, Lysley! – berrou para a jovem. Nádia sentiu o nervosismo aumentar, junto com seus dentes. Suas gengivas estavam doloridas. Abriu a boca num rugido de dor, enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás num espasmo provocado pela dor, levando as mãos para a cabeça, as unhas já em garras arranhando-lhe o rosto. – Você também é forte, Nádia! Pode vencer! Deve vencer! – gritou, segurando as mãos de Nádia, afastando-as do rosto da jovem, com medo de que ela se ferisse.

Nádia dessa vez não respondeu, apenas desviou violentamente das mãos de Radamanthys, selvagem, lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, já quase sem consciência. O Espectro ainda tentou aproximar-se, mas Lysley fez-lhe que não, enquanto se ajoelhava na frente de Nádia, que tentou afastar-lhe com rugidos contidos, grudada à árvore.

Lysley: Nádia. Eu chamo a Nádia que está ai dentro, a Terra lhe chama, te devolve sua consciência. Você pode vencer, não deve se entregar à sua parte selvagem. – disse, segurando firmemente o rosto de Nádia entre suas mãos, fitando-lhe os olhos escuros de Nádia, que lentamente ficavam amarelos, feito os de um lobo. Nádia grunhiu, cerrando os dentes, fechando os olhos com força.

A dor lentamente diminuiu, as gengivas pararam de latejar, suas unhas se encolheram, os olhos ficaram escuros novamente. Continuava chorando, e não se preocupou em se debulhar em lágrimas, abraçando Lysley com força, assustada.

Lysley: Calma, por enquanto passou. – disse, alisando os cabelos rebeldes da lobisomem.

Radamanthys abraçou Nádia pelos ombros. Lembrava bem de quando Nádia aparecera na mansão pela primeira vez. Ele, Minos e Aiacos saíram terrivelmente feridos da luta para impedi-la de entrar. Ela saíra ferida, mas bem mais inteira que eles. Em sua forma sobrehumana, ela era veloz, forte, resistente e inteligente. Mas, estranhamente, ao ver Minerva, que estava cuidando da limpeza da sala de Música, ela parara, observando-a atentamente, a guarda baixa. Fora nesse momento que conseguiram paralisá-la. Estava para matá-la, quando Pandora apareceu e impediu-o. Nesse momento, Nádia voltara a forma humana, junto com o nascer do sol. Ele e os demais não tinham idéia do que se tratava. Pandora cuidou da jovem, que estava desacordada, e desde então Nádia fazia parte da vida de todo na mansão. Ele sabia os estragos que ela causaria transformada, então era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Radamanthys: Por que perdeu o controle? – perguntou calmo para a amiga. Sabia que poucas coisas a faziam perder o controle.

Nádia: O olhar... O olhar dele... Tão magoado... Tão... Gélido... – murmurou vagamente, apertando mais Lysley, como que para ter certeza de que a moça estava ali.

**XxX**

Winglië e Aiolia estavam caminhando pela floresta. Conversavam amenamente sobre coisas da vida. O cavaleiro lhe contara sobre as batalhas pelas quais passara, o que deixou-a um pouco surpresa. Jamais diria que aquele "menino" passara por tanta coisa. Era impossível pensar que ele enfrentara Titãs e deuses, e sabe-se lá Ilúvatar o que mais. Estava impressionada. Os dois ouviram então a doce voz de Helena e o suave violino de Aiacos. Era incrível a melodia. E Winglië estava impressionada pela música ser em Quenya.

Aiolia: Que língua estranha... Mas a música é bonita do mesmo jeito. – comentou, sorrindo para a elfa.

Winglië: Realmente, essa música é linda. E a língua é o Quenya, conhecido também por Sindarin. É a língua dos Elfos em minha terra. – disse, embevecida pela oportunidade de ouvir uma música tão bela em um Quenya pronunciado tão bem por quem nunca o falara.

**_Mornië alantië_**

**(Escuridão tem caído)**

**_A promise lives within you now_**

**(Uma promessa vive dentro de você agora)**

**XxX**

Shaka estava lendo calmamente um clássico da literatura, Ben-Hur. Era um grosso livro, meio surrado e velho, e um clássico da literatura. Estava na parte da corrida de bigas. Era uma parte interessante e, emocionante. Já lera o livro outras vezes, mas não se cansava dele.

Estava sentado num dos bancos de pedra da mansão, levemente encoberto por musgos. Uma brisa suave soprava, balançando as folhas das árvores atrás de si. Foi então que ela, seu Karma, sentou de seu lado.

Beatriz: Olá, Shaka! – disse alegremente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ajoelhando no banco e dando um estalado beijo na bochecha do virginiano. – Tá lendo o quê? – perguntou, olhando para as páginas meio amareladas, Shaka com uma veia pulsando na testa perigosamente.

Shaka: Olá, Beatriz. Estou lendo Ben-Hur. – respondeu a pergunta, morrendo de vontade de bater com o livro na cabecinha oca de Beatriz.

Beatriz: Parece interessante... Sabe, eu assisti o filme... Chorei muito. – comentou, sentando direito no banco, mas ainda agarrada ao braço do Cavaleiro, controlando seus hormônios. O cheiro suave e tentador do cavaleiro ainda estava bem presente.

**XxX**

Myrna e Brunn estavam jogando videogame no quarto da atlante. Divertiam-se estourando os miolos de alguns minotauros em God of War.

Brunn: Vai, Myrna, detona ele! – torceu a atlante, enquanto Myrna matava alguns minotauros usando a cabeça da Medusa que acabara de conseguir à pedido de Afrodite.

De repente, a porta abriu-se, assustando as duas amigas, Myrna deixando o controle cair no chão, Kratos ficando vulnerável no videogame, morrendo com uma machadada de um minotauro.

Era Sarita, vindo afobada.

Sarita: Viram o Shun? – perguntou, ofegante. Myrna e Brunn balançaram as cabeça em negativo, vendo a canadense desaparecer, deixando a porta aberta.

Brunn: Acho que a Sarita não bate muito bem... – comentou. Ela e Myrna tinham se dado bem devido ao fato de ambas viverem para atormentarem os pares.

Myrna: Concordo... Ah, droga! Vamos ter de começar o jogo de novo! O Kratos morreu! – disse, chorosa. Levara tanto tempo pra chegar na parte da Medusa...

Ouviram a voz de Helena cantando, e o violino de Aiacos tocando. Admiraram-se. Brunn, sem perceber, acompanhou a letra, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da língua desconhecida, mas a música ficou ainda melhor em sua doce voz de Atlante.

**_A promise lives within you now_**

**  
(****Uma promessa vive dentro de você agora)**

**XxX**

**Göttingen, Alemanha, por volta de onze e meia.**

Angus estava com o pior humor que alguém poderia ter. Danu não parara de falar a viagem inteira. Ficar uma hora e meia com Danu como Blaudeweed não é mole. É o maior teste de paciência pelo qual alguém tem de passar.

Angus: Eu já entendi que você não quer que Tan Hill e Belenos nos sigam, só não sei por que, e eu desconfio que não seja apenas saudade que te leve à visitar a Aine! Por que Dagda mandaria duas divindades do fogo nos seguirem?! – essa frase irritada dita por Angus à Danu mostrava o quanto o deus estava com raiva. Danu sorria suavemente, ignorante à raiva na voz do enteado.

Danu: Calma, meu caro. Dagda mandou os dois nos seguirem porque acha que planejo destronar Zeus, matar Athena porque acho que o tempo dela como protetora da Terra já acabou e, se necessário, matar Aine caso ela tente protegê-la! Quanta besteira, não?! – Danu disse, rindo, enquanto andavam para alugar um carro com o qual chegariam à Mühlhausen.

Angus ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha com as declarações da deusa; não, em sua opinião não eram besteira.

Danu: Notícias de sua noiva elfa? – perguntou, enquanto escolhia uma pick-up com tração nas quatro rodas para alugar.

Angus: Nada. Pra piorar, a irmã dela que foi atrás dessa elfa maluca também sumiu. – disse em tom de enfado, suspirando em seguida. Danu balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Danu: Eu te avisei, Angus. Não confie na mãe daquela Vesta, que dizia que ela era um "encanto", obediente e todo o resto, que você ia se meter numa furada. Mas, como sempre, você não me ouviu... – balançou os ombros desinteressadamente. Angus fechou o cenho para a madrasta.

Angus: Gabrielle pode ter um gênio forte, mas é uma das elfas mais lindas e inteligentes que já vi na vida. – disse, trincando os dentes. Não admitia que falassem mal da noiva.

Danu balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

Danu: Vai se cansar dela como se cansou da filha de Ethal (3). Tenho pena da pobre elfa... – Angus abriu a boca para contestar o que Danu dissera, mas fechou-a em seguida, sentindo um sentimento de culpa. Danu estava certa.

**1-Eu meio que roubei isso de anular sentimentos do filme "Equilibrium". É um filme muito interessante, porém pouco conhecido. Eu recomendo.**

**2-É o principal violinista de uma orquestra, o melhor. Geralmente fica em pé, sem usar partitura, perto do maestro.**

**3- ****Ethal Anbuais, um Sidh que morava em Connaught. O que Danu fala refere-se à lenda em que Angus sonhou com uma bela jovem, filha de Ethal, e descobriu que ela ficava um ano na forma de mulher, um ano na forma de cisne. Angus então transformou-se em cisne para ficar ao lado da amada, durante a noite do Samhain, hoje conhecido como Hallowen. Segundo a lenda, os dois voaram ao redor do lago três vezes, cantando uma canção que fez o mundo adormecer por três dias e três noites.**

**Música: May it Be – Enya – O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel**


	16. Coração de Corvo

**PRIMEIRAMENTE...**

**UM MILHÃO DE DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!**

**Primeiro, era aquela porcaria de colégio militar que acaba com as idéias de qualquer um...**

**Depois, a coisa chamada "vestibular" e ter de estudar pro talzinho...**

**E agora, é esse monstro chamado Faculdade... Ser uma Federal e um curso integral (Rimou! O.o) não ajuda, acreditem... Cara, quantos nomes em Anatomia e Morfologia Vegetal! T-T E quero só ver quando a gente chegar em Integrada e Derivada em Cálculo I... (Pois é, Cálculo I em Biologia, tudo haver... ¬¬)**

**Enfim, gente, pra compensar esses QUATRO ANOS sem postar, tentei fazer um cap comprido... E as coisas começaram a feder de vez, detalhe...**

**Ah sim... A cena da Aiko voltando pra nossa dimensãozinha tava na minha cabeça HÁ DÉCADAS, porque era ela que daria o pontapé definitivo pro caldo entornar de vez aqui... =P**

**E se alguém ainda está lendo this fanfiction... Por favor, dê um sinalzinho de vida que seja pra eu não desanimar...**

**Lala-Hyuuga: se antes eu tinha demorado, imagina agora... Please, não me mate!**

**Pure-Petit: Casais que gostam um do outro é fofo mesmo! Queria que a vida real fosse fácil assim... u.u Escorpiões dourados são LINDOS! *-* (tenho um em resina =P) Violino: um dia eu aprendo u.u Kamus ta saidinho mesmo... O que os hormônios não fazem XP Ben Hur é um clássico da literatura e do cinema u.u Confusão é pouco... Tá mais é pra briga interestelar... Ou algo assim...**

**Paty: fico feliz que gostou *-***

**Krika: As coisas esquentam sim... Mas não da forma como você quer... (ri maleficamente e engasga)**

**Lys: Mate. Tem toda a minha permissão. Mas espere esse capítulo acabar xD**

**Nikke: Não se desculpe... Minha situação está igualzinha agora... u.u**

**Rodrigo: Tem nada não =P**

**Kitana: Faculdade mata, descobri isso agora...**

**Lune: Sou mesmo aficionada em Sci Fi xD Mas não sei escrever SCI FI T-T Sou louca pra escrever uma história assim, mas num vai! Eu SEMPRE achei o Myu fofo, então, whatever, tem nada não xD. Mas ele é meu è.é Esse planetinha? Bem, acho que é o melhor numa região pra viver, ou algo assim... Eu também estou tentando descobrir =P A essa altura, você já deve ter terminado a Faculdade... Bem, agora sou eu sofrendo nela =P**

**O BAILE NA MANSÃO HEINSTEIN**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**CORAÇÃO DE CORVO**

O salão era circular, com o chão feito de mármore negro com veios vermelhos como sangue, parecendo uma vítima sangrenta dos vampiros. Treze cadeiras de mogno finamente entalhado com o formato geral de uma fênix e brasões diversos acima da cabeça da fênix estavam espalhadas uniformemente, uma se erguendo maior e mais imponente que as outras bem de frente à porta de entrada do salão, sem nenhum outro brasão.

Pela porta, entraram os doze conselheiros vampiros, cada um indo para a cadeira que lhe correspondia.

Aiko sentou na segunda à direita da cadeira mais imponente, que possuía um urso pardo entalhado no ponto mais alto, aparecendo por cima de sua cabeça, o brasão da família Capranos, Abraham ao seu lado, uma rosa sangrenta como símbolo de sua família.

A décima terceira cadeira ainda não tinha sido ocupada, e os conselheiros começaram a murmurar entre si. Não era do feitio do Drácula demorar tanto quando convocava os conselheiros – Drácula não era seu nome em si, mas sim um posto pertencente ao vampiro membro de uma das doze famílias, o mais velho e experiente.

A jovem vampira de olhos azuis estava apreensiva, ainda mais porque Abraham apresentava um sorriso estranho que lhe deixava nervosa.

Mas, por fim, uma parede falsa se abriu, os murmúrios pararam e o atual Drácula entrou, imponente. Se tratava de um senhor cuja aparência era ainda mais velha do que a de Abraham, com alguns poucos fios sobre a cabeça e penetrantes olhos azuis, com o terno de corte italiano e se apoiando numa bela bengala de cedro. Na verdade, o atual Drácula se tratava do bisavô de Aiko, mas que deixara de ser considerado um Capranos quando, por votação, fora eleito Drácula. Muito tempo atrás, destaca-se.

Drácula: Sejam bem-vindos; sinto por demorar e por chamá-los bem no meio da semana, mas se trata de um assunto crítico... – o velho sentou-se, acenando para um dos servos "invisíveis", que trouxe o quadro de uma jovem. Aiko engoliu com dificuldade o grito ao reconhecer Sarita – mesmo que seus traços mostrassem uma garota mais jovem com lindos cabelos ruivos cujo tom era meio rosado, combinando maravilhosamente com seus olhos vermelhos e profundos parecendo duas poças de sangue. – A jovem é Sarita Dion, uma canadense. Tem nos causado problemas, e a vejo como um risco que deveria ser eliminado... No entanto, alguém superior à nós a quer viva. Não tenho ideia do motivo, infelizmente.

Alguns conselheiros pareciam enfastiados. Era óbvio que o real motivo de terem sido chamados ainda não fora revelado.

Drácula: E é por causa desse alguém que os chamei. – seu bisavô sorriu largamente de forma sonhadora, como que contemplando o futuro que só ele via, cruzando os dedos esqueléticos sobre o peito. – A Grande Mãe nos convoca para a guerra que em breve virá. A Grande Mãe nos convoca para que destronemos Athena e purifiquemos a terra.

O primeiro impulso de Aiko foi o de se levantar e sair correndo. Jamais concordaria com aquilo. Ela e mais dois conselheiros, com os quais trocou olhares nervosos. Era uma loucura. Ainda mais...

Athena.

Ikki era um cavaleiro de Athena.

Jamais permitiria que ele lutasse contra o conselho. Jamais permitiria que algum vampiro o matasse.

E jamais permitiria que um Capranos ou alguma família juramentada à eles lutassem naquela guerra.

**XxX**

Desistiu por fim de procurá-lo. Shun tomara chá de sumiço e não queria lhe ver nem pintada de ouro.

Bufou, apoiando as costas contra a parede, cruzando os braços e se deixando escorregar até sentar no carpete preto. Sarita ficou ali por um tempo, cantarolando uma velha música de ninar que sua mãe cantava. Assim como trazia boas lembranças, trazia más. As boas incluíam quando queria dormir, ainda no Canadá, antes de irem para a Alemanha. E as ruins...

Fora a música de despedida que sua mãe cantara quando foi colocada num avião, sozinha, com cinco anos, de volta para o Canadá. E quando chegou à Vancouver, descobriu que, pouco depois daquilo, seus pais tinham sido mortos – supostamente por causa da dívida feita quando ficaram com quase nada ao passarem por um golpe, mas Sarita nunca acreditara nisso.

Por um instante, perguntou-se porque tinha tanta fixação em ficar perseguindo Shun. Apenas por um instante, pois acabou adormecendo, embalada pela música que ela mesma cantava.

**- Sonho da Sarita -**

_A canção de ninar estava ali, sendo cantada por seu pai. A menina de no máximo cinco anos fechara os olhos e fingia dormir – fingia porque era impossível dormir quando quem cantava era o pai._

_Ouviu a porta se abrir, e resistiu ao impulso de abrir os olhos e espiar quem entrara._

_Pai: Está quase na hora de batizá-la em honra à Grande Mãe. – ouviu o pai falar para quem quer que fosse._

_Mãe: É mesmo... Será que ela vai ser uma grande Thuata? – reconheceu a voz de sua mãe, mas o que era Thuata?_

_Pai: Com certeza. – sentiu seu pai acariciar seu cabelo. – Os McClancy sempre foram o berço dos grandes Thuata._

**- Fim do Sonho -**

Acordou de sobressalto, sentindo o rosto molhado e alguém tocando seu ombro.

Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, o sonho ainda impresso em sua memória. Aquilo ocorrera na noite anterior à viagem para a Alemanha, mas nunca descobrira o que era Thuata – ou melhor, não se interessara em descobrir, e muito menos naquela história de McClancy. Olhou para o lado e seu queixo caiu. Era Shun.

Shun: Está tudo bem? – ao mesmo tempo que tentava manter a voz fria, seu olhar delatava que ficara preocupado ao vê-la dormindo no meio do corredor. O que fez a esperança de conquistá-lo se acender em seu interior.

Sarita: Tudo, só... Sei lá, cansei de te procurar e peguei no sono. – riu sem graça, vendo-o girar os olhos, a preocupação desaparecida.

O garoto de cabelos verdes se levantou e já ia continuar seu caminho, quando a jovem de olhos vermelhos se ergueu e correu atrás dele.

Sarita: Olha, Shun, desculpe o modo como agi antes... – o cavaleiro a olhou de forma desconfiada. – Vamos fazer um acordo: eu paro de dar em cima de você, você pára de fugir de mim e tentamos ser amigos.

Sarita ficou torcendo pra ele aceitar – era melhor mudar a tática se queria ficar com ele – ansiosamente. Shun torceu o nariz numa careta que ela achou adorável e a fez ficar com vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas, mas aguardou pacientemente que ele respondesse.

Shun: Está bem. Trégua. Mas um passo fora da linha, e adeus acordo. – falou por fim, fazendo Sarita abrir um enorme sorriso.

**XxX**

Carlo olhou nervosamente para a caixa em suas mãos que devia ser entregue à Athena o mais rápido possível. Não sabia o que exatamente Aine queria enviar para a deusa, mas sabia que era importante. Mas ali estava ele, tendo que contar segredos que nunca deviam se contados. Xingou-se mais uma vez por sua boca grande.

Afrodite: Estou esperando. – o pisciano lixava a unha, meio distraído, aguardando que o Herói de Guerra começasse a falar.

Sentindo-se derrotado, falou.

Carlo: Alguns deuses sentem... Simpatia, por assim dizer, pelos cavaleiros de Athena. Ou melhor, por Athena. Esses deuses protegem e emprestam forças para os cavaleiros quando a causa é justa... Ou seja, quando eles estão lutando por Athena, e não contra ela... Foi só por isso que os Cavaleiros de Bronze venceram tantos inimigos... E os de Ouro também, em alguns casos... Por causa desses deuses.

Afrodite: QUAIS deuses? – perguntou com ar displicente.

Carlo: Aí quer saber demais... – retrucou.

Afrodite: QUAIS deuses? – repetiu a pergunta, semicerrando os olhos perigosamente.

Carlo bufou.

Carlo: Já que insiste tanto... Só dos que não são gregos, Chu, Geb, Ísis, Njord, Freyr, Frigg, Boann, Ahura-Mazda, Anahita, Ishtar, Cerridwen, Aine e Briggid. Que eu saiba. – cruzou os braços de forma irritada, olhando para o cavaleiro com ar de poucos amigos. – Posso ir agora?

Afrodite franziu os lábios. Era muito mais gente do que ele imaginara. Mas porque guardar tal informação com tanto afinco?

Afrodite: Agora, me diga: qual o problema de sabermos disso? – o pisciano agora parecia mais atento e sério, inclinando o corpo na direção da cadeira de Carlo, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Carlo suspirou, desanimado.

Carlo: Pense comigo: se você fosse um inimigo declarado de Athena, como Hades, e soubesse que ela só te vence por causa da proteção de outros deuses, o que faria antes de declarar guerra contra ela mais uma vez?

Afrodite entendeu, e seu queixo caiu.

Afrodite: Está dizendo que, se um inimigo de Athena souber quem a protege e a ajuda, irá atrás desses antes, só pra ter certeza de que vai ganhar? – Carlo balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Seria um massacre de deuses... – murmurou para si mesmo...

Carlo: Exato. Por isso não queria contar... – mordeu a língua de leve antes de falar. – Por favor, Afrodite, não conte aos outros... Se isso vazar de algum jeito, Athena vai passar por maus bocados.

O cavaleiro levantou e, após subir na cadeira, fez uma falha no pentagrama. Olhou para Carlo assim que seus pés tocaram o chão de novo.

Afrodite: Não se preocupe. Isso não vai vazar.

Carlo sorriu e usou o teleporte.

**XxX**

Depois de terem tocado e cantado a música, Helena e Aiacos bateram o pó de um dos sofás do salão e se acomodaram; ela sentada e ele deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas da mestiça.

Aiacos: E então, como sabia falar a língua estranha lá? – entrelaçou os dedos com os dela, sentindo enquanto ela deslizava os dedos da outra mão em seus cabeços.

Helena sorriu, mas não respondeu, só começou a cantarolar o refrão da música.

Aiacos: Sério, Helena... Como? – a mestiça riu de novo. Ele estava realmente curioso...

Helena: Não sei... Só... Sabia. – ergueu os ombros com descaso e voltou a cantarolar a música.

Aiacos girou os olhos.

**XxX**

Após muita insistência da parte de Shura, Minerva aceitara caminhar com ele no jardim – na verdade, aceitara mostrar-lhe melhor a propriedade, mas não vem ao caso.

O cavaleiro tinha feito uma pergunta qualquer sobre ela – talvez de onde a empregada tinha vindo – quando uma mistura de lobo e cachorro correu na direção deles, cheirando os pés da jovem e abanando o rabo alegremente. Eles só riam.

Shura: Acho que ele gostou de você... – ela riu docemente e se abaixou para ficar da altura do animal, acariciando-lhe a cabeça enquanto o híbrido lhe fazia festa.

Minerva: Não é uma graça? – o animal lambeu-lhe o rosto, arrancando mais risos deles. – Acho que vou chamá-lo de Argos! – levantou-se, enquanto o híbrido rodeava-os.

Shura: Pandora vai concordar? – Argos cheirou seus pés e fez um som como que um espirro. Minerva perdeu o fôlego de tanto rir.

Minerva: Lady Pandora sempre deixa que adotemos animais, desde que cuidemos deles... – Argos a rodeou mais uma vez antes de correr para as árvores e voltar pouco depois, deixando algo aos pés da empregada. – Pra mim? – o animal latiu animadamente enquanto ela se abaixava para pegar o que quer que fosse.

Um anel, aparentemente de bronze, com uma pedra vermelha e duas negras, a vermelha entre as negras.

Shura: Uau. Quem o Argos roubou? – brincou, e Argos rosnou, como que negando que roubara o anel.

Minerva: Acho que ninguém... Mas é bonito, não é? – colocou o anel no dedo médio, a pedra vermelha lançando reflexos em seu vestido cinza quando a luz incidiu sobre a superfície.

**XxX**

Pandora: Ali está ela. – a garota apontou para Minerva, à distância, ao que Gandalf balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Gandalf: Ela está bem mais... Solta, do que quando a deixei aqui. – o mago estava sério, observando com desconfiança o cavaleiro ao lado da empregada, ambos brincando com o híbrido de lobo e cachorro.

Adam balançou os ombros, ao que Pandora suspirou.

Pandora: Talvez seja por estar com alguém que não desconfia dela por causa do modo estranho como chegou... Quer dizer, eu não estava precisando de ninguém que me ajudasse, o quadro de empregados estava completo. – a senhora do Mundo dos Mortos franziu os lábios.

O mago pareceu pensar um pouco, indeciso sobre o que fazer. Por fim, pareceu decidir.

Gandalf: Vou falar com ela. Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de algo perigoso para a própria segurança...

E ele foi o primeiro a andar na direção do trio.

**XxX**

Gandalf: Olá, Minerva. – tanto Shura como Minerva viraram-se para ver quem a chamara. Acho que não preciso mencionar que o cavaleiro fez cara de descrença ao ver o estilo estranho do velho, um tanto cego pelo brilho da roupa.

Mas ela fez uma expressão um tanto defensiva.

Minerva: Olá. – respirou mais aliviada quando Lady Pandora e Adam se uniram à eles, ela sorrindo-lhe. Sentiu Argos se esconder atrás de suas pernas. – Está tudo bem?

Gandalf sorriu de modo acolhedor.

Gandalf: Comigo, sim, e com você? Já conseguiu alguma informação sobre de onde veio? – ele parecia animado, torcendo para que a resposta fosse sim. E pareceu desapontado quando ela negou. – Uma pena... Uma pena mesmo... Gostaria tanto de te ajudar a achar algum parente... – suspirou, estendendo as mãos para ambos apertarem-na. – Bem, Pandora, acho que vou resolver aquele outro assunto. Até depois. – o mago abraçou a garota, beijando-lhe a testa, antes de sair andando. E a senhora da mansão sorriu sem graça para eles.

Pandora: Me desculpem a interrupção, já estamos indo. – e saiu puxando Adam, apesar dos protestos dele, querendo descobrir o que tinham interrompido.

Shura: Não entendi... – fez uma careta, ao que ela riu de leve.

Minerva: Há um ano, fui encontrada vagando pelas proximidades da mansão... Só com uma foto de uma estátua de Minerva. Quem me encontrou e me trouxe para cá, foi ele. – começou a andar na direção da mansão, chamando Argos para segui-la.

Shura: Mas você ficou tão na defensiva com ele... Não está agradecida por ele ter te encontrado um lugar? – sem que ela esperasse, puxou-a pelos ombros para um meio-abraço. E, apesar de inesperado, ela não se importou.

Minerva: Sou agradecida... Mas às vezes tenho a sensação de que ele sabe mais coisas sobre mim...

**- Flash Back -**

_Shakeelah: Vá embora, Mago. __Só quero partir com os meus. Nunca mais irá nos ver. – era a mulher de olhos verde-mar e cabelos azul-mar. Suas mãos estavam estendidas para o céu, concentrando sua energia para lançar-lhe um encanto._

_Mago: Sinto, Doppelgänger, mas não posso... – suas roupas e seu cabelo eram de um branco imaculado. Brilhante demais. Cegante. Não era daquele jeito quando o vira antes..._

_Shakeelah: Eu é que sinto._

_Encantamentos e feitiços partiram de ambos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Ela o atingiu, mas nada grave..._

_E teria sido atingida também, mas com gravidade muito maior._

_Não fosse alguém a atirar-se à sua frente._

_A Doppelgänger sentiu-se ser puxada com violência quase imediatamente. Quis voltar e ajudar o seu que a protegera, mas quem quer que fosse não deixou. A puxou com cada vez mais força._

_Até que desistiu de tentar voltar e se deixou ir._

**- Fim Flash Back -**

**XxX**

Gandalf a esperava perto da entrada da cozinha – Pandora pedira a Adam para ir cuidar de suas obrigações de todo dia que ela cuidava daquilo. Demorou um tempo para convencê-lo, mas conseguiu. O Mago acendia um cachimbo e parecia pensativo.

Pandora: Pensei que fosse falar mais alguma coisa... Insistir mais... – fez uma careta leve ao perceber que ele não prestava-lhe muita atenção. Girou os olhos e já ia dar as costas para Gandalf, quando ele falou.

Gandalf: Quem era o rapaz com ela? – sua expressão, aparte de seriedade, não demonstrava mais nada. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender o interesse.

Pandora: Shura de Capricórnio, um dos cavaleiros de Athena, par dela no baile... Por quê? – tinha a estranha sensação de que não ia gostar da resposta.

Gandalf: Me lembra alguém que vi na Terra-Média... Muito tempo atrás... – realmente.

Depois que aquele arrepio percorreu suas costas, Pandora teve certeza de que não gostara da resposta. Nem um pouco.

**XxX**

Ainda olhava para Aldrey incredulamente. Tudo aquilo que ela falara ainda não fora absorvido por sua cabeça.

Quer dizer...

Extraterrestres não existem.

"E nem deuses gregos..." murmurou uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça.

Suspirou, vendo que ela já estava ficando impaciente pelo seu "veredicto". Achou melhor falar algo.

Máscara: E era tão difícil assim falar a verdade? – ela girou os olhos.

Aldrey: Se eu tivesse te contado de primeira, o que ia achar? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando resposta.

Máscara: Que você era louca... Mas só um pouquinho... Na parte da mulher que apareceu na floresta. – balançou os ombros e se levantando, vendo que agora eram as duas sobrancelhas dela que estavam erguidas. – Que é? Só porque protejo uma deusa, não quer dizer que acredito em ninfas ou qualquer coisa assim... ETs me parecem mais prováveis. – andou até a porta, abrindo-a, e então se virou para a Airten. – Vai ficar aí, mofando como todo o resto, ou vai sair e tomar um pouco de sol?

Aldrey riu, se levantando e andando na direção do cavaleiro. Quando se aproximou, o canceriano a puxou com um meio-abraço pelo pescoço, beijando-a de surpresa.

Máscara: Não pense que esqueci o que as crianças interromperam... – começaram a andar pelo corredor, e Aldrey não se importou em tirar o braço dele de seus ombros.

Aldrey: E quando pretende terminar? – perguntou com um sorriso pentelho nos lábios, vendo o sorriso malicioso que se abriu nos lábios de Máscara.

Máscara: Surpresa... Por enquanto, gostaria da sua ajuda pra um trote com o Shaka... O Kanon e o Milo é que iam me ajudar, mas eles estão ocupados demais correndo atrás de seus pares.

Aldrey sorriu feito uma criança que ganhou a notícia de que os pais vão sair e deixá-la com a babá que não consegue controlá-la.

**XxX**

Estava chutando pedrinhas distraidamente na beira do riacho, pensando com seus botões e discutindo com os deuses e o mundo de porque Caroline tinha de ser seu par, quando ouviu o som de passos e arbustos sendo afastados.

Olhou na direção do som, preparado para o que quer que viesse, quando Radamanthys, acompanhado de Lys e de Nádia, apareceu, Lys apoiando uma Nádia extremamente abalada.

Minos: O que aconteceu? – andou na direção da amiga de cabelos prateado-escuro, erguendo com cuidado o rosto e vendo os vergões que as garras deixaram em seu rosto. Recentes. Muito recentes.

Olhou para o companheiro Juiz, que devolveu um olhar sério que disse tudo o que precisava saber.

Lysley: Vou até a cozinha preparar um chá calmante pra ela, mas alguém tem de levar a Nádia pro quarto e ficar lá até eu chegar. É bom ela não ficar sozinha. – acariciou levemente os ombros da garota cheia de arranhões, tratando-a como se fosse uma irmãzinha caçula que teve um pesadelo.

Minos: Eu levo. Rada, vai avisar a Pandora o que aconteceu. Ela vai querer saber como a Nádia está.

Com cuidado, ergueu a amiga do chão, Nádia se encolhendo contra ele, e os três saíram do bosque ao mesmo tempo.

**XxX**

Enquanto Lune terminava as unhas de Carol – faltava só tirar os excessos das laterais – Layla estava sentada no batente da janela, observando o jardim e o bosque e todos que andavam por ali.

Sentiu Carol e Lune andarem em sua direção, quando viu Minos com quem parecia ser Nádia nos braços, levando-a para a mansão. Assoviou de leve, imaginando a cena que Carol ia armar.

Layla: Carol... Você não vai gostar de ver isso... – mal terminou de falar, Caroline estava ao seu lado, fuzilando Nádia com o olhar e saindo do quarto cinco segundos depois.

A Shinigami olhou para Lune momentaneamente, e então as duas foram atrás da amiga: Carol ia acabar fazendo besteira por causa do ciúme que não admitia.

**XxX**

Minos estava começando a subir a escadaria da ala onde ficava o quarto de Nádia, quando Carol apareceu no topo da escada. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa, enquanto pensava consigo que "Quanto mais rezava, mais assombração aparecia", e ignorou-a enquanto passava pela aquariana. Ou tentava ignorar.

Carol: Andou fazendo alguma festinha? – apesar do que falava, nunca admitiria para si mesma que estava com ciúmes. Mas estava. E morrendo e matando de tanto ciúmes.

Minos: Não te interessa. – parou em frente à uma porta e a empurrou com o ombro facilmente. Suspirou de descrença ao ver que, apesar de não ter sido noite de lua-cheia – mas ela estar quase chegando – e Nádia com certeza se controlando ao máximo, algumas almofadas não tinham escapado de sua fúria. Talvez algum pesadelo.

Carol: Caso você não se lembre, você é o meu par, devíamos estar conversando, trocando ideias, como todos os demais. – ignorou as almofadas destroçadas, sentindo o ciúmes ficar mais intenso ao ver Minos colocar Nádia sobre a cama com cuidado, acomodando-a como se ela estivesse num hospital, puxando o cobertor sobre o corpo curvilíneo. Minos deixou de se controlar.

Minos: Mas que merda, Carol! A Nádia não tá legal, precisa de cuidados! Vê se dá um tempo! – fulminou a amazona com o olhar, mal reparando em sua expressão estupefata antes de voltar os cuidados para a lobisomem.

Nádia murmurava coisas sem sentido, algo com olhares frios e lugares seguros.

E só então, Carol deixou que a nuvem de ciúmes se dissipasse e reparou nos vergões recentes e com um pouco de sangue em seu rosto. Reparou que ela tremia, apesar de um groso cobertor a cobrir e de Minos ter deitado do lado dela, abraçado-a e estar esfregando seus braços.

Carol: O que houve com ela? – perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, apenas olhou por cima de seus ombros: Lune e Layla tinham lhe alcançado.

Layla olhava para Nádia com pena. Sabia o que ocorria com ela pois já levara muitos Lycans para o outro mundo. Já Lune, anotava todas as análises que fazia do ambiente.

Layla: Melhor irmos. – murmurou, puxando Lune e Carol pelos braços. Elas tentaram resistir. – Vamos. – foi mais enérgica, e conseguiu tirá-las do quarto.

Cruzaram com Lysley, que levava uma caneca com chá quente, a fumacinha se erguendo sedutoramente do líquido, e então com Pandora e Gandalf.

Abaixou o rosto ao passar pelo mago. Ele sabia quem ela era. Principalmente, o que ela era. E sabia que ele não gostava muito dos seus.

**XxX**

Lune: Uau. Que bonito. – Lune parou de andar de repente, olhando através da janela que ficava num dos muitos corredores da mansão. – Será que a Pand que planejou isso? – sorria bobamente, e logo Layla e Carol estavam ao seu lado.

Carol: Merda. Bem que eu tinha sentido um poderoso cosmo se manifestar... E não é do Ikki. Definitivamente. – a aprendiz de Kamus murmurou inaudivelmente.

Acima do bosque, recortada maravilhosamente contra o céu azul-claro e o verde das folhas, uma fênix. Uma gigantesca Fênix feita de fogo em tons de azul. Um gigantesco sinal.

E não foi a única que olhava para a Fênix com apreensão. Layla a olhava, com temor nos olhos azul-claro. Só conseguia pensar em seu melhor amigo Galeno. Que ele estava no bosque.

Que ele podia estar em perigo.

E tamanha foi a sua preocupação que mal notou quando começou a correr pelos corredores, buscando a saída que lhe levasse para o bosque o mais rapidamente possível.

**XxX**

Aiko: Mas... Isso não é arriscado? Quer dizer, sei que Athena está, nesse instante, ao lado de Pandora e seus espectros, acompanhada de seus cavaleiros... – foi cuidadosa em suas palavras, mas mesmo assim pôde ver a raiva brilhar nos olhos do bisavô. Inconscientemente, se encolheu contra a cadeira de mogno, sentindo os entalhes machucarem suas costas, mas nada como a sensação de opressão com quase todos os olhares em cima de si, com reprimendas duras. Mas então o olhar do Drácula suavizou-se.

Drácula: Entendo sua apreensão, minha cara representante dos Capranos. Ainda é nova e nunca enfrentou algo como uma guerra em que vampiros se envolvam. Caso deseje, pode-se ausentar-se da batalha e passar o comando para alguém mais experiente, como vosso tio...

Percebeu que ela a chamava de fraca por entrelinhas. E sabia que dificilmente conseguiria reconquistar seu lugar no conselho caso o tio tomasse seu lugar – alguém em quem não confiava há muito.

Aiko: Não, não, se alguém liderar os Capranos e as famílias juramentadas, será eu. – cuidou de manter sua voz cortante para declarar que não aceitaria que questionassem essa decisão. – Apenas fui pega de surpresa por, como você disse, nunca ter participado numa guerra em que nós nos envolvemos, mas tenho certeza de que poderei contar com os conselhos de todos.

Drácula sorriu calorosamente.

Drácula: Suas palavras me agradam, criança. – deu uma pausa, olhando atentamente para cada um dos presentes. – E agora... – acenou para um dos servos, que trouxe-lhe uma caixa envolta em veludo vermelho. Abriu-a, e doze belos anéis negros com pedras vermelhas cintilaram.

Aiko sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas ao avistá-los. Pareciam cruéis... Maléficos. E o fato de Abraham sorrir tão abertamente ao seu lado a fez desejar com todo o seu ser que não lhe oferecessem um.

Seus pedidos não foram atendidos.

Um a um, os conselheiros se levantaram e fizeram uma fila em frente à cadeira do Drácula. Elas e os outros dois conselheiros que pareciam não concordar com aquilo eram os últimos da fila, e trocavam sussurros nervosos, ocultos pelos sons de juramentos à alguém desconhecido que os que estavam mais à frente faziam. A líder dos Raksha (1), vindos da Índia, e o líder dos Iele (2), da Romênia. O primeiro Drácula, que conseguiu unir as maiores famílias num conselho, tinha nascido em seu meio, apesar de ter abandonado seu nome original para se tornar Vlad Dracul, muito antes do que diziam os livros. Todos depois dele abandonaram seus nomes originais.

Aiko: Isso é loucura. Os Capranos não vão lutar nessa guerra.

Raskha: E nem os Raksha. Nós temos coexistido com os humanos pacificamente por séculos... Por que quebrar esse equilíbrio que tanto demoramos a alcançar?

Iele: Vlad lutou por esse equilíbrio. Não é qualquer Drácula que tem o direito de quebrá-lo sem um verdadeiro motivo. Sequer sabemos a quem estamos jurando lealdade... – o vampiro alto, velho e elegante semicerrou os olhos.

Raksha: Não ficarei e jurarei a alguém que não conheço. Vêm comigo? – olhou para Aiko e para o outro Vampiro com seus belos olhos castanho-escuros e amendoados.

Acenaram lentamente um para o outro e, devagar, se viraram e começaram a andar pelo corredor. Devagar, sem levantar alarme e sem fazer barulho. E então, conforme se aproximavam da porta, aceleravam os passos. No instante em que Aiko tocou a maçaneta, sentiu um cosmo poderoso se erguer. Tinham notado que os três não estavam presentes.

Abraham: IMPEÇAM-OS! – ouviu a voz do sombrio vampiro que sentava ao seu lado, e se atirou através da porta junto com os outros.

E quando começou a andar na direção de sua cadeira, percebeu que era a única, e ao olhar para trás, viu que a Raksha estava ferida no ombro e erguera seu cosmo de forma a impedir o avanço dos outros pelo corredor, mas não duraria muito. E o Iele andou em sua direção e segurou suas mãos.

Iele: Minha cara Capranos que tanta coragem demonstra em seu interior. Sei que está na mansão de Pandora. Por isso é você quem deve resistir. E sei que existem duas jovens mestiças na mansão que pertencem às famílias juramentadas aos Iele. – Aiko imediatamente pensou em Mirna e em Helena. Rhys e D'Hallon. Realmente... Juramentados dos Iele. Mas não menos antigos e poderosos. – À partir de hoje, os D'Hallon e os Rhys são juramentados à você, Aiko Luna, não aos Capranos... Seu tio com certeza tomará seu lugar... – Raksha deu um grito quando entrou em chamas. Aiko fechou os olhos com força. Sabia que aquele poder pertencia aos Laminas (3). E sentiu também o cosmo do Iele à sua frente queimar quando o juramento passou da família dele para ela. Sentiu queimar em seu interior. – Vá. Eu os atraso.

O Iele virou-se e caminhou decidido na direção dos outros conselheiros, seu cosmo gelado congelando o campo ao seu redor e lançando estacas de gelo na direção dos demais.

Antes de sentar-se em sua cadeira e usar o feitiço de teleporte, arrancou a fênix do pescoço: poderiam localizá-la através do pingente. Mas, mesmo quando a gravidade do portal puxou-a, sentiu sua barriga doer horrivelmente quando uma estaca de gelo a atingiu. E, através da nuvem do teleporte, pode ver que o Iele caíra e que Abraham aproveitara para usar uma das estacas contra ela.

E então, nada.

**XxX**

Mirna sentiu sua cabeça doer. Tinha decidido atormentar Afrodite depois que ela e Brunn cansaram de jogar God of War. Já estava discutindo com ele algo relacionado à cores ideais para sombras, quando sentiu falta de ar como quando sua sede a atacava nas noites de lua-cheia. E então, a sua cabeça começou a doer miseravelmente, e a tontura.

Quando ela caíra e ele a apoiara com seus braços que ela admitia que eram fortes e gostava de admirar o contorno contra a camisa fina de seda?

"_Não mais Iele. Não mais Iele."_

**Aquele mantra se repetia em sua cabeça.**

**Iele? Quem era Iele? Sabia que era importante...**

Afrodite olhava preocupado para Mirna, os olhos abertos e virados de forma que o globo ocular branco ficava-lhe à vista. Sua pele um tanto fria naturalmente pareceu chegar à zero grau, e então ela começou a murmurar. E admitiu para si mesmo que estava morto de preocupação.

**Iele... O que era Iele mesmo?**

**Ah sim! A maior família Vampira da Romênia, e a qual os Rhys eram juramentados! Sua mãe lhe contara tantas vezes... Falava que o juramento jamais podia ser quebrado, mas que caso fosse o desejo do líder da família, poderia passar para outra grande família... Era isso que estava ocorrendo?**

Mirna: Não mais Iele. Não mais Iele. – repetia o mantra com sua própria voz, e então, sentiu uma energia rodear-lhe e erguer-lhe suavemente à uma baixa altura, fazendo-lhe estender os braços em cruz. – Para sempre... Para sempre Luna. – sussurrou, e a energia explodiu ao seu redor enquanto berrava "Para sempre Luna!"

E caiu como uma boneca de pano nos braços do estupefato Afrodite, que não sabia dizer se o que cargas d'água acontecera era alguma última cartada dela para enlouquecê-lo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Já estava andando pela mansão atrás de alguém que contasse onde era o quarto dela quando sentiu um poderoso cosmo explodir e continuar queimando como um sinal, e correu, certo de que o que quer que houvesse acontecido com Mirna tinha relação com a explosão daquele cosmo.

**XxX**

"_Nunca mais Iele. Nunca mais Iele"_

Quando aquela voz começou, Helena soube imediatamente que o juramento de sua família estava sendo passado. Não seria mais juramentada aos romenos Ieles. Respirou profundamente, controlando a si mesma e se desligando do mundo, permitindo que a explosão de poder que o juramento gerava ocorresse somente no mundo espiritual – não queria acordar Aiacos, que parecia tão tranquilo.

"_Para sempre Luna!"_

Quando seu espírito berrou, voltou quase imediatamente para o próprio corpo.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração.

Luna? Não houve nenhuma grande família que usasse o nome de Luna ou cujo brasão fosse uma lua.

Ainda meditava quando Aiacos acordou de repente, e soube que ele sentira a explosão de cosmo. Fez cara de inocente. Ele não sabia que ela sabia.

Helena: O que houve?

Aiacos: Lembrei de uma coisa. Te vejo mais tarde no jantar. – beijou sua testa e saiu avoado do grande salão.

Helena suspirou, esperando um minuto. E então, seguiu para fora por outro caminho.

**XxX**

Carlo bateu timidamente à porta do quarto de Athena. E estranhou um pouco ao ver o rosto cansado dela quando abriu a porta. Ela sorriu fracamente e então abriu espaço para que o Herói entrasse.

Athena: Algum problema? – ela perguntou suavemente, sentando em uma das poltronas, apontando a outra para Carlo. O homem sentou-se, sorrindo, e então estendeu o pacote.

Carlo: Aine pediu-me para entregar à Athena. – sorria suavemente e de forma encorajadora, tentando ignorar a aparência cansada que a deusa transmitia.

Athena: Uau... Aine não me manda nada desde a aliança... – murmurou, pegando o embrulho e o abrindo lentamente, parecendo de fato surpresa.

A caixa estava forrada com as mais diversas folhas, com um belo colar apoiado sobre, feito de sementes e pedaços de madeira entalhados, como se o pacote não tivesse sofrido com os balanços comuns. E um envelope endereçado à ela. Abriu-o, vendo a carta da velha amiga, a folha toda preenchida com a suave e fluída letra da Rainha das Fadas.

"_Ah, minha velha e querida Athena..._

_Não entendo porque de repente senti a necessidade de fazer-lhe esse colar e encantá-lo com tudo aquilo capaz de proteger._

_O Herói de Guerra é um bom homem... Será que Zeus tinha algum motivo oculto para enviá-lo, além de sua proteção? Me pergunto..._

_Mas ignore os devaneios de alguém que há tempos não procura um homem que ilumine suas horas sombrias (mas pense no que escrevi com carinho, por favor)._

_Enfim..._

_Espero que use o colar, pois o fiz com muito carinho._

_E mais uma coisa: Temo que Danu não esteja em seu juízo perfeito... Não sei o que ela pretende, mas tome cuidado. Temo mais ainda que ela vá atrás de você por acreditar que a decadência do ser humano é sua culpa._

_Abraços carinhosos,_

_Aine"_

A garota sorriu suavemente após ler a carta de sua tão boa amiga e olhou para Carlo.

Mas antes que falasse algo, sentiu um cosmo que há mais de trezentos anos não sentia. E sentiu medo.

Athena: Carlo... Me diga que não era o cosmo de Danu... – murmurou quando o cosmo desapareceu. O italiano estava pálido.

Carlo: Não sei... Torço que para que não seja, mas nunca se sabe... – olhou para trás ao perceber o olhar vidrado da deusa em direção à janela.

E engoliu em seco ao ver a fênix azul que brilhava acima da floresta.

**XxX**

Depois que a suave música de Helena e Aiacos terminou, Winglië e Aiolia sentaram-se no chão e continuaram conversando e rindo amenamente enquanto ela lhe contava histórias da sua terra. E essas histórias fascinavam-no como fascinariam à um garotinho, e ela encantou-se com o brilho de seu olhar enquanto descrevia o lugar onde nascera e crescera.

Aiolia: Parece tão lindo... Algum dia poderei visitar Tirion? – brincava distraidamente com uma das mechas negras de seu cabelo. Winglië ergueu os ombros.

Winglië: Talvez sim, talvez não... Depende da vontade dos Vallares e de Ilúvatar. – sorriu suavemente para ele e afastou uma mecha de sua franja bagunçada, vendo melhor seus olhos. Um pensamento fugaz cruzou sua mente e ela o chutou para longe. Nunca poderia ficar com ele. Se o fizesse, jamais poderia voltar... Não para Tirion... Não para casa e seus pais...

A energia cheia de dor e desespero a atravessou de repente, tão de repente que curvou-se para frente, tentando puxar mais ar para seus pulmões, Aiolia ao seu lado, perguntando se estava bem de forma desesperada.

Quando recuperou o fôlego e a energia dissipou-se um pouco, respondeu que sim, sabendo em seu interior que algo estava muito errado.

E então, pouco depois, sentiram a explosão do cosmo e viram a fênix azul erguer-se nos céus.

Um luminoso pedido de socorro.

**XxX**

Quando aquela música que lembrava seu lar parou, Luthiën suspirou com resignação e desânimo. Deixou-se cair na cadeira da escrivaninha, mas ao invés de dedicar-se à carta, cruzou os braços sobre a madeira e apoiou a testa neles.

Estava somente há alguns dias afastada de seu lar, mas já estava corroída por dentro de saudades da bela Lothlórien.

Alguém bateu à porta, e tomando uma boa dose de coragem e ar, ergueu-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Kagaho.

Kagaho: Ah, bem... Olá, Luthiën... – ele respirou fundo e coçou a cabeça, olhando para o alto e parecendo sem jeito. – Eu gostaria de saber se você quer sair pra andar um pouco pelo bosque, jardim ou onde você quiser... – O espectro respirou fundo e olhou para seus olhos. – Eu sei que essas paredes podem ser sufocantes e enlouquecedoras se ficar muito tempo dentro delas, dependendo de quem você seja e se gosta ou não de lugares fechados... – Benu coçou a nuca, olhando-a mais sem jeito ainda.

A elfa ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando-o de forma meio descrente.

Luthiën: Como assim, dependendo de quem seja? Está insinuando que só porque sou uma elfa, sou alguém que gosta de ficar no meio das árvores, meio que fazendo fotossíntese? – percebeu ele prender a respiração e empalidecer. Riu suavemente. Precisava fazê-lo mais, principalmente perto dele... Ele era... Diferente. – Bem, tirando a parte de fazer fotossíntese, sim, eu gosto de ficar em meio às árvores. E aceito seu convite. Acho realmente que vai ser bom para relaxar um pouco. – o espectro sorriu aliviado, lhe oferecendo o braço para que caminhassem lado a lado como um perfeito cavalheiro faria.

E eles já estavam alcançando o bosque quando o brilhante sinal em forma de fênix surgiu acima das árvores. Ela estranhara a dor causada pela energia negativa que a atingira minutos antes, mas de alguma forma, não a afetara tanto como costumava afetar, como se algo a tivesse amortecido.

E Luthiën engoliu o medo quando Benu soltou-a e começou a correr na direção das árvores, pedindo de forma quase desesperada para que esperasse ali que ele ia ver o que acontecera. E ela lembrou-se da carta e temeu. Temeu por todos.

**XxX**

Shaka tinha desistido de ler há muito. Com Beatriz ali, era impossível concentrar-se. E simplesmente se limitava a ouvi-la falar interminantemente. Sinceramente, se perguntava como ela conseguia falar tanto e não fazer sequer uma pausa para respirar ou beber água.

Por isso, ficou sinceramente preocupado quanto ela caiu para trás do banco, tremendo como se estivesse imersa em gelo, começando a chorar.

Para Beatriz, o choque de toda aquela energia cheia de dor foi como reviver a morte de seus pais e de seu melhor amigo, chorando e lembrando do momento em que o acidente se desenrolou quando aquele motorista maluco e bêbado bateu no carro deles. Era pra ela ter morrido também. Mas era uma elfa. Sua resistência ajudou-a a sobreviver e a se recuperar, mas James não teve a mesma sorte. Ele era um simples humano de quem ela morria de saudade.

Beatriz: James... Continua respirando... Não me deixa sozinha... – Shaka ouvia-a murmurando e sentia-se agoniado por não saber o que se passava em sua mente e nem como ajudá-la. Ela era um saco, uma pentelha e todo o mais, mas ainda assim era uma elfa. E uma elfa que, ele, detestava admitir, até que era legal.

Shaka: Me desculpe. – murmurou e colocou suas mãos na lateral do rosto dela e buscou unir suas mentes. Sentiu a barreira que se formou e tentou repeli-lo, mas foi insistente.

_E logo estava em suas memórias, em meio à cena do acidente. No carro mais perto, vermelho, elegante e caro, havia um cara desmaiado sobre o volante, a testa sangrando e o banco ao lado cheio de garrafas de uísque vazias._

_Suas conclusões se formavam lentamente enquanto dava a volta no carro com o qual o bêbado – que vinha na contramão – tinha colidido de frente. Era um carro popular e branco._

_Quando chegou do outro lado, encontrou Beatriz, uns dois anos mais nova, coberta com um sangue que não era o seu, lágrimas e poeira, fazendo massagem cardíaca no rapaz deitado à sua frente que ainda respirava. Mas percebeu que não por muito tempo. O impacto fora demais para o pobre humano._

_Aproximou-se, ouvindo a conversa._

_Beatriz: Não me deixa sozinha, James... Por favor... Continue respirando até os paramédicos chegarem._

_O rapaz sorriu triste._

_James: Qualé, B... Você é uma elfa, sabe que é só questão de tempo até que eu vá desta pra melhor... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tanto faz, eu vou virar pó... – fez ela parar a massagem cardíaca, segurando sua mão, um fio de sangue escorrendo da boca. – To todo detonado por dentro... Posso sentir. – Beatriz começou a chorar mais ainda, trazendo-o para si e o abraçando._

_Beatriz: Pô, James... Vai me deixar sozinha? – tentou fazer uma piada, mas não deu certo. Sua face desesperada mostrava isso._

_James: Nunca, B, você é minha melhor amiga, é meu dever estar do seu lado... – suspirou sofregamente. – Mesmo assim, sei que vai encontrar algum outro idiota pra te aturar, como eu fui. – riu, e mais sangue escapou por seus lábios._

_Beatriz: Você nunca foi idiota, James... Nunca... – murmurou contra o ouvido dele._

_Mas não houve resposta._

_Não havia mais respiração. Nem pulsação._

_E se entregou a chorar._

_E então, percebendo que algo a estava fazendo reviver aquele dia que provavelmente fora um dos piores da vida dela, começou a canalizar seu cosmo para mente dela, procurando acalmá-la. E logo a cena começou a ser substituída. Não aquela fatídica e sombria noite, mas para uma bela noite estrelada em meio às árvores. James e Beatriz estavam deitados na grama, observando o céu e apontando constelações._

_James: Olhe ali, Virgem! – Beatriz riu quando o rapaz de fato apontou para Virgem._

_Beatriz: Pois é. Eis um signo que não gosto... Todo virginiano é chato e muito certinho._

_Foi a vez de James rir._

_James: Pois então ouça isso: tenho certeza que você vai se apaixonar por um virginiano!_

_Beatriz: Eca! Não quero um cara querendo me ensinar a como limpar a casa! – fez uma careta, e então mostraram a língua um pro outro, como crianças birrentas, e viraram as caras. Pouco depois, estavam rindo e fazendo cócegas um no outro, como crianças inocentes._

_E Shaka sorriu por ver que a mente dela não poderia escolher melhor memória para acalmá-la._

Quando abandonou sua mente, viu que ela não mais chorava e um sorriso suave adornava-lhe os lábios, provocando um sorriso em resposta do virginiano.

Com cuidado, pegou-a nos braços e a ergueu.

E logo depois que começou a andar pra fora do bosque com a elfa nos braços, sentiu a explosão de cosmo e avistou a fênix azul. Suspirou e balançou os ombros.

Shaka: Que os outros resolvam. Primeiro tenho de cuidar da B... – riu consigo mesmo quando lembrou de como James a chamara. E pensou que o garoto devia ter sangue de profeta, por acertar na parte de achar "Outro idiota pra a aturar". E a lembrança dele falando do virginiano por quem ela se apaixonaria o fez ter um calafrio. O tom de voz do garoto não deixava dúvidas de que ele sabia do que falava.

**XxX**

Depois do café da manhã, Mei fora para o quarto trabalhar numa maquete da propriedade Heinstein que começara por conta própria. Em dado momento, Aiolos apareceu e ficou aparentemente surpreso com como a maquete parecia avançada e cheia de detalhes.

Aiolos: Uau. Está ficando perfeita. – sorriu largamente. – É linda. Igualzinha à mansão. – observando atentamente, percebeu que as paredes por dentro eram ocas. Mei percebeu e sorriu com a aparente fascinação do homem por seu trabalho.

Com cuidado, tirou o telhado, e ele pode ver os cômodos todos em seus mínimos detalhes, desde móveis até carpetes e objetos. E até mesmo pessoas que se pareciam de forma até mesmo assustadora com os presentes na propriedade.

Aiolos só conseguiu abrir a boca de forma estupefata e fechá-la e abri-la de novo, até que a fechou de vez.

Aiolos: Você tem alguma fixação por detalhes? Sério, começo a achar que se abrir os guardas roupas encontro até mesmo as roupas de cada um em cada quarto!

Mei riu muito quando ele falou aquilo. Não podia negar que gostava de pensar nos detalhes, mas talvez não fosse tanto... Só sabia que, como quando fazia as próteses, colocava todo o seu carinho e amor nas maquetes.

Mei: Quer me ajudar? – perguntou de repente, vendo-o abrir a boca surpreso de novo.

Aiolos: Não é perigoso eu acabar estragando algo? – ele realmente detestaria estragar algo da magnífica maquete.

Mei: Só você for ruim em pintura... – e riu quando lhe entregou pincéis, tintas e fotos. – Aqui tem todas as cores que vejo na mansão. As fotos mostram onde é cada cor. – o sagitariano observou as fotos com cuidado e separou-as ao lado de suas respectivas tintas. E então, com cuidado, começou a pintar primeiro os detalhes com os pincéis mais finos.

Ia começar a pintar mais uma das janelas quando sentiu o cosmo se manifestar de forma poderosa, o pincel quase caindo de sua mão.

Olhou para Mei, e viu que ela nada percebera. Continuava cantarolando distraidamente enquanto se demorava no detalhe de uma gárgula do telhado. E atrás dela pode ver a fênix azul recortada contra o azul-claro.

Aiolos: Mei... Acabei de lembrar que tinha prometido pro Kamus que ia ajudar ele a encontrar um livro na biblioteca da mansão... Se importa? – Ela o olhou, suspirando de forma resignada.

Mei: Você prometeu, deve cumprir. – ele sorriu, e antes de sair, beijou sua bochecha.

Ainda bons minutos após a saída dele, Mei ainda tocava a bochecha beijada de forma boba, olhando para o nada.

Quando sentiu um arrepio por causa de uma leve brisa, acordou e se estapeou de leve.

Mei: Acorde, Mei... Você tem trabalho à fazer. – voltou sua atenção à maquete, encontrando um dos muitos bonequinhos fora do lugar, parecendo sair do bosque. Pegou-o com cuidado, e notou que ela não o fizera.

Não tinha nenhum bonequinho que ela fizera que tinha o cabelo de um azul-claro quase branco e que usava um vestido negro estampado com rosas. Nunca.

Outro arrepio cruzou suas costas. E não foi por causa de alguma brisa que entrou pela janela escancarada.

**XxX**

Lydia evitou Shion depois do café. Voou para o seu quarto e começou a pintar desesperadamente, as formas saindo fluidamente dos pincéis para as telas. Mas não importava o quanto focaliza-se no rosto sorridente de Shion ou de qualquer uma das meninas, só saiam cenas de morte e destruição. Morte e destruição.

Segurou um grito de desespero quando começou a reconhecer os rostos. Os rostos que ela visualizara como sorridentes estavam transfigurados pelo medo e pela morte.

Começou a chorar e deitou-se na cama, se encolhendo em posição fetal. Continuou chorando por um longo tempo, até que sentiu como se uma força a impelisse a pintar.

Tentou resistir, com medo do que viria, até que foi mais forte que ela e levantou-se, se atirando às tintas e pincéis e à tela com fúria.

E quanto olhou, viu a bela fênix em tons de azul recortada contra o céu e o bosque. E inconscientemente murmurou.

Lydia: Coração de Corvo. – seus olhos ficaram brancos e caiu de joelhos diante do quadro, tocando a tinta úmida e manchando os dedos. – Venha para nós, Coração de Corvo... Mensageiro do Mal... Venha pra nós... Quais são as novidades? (4)

O quadro exerceu-lhe uma estranha fascinação. Como se nele estivesse o início de todos os demais. Como se fosse a origem do mal.

Seus olhos voltaram ao normal e então, como que acordando de um sonho, levantou-se e andou até a janela.

E gritou, cheia de desesperança, as lágrimas rolando sem controle.

O futuro pintado já começava a se encontrar com o presente.

**XxX**

Depois que Mirna foi pentelhar com Afrodite, Brunn decidiu pentelhar um pouco com Mu. Naquele exato instante ficava provocando-o, esperando pra ver o que ele faria.

Os resultados não estavam sendo os esperados. Ele tinha um auto-controle que a irritava. Caramba, nem cantando conseguira fazer com que ele se ajoelhasse aos seus pés!

Na verdade, as tentativas não eram tão infrutíferas como ela pensava. Custava muito para Mu resistir à doce voz dela e a sua personalidade espevitada. Sinceramente, ainda se perguntava como não saíra correndo e se trancara no quarto para evitá-la até o baile.

Provavelmente porque sabia que não adiantaria.

Por isso, se limitava a continuar caminhando pela mansão, tentando ter ideias de o que fazer para passar o tempo sem enlouquecer.

E Brunn já estava sinceramente cansada de esperar ele tomar uma atitude. Por alguma estúpida razão, queria total atenção dele. Queria... Queria...

Beijá-lo?

Mal a ideia passou por sua cabeça, não a considerou muito. Quando achou que não podiam estar num lugar mais vazio do que aquele, viu o olhar apavorado dele e riu. Segurou-o pela gola da camisa pólo e o puxou para si, assustando-o.

Brunn: Eita ariano que demora demais pra decidir o que fazer. – e beijou-o. Percebeu o cavaleiro ficar meio estático, sem reação. Girou os olhos e bufou quando pausou o beijo. – Falando sério, acho que você nasceu sob o signo errado. – se jogou no pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o de forma exigente. A falta de reação dele ainda a irritava, mas ficou uma pontinha mais feliz quando sentiu ele colocar as mãos em sua cintura de forma hesitante.

Mas definitivamente não gostou quando ocorreu aquela explosão de energia que o fez soltá-la e correr na direção de onde ela viera.

**XxX**

Shion estava pensando seriamente em convidar Lydia para um relaxante passeio no bosque. Estranhara o comportamento dela mais cedo e o fato dela ter decidido passar toda a manhã em seu quarto, mas não questionara. Agora, estava cansado de ficar andando sozinho por aí. Procurara Mu, mas ao ver que Brunn o segurava pela gola da camisa, sorrira e achara melhor continuar andando por aí, até pensar em Lydia.

Ia subir mais um lance de escadas quando Dohko apareceu.

Shion: Olá, Dohko. Pensei que estivesse com Celina... – sorriu para o amigo e apertaram-se as mãos.

Dohko: Ela disse que tinha um assunto à tratar com Aine, então, fiquei à ver navios da agradável companhia dela... – estendeu os braços de modo inconformado, até que virou-se para o amigo. – E seu par e Mu? – começaram a descer as escadas, Shion achando que talvez Lydia não estivesse se sentindo bem, caso contrário, estaria andando por aí. Agora que encontrara o velho amigo, achara uma excelente companhia.

Shion: Lydia não deve estar se sentindo bem ou algo assim, porque se trancou no quarto depois do café... Ou talvez esteja com um surto criativo, algo do tipo... E Mu... Bem, digamos que ele e o par estão começando a se entender... – ele e o libriano começaram a rir, imaginando o que o tímido rapaz estaria passando. – Pobre ariano... Devia ter ensinado-o a ser mais como o signo... – Shion refletiu por um instante, sério, mas então sorriu maroto. – Mas então eu não me divertiria tanto por causa da falta de jeito dele para lidar com mulheres.

Dohko: Como se o senhor garanhão pudesse falar muito... Que eu me lembre, você chegava a receber uns dez tapas por semana...

Shion: Não brinque, velhote, você não era muito diferente... – Dohko ergueu os ombros em descaso.

E quando o cosmo intenso e poderoso explodiu, os companheiros de batalha se olharam de forma assustada antes de correrem para fora da mansão.

**XxX**

Kanon corria pelo corredor, buscando sair da mansão o mais rápido possível atrás da fonte daquele cosmo, quando encontrou alguém inesperado. Lune estava ali, encantadora com suas roupas escuras, apoiada contra a janela e observando o céu de forma serena.

Parou na hora e ficou admirando-a. Ela parecia bem mais bonita quando não estava tirando uma da cara dele de forma disfarçada.

E então, ela notou a sua presença e o encanto se desfez. Ela era de novo, a idiota que resistia a ele – não que Kanon realmente a achava idiota... Era uma questão de orgulho masculino ferido.

Lune: Que que você tá olhando? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, se afastando da janela.

Kanon: Nada. Só não queria estragar a reflexão da nobre princesa. – sorriu sarcástico, antes de continuar seu caminho, esperando até estar fora do campo de visão de Lune para correr.

**XxX**

Quando o cosmo se manifestou e a fênix apareceu no céu, Saga e Krika estavam sentados debaixo de um salgueiro, só aproveitando a presença um do outro, com Krika tendo os cabelos acariciados pelo geminiano. Saga ainda se corroia por dentro tentando resolver o enigma de quem teria aparecido no quarto de Krika durante a noite. Ela não brincaria com algo tão sério.

E então, pulou de susto quando o cosmo explodiu e a fênix surgiu não muito longe deles.

Se olharam e então levantaram, correndo na direção de onde a fênix pairava.

**XxX**

Celina e Aine ainda estavam num silêncio incomodo depois que a canção silenciara. Celina pensava consigo se conseguiria proteger sua irmãzinha que parecia ter puxado um lado especialmente humano.

E então, sentiu. Um cosmo poderoso que tentou se ocultar, e que com certeza conseguiu se esconder de muitos, mas não das elfas – sabia por que era pura dor e a atingiu com força, e apenas seu auto-controle a manteve de pé. E quando o reconheceu, correu para a janela, procurando.

Celina: Eles estão aqui. – murmurou, vendo o céu limpo e todos que andavam tranquilamente. Aine logo estava ao seu lado.

Aine: Não senti nada. – mordeu a bochecha, falando uma meia-verdade. Sentira algo, mas não sabia o que era.

Celina: Por um instante, senti o cosmo de Danu, madrasta de Angus... E se ela está aqui, ele também está... Afinal, foi ela que conseguiu arranjar o casamento quando o enteado insistiu...

Prendeu a respiração por um tempo.

E então, outro cosmo se manifestou, poderoso. E a fênix azul apareceu nos céus.

Aine praguejou.

Fênix azuis não costumam ser sinais muito bons.

**XxX**

Gabrielle sentia-se radiante enquanto contava como era o lugar onde crescera, tão cheio de árvores que ela pensava que o mundo era apenas árvores quando pequena. Myu era um cara divertido e com quem estava adorando passar cada segundo.

Estavam brincando de "Eu Vejo..." quando a elfa sentiu. O cosmo de Danu, tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. E provocou dor nela. Era uma energia negativa feita de apenas dor. Danu não devia ter uma energia tão ruim, maléfica.

Através da nuvem de energias negativas que lhe turvava os sentidos e o raciocínio, calculou que, se Danu estava ali, Angus também estava. E temeu por Myu.

Gabrielle: Myu... Por favor... Vai pra mansão... – ele deve ter percebido que algo estava errado. Pudera, até mesmo para ela sua voz soou fraca e entorpecida.

Myu: Você está bem? – ele tocou seu rosto, enviando eletricidade por suas terminações nervosas. Respirou fundo e acenou afirmativamente.

Gabrielle: É que vou arrumar minhas coisas, e gostaria que você fosse na frente e nos preparasse um lanche. E não se preocupe que eu já vou. – ficou satisfeita ao notar que sua voz soou mais forte, e também quando ele sorriu e assentiu, se levantando depois de beijar-lhe a testa.

Myu: Vou esperar.

A elfa sustentou o sorriso no rosto até que ele não pudesse mais vê-la, e então se levantou e correu para onde seu sentido berrava que devia ir. E quando começou a avistar a construção branca e singela com todos os sinais gregos escritos, soube que era ali que estava a caixa onde Tânatos e Hypnos estavam aprisionados antes de Pandora os libertar.

E por ter sido refúgio de deuses gregos, soube que estaria segura lá dentro, pois Angus, sendo um deus celta, não poderia entrar sem permissão.

Encolheu-se no canto mais escuro da construção, e ouviu o cantar e o bater de asas de pequenos pássaros e uma voz e passos acompanhando-os.

Angus: Minha cara noiva, sei que está aí dentro... Não entendo por que foge e se esconde de mim... – Gabrielle engoliu o que queria lhe subir à boca e sair na forma de palavras, ouvindo-o se aproximar e então o som de algo batendo. – Não pode ficar para sempre aí... Uma hora vai ter de sair.

Respirou fundo.

Gabrielle: Angus, por favor... Eu vou voltar, mas não agora... Prometi à Pandora que participaria do baile... – engoliu em seco, torcendo para ele engolir a mentira.

Angus: E quem é seu par? – podia quase apalpar a raiva e o ciúmes em sua voz. Seu coração ia doer com que falaria, mas era para protegê-lo.

Gabrielle: É só o par que Pandora escolheu. Não significa nada pra mim. – quase pode sentir o sorriso frio que com certeza tinha se aberto nos lábios do deus.

Angus: Então, por se esconde? – a desconfiança tinha voltado.

Gabrielle: Você me pegou de surpresa. Não estou vestido para te encontrar. – cruzou os dedos para que ele acreditasse.

Angus: Então, vou vir no dia do baile. Tenho certeza de que você vai estar magnífica. – e então, a presença opressora que ele tinha sobre ela sumiu. O som dos pássaros sumiu.

E se permitiu respirar aliviada enquanto saía, voltando para a árvore onde deixara suas coisas. Endireitou os ombros, limpou o melhor que pode o rastro de lágrimas do rosto, colocou seu melhor sorriso em seus lábios e começou a andar na direção da mansão.

Ninguém podia saber. Ninguém podia perceber. Principalmente ele.

**XxX**

Não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo estavam se beijando. Mas sabia que fazia um tempo relativamente grande.

E não ligava a mínima.

Só sabia que gostava e muito do sabor dos lábios da garota de olhos roxos com traços de azul.

Violeta: Sabia que você é um idiota? – ouviu o murmúrio dela entre os beijos, e sorriu contra seus lábios enquanto a abraçava com possessividade.

Lune: Idiota não... Só ciumento. Como qualquer capricorniano. – ela riu enquanto começava beijar-lhe a linha do maxilar e mordiscar-lhe o pescoço.

Violeta: Isso me parece desculpa pra não ganhar uns chifres de verdade... – ele puxou seu queixo e voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, mordiscando de leve e não aprofundando, só fazendo a fada ficar louca de vontade de bater no espectro e o beijar, embora não soubesse o que fazer primeiro.

E então, o cosmo explodiu.

Os dois pararam o beijo de repente, olhando na direção de onde tinha vindo o cosmo. E começaram a correr quando viram a Fênix azul.

**XxX**

Máscara estava fechando a porta cuidadosamente, tudo preparado para quando Shaka abrisse-a, e então sorriu de forma cúmplice para Aldrey.

Máscara: Você teve uma excelente ideia. – sorriu de forma que lembrava uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce. O sorriso dela era igual.

Aldrey: Tudo em nome de uma boa peça... – começaram então a andar pelo corredor tranquilamente, trocando gracejos e conversando animadamente.

Mas Máscara saiu correndo, pedindo para ela esperar.

Tinha certeza de que aquela forte energia não era boa coisa.

**XxX**

Tinha acabado de coordenar os empregados para que fossem limpar o salão de festas, há tanto tempo abandonado, quando sentiu uma energia queimar como se estivesse ao seu lado.

E então, foi como se outro eu que estava em seu ser se manifestasse, sussurrando em sua mente e mandando ondas de memórias que não lhe pertenciam.

Adam: Dessa vez, Mãe Terra, você, seus Thuátas e todas as feras que lhe acompanham não escaparão... Ah, não mesmo...

E então, aquilo se foi como se nunca tivesse estado ali, e o rapaz continuou seu trabalho tranquilamente.

Mas não sabia que Natasha vira o ocorrido das sombras da mansão.

**XxX**

Ikki estava preocupado.

Aiko sumira. Depois de um tempo, fora até o quarto da vampira, e o encontrou vazio e trancado por dentro. Isso o enlouqueceu, por que agora só sabia que não tinha ideia de onde ela estava e tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

Virou num corredor de repente e trombou com Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e Shina.

Ikki: Foi mal, pato. – nem sua preocupação com Aiko mudou sua velha mania. Hyoga girou os olhos. – Vocês viram a Aiko? – o grupo se entreolhou antes de abanar a cabeça em negativa. – Droga... Onde é que ela se meteu?

Shun: Onde se meteu quem, Ikki? – a voz de Shun foi quase um alívio, embora tenha estranhado a expressão de espanto dos amigos. Mas quando olhou, entendeu e ergueu ambas sobrancelhas.

Definitivamente, não esperava ver Shun andando ao lado de Sarita tão tranquilamente. Mas achou melhor não comentar, considerando o olhar que o irmão mandara.

Ikki: A Aiko. Não estou encontrando-a...

Sarita: Experimentou o quarto dela? – a canadense, tinha franzido as sobrancelhas e cruzado os braços, pensativa.

Ikki: Primeiro lugar que olhei. Estava trancado por dentro e nenhum sinal dela.

Shun também franziu as sobrancelhas, tão intrigado quanto Ikki.

Shun: Que estranho... – murmurou, tão pensativo quanto Sarita. – Onde a viu pela última vez?

Ikki: No bosque. Ela estava pintando. E todo o material de pintura está no quarto dela. – falou antes que Shun pronunciasse a próxima pergunta.

Shina: Por que não nos separamos e procuramos? Essa propriedade é bem grande...

Shiryu: Exatamente. A propriedade é enorme. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar. Se o Ikki não acha a namorada...

Ikki: Ela não é minha namorada... – grunhiu. – Só uma garota muito legal pra se conversar.

Shiryu: Que seja. – girou os olhos. – Só porque não a encontra, não é porque tenha acontecido algo.

Sarita: Discordo.

Todos a olharam estupefatos.

Sarita: A janela também estava trancada? – Ikki balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Bem, à menos que Aiko seja capaz de se teleportar, algo aconteceu... Portas e janelas não se trancam por dentro sozinhas... – todos semicerraram os olhos em sua direção, desconfiados. – Eieiei... – ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. – Fui criada por um bando de Ninjas que me ensinaram a usar, pelo menos de vez em quando, esse cérebro que Deus me deu.

Ikki: Ela tem razão. Além disso, estou com um péssimo pressentimento...

**XxX**

Bufou de raiva enquanto andava pelos corredores, pensando consigo porque uma casa tinha de ser tão grande.

Passou por um quarto que estava com a porta escancarada. Ia passar direto, mas ao perceber a comoção de pessoas lá dentro, reconsiderou e entrou um passo. Reparou algumas almofadas destruídas e se perguntou o que acontecera.

E então, reconheceu Pandora, ao lado de um velho vestido com um branco que doía-lhe os olhos de tão brilhante, Radamanthys, Lys e Minos, sentado na cama. Havia alguém com ele, que o espectro aparentemente consolava. O par de Radamanthys suspirou e sentou na cama em frente à pessoa que ele ainda não vira nem traço, pegando a xícara da onde ainda saía fumaça e ofereceu-o a pessoa – que, olhando bem, parecia uma garota.

Lysley: Por favor, Nádia... Vai te ajudar a dormir um pouco. Depois de hoje, você precisa.

Nádia? Aquela garota toda encolhida debaixo dos braços de Minos era Nádia, o seu par? O que raios tinha acontecido?

Nádia: Vai fazer esse olhar sumir da minha cabeça? – Lys balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

E então, Nádia ergueu o rosto para pegar a xícara e beber. E ele viu os vergões vermelhos que adornavam o belo rosto.

Hyoga: O que aconteceu com você? – foi menos do que um sussurro. E, mesmo assim, ela ouviu e ergueu o olhar para ele. E realmente enxergou o que achava que era medo em seus olhos? Medo dele?

Os demais seguiram o olhar da garota, e Radamanthys foi quem o tirou do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Radamanthys: O que você fez pra Nádia? – Hyoga arregalou os olhos ao perceber a raiva e o quanto o espectro estava se controlando para não pular em seu pescoço.

Hyoga: Nada.

Radamanthys: Não mente, garoto de Athena. Nádia não se abala facilmente, e pra ela estar daquele jeito...

Hyoga: Se está achando que eu fiz aquilo no rosto dela, esqueça, é a segunda vez que estou vendo-a hoje! – Apontou para a porta, e não estava preparado para quando Radamanthys o levantou pela camisa.

Radamanthys: Eu sei que você não fez nada no rosto dela. Ela tropeçou no bosque, teve sorte de eu e Lys estarmos por perto. Mas antes disso, ela já estava abalada emocionalmente, falando algo com olhares frios... – seus olhos semicerraram de novo. – Como você a olhou? – Hyoga engoliu em seco. Radamanthys realmente estava com raiva. Muita raiva. E o pior era que o cavaleiro não sabia nem o motivo.

Hyoga: Já disse que não fui eu, o que quer que tenham feito pra Nádia. – Não desviou o olhar do de Radamanthys, até que uma voz os interrompeu.

Nádia: Não foi ele, Rada. – a voz dela estava mais calma e em paz do que o espectro se lembrava em todos os anos que a conhecia. O soltou e meio que correu para o lado da Lycan parada na porta do quarto.

Radamanthys: Tem certeza, Ná? Se foi ele, não precisa protegê-lo só porque ele é seu par. – o espectro realmente devia estar ansioso pra tentar arrebentar sua cara.

Nádia sorriu calorosamente.

Nádia: Tenho. Parecia, mas não era... – Cisne ficou imóvel enquanto ela estendia uma das mãos ainda trêmulas e tocava seu rosto de leve, uma descarga elétrica o percorrendo enquanto tentava entender o sentido daquele "Parecia, mas não era..." – Aquele olhar era frio, acusador... Mas nunca vi isso nos olhos dele. Somente compaixão... Amor... Força... Preocupação com aqueles que ama... Nunca frieza ou acusação. – ela suspirou e deixou a mão cair. – Eu devia ter percebido.

Ela sorriu de novo e então entrou no quarto, e os demais saíram.

Pandora olhou à todos como que conferindo se todos concordavam que Hyoga precisava saber.

Pandora: Hyoga... Preciso que você esteja preparado para uma coisa quando o baile chegar...

E o rugido cortou-a. Todos empalideceram, principalmente Hyoga. Pois o rugido vinha do quarto de Nádia.

**XxX**

Minos arrombou a porta trancada, mas o primeiro a entrar foi Gandalf, seguido de Lys.

Nádia tentava de forma desesperada abrir o fecho da janela, mas as longas garras que já haviam crescido atrapalhavam.

E então, Lys sentiu vontade gritar. Gritar para que a Mãe Terra a levasse consigo. O mesmo apelo que ela conseguia ver na mente de Nádia. E só percebeu que estava tentando abrir o fecho quando sentiu alguém puxá-la e começou a se debater, ouvindo Nádia berrar e resistir enquanto uma força invisível a sujeitava.

E então, elas gritaram em uníssono.

Nádia/Lysley: MÃE TERRA, ESPERE-NOS!

Mas ela não esperou, sua presença tão forte sumiu, e logo só via apenas a face de Gandalf a balançar-lhe.

Gandalf: Acorde, witch com sangue Druída! Você não pode atender ao chamado de sua deusa!

Lysley: Chamado da deusa? Quê? – ela foi sincera. Só lembrava vagamente de uma sensação de calor que a preenchia e a chamava, querendo fazê-la ter vontade de saltitar.

O mago suspirou.

Gandalf: Danu usou seu cosmo nas proximidades. Qualquer um vinculado à terra de alguma forma foi chamado para o seu lado. – apontou para Nádia, adormecida na cama com Hyoga a acariciar-lhe os cabelos suavemente. – Ela, como Lobisomem, o sentiu ainda mais forte por causa da fera em seu sangue, e todas as feras pertencem à Danu. Em especial o Lobisomem, um de seus principais protetores. Um dos principais Thuatas. – suspirou. – Preciso meditar, Pandora. Sua mansão é um verdadeiro abrigo à seres pertencentes à todos os mundos... Isso é estranho demais, até mesmo para a senhora do mundo dos mortos... – e ao olharem pela janela, viram a fênix azul brilhando.

Pandora: Jesus... O que é isso agora? – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio.

**XxX**

Sarita estava alegremente falando sobre algumas das técnicas de luta que aprendera com os Ninjas depois que seus pais tinham morrido, enquanto ela e Shun procuravam por Aiko. O cavaleiro sorria sutilmente com o sorriso quase infantil que ela exibia, falando sobre uma parte de sua vida que devia ter sido sombria, mas aparentemente, não era.

E, de repente, ela estancou no meio do corredor, parando de falar e todo o mais. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de forma selvagem, quase como se fossem poças de sangue coagulado, e por um instante o cavaleiro vislumbrou seu cabelo brilhar vermelho como um rio de sangue correndo por suas costas.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Andrômeda, enquanto via-a virar-se lentamente, para então disparar pelo corredor. Quase ao mesmo tempo, correu atrás dela.

Sarita parou num corredor que formava um T com o que eles estavam. Olhou desesperada para os lados e então grudou uma das orelhas à parede.

Sarita: Mãe Terra, me espere... Por favor, me espere... – murmurava, e de repente sentia-se ser balançada pelos ombros por Shun, à sua frente e quase berrando com ela, tentando fazer-se ouvir. – Shun...? O que... Que aconteceu?

E era de novo apenas a garota que ficava implicando e tentando seduzi-lo e que pedira uma trégua. Seus olhos não eram mais poças de sangue. Eram apenas... Vermelhos. Vermelho-vívido como duas rosas recém abertas. E sorriu de modo quase aliviado.

Shun: Nada... Você só passou por um breve mal-estar, mas parece que já está bem... – puxou-a de forma delicada para que continuassem caminhando. – E não estranho seu mal-estar, julgando que está quase na hora do almoço... Deve ser fome.

Sarita percebia o bom-humor na voz dele, disfarçando algo que o preocupava, mas não comentou. Se ele não queria contar, o que quer que houvesse acontecido que estava apagado de sua mente, não insistiria.

Mas sentiu quando ele enrijeceu. Ela também sentira a explosão de energia.

Sarita: O que foi isso? – murmurou a pergunta, mas Shun não respondeu, apenas começou a correr pelo corredor, deixando-a sozinha.

**XxX**

Tinha desistido de procurá-la dentro da casa, indo para o jardim. Aiko tinha de estar em algum lugar.

Mas o fato de procurá-la foi varrido de sua mente quando viu a fênix azul brilhando acima do bosque. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna enquanto corria, certo de que algo terrivelmente ruim acontecera.

**XxX**

Aine: Minha jovem vampira, por favor, desperte. – alguém despejava algo doce em seus lábios, e bebeu avidamente. Reconheceu o sabor do sangue, mas não era qualquer sangue. Aquele sangue era... Real não era a palavra certa. Era algo mais. Muito mais. Aquele sangue a preencheu, e sentiu-se... Abençoada.

E, através da nuvem de cansaço, conseguiu abrir os olhos e olhar quem lhe falava tão docemente. Seus olhos azul gelo brilhavam lindamente como gotas de orvalho em flores azuladas, e seus cabelos vermelhos e longos eram como rosas floridas no verão, entrelaçados com flores lindas e perfumadas.

Aiko: Você é uma deusa? – a jovem sorriu.

Aine: Sim, cara vampira, sou. Aine de Knockaine, deusa Celta das Florestas e Rainha das Fadas. Espero que tenha apreciado meu sangue... – Aiko levantou-se de imediato, sentindo a barriga latejar e doer onde fora atingida. E ainda sangrava. Sua cura estava debilitada por causa da estaca de gelo do Iele. Sabia que seus cosmos eram especiais e debilitavam a cura acelerada, embora tivesse certeza que, se não fosse o sangue de Aine, estaria pior. Muito pior.

Aiko: Sim... Estava... Estava tentando achar palavras para descrevê-lo. – olhou para a deusa e sorriu. – Obrigada.

Aine sorriu de novo.

Aine: Não à de que. É um prazer ajudar os feridos. Sempre. – Aine levantou-se.

E antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, um cosmo poderoso se manifestou e se atirou na direção da deusa.

Aiko levantou-se em questão de milésimos de segundo, e então pode ver uma bela mulher, sorrindo singelamente. Seus cabelos tinham um tom de azul bem claro, quase branco, e os olhos eram azuis, e uma pele branca como uma pétala de margarida, usando um vestido negro com estampa de rosas, com um bolero vermelho-cereja por cima e delicadas sandálias vermelho-claro. E aquele maldito sorriso singelo enquanto atirava seu cosmo na direção de Aine, ainda estupefata ao olhar para a outra mulher.

Antes que o cosmo as atingisse, um ser pequeno, no máximo trinta centímetros, parecendo ser só verde, atirou-se à frente delas, erguendo uma barreira contra o poder da sorridente.

A barreira se despedaçou, e o ser foi atingido em cheio, enquanto Aiko, usando suas forças, buscou cortar todo aquele poder com golpes seguidos de seu cosmo, conseguindo impedir que atingisse a deusa, mas não à si mesma.

Por fim, a sorridente parou de sorrir e pareceu enfadada.

Danu: Esconda-se, Aine, como sempre fez. Mas não ache que me esqueci de você. Nunca. – flores a rodearam, e então, ela não estava mais ali.

Aiko cambaleou, e Aine a apoiou.

Aine: Você tem de ir e avisar Athena sobre Danu. E o que quer que a fez ficar tão ferida, minha cara. E leve Galeno com você. – abaixou-se para pegar o pequeno Leprechaun cuidadosamente, colocando-o nos braços bambos de Aiko. – Ele tem amigos na mansão de Pandora que saberão cuidar dele.

Aiko: E você? – perguntou com voz fraca. Aine sorriu.

Aine: Reunirei meu exército espalhado, ora essa. Danu não pode contra meu exército. – um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Aiko ao lembrar-se da jura ao ser desconhecido, mas apagou-a de sua mente. Tinha de se concentrar em chegar à mansão. – As flores azuis mostrarão o caminho. – e então, ela não estava mais ali.

E, lentamente, sentindo a cabeça girar, Aiko começou a caminhar, seguindo as flores azuis que tinham se aberto de repente, pé ante pé, mesmo exausta e querendo deixar-se cair e dormir, dormir para sempre. Mas o ser em seus braços dependia dela, aquele ser em que ela sentia a centelha de vida apesar de ter recebido praticamente quase toda a descarga de poder da tal Danu. E sentia que havia gente esperando por ele. E sabia que tinha gente esperando por ela.

Por isso, forçou-se a continuar até que suas pernas se recusaram a continuar se movendo, e sentiu que cairia.

Num último esforço, seus olhos brilharam âmbar enquanto deixava que seu cosmo explodisse para cima em sua magnífica fênix azul.

_1 - Raksha: Mitologia indiana. Demônios maliciosos que serviam ao rei Ravana, de dez cabeças e 20 braços. Inimigos eternos de Vishnu. Tomei uma licença poética e o fiz aqui como uma família de Vampiros._

_2 - Iele: Do folclore romeno, caçam seres humanos cruelmente. Sugam o sangue das vítimas, atacam em estradas remotas à noite e numa ação rápida e furtiva derrubam uma presa muito maior. Aqui, são uma família de vampiros um pouquinho mais tranqüila. =P_

_3 - Laminas: Originárias do país Basco, são seres do mal que vivem na mata e nas margens dos rios. Aparecem na forma de uma linda mulher, mas com estranhas distorções dos membros. Tomei licença poética e transformei-os numa família de Vampiros com controle sobre o fogo._

_4 - Esse trecho vem de uma música do Xandria, Ravenheart, que também dá nome ao capítulo._


End file.
